RWBY: Book of memories
by Fasak
Summary: The're different reasons why people assist to Beacon: Some of them for glory, dreams and fame, others for honor and redemption, others for survive and because they don't really have a place to go and others...for more darker reasons... [Warning: English isn't the first language of this autor, beware of grammar mistakes] (Rated M for blood, dark themes and future sexual situations)
1. Prologue-1

****The haunting specters…**  
**

_"__And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four saying, "Come and see". And I saw white"_

****Drive the smiling lambs to **the red bull...  
**

_"__And when he had opened the second seal, I heard "Come and see". And there was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace and sense"_

**Making them wait until the black raven arrives...  
**

_"__And when he had opened the third seal, I heard third say, "Come and see". And I beheld and saw yellow, and then the midst arises"_

**And will sing the final lullaby at them...  
**

_"__And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard a voice "Come and see". And I looked, and behold black: and then darkness covered us._


	2. Prologue-2

**Bounded by woe and destiny…**

_Give my beloved; and when he shall die. Take him and cut him in little stars. Come, gentle night. Come. Loving. Black-browed._

**Pierces the innocence forever lost…**

_The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it._

**Extinguish the embers of hope… **

_The difference of between treason and loyalty is only matter of dates and whom. _


	3. First clashes

"**Nkri Quetzal**, get down here, **now,** the toast is going to begin!" a woman, with long purple hair and golden eyes called to the 6 year old boy with a pout, the boy was climbing one of the many tree that were in the courtyard. From above he scanned the place with his dark purple eyes. Music echoed in the enormous garden and servants were serving food to the guests, who in their majority were from his family. Looking at the face of her mother he started to descend.

The Quetzal family was one of the two head families of Raven Delovments. A company shared with the Geier family. It was created after the war by the former mentioned families in order to become the major producers and exporters of dust in Remnant. Basically a company based in duumvirate.

The boy, who was now in land, was being scolded by his mother for not behaving himself. The boy was wearing a tux and had his jet-black hair combed backwards, the low part of his long hair was in a pony tail starting near his jawline. Even though he was wearing a tux he refused to leave his hoodie-stole that it broke in 4 when it passed his shoulders, 2 in his back and 2 in his front. His progenitors allowed him to bring it to the feast only if promised to be good.

The promise lasted 6 minutes.

He was now -literally- being dragged to the table of his family. Before reaching his seat he looked directly at her mother and asked the unthinkable. "Mom, can I go to the bathroom?" she looked at him incredulous. Her mouth half open sideways and one eyebrow up.

He went on "I mean-my hands are dirty" he shows her his hands to ensure his point "You want me to eat with my hands dirty? It's going to give us bad impression plus you know how I eat…" he said to her mother, pressing her buttons. The vein in her wrinkles starting to grow.

Even if she didn't want to acknowledge, he was saying the truth. The toast was going to begin soon and her presence was necessary. She sighed rubbing with 2 fingers in her eyebrows. "If you're not in the table in less than 5 minutes or if you lost the toast, I'm going to seriously start considering do unlawful things to you, _understand_?" she said without look at him.

"It's that the way a beloved mother should address to his only son?" he said in sneer, earning a glare from her. He went to the bathroom but instead of going to the sink how he had said he headed to the airway and began to removed the safes. With more strenght he lifted the lid revealing in the insides of the compartment a backpack that one of his friends helped him to smuggle.

Because time ago he took the decision of leave his home.

* * *

He woke up.

He blinked a few times trying to remember where he was. He looked around him hoping to find a hint. He was on an airship; he remembered then, he barely managed to get in time. _"I shouldn't have stayed up so late"_ He though, he yawned and rubbed his eyes; a custom he had taken from his mother-

_Family_

_-_He proceeded to analyze his surroundings. He was sitting in the top corner of one of the long seats, in the viewing gallery.

People were all over the place, talking to each other, looking over the window, or even reading books. They all seemed to be with someone be it family-

_Family_

-friends, partners or even lovers. But they were all heading to the same place.

Beacon Academy. The facility for training teams or/and individuals to fight and slay the various monsters and dangers that plague Remnant.

His long hair was no more. He cut the ponytail the night he escaped. Now he just had spiky tousled hair that passed a little below his ears. He was wearing his mark trade hoodie-stole. But this time being older he didn't dragged in the floor. He also wore a long black coat that didn't pass his elbows and didn't bother to button; under the coat he wore a blue midnight long-sleeved shirt. He had two long fingerless gloves; with the exception of the right hand, more accurately the thumb, index and middle finger were exposed.

And even under that he wore a sleeveless lycra upper suit that managed to cover the low part of his face; that with his hood-scarf hid completely his face and when he didn't want to cover the lower part of his face it looked like he had a scarf. His jeans were of the same color of his long-sleeved shirt and wore black and dark blue tactical boots. As for armor he had arm armor in his left side, an elbow pad in his right side and finally shin guards. His hoodie-stole had his personal symbol in both sides of his hoodie.

Among the crowd two people stood out, more specifically, girls, an attractive blonde girl and other younger girl that didn't managed to see. Piqued his curiosity he focused in the two girls to hear their conversation.

"- ter is going to Beacon with me!" The blond bombshell said vigorously while squeezing the life out of the younger girl. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please, stop" the girl said embarrassed, now seeing her better, had silver eyes and black-reddish short hair. She also had a…red hood?

"But I'm so proud of you!" she practically jumping from excitement.

"Really sis, it was nothing" Ah. So they were sisters.

_Family._

The word echoed in his mind. He slightly shook his head and stood up. He needed some air, and decided to head to the foredeck, leaving the two girls behind.

* * *

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's is going to think that you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" she said exasperatedly "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

The blonde girl looked at her with a puzzled face "What's with you? Aren't you exited?"

"Of course I'm exited…I'm just…" the young girl sighed and looked down "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything…" the blonde girl smiled gently and gave her a one arm hug "But you are special"

Their conversation was interrupted by the news of Roman Torchwick and the White Fang that was playing on the holographic T.V.

* * *

"Hear that, Fiver?" a girl with shag back lenght white-bluish hue hair and lime eyes talked to the boy who was sited in one of the long seats. "And you were worried that you were going a year earlier" she said with an almost snicker.

The girl was wearing a white military jacket with lime trims with the sleeves being of the same color, she also had golden and silver epaulettes with a strap in her right side that connected to her chest; other straps were connected to her chest hanging loosely but the jacket itself was actually zipped.

She was wearing black capris but she had a white office skirt with both sides slit for more free movement and a green pattern that formed her personal symbol on her left side. She also had green and white fingerless gloves and black military boots and a military beret with her personal symbol (in silver) of the same former color and in white too, although her hair was back lenght few knew that her hair was hidden inside her beret making it seem like she had short hair, an orange streak jut from her nape.

"Don't start, Hazel" the boy replied, obviously displeased. He had spiky light blonde honey hair that spiked backwards in a windswept way and hazel eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve black leather jacket with the neck upturned, covering part of his face, the jacked was buckled with straps until the chest; the sleeves of the jacket were sewn to the shoulders meaning that the jacket was naturally made and not bought. He also had a dark brown long fingerless glove in her left arm that passed the sleeve of the jacket; the glove covered the fingers excepting the thumb and index fingers.

As for the right arm he had a detached honey sleeve that covered his elbow. Under the jacket he wore a hazel tank top. For pants he was wearing a blue-gray jeans and zipper black with honey strips tennis that also had straps. As for armor he wore shoulder armor in both sides and kneepads, both of them dark brown and honey, the shoulders armor passed with the straps in an 'x' form in front and behind. And for accessories he had a silver medallion with his personal symbol and an akubra black hat.

The akubra was hiding his eyes and his face, which she guessed that, had a worried expression behind it. He had his fingers intertwined and was moving his thumbs up and down, a clearly sign of stress and worry.

She sighed and took seat next to him, placing a comforting hand on one of his shoulders. "Observe"

He was tilted his head a little, in confusion, only managing to look at her feet. He didn't had to remove his akubra to knew that her sister could see his confused expression. "Observe what?"

"Just tell me what you see"

He hesitated at first, after a few seconds he lifted his head a little and scanned the lounge, there was a lot of people, from humans to faunus, from tall to short, different clothes, different colors, different cultures, all of them so unique…so strong, probably because of their training and experience…so much unlike him, who entered by luck and favors. The though make him more nervous.

"What am I looking?" he said in distraught.

"I told you to observe not to look. Observe" He stared at her for a few more seconds and sighed tired, he didn't want to, but he knew that she was going to push him until he did it. So he acquiesced. He saw the same scene that the last time, much to his dismay, but then his eyes fall on the girl with red hood. He lifted his head more to have a better look.

She looked…

...afraid? Then he noticed that a few more people were like her…

A tall guy was fidgeting with his hands, clearly impatient. A girl with dressed in red was looking sad at the window. Another young lady was praying with her hands reciting a mantra. A man full dressed in black leaving to the foredeck.

He looked at her sister, his hazel eyes looking at the limes of her "You're not the only one who is nervous about Beacon, ok? There's probably people who feel worse…so…take it easy" He stared again after her words, taking them at heart; he exhaled calming himself and gave her a reassuring smile. She also smiled.

The brotherly moment didn't lasted too much. The newscast channel was interrupted, instead was replaced by the hologram of blonde woman with green eyes. The hologram gathered the attention of everyone else in the airship as well.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the woman announced. Both Fiver and Hazel stood from their seat.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you're among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses; it is your duty to uphold it"

"Peace, huh?" Hazel said bittelyr. Now it was the turn of his brother to calm her down, he gave her a few pats on her back. She looked at him, and gave him a weak smile.

"Don't coo me" he wasn't able to contain the snigger that was in his throat. They continued to pay attention to the woman in the hologram.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such at task, and now, it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"

As the hologram disappeared, the students gathered around the window to see the city below, the city of Vale, they were getting close to Beacon. Hazel and Fiver weren't the exception. All of them looking impressed with the view.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" the red hooded girl next to them exclaimed in excitement. "I guess home isn't far after all!" the amazement was still in is voice with a little sadness. The stunner blonde girl next to her and gave her one arm hug "Beacon's our home now"

In that they had to agree. Hazel put a hand in Fiver's shoulder taking him out of his trance. She had a small smile on her face; a thing rare in her.

He now genuinely smiled, it was few times that she saw her sister like this, she was really trying to make him feel better, he put a hand in one of her sister's shoulders, in an affectionate manner, reassuring her.

Newly, the moment didn't last long. Both couple of siblings heard someone groaning and turned to see a blonde haired boy hunched about what it looked was about to regurgitate his breakfast. He ran past the people, taking with him looks of pity and disappointment.

"Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone" the blonde girl said rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted…"

"I wonder who are we're gonna meet"

"I just hope their better than vomit boy"

* * *

"You know Hazel, you're right" the older sister turned her head to his younger brother, who was still looking at the running blonde knight. "There are people that feel worse than me…"

They heard a freaked voice, which they identified as the former young red hooded girl. "Oh, Yang gross, you have puke in your shoe!" she shouted. They didn't even bother to turn their heads.

"Gross-gross-gross-gross-gross- gross-" the blonde girl started to panic like if she saw a corpse.

"Get away, get away, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me-"

"Yep, a **lot **worse" Fiver's said a little bit more confident in himself. "We're almost there come on" Hazel said motioning to follow her.

Both the Watership siblings left the lounge heading to the exit, trying to ignore the scene behind them.

* * *

"Ronan! Ronan! Look! You can see already Beacon from here!" a woman with teal wavy hair and cyan eyes said blithely.

Her hair touched the medium part of her back, there was a side stripe in her left side, meaning that a good part of the scalp went to her right, this part covered her right ear. The hair touched loosely her shoulders and went smoothly behind her back.

The girl wore a light blue light sweater that was zipped till the solar plexus, under that she was wearing a black mini dress with her personal in blue in the front and blue trimmings at the skirt of the mini dress. She also wore stockings with black and blue horizontal stripes. She had black knee-high strapped boots with golden patterns and had her personal symbol.

Over all that he had black unzipped sweatshirt with blue and green crossed stripes at the end of sleeves and in the insides of the sweatshirt. She also had what it looked wedding gloves tied to her middle fingers. And for decorations she had a golden ring in the finger of the same name

"Ronan, come here and see it!" the girl said still in chipper.

"Relax, we'll see it closer soon enough" he said in a forceless tone. The teal haired girl noted the tone in his partner.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him. The boy identified as Ronan turned slightly his head, a sign that he was attempting to avoid her gaze. In her experience that was a trace that he was trying to not tell her something or that something was bothering him and didn't want to bother her with his problems.

"Ro~nan~ " she said in sing song tone, trying that their gazes meted. After a few seconds of struggle their eyes finally met. Pink and cyan looked at each other. She didn't had to say a thing, their eyes said everything they though. After a full minute the boy snapped out of his sense and sighed in exasperation.

"What's wrong, Ronan? Aren't you excited? We are attending at one of the most prestigious academies of the world!" she bluntly said.

Ronan was a dog faunus, he had short spiky light pink hair that went upwards, his puppy ears of the same color were at a side of his head, another trace that identified as Faunus was his prominent canines, he had red eyes that called the attention. He was wearing a simply white shirt under a Victorian dark red vest with silver adornments. On top of the vest he wore a sleeveless black jacket; instead of sleeves he had arm armor in each arm that was secured by straps, at the right side of the armor it was his personal symbol. He had a golden piece of cloth that served as belt, a strip fall loosely on his right side. He also was wearing black jeans with dark red strips, and red and black boots. Like the woman in front of her he had a golden ring in his ring finger.

"It's noth-" catching the looks on her face he quickly rephrase it "Seriously Jane, I'm all agog to see Beacon. It's just-what the hell are you looking at?" he snapped at the guy behind her that was checking her out.

The figure giggled. The other male was a young man with combed messy gray hair with light brown and orange eyes. She wore a buttoned brown shirt with red and orange patterns on both of his sides but more in his right side that formed his personal symbol. Under the shirt he had a gray t-shirt with orange decorations that also had his personal symbol in his front. He also was wearing jeans and brown shoes with red and orange trims on the bottom of the shoes. For decoration he had black straps at each wrist, a loose red belt and necklace with a gem in orange, red and brown.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ronan asked strongly. A few glances falling on them. The figure laughed again making him angrier.

"Of how easy is to push your bottoms…" the young man said. Ronan took a step but the girl grabbed his right arm making him halt. The other figure was on the long seats. Cross legs and both of his arms resting in the backrest.

"You guys are an item? Sorry I didn't notice…" whenever he mean it or not it remained as a mystery.

The elegant young man patted the seats next to him and stood up. "I should present myself-" he walked to them.

"We don't give a fuck"

He either didn't hear it or didn't care "Name's Nairod Gray. Pleased to make you acquaintance" he put a hand on his belly and bowed slightly "And you are…?" He trailed off looking to the girl.

"Like I said, we don't. give. a fuck." the dog faunus said, raising a hand in protective mode.

"Did I _talk_ to you, _dog_?" he asked looking at Ronan at the eyes. And then silence fell. A dangerous one.

Ronan's hair bristled. They had almost the same height, Ronan being taller by a few millimeters, both of them their eyes locked at each other. A few students that were watching the scene took a few steps back; Ronan could smell the fear and wary in them. However in the eyes of Nairod there wasn't any kind of fear, not even the slightest worry.

"Oh!" he said as he realized something. Unconcerned. "You want to be the first one, eh? You should have told me first!" he patted the left shoulder of the faunus.

Ronan slowly exchanged his gaze between his eyes and the place where he just _touched. _When his face returned to the original place angrier that when it left it only got worse when he saw his face.

He was smiling. "Name's Nairod Gray…and you are…?" He motioned with his hand. Ronan smacked the hand away. He didn't even wanted to be pointed by him.

Seemed that he wasn't going to get an answer from the faunus he defied once again the logic and common sense by taunting him more. "All right, From now on I'm calling you _puppy_"

His right eye and some fingers of his left hand twitched. This only make the smile on Nairod grew more.

One could see the fire in the eyes of Ronan just as his murderous intent. He could feel the temperature of his body picking up. His body, tensing. The grip that her companion had in his shoulder was loosing strength very fast each second.

The other didn't seen concerned at the slightest, thing that drew the dog faunus more mad. Either had a wish death, thought that he wasn't going to punch him or simply was an idiot. Maybe all.

"You're ok with that, right…?" the man with heterochromia closed the distance between them and whispered a sole word that thought it was a whisper, probably everyone around them could hear them just fine.

**_"_****_Puppy"_**

He didn't notice that he was pulling his collar until he felt a slight pleasure on his armpits. "Uhhhh, the _puppy _can bark-" he sneered.

_"__Listen you __**piece of **__**shit"**_

"-but it can bite?" he continued, not acknowledging his threatening words.

Before anything could happen a reassuring hand appeared in the hand that was holding the collar of Nairod. It was the blue haired girl; her ring shined and momentarily blinded both men.

"His name is Ronan. Ronan Rosso, your welcome" she said as she slowly lowered the hand of Ronan, calming him (and probably the other young man too).

Neither of them knew to who was addressed the thankfulness.

"My name is Janice Sapphire. Pleased to meet you" if she had any sort of loathing towards him, she hide it very well in her voice. The chocking atmosphere disappeared almost instantly. "Pleasure's all mine, lady..." Ronan released the gray haired man. His attitude changing from a taunting one to one more docile.

"Forgive me if I've been a hassle-" both of them ignored the angry snort of Ronan "-to any of you. I was just curious by your interaction, that's all"

Before they could continue talking the three were shoved at side by a hunched blonde boy, he was wearing a black hoodie with white armor pads and jeans. Seeming how he pushed at Jane, Ronan grabbed the arm of the young looking knight whirling him.

"Hey, watch it you-"

None of them could predict that the blonde would gut out all of his food on Ronan.

_"__UUUAAAARRRRHHHGGGGG!"_

Janice recoiled in horror and Nairod stayed agape, Ronan in the other hand just standed mortified, his arms at sides trembling either in disgust or anger. His black jacket now stained in green with little yellow chunks.

The moment the blonde guy threw up Ronan he pushed him. He could have fallen to the floor and continue to barf if it wasn't for another person that cached him. Due his current plight he couldn't thank him or see his face.

"If I was you I will leave quickly" he heard the person said. By his voice he could easy tell that it was a male but before he could see the person his insides churned again and felt a hot acid rising from his chest.

The other one notices this "Bathroom is over there" he signals at the end of the lounge and pushes slightly the young knight. He ups his pace trying to get safe to the room, not bothering to look back, even thought he can hear the coir of laughs that erupt behind him. He could thank him later.

"Oh! Ron~ gross! He puked all over you!"

"No shit!" He took a look at himself "Can you-"

"Nope. Get away-" his faunus companion however did not care. She shrieked. "Don't get near, don't get near- don't get near!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" one of the laughs was louder than the others. It was from the young grey haired man. "Man, what a _barf _beginning"

Both Ronan and Janice looked at him with different expressions on their faces. Janice with a sheepishly smile and Ronan with utmost hate "Go. **Away"**

"I just want you to realize that this wouldn't have happened if you presented yourself when you had to" probably he was becoming telepath because Ronan looked at him with a poker face and yet could hear him very well.

He reached for something in his back, it was a bottle of water, unopened, he tossed at Janice before twirling around and heading for the exit not before tell them something

"Tell you what guys, to amend this dire start, next time I'll invite you lunch" he fight the urge to look at their faces, with success.

"Man, we haven't even started and I already like this school! I like it. I like it. I like it!" he said clapping his hands and giggled like a mad man, the other students stepping aside from his path.

* * *

Heading to the exit Hazel and Fiver watched how a blue haired girl was helping to dry with a handkerchief a red haired faunus. By the looks of the fluids they assumed the obvious. Yet Fiver decided to kill his doubt.

"What happened?" he asked to random guy.

"Some blonde guy threw up over the poor bastard" the stranger answered before leaving the scene.

The siblings looked at the dog faunus with pity.

"Is it bad that my self esteem increase with others misery?"

* * *

If anyone got close to the bathroom it would be hard to tell that what they were hearing was the sound of someone spewing all his insides or the cries of a wight.

Maybe a bit of both.

The groaning however didn't stop the young man that helped knight a few seconds ago.

When he entered he notice one of the doors of the cubicles was ajar. "Excuse me, are you alright?" the response was a louder groan.

He got to the door and pushed slightly. The young man was hugging the privy. "Are you vomiting because of nerves…? Or…"

"I-I got motion sick-" he couldn't finish his sentence when he felt an awful familiar sensation in his chest. He hugged again the toilet and unloaded another part of his lunch on it.

This was a very humiliating position, considering the fact that he was being watched by a completely stranger. Once he finished spiting all the fluids he slowly turned his head to finally see the other male.

He wore a simple silver zipped black jacket with and dark blue jeans with black chaps, in the belt of the chap there was his personal symbol in silver just like his zipper and it looked like he had a few pouches in the same belt. But what most attracted the attention of him were 4 things.

The first one was that he wasn't wearing any kind of gloves or shoes. Instead he had partial bandages on them.

The second one was the dark blue cloak that he held in place over his shoulders and lower face by a few buckles and straps. The cloak became darker to finally become black at the end.

The third one was his facial features: His silver hair and his dark skin.

And the final one was that he was wearing a black bandanna but no in his forehead, in his _eyes _and again just like the zipper and the buckle; it had his personal symbol in front and in color silver.

The blindfolded fella was giving him an empathic smile.

"Mo-motion sickness" the blonde haired man finished.

The other man giggled. He reached with one of his hands something in one of his pouches. It was a yellow leaf; he stretched his hand to the knight offering it.

"This is a leaf of a town called Qidlok, in Vacuo; it has medicinal properties…"

The blonde knight grabbed the leaf and looked at in contemplation. "You're probably going to puke again until this vessel lands so once you have stopped to barf, suck the leave-" he didn't stop talking even by the look that the blonde was giving him, instead he decided to further explain.

"-As I say it has healing properties, the leaf is used as an ingredient to cure nauseas, it also it tastes a bit of vanilla so I don't think it tastes bad"

Just to ensure, the clutched knight smelled the ingredient and indeed it smelled like vanilla. Before he realized the shoeless savior was already heading to the exit.

"Thanks…um…" he never told him his name.

"Noire"

"Thanks Noire. I'm Jaune" the blonde guy presented himself. The silver haired man smiled and nodded.

"A pleasure, hope we ca see again"

"Ye-yeah, I ho-" he feel a heave again and clutched the toilet.

"In better conditions I hope…" Noire trailed off and got out of the bathroom, leaving alone the poor soul of a certain goofy blonde that we know.

* * *

The foredeck of the airship was banned to all No-crew personal or/and Beacon students. But for Nextic that didn't matter, he needed air to wake himself up and picking the lock wasn't a hard task.

Right now he was standing on the rail, keeping a perfect balance, a thing he had gained naturally and from experience, he was either oblivious at the height that was below him or it didn't matter to him. If someone saw him right now, the first thought to cross to mind was that he was thinking on throwing himself to the void. The air was pushing his hoodie-stole making it look

"So, that's Beacon huh?" he said aloud.

There was no response. "Hmph" he replied to nothing. "What do you guys think?" again no response.

"About Beacon" he was talking to himself.

"What do you mean by random?" he cocked his head to a side in confusion. A few seconds later he closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Remembering,

"I know…that's why we left Mistral…and it's probably just matter of time before _they _found us…but and it doesn't matter, you said it, it's a start, and who knows…probably we'll find something here…and if they come, we'll simply haul ass" he said smirking.

The airship was now landing.

He stretched his fingers, whith renewed spirit "Let's do this!"

* * *

Hazel and Fiver were standing at the gates of the airship.

"Here we go" said the older sister.

"…Again" the younger brother finished for her. A smirk was on his face.

* * *

Nairod was leaning against a wall. He wasn't moving and was looking at the floor, giving the appearance that was apathetic. His psychotic smile however held another message.

"To the top!" he whispered to himself.

* * *

The now clean Ronan and less disgusted Janice were looking at the nearing academy.

He clenched his fists. "This ought to be good…"

She only limited herself to giggle.

* * *

Noire was walking heading to the departure point. He lifted slightly his bandanna revealing white glowing eyes, both of them surrounded by black sclerotic. He had saw someone wouldn't though he'll saw in awhile.

"Let us begin"

* * *

In a Vale's alley there was a person. His fists clenching and dripping blood. Behind him there were numerous bodies in the floor. In his back a guitar case also stained with blood. His face along with his body was in the shadow, only managing to his feet to be visible, however in the darkness there was something that stood out.

Two azure eyes.

They shone in the darkness. And they were following something in the sky, more in particular at the distant Academy, the docking airship. Slowly he started to walk in that direction.

"I will prevail"

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the first chapter, we introduce the characters with our beloved "RWBY" cast. **

**Edit: Changed the attire of Janice cuz' after watching it carefully I noticed that resembled a bit the attire of Penny.**

**[WARNING:]**

**This story will contain easter eggs (in dialogue forms) smut and/or lemon (or at least an attempt of it), gore, violence, dark themes, world references, stupid and non-canon inventions, stealing words, bad jokes and puns (like this one), dark humor, amateur writing, grammar mistakes, dumb and smart words, jump scare, scare and suspense attempt, OC X Canon Characters (at due time) a sudoku, virgin blood, drugs, magnetism, 4****th**** wall break, exaggerated powers, calculators, USB's, complots, pets, sacrifices to Satan and probably a bit of OOC'ness. **_(Did you actually read that? Here: a cookie for you time. Ok probably there are one or two trues there)_

**We'll see how the cast interact with the canon characters and how they will affect it. I'll try to stick to the canon story but it probably will suffer minor changes. **

**English isn't my first language so hep me improve, if you see any grammar mistakes (or any mistake in general) do let me know. Any kind of critique and advice will help too.**

**Thank you.**


	4. The shining Beacon

The airship descended and docked at the skyport, signaling to everyone that they have arrived at Beacon. All the new coming students left the airship, among them Hazel and Fiver. The siblings left; doing their best to ignore the same blonde guy that was puking his guts out in the airship was now puking his guts out in a trash can.

Little they knew that a hooded figure was looking down at them. They followed a paved path and stopped at the sight.

From Fiver lips escaped a whistle and from Hazel a simply 'wow' very unlike her due her stoic nature. Saying that the Beacon was big was an understatement…it was enormous. Following the paved path was a big rounded fountain and a statue with what looked like aqueducts around it and the academy looked like a castle.

"We're not in Watership anymore" he said adjusting his hat, astonishment clearly in his voice.

"Yeah" she simply said. He looked at her with mental slap. She noticed this. "What?"

"That's it? 'Yeah'? We're in one of the few academies in Remnant that train persons into grimm slayers and all what you can say is 'yeah'?"

She looked at him a few moments, obviously annoyed "Yeah" she started to walk away. He looked at her upset and quickly catch up with her "You know you _should _show sometimes more than one emotion at time"

She sighed "What do you want me to say, Fiver?"

"Um, I don't know, how about: 'Wow, what magnificent piece of architecture' or 'I hope we will meet someone interesting' or better 'Maybe I should try to make more friends beside my handsome and cool brother'"

"Is this coming from the same guy that was about to have an anxiety attack at the airship?" she asked incredulous, the sarcasm was obvious in her tone.

Man, a truck could have hit him and it would hurt less "Wow, you bring a gun to knife fight"

There was now silence an awkward one. They walked like that for a while. Even if she was her sister Fiver sometimes couldn't deal with Hazel.

Now don't misunderstand, he loved her sister, a _lot_**. **She was gentle and caring and helped the children and persons who weren't able to help themselves, and she would never hurt an innocent. She was there whenever he needed her and was always making sure that he was ok, since they were children Hazel has looked after both of them and he would **never **let her sister down.

But Hazel sometimes felt…cold. She never talked to anyone beside him or unless necessary and even then she used limited words and only the necessaries and they felt so hollow of emotion and feels. Hazel was stoic, distant, serious and a 'bit' frivolous.

His brother couldn't imagine her sister being like this forever. He was actually hoping that making friends in Beacon would help.

"You know…" he tried to break the silence. Her sister didn't turn her head nor slowed her pace.

"…I heard a few whisper on the airship that we will probably end up in teams…doesn't sound exc-"

"No" she simply answered. Her beter almost covering her eyes. Almost.

He looked at her, she was still walking without looking back "You don't find interesting share room with other pe-?"

"No" she repeated, it sounded like a broker record.

He winced at how sharp her voice was "You know Hazel, if we end up with people in our or in different teams, what are you gonna do?"

"Deal with it. And make sure they don't bother us or at least me"

He gave her a sad look "It wouldn't be better to know and get along with your team than-"

She cut him again "We're **not** here to make **friends**, Fiver" she said getting annoyed.

He stoop walking and sighed in defeat "Look Hazel, we **can't **do this alone" now it was her turn to stop her tracks, yet she didn't turn her gaze.

"Wherever you like it or not we're going to have relation ourselves with people so it would make things easier if-"

"**Fiver**" the venom and cold in her voice stooped his words. She half turned her face now. Her left lime eye meet the hazel of them "**Shut. Up." **

Without any other word she started to walk again leaving him behind, he was about to protest but an explosion called his attention.

"What in Monty?!" he looked behind him and saw a cloud of ashes and smoke raise a bit with debris of…frosts and sparks? He was now curious "What was that?!" he asked aloud.

No receiving an answer he quickly turned his head to see that her sister never stooped walking, she was now, almost in no sight.

"Hazel! Wait the explosion! Hazel Oh boy she's angry…" it looked like his curiosity wasn't going to be sated today.

"Dammit! Hazel! Wait!" he started to jog trying to catch up with her and with the hope that her anger was a bit dampens.

* * *

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" a white haired girl with a ponytail off center was scolding a red hooded girl, the same girl that was in the airship and currently was poking her fingers together and looking at the floor in shame.

"I'm really, _really_, sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are **you **even doing here? Aren't you little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well…I-I…" she said uncomfortable.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school it's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're doing!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" the silver haired girl said more firmly and strong.

"It's heiress, actually" a smooth female voice interrupt her. Both girls turned her heads to see a black haired girl with golden eyes. She was wearing a waistcoat, a white undershirt and high heels with a black bow in her head.

"Weiss Schnee!" another voice exclaimed, this time, a male one, came from behind the white heiress [Man that sounded a bit racist]

The sudden appearance startled the three girls and got a squeak from the red and white one; they turned their heads to see a person with a hood-stole. The hoodie hid the face of the subject, not even the lower part of his face and neck could be seen.

The former figure had in both of his hands the five cases that were on the floor.

"When did you-" the girls quickly scanned the floor to confirm that the cases weren't there, Weiss was about to interrogate the hooded figure but was interrupted when he begin to talk and accommodate the cases in the hotel cart.

"Heiress to Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant or Dust for short, in whole Remnant" he finished to accommodate the cases.

Weiss changed the look of her face for a smug; "Finally, some recognition!"

The black bow girl didn't seem satisfied with that explanation. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and _questionable _business partners" Weiss quickly turned her head to the black girl with and offended and furious face. The red hooded girl was barely able to contain a giggle.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of- "

"Not to mention…" the male voice talked again. "That they been in a secret war with certain faunus organization for a couple of years" this statement caught both Weiss and the black haired girl off guard.

"How do you-" the butlers were behind him and he extended the cart to the heiress in the same way "My lady"

"UGH!" She couldn't discuss the sort of manner in front of strangers and servants. It wouldn't be in her way this time. She snatched vial dust from the bow haired girl.

"Your name-!" she turned her gaze again to the hooded figure.

But much for her surprise (and the other two) it wasn't there anymore. In his stead there was a black feather.

"What the- When did he leave?" the hooded girl questioned.

Weiss let out a visible grunt and stormed off, not bothering to finish the former argument.

"I'll promise I'll make this up to you!" the girl with silver eyed girl called after the departing Weiss, once that she left she sighed and looked down.

"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day" she said to herself more than other people. But she quickly cheered up when she remembered the bow girl.

"So what's-?!" but the mood didn't last long when she saw that she was already leaving.

She sighed once again and got on her knees "Welcome to Beacon" she whispered to herself and closed for a bit her eyes throwing herself backwards to the paved path.

"Thanks?" a voice called after her, before open her eyes she realized something.

She never touched the floor.

She quickly opened her eyes and silver encountered hazel. A boy was with one of his knees in the floor and the other up her back serving as support, one of his arms were holding her of the shoulder similar to the one arm hug that she received earlier from her sister.

The boy was wearing black (at least what she could see) and had a black hat, still she was able to see his blonde hair. But what captivated her more were his bright hazel eyes. And with the shadow that his has produced his eyes were brighter.

"Are you ok?" the voice asked. She became aware too that the boy was close. Like _too _close. She stared at his lips and blushed madly quickly crawling away of the boy waving her hands furiously.

"Y-y-y-yes! I-I'm ok, th-thank you!" she quickly said praying that her face was of a normal color.

It looked like it was, because either the boy didn't really looked at her face or he didn't care. He looked a bit relieved. "Oh, good! I thought…nevermind" he trailed off as he got up.

The boy extended a hand to the girl.

"Name's Fiver" he smiled gently.

She reached for his hand. "Ruby" she presented herself to the boy as she stood up with faint blush still in her face.

Something pumped behind her because it pushed her awkwardly to the chest of the boy. The fluster was now in the face of the two young hunters. Ruby because of the contact to his chest and Fiver because due the fact that they were still holding hands and the recent push make their fingers intertwined.

He couldn't stop the thought of how soft her skin was.

Ruby darted quickly and was the first to apologize. "S-sorry"

"I-It's ok" he said avoiding her gaze. They both turned their heads to see what had caused the bump and saw the blonde guy from the airship; he was…sucking a leaf?

"Aren't you the guy who threw up in the ship?"

* * *

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on!"

Fiver, Ruby and the vomit boy that presented himself as Jaune were walking around the academy. He was now explaining o them how common the problem was since that every person suffered of the problem at least being in small scale and occasionally to big scale and more easy.

Apparently Ruby got tired of the explanation. "Look, I'm sorry; Vomit boy was the first thing that came to my mind"

"Oh, yeah? Well, what If I called you 'Crater Face'?" Jaune retorted a bit of annoyance on his face.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

Fiver snickered.

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"They will!" he said quickly extending his hands in a defensive way "Well, I hope they will…I mean my mom always says, uh…nevermind" she laughed at the awkwardness.

"So, I got this thing" she reached for her back and unfolded her weapon. The weapon unfolded transforming in a scythe and planting the blade in the ground. Both Fiver and Jaune looked in awe.

"Whoa! It's that a scythe?!" he asked impressed.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact, sniper rifle!" she said in proud.

"A wha-?" he asked confused.

"A gun" Fiver answered with an understanding smile, just in quote as Ruby loaded her weapon.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said.

"So what do you two have?" Ruby asked in curiosity.

Fiver turned his gaze to Jaune and was quickly followed by Ruby. With eyes on him he pulled out his longsword and grabbed his sheath.

"Oh-uh…" he got nervous "I got this sword!"

"Oooooh!" Both Ruby and Fiver said at unison. Ruby because it liked her to see new weapons and Fiver because liked him to see new swords.

This boasted Jaune confidence. "Yeah, I've got a shield too" The scabbard unfolded taking the form of a shield.

"So…what do they do?" Fiver asked as Ruby touched the shield, causing it to spring shut, much to Jaunes surprise. Both Fiver and Ruby looked how Jaune struggled to get a grip of his weapon with unimpressed eyes.

Finally Fiver grabbed the shield in sheath form in the air and stretched to Jaune, which he awkwardly grabbed with embarrassment written in his face.

"Well…the shield gets smaller…so…when I get tired of carrying it…I can just put it away" he said trailing off trying to sound cheerful.

"But wouldn't weight the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does" he said hunching and sighing at the same time, obviously realizing that it wasn't impressive as the Scythe-sniper.

Ruby realizing the mood of Jaune quickly turned to Fiver. "So, Fiver, what do you have?"

A smug appeared in his face "I'm actually kind glad you asked" He grabbed a curved hilt in his back.

"I present you…" He said motioning to the two. Jaune wasn't sulky anymore instead there was curiosity in his eyes.

"_Waning Seer_!" he said as he drew a large sword of his back. Both Jaune and Ruby looked at the sword in awestruck.

The blade wasn't connected to sword itself, it was _floating _just by a few centimeters of the metal. But that wasn't what draw the attention of the large sword, it was the blade, it wasn't made of any sort of metal it was a made of crystal. A lime crystal color.

"And when I do this" Fiver said as he pressed a little button of the hilt.

The blade made 180° turn and connected with the metal. A few others parts rose and a weapon stock expanded from the pommel.

"It's also a gun!" Ruby said excited.

"Yeap!"

"Wow!" it's all what Jaune said.

"I'm guessing that because I don't see mags that it doesn't work by combustion, right? That means no recoil and better stability"

Fiver looked at her impressed, seeing his face of shock a wide smile appeared in her face.

"Yeah…how did you know? Usually it takes a bit more of time to know that…" Ruby giggled.

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard design it."

"Wait. You _made _that?" Jaune asked incredulous.

"Of course! All Signal students forge their own weapons. Didn't you guys make yours?" Jaune sighed and Fiver transform Waning seer in a sword again and sheathed behind his back, the blade connecting with the metal.

"The steel and the stock of waning seer was made by a blacksmith, the gist was in getting the crystal, I obtained one, shape it and after a ritual I got my weapon nothing in mechanics like yours"

"Mine's a hand-me-down" Jaune said as he looked at the sword "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war"

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it! Not many people have appreciation for the classic these days" she said trying to cheer Jaune, because she actually liked the sword and shield, however the blonde knight wasn't so convinced.

"Yeah, the classics…" he trailed of. He was about to sheath the sword but was interrupted by Fiver.

"Can I see it?" He asked to Jaune. He seemed unsure "Ehh…sure…" he passed the sword to Fiver, he did a few tricks with the sword maneuvering to the sides. The display impressed both Ruby and Jaune.

Once he finished he checked the sword closely. "Atlesian Cryldarrian Steel. One of the most light and resistant steels in the world. They are only 5 quarries in Remnant and 3 of them were lost during the war…" he explained. He hunched, checking and touching the sheath-shield, trying to not activate it like Ruby did.

"It looks like the shield is made of a rare kind of ore that lies beneath Forever Fall, just like the sword, its light and strong, and by the look of it, it probably was one of the first transformable weapons"

He went on. "These materials were rumored to last fully at least 400 years before they start to rust…with the right training and dedication these probably would destroy **any** kind of Grimm"

He returned the sword to the knight. Jaune still was processing the information he have received from him.

"You have a hell of equipment Jaune don't underestimate it"

"Yeah…I think I got one. Thanks Fiver" he smiled genuinely to the young man with the akubra.

"Wow, you see to know a lot about swords and shields" Ruby pointed.

"More like swords to be specific. You're a dork when it comes to weapons. I'm a dork when it comes to swords" he said in huff.

Ruby giggled for the comment.

"So why were you-" she was about to ask but then she remembered the last scene, red threatening to get back in her face as she accounted the former memory. Fortunately for her (and probably Fiver's too) he guessed her question and answered before she finished.

"I saw that you got on your knees and almost fall in the floor so I thought that you fainted or something like that…"

"Oh! I-I see…" she trailed off, a bit of red in her cheeks, a thing that both Fiver and Jaune failed to notice.

An awkward silence rose and Jaune was the one who decided to break it.

"I gotta say that thing must be really sharp if it got this deep" he said as he looked down followed by Ruby and Fiver when he finished talking.

And indeed there was a vertical hole in the ground. Ruby started to panic a bit. "Oh no…you-you don't think they will notice, right?" he asked.

"Dunno" was the simple answer of Fiver. "Just by curiosity is it normal that your weapon got that deep in the ground?"

"So-sometimes" she quickly changed the theme "Th-this wouldn't be considered pro-property damage, right? _Right?" _she said the last part more strong that she intended.

"Ummm" Both Jaune and Fiver looked at each other hoping that other could answer the statement. This only helped Ruby to fret.

"Oh Monty! I'm going to be expelled-and I haven't even started-What am I going to say to Yang?-Oh _dust _what am _I _going to say to _dad?! To uncle __**Qrow?!**__" _circled around talking to herself.

"O-ok, calm down!" Fiver reassured her looking at her state. "Ma-maybe they will not notice it" he looked at Jaune pleading in his eyes for help. He seemed to get the message.

"Ye-yeah…maybe if we cover it with the gravel it will-" Jaune kicked some rubble in the hole but he shut it when he saw that they were devoured by the gap.

"Ok, we need to get out of here, before they see it" Fiver said as he started to walk quickly.

"B-but where? Where are we going?" Ruby asked less anxious.

"Oh, I dunno, I was going with you" Jaune looked at Ruby and he looked at Fiver.

"What makes you think that I know?"

"You guys think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

"If there's a directory I hope it's one with a 'You're here' sign" Fiver added.

Ruby sniggered at the two.

"Is that a 'No'?" Jaune asked for both he and Fiver.

"That's a no"

* * *

**A/N: Still trying to get used to fanfiction. Again if you see any grammar mistakes, tips or observations, do let me know.**


	5. Fresh start

**A/N: Man, it took me a while to write this. Between the strike actions in my school, the job and friends (and personal projects) it was hard to finish it. Almost 12k words, better relax and bring a snack.**

**My word say that there's grammar mistakes here but I actually want to update this quickly so bear it with me please.**

**Ok! Let's go!**

After a few minutes of looking around the academy, Fiver, Jaune and Ruby arrived at the place they were supposed to go: The Amphitheater.

The assembly area was in the form of a glass-domed amphitheater with raised bleachers arranged in a circular stage; there was a large open area in front of the same stage where the newcomers were.

The place was crowded with fresh meat-I mean students; new students that were waiting for the orientation speech to start. It seems that the Beacon staff had sent a schedule to the scrolls of the new students. A thing that our protagonists forgot to or didn't bother to check.

Among the cacophony one voice managed to reach the three of them, more to Ruby than the two boys. It was from a well-endowed blonde girl, the same that was with her in the airship.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" the same girl was waving a hand to the little red hood.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go! I'll see you after ceremony!" she bided a quickly farewell to Fiver and Jaune.

"Hey, wait!" He called for Ruby, stretching an arm trying to reach for Ruby but she was quickly gone before the two of them could react.

"She looked hurried" a mysterious voice said in the place that Ruby previously was, getting a gasp out of Jaune and Fiver who quickly turned their gazes to meet a hooded person.

Though they couldn't see the upper part of his face they could see a bit the lower part. He was smiling.

"Yo!" He said raising a hand in greeting.

"H-Hi…" It was an almost forced salute. Both guys asked themselves questions in their heads. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he wearing a…hoodie…stole…hoodie-stole?

The hooded figure presented himself "I'm Nextic. You can call me 'Nyx'" Both scared fellow presented themselves.

"Fiver…"

"Jaune…"

A few seconds passed before he rolled his eyes. A bit of annoyance in his face. "Fine. And these are Huginn and Muninn" he said pointing his head.

The reactions were different in each boy. Jaune nodded slowly with his head with horror written all over his face while Fiver forced a smile with his eyes a little more wide than usual, an obvious sign that he was confused and a bit scare.

"Right…" he scanned for a quick exit. Luckily for him he spotted her sister in one of the nearby rows.

Now, was Fiver going to let our beloved goofy blonde with a random and probably crazy mysterious person just because he disturbed him a bit?

The answer was simply: Yes.

"Oh, look!" he pointed to nowhere, not even caring. "My sister! Igottagoseeya!" before Jaune could react he had vanished.

"Wait, don't leave me with him…" he trailed off whispering the last part, not considering that he could have listened.

"Great…" he sighed sadly hanging his head "Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"I'm not a girl but I'll do my best" he had forgot the figure that he had behind him.

Without any consent of Jaune, Nyx put an arm around his neck in a similar one arm hug "Don't worry my friend I won't ditch you!" he said happily to Jaune and dragged him to the crowd, this put the blonde knight very uncomfortable which he expressed in a groan, a thing that Nyx ignored or simply didn't care.

Both of them were oblivious to the vivid green eyes that were looking at them.

"By any curiosity, are you interested in buying Dust?" Nyx said to Jaune as he held a blue crystal.

The other one didn't know what to say and instead looked at him, his head tilted slightly to one side, an obvious sign that he was confused. "It's cheap~" Nyx said as he waved the crystal.

* * *

Fiver stood next to her sister. None of them said a word. They stood like that for a few minutes.

"You didn't wait for me" he said breaking the silence. He didn't move his gaze.

"You're a sixteen year old boy with a large sword in your back; I think you can manage without me for five minutes" she answered, also without changing her view.

"Are you still angry?"

Silence.

He took it like an answer. "Of course you're angry, either way you would have noted the explosion that occurred behind us"

Again silence.

"Which I went to investigate after you botch me, do you want to know what happened?"

This time the silence was accompanied with an annoyed mood around Hazel. Later that night people sworn that they saw a little black cloud over a certain white-bluish girl. Even with the former mentioned things Fiver didn't read the mood.

"Okay, I'll tell you. When I arrived there I find the girl with a hood that was behind us in the airship and I thought she fainted so I went to help her-her name's Ruby by the way-so when I help her we encountered the guy who threw up in the ship, he was kinda sucking a leaf-I gotta remember ask him about that-so after that-Oh yeah! His name's Jaune and he has an Atlesian sword, can you believe it?! An atlesian sword! Man and the best part is that he let me hold it-"

He could have continued but her sister shot him a dirty look telling him to shut up, he then notice the black cloud over her head and the fire in her eyes.

For some reason at that moment the wall looked interesting.

Luckily (probably) for him a man with his attire consisting in almost green went up to the stage.

* * *

Ronan and Janice were one of the lasts persons to be at the amphitheater.

Mainly because Ronan had to use the bathroom to fully wash himself. Now with a quick bathe (with his clothes too) and a lot of deodorant, he was, proudly, clean.

Thought being one the few late comers they realized that they still had plenty of time before the orientation speech started. They passed the time inquiring about mundane themes that got Ronan on his nerves like who was the guy who vomited on him? What did it took him so much? Did he touch himself while in the shower?

Janice ignored the strange looks she was receiving (as usual) while Ronan couldn't, actually he wasn't even talking; Janice was doing all the talk while he standing there all quiet with Janice assuming his silence with positive answers.

But it took a while to things get uncomfortable. At some point a guy with silver hair that had a bandanna in his eyes stood beside them and stared at them. None of them know if he was staring at them or at people behind them but they quickly erased that though due the fact that there wasn't any people behind them, he and them were the final three peoples their row.

They tried to ignore it for some minutes but it grow to a point that they got them _really_ uncomfortable_, _more to Janice because if she didn't notice the stares she was receiving before she now knew that she was receiving at least one, from her back.

"S-so I was thinking that after the speech w-we could go to a café, while you were to-to-touching yo-yo-you-your-s-se-Do you need something?" she quickly questioned the blindfolded man.

She got no response; he just stood there, not moving his head?

She quickly looked at Ronan for help. "Hey, pal, did you hear the lady?" he said a bit stronger of what he intended to.

However this seems to get a response of the silver haired man, he moved his head a little like to looking for something, he then pointed with one of his fingers to himself, trying to ensure that the question was for him.

An indeed it was. "Yes, I'm talking to you dipstick, what are you blind?"

"Yes, yes, I am"

"…"

"…"

Now that's embarrassing.

Janice quickly scolded Ronan with her eyes making him apologize. "Emm, sorry, I didn't know" he said honestly sorry. "It's just that you look like you're staring at us, the stage is to your right"

"Oh my! How embarrassing, thank you" he then turns to his right staring directly to the stage.

"_We-" _Janice said emphasizing the 'we' assuming part of the fault too "-deeply sorry for our rudeness"

He chuckled "No need to apologize, even though I'm blind I can assure you that I can see better than any other person" he said with a smile.

This got the couple stupefied. Both of them slowly looked at each other. Janice with a scrutinizing face and Ronan simply shrugged, confused.

"Emm…how-?" Janice was about to question the blind young fellow but a man with silver hair like Noire got at the stage gaining the attention of those who were in front.

It looked like the speech was about to start.

* * *

"Did you said, Cheap Dust?" Jaune asked in a bit worry.

"No. no no no my friend. Is Dust of excellent quality but I'm selling it cheap!" the other mysterious figure said as he opened his coat revealing different types of dust.

This got Jaune nervous, considering what happened with Ruby with a simply sneezed; he now knew how volatile and more importantly dangerous the dust was.

If one of those things activated a chain reaction would begin and probably half academy would disappear.

The thought of being with a walking bomb; no matter how friendly it was; got Jaune fret.

"Em…I'll think I'll pass…" the blonde asked hopefully that the Nextic wouldn't insist.

Things were looking better to him because he actually didn't "Suit yourself, the offer will expire till midnight if you change your mind" he closed his coat.

"Yeaah. Thanks…"

"I think they're calling you"

"Hm?" Jaune looked beside him to see a white haired girl pointing him with his thumb.

He could see his exit with her, no matter if it was fake, he could leave him now and not feeling guilty about it. However someone patted the microphone of the stage gathering the attention of all.

It was a man. He had brown glasses and was holding a cane. Nextic quickly identified him.

"Ozpin…" he whispered.

He needed to talk with him soon.

* * *

In her way to her sister's side she noticed that she was talking with someone. It was a male young man with gray hair and brown shirt with orange and red patterns in his right side. She identified him from somewhere but she wasn't so sure.

When Ruby got to her sister side the smile that the blonde girl had on her face grew wider.

"Rubes! I want to present you a friend from Signal" The boisterous blonde said motioning to her right.

"His name is Nairod. Nairod Gray" the gray haired man smiled at the mention of his name.

"And this is my little sister: Ruby!" she said with both of her hands presenting her proudly full body. "Isn't she cute?" she said making Ruby blush a little.

"You told me she was cute but not _this _cute, Yang" he said bold. Ruby flush deepened a bit.

Even though she had a sweet smiling on her face, Both Ruby and Nairod knew that Yang was probably

"Don't get too close to him" the older sibling said to the younger one in an audible whisper enough clear for Nairod to hear it too. Ruby looked at this with a puzzle face.

Just in cue, Nairod lean forward, stretching his hand to her trying to present himself better "Hi"

But before she could handshake her older sister put a hand on her chest in a protective way and pointed with her other hand to the young man. "No, _no!" _her eyes turned red.

He smirked and backed away. She turned to her sister and her attitude did a 180° turn. "So, How's your first day going little sister?"

Now it was the turn of Ruby to give a 180° turn. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yeah sorry about that" Nairod said quickly. He was one of the crowd that helped the blonde to ditch.

She hushes him with her hand "Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was fire…and…I think some ice…"

The other blonde smiled. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling me!"

"**You**!" a voice exclaimed beside her.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" she throw leaped in her sister arms, hugging her tightly.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off side the cliff!"

"Holy shit, you _did _exploded" Nairod muttered.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" before she could fully explain herself a pamphlet was shoved in her face.

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. AlthoughnotmandatorytheSchneeFamilyhighlyencouragescustomerstoreadandfamiliarizethemselveswiththiseasytofollowguidetoDustapplicationsandpracticesinthefield. "

Ruby just stared blankly at the folded paper while Nairod and Yang looked at each other.

"Uhhh…"

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely…?"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again"

"That's harsh…" Nairod said at the display. "And how did you exploded-?" The look on Yang's face seemed to tell him that it was better to don't say a thing.

Seeming the downcast face of her younger sister the older one quickly intervened "Look…um…it sounds like you too got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby seemed happy with the idea. "Yeah, great idea sis! Ahem. Hello Weiss-"

"What kind of name is Wei-koh!" Nairod whispered to Yang but an elbow to the ribs shut him.

"-I'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies"

Weiss changed the look of seriousness on her face for one of fake girlish enthusiasm "Yeah! And we paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and…scraggly over there" she pointed at Jaune, he was with a familiar black hooded man.

However Ruby didn't hear the sarcasm on her voice. "Oh wow. Really?!"

Weiss responded with a grim face and a simple punctured negation. **"NO"**

"AHEM…" a voice echoed at the amphitheater gathering the attention of everyone.

All the students stopped what they were doing and looked at the enigmatic man standing at the stage.

Before the speech begun Nairod noted something. The man had his glasses down for a moment and took a clear, good, look at his eyes.

Thought just for a moment…Nairod saw that in his eyes…seemed…distant.

* * *

"I'll…keep this brief…" he said as he adjusted his glasses.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people…"

The people at the amphitheater were divided in two at the beginning of the speech.

They cared or they didn't care.

The ones who cared were listening attentively at Ozpin. Either by respect or because he was going to say something important or because they really believed and/or thought of what he had say.

Among them they were Ruby, Yang, Fiver, Noire, Jaune and Janice.

The ones who didn't care were having their minds in something else, not because of disrespect, because either they didn't believe in what they were fighting for and/or weren't here for some form of philanthropist goal…

Other of them fall in the latter category even though they didn't shared the former goals of previous persons.

It was because they had more simple things in his mind, like what they were going to eat…how was going to be the initiation…how was going to be their next years in this academy…

Among them they were Weiss, Nairod, Ronan and Hazel.

However-

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy…"

-all of them snapped out of their thoughts after that simple choice of words.

"In need of purpose, direction."

The newcomers began to whisper among them or thought that this was a joke... their expression of happiness and indifference changed for one of credibility.

All of them were perplexed by the words of the headmaster. None of them was expecting this speech.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far…"

Even though the words were cold and harsh there was wisdom and experience on them, all students seemed to get it. Directly or indirectly.

"It is up to you to take the first step" and with that he got off the stage, despite the fact that he was still present when he withdrew; the students were still whispering among themselves about the speech.

The woman who presented herself like Glynda Goodwitch in the airship took the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed" and with that she got off the stage too following the director.

It didn't took a second to students start to spread in different directions but some of them stood in their place trying to find meaning to the words of Ozpin

* * *

"Well…that was inspiring…" Fiver said in with an uncomfortable sarcasm.

"He's trying not to attach to us. After all over half of the newcomers die at the initiation and another quarter drop out through the semesters.

_"__What?" _he asked in shock.

She looked at him confused. A few students were listening what the white haired girl was saying.

"Don't you remember the warning that was on the transcripts we signed? 'Beacon does not make responsible for any injuries, permanent damages (Physical or psychological) or death of the new enrolment students'" she quoted.

"In what part they said that?!"

"Um…at the end of transcripts? Just below the part you were supposed to sign?"

"The lowercase italic letters?!"

"No, that was the suggestion that you should write your will before coming here. I'm talking about the big uppercase bolded letters"

* * *

The entrance was flooding with people trying to leave, because of that Janice, Ronan and Noire decided to stay at their place for a few moments.

"What a warm welcome, isn't?" Noire commented with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"That was…" Janice said but she couldn't find the right words for it.

"I wasn't expecting a hug or a pat on the back but…" Ronan said looking as Ozpin was leaving. "That was…cold"

Janice snapped out of her thoughts remembering that he was going to ask something to the blindfolded man. "So-"

But he was gone.

"When did he-?" she asked looking at Ronan, he dismissed his significant other with a simple shrug.

"I don't know and I don't really care…" the entrance of the amphitheater was now less cramped. "Come on, let's go to that café you said"

* * *

"What speech, isn't?"

"A 'welcome' could have been nice" Jaune said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting much to be honest"

Nextic clapped his hands and swung on his place to and fro. "Well! I'm logging out Jaune! I gotta gather information!"

The blonde knight couldn't contain his joy. "Thank Monty" he whispered.

"What?" Nyx said in a neutral tone.

"I-I mean-" Jaune stuttered. Even if he didn't wanted to be with him it was probably for the best not to get on his bad side "-what kind of information?" the clumsy blonde forced a smile.

Nyx stared at him for a few seconds and then slowly approached to him in his personal bubble, he then leaned forward closing the distance between him and Jaune by a few millimeters, his noses almost touching.

His eyes looked at him scrutinizing him. Jaune didn't move, even if he wanted he couldn't, he was glued to the floor. And with the invasion of his intimal space he was close to fret. A drop of sweat slid in his right side.

Nyx smiled at the display. Was that supposed to be good? Jaune never knew. "You're bad liar Jaune" the blonde swallowed hard.

Suddenly he straightened his posture; the smile was still on his face. Jaune looked at him confused and nervous.

Nyx answered his former question with another question "Haven't you heard?"

"Wha-what?" he asked dazed, having almost forgot about his early fake curiosity.

"There are rumors that we're going to be in teams"

The eyes of Jaune widened. Nyx nodded, confirming. "Yeah, however, the number of members or how are going to be selected is currently unknown" he turned to the entrance ready to leave "I'm going to further investigate this, if I know something I'll tell you…for the right price"

"Um…do you charge for everything?"

"I gotta live of something, see'ya Jaune" he gave a wink that sent a shiver to Jaune's spine and a two finger salute as he –literally- disappeared; leaving only a few pair of black feathers behind.

Jaune gawked about he just witnessed. He stared at the black feathers that descended slowly, dancing.

He shook his head tried to focus, the only thing that he managed to see was a black blur. He looked at the amphitheater trying to find him, his efforts being in vain. The thought that he could appear and disappear at any moment sent another shiver through his body.

* * *

"He seemed kind of…off" Yang commented.

"Almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby expressed.

Nairod had his arms crossed, he keep his thoughts to himself.

Just after Ruby talked Jaune appeared out of nowhere "I'm a natural blond, you know!" Weiss sighed and put a hand on her head in exasperation.

"Hey! Aren't you that guy who vomited over that Faunus?"

* * *

The wind was strong.

Having heard that the office of the headmaster was in the clock tower but was currently closed; Nyx changed his strategy for one more simple but fetched.

Climb it.

_"__9.7 seconds. A new record" _Nyx thought proudly.

He was, against any logic, climbing the clock tower of the academy.

The wind blew in his face, rushing against his skin and the sound that made in his ears, pasted a smile in his face. He stuck out his tongue to taste the wind. A 'bad habit' as his mother called it, a thing he always did as kid and never bothered to fix.

He continued to climb; he had already passed the clouds that partially covered the structure. He hasn't encountered any kind of window or parts that signaled an office and he was almost at the top. It didn't take long before he got near to the hands.

Getting close to the clock he noticed something, a crystal with a shadow looking over it as a window. He blinked because he though see wrong, but no he indeed saw right.

Just to ensure his thought he knocked the wall where he was gripped. It sounded hollow meaning that the only room in the clock tower was the clock.

_"…"_

_"…__Wait…"_

_"__You're telling me…"_

_"__That the office of Ozpin is the clock…? _

_"__The giant clock in the tower is the fucking office?!"_

Sighing in exasperation he continued to climb the tower.

It didn't bothered him to the tower be the office, he was climbing the tower and didn't feel tired at all and in some point he was going to found the office so it was just matter of time, the fact that he found it before was good in fact, but what it bothered him was the fact that students, staff member, robots and academy maps said- as it mentioned before- that the office of the headmaster _was in _the clock tower.

The office of the headmaster _wasn't_ in the clock tower; the clock tower _was _the office.

Something that bothered Nextic 'Nyx' Blackbird to no end was the misinformation and/or false information claimed as fact or true.

Reaching the hands of the clock he peeked over the crystal and almost slipped.

He did nothing for a few seconds and taking a deep breath he smashed his head against the concrete of the tower and bitten himself in the lip until he felt blood. He had to ensure that he wasn't dreaming or seeing things.

The throbbing pain he felt assured him that he indeed was awake. So once more he peeked over the crystal and had to restrains himself from doing the same routine he did before.

The fears of that the office was the clock was true but it wasn't that what make him fall into an almost certain death and hurt himself.

You see, Nyx didn't expect the office to be deserted.

What he didn't expect was to see the headmaster pining Miss Goodwitch against the wall kissing her fervently.

Yep, you didn't read wrong.

Nyx watched the…'display of affection' still not believing his eyes.

Ozpin was grabbing the blouse of her partner and pulled her open, the bottoms scattered through the floor, revealing an unexpected and amazing sexy black lingerie. The hair of the blonde was loose and her eyes full of lust.

Even though Nyx was a newcomer, the first impression that he got from Miss Glynda Goodwitch was that she was strict and sharp.

If someone told him that she saw her slid her tongue into the headmaster mouth he would've call him insane. Both tongues of the professors were wrestling against each other, the necessity of air made them separate forming a small bridge of saliva between them.

Ozpin grabbed the thighs of Miss Goodwitch lifting her slightly from the floor. She then wrapped her legs around his waist while he kissed her collarbone. While he was doing that Glynda pushed the jacket of the professor off, biting his ear in the process.

The headmaster moved the hands from the thighs of the blonde to her butt lifting her skirt, with one hand Ozpin opened the bra of Miss Goodwitch revealing her breasts, meanwhile Glynda had successfully removed the jacket of his partner and made a quick moved between the crotches of both adults.

Ozpin didn't though twice before thrusting in.

Nyx had to pinch himself to ensure -again- that he wasn't dreaming. He just arrived at Beacon but he never _ever _expected to see the headmaster eating one of the professors.

He shook his head, focusing; he needed information, climbing by one of the sides (and trying not to be seen in the process) he managed to get to the top.

He then took a good look at the academy and at the distance, the kingdom.

Goodness, it was beautiful. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the pure air. Taking a small step backwards his foot bumped with something. It was a floor door.

_"__Perfect. Another form of access" _he though.

Opening the small door that he bumped he realized that entering the office of the headmaster wasn't going to be an easy task, even though he just founded an entry.

The reason?

Gears.

A lot of them.

Gears of different size, forms and colors geared with each other that moved constantly and in different directions and movements almost as they had own will. They formed a cacophony of synchronism and ticking that if prolonged it would easily drove anyone insane.

Not mentioning that if someone got stuck by one of those things it will probably kill him in one of the most gruesome and painful ways to die:

Being crushed to death.

In the best scenario that he got stuck in one of those things he would have to take off his clothes and get out of the tower quickly, because it would probably decompose the watch and if the headmaster knew that it was him he would be expelled.

And that was the case, if he didn't managed to take off his clothe on time and the arm or leg was pulling him to death he will had to cut down the limb to avoid death and as the former case it would be more easily identifiable (Is pretty easy to spot a cripple with bleeding)

The worst case he dies.

Did the information really worth the risk?

What a stupid question: Yeah, it did.

_"__Those who nothing venture, nothing gain"_

He tied his hoodie stole to one of the pillars and put his gear on the floor. He grabbed a karambit knife from his boot, in case one of the clothes got stuck.

Proceeding down he moved between the gears slowly but steady, he almost got caught once or two but he was swift to cut the sleeves. Good call not bringing his hood here, it could be easily suck between the gearing and that cloth was one thing that he wasn't willing to sacrifice.

He reached the end of the gears and bumped -again- into a floor door but this time, transparent.

When he got down he noted that the sounds that came from the above were partially muffled by the acrylic ceiling, forming a ticking sound more relaxing.

The second thing that he spotted was that the two staff members weren't anymore in the office. But he guessed that they weren't far considering the clothes in the floor and the moans coming next to for what he assumed was the elevator (Probably the room of the headmaster) it wasn't really hard put a two and two.

_"__Hard" _he though. He both shivered and snickered. He wasn't going to use that word for a while.

A small locker called his attention. Amazed by the fact that it wasn't locked he opened revealing small devices accommodated through the levels of the lockers. The devices had a gold diamond shaped form in middle.

There were two sets: White and Black, the black ones had a silver pattern at sides looking cooler. By impulse he took one of the black, inspecting closer the device he just grabbed he 'opened' by sides taking the form of a tablet, the screen being completely transparent and tactile like the Schenellphone.

Touching the screen, it started, the device asked for the proper configuration. Meh. He could do this later. He shook his head, remembering where he was and in what circumstances.

Funny. He was receiving a lot of distractions today; maybe a cosmic force was trying to tell him something.

Nah, he was just easily distracted.

He headed to the large irregular table of the office. No spotting a processor or a screen he guessed that the table itself was the computer and holographic.

Touching it his assumptions proved right, the table was a computer. Before proceeding the table asked for the password to continue. Not having the slightest idea he knew that he would have to return for his equipment at the top but not before doing something for the lolz.

He tried to guess the password.

And by irony of the destiny he got it right.

He stood agape at the thing he just did. Not believing himself. Did the headmaster really have _that _as password?

Oh, well, whatever. He just saved himself work. Scrolling through the files he found what he was looking for. He smirked.

The forming of the teams, the initiation and just to be sure: the newcomers along with other folders. Maybe there was someone interesting.

He blinked when the table showed the next message: _Do you want to copy the selected files to the selected scroll?_

Scroll? He followed the white line that appeared in the table, it was the device he just grabbed and accidentally put it on the table. The device was surrounded by 2 set of white circles connected by the line he just saw.

Oh~ so that was the name of the device. He selected _'Yes' _well, now it was his. The light that was selected copied the files to the new owned device.

_'__Copy completed' _appeared in the table. He erased any form of record or evidence that showed that he was there. (Excepting the scroll) and shoot down the computer.

He left for where he came; through the floor door above the transparent roof. Before leaving he heard a loud moan of ecstasy coming from -Miss Goodwitch- the room of the headmaster.

_Coming _and _came _other set of words that he wasn't going to use for a while.

* * *

Saying that the tea was good would be an understatement, it was excellent.

Lemon with a touch of vanilla, quite expensive but it worth each lien.

The black haired woman knew as Blake Belladona was enjoying her day so far. She was alone outside in a table in one of the few café that Beacon allowed to have.

In other circumstances the chatter of the people around her would have bother her but today she was apparently in a better mood so she ignored it.

"Excuse me" a mysterious voice asked.

She raised her head to see a dark skinned man with a dark blue cloak and a bandana in his eyes.

"Can I sit here? The other tables are occupied" He was carrying a slice of a cake.

He inspected around her to see that indeed, all the tables were occupied. In any other occasion she would have told him _"No, I'm using it" _or _"You can take it, I was already leaving" _she was more inclined to the former that the first, however due her good mood and the fact that she was enjoying her book and haven't finished her tea she decided that it wouldn't hurt share the table as long as he didn't bother her.

"Um, sure, why not" she told more to herself than the blindfolded man. "Just be quiet, please" He smiled, he seated in front of her and started to eat his chocolate slice.

It was quiet, he didn't talk while he was eating; a thing she appreciated. She also drank of her tea occasionally. However one thing bothered her, more concrete, a question.

She couldn't help look over her book as the question pose in her mind _"Why me?" _there were other tables with solo persons, probably because he saw that she was quiet. She also felt that she had saw him from somewhere not to mention that something felt something off

When he almost finished his cake he broke the silence.

"Is that _épines_ _flétrissement? »_ (Wilt thorns)

She looked at him oddly for two reasons:

One: The book didn't have name and was in fact, right, that was the name.

Two: How did he know the name of the book, he was blindfolded.

Or at least that was the image he gave.

"Yeah…it is…how did you know?"

"mmm…" he was eating a bit of the cake, he covered his mouth to speak "…I saw you moving your lips, the sentence you just quoted is the page 135 right?"

And again, true. She did an experiment, she nodded to see if the man did some kind of trick, like taking off his bandana quickly or had earphones or mirror but much for her surprise he didn't. Or at least not that she saw.

Also he saw the nod she just gave because he responded with the gesture in the same kind; nodding "I just knew the page because I also have read the book…"

How could see while he was blindfolded …she didn't know why but she started to feel uncomfortable. Her good mood now off.

"A story about a man with two souls, fighting to control the body. What a _tragedy_" She didn't miss how he emphasized 'tragedy' and with such a venom and worst part was the smile he was giving her.

A cold and dark smile.

That was her cue to leave. She finished what was left of her tea in one go. "Yeah, tragic. Excuse me"

"Sorry if I say something uneasy" he said with clearly fake tone of sincerity.

She responded in the same kind. "It was nothing, enjoy your day" She didn't know who this guy was, but obviously he didn't have good intentions.

She was half up from her seat ready to leave when she hear a _Chack-chack_ under the table.

The sound of a loaded weapon.

"Sit" he ordered. No trace of sympathy in his voice.

She looked at him for a few seconds, defying. She knew that he was looking at her; that he could see the look on her face.

"Sit. Now" He ordered again, more strong, but not enough strong to bring stares.

She looked around her trying to find an exit, she found none.

"If you move -even a millimeter- from where you are I will shoot you"

She knew that if she sat as he said he would have the upper hand, she wasn't going to allow that. She _slowly _moved her hand to her weapon.

"Don't you see it right, bitch? I won this since the moment I sat. If you move I'll shoot you, either way you _may_ escape or I wound you or better; killing you and if the authorities or the professors ask me why I did it I will say 'It was a White Fang member. A criminal' and I will be exonerated"

He snapped his free hand. "Like that. And you will run, escaping from the Vale to your kind, go to jail or buried in a communal grave. Either way **I win. **Take your poison**"**

She stood at her place. Frozen. The words cut through her like knives. They were cold. There were harsh. There were horrible.

There were the true.

"I will not repeat this again. **_SIT" _**

He could see her muscles tense- no, that was wrong, all her body was tensing. Her face, her eyes, her legs, her arms and her hands, everything. She was literally holding herself from doing something that she would regret later. Like if she was trying to reason with herself. Her mind knowing that everything was lost, that the only thing was she could do was obey, however her body, her animal instinct was telling her otherwise, to run, to fight, but the question here was, would she be fast enough or hit hard enough?

Finally she relaxed. It looked like the inner argument finished. Which prevailed?

The answer was obvious when she sat.

The man took another bite from his cake. "So, care to explain me what is a stray cat doing here?"

She answered the question with another question. "Who're you?" even though she had submitted that didn't mean that she had surrendered completely; she hasn't move her hand from where she almost had her weapon.

Now it was his turn to tense. He was expecting the question from different persons, except her, he never expected to see her. Not even in his wildest dreams. So the question got him with the guard down.

He reached his hand to the bandana in his eyes and lifted it, placing the cloth in his forehead.

"Do you remember me?" he opened his eyes, revealing his diamond eyes.

Her jaw almost fall, even she couldn't contain the shock in her face. Only one word passed through her head at that moment.

_Shit._

* * *

Fiver walked alone, without any idea of where he was heading. Her sister, once again, leaved him. Meh, probably for the best, Fiver has learned that when her sister is angry it's better not get in her way. A thing he learned the bad way.

He still could remember when he walked funny over a week.

Ah~ The memories.

He gazed for 99th time the campus; no matter how many times he looked at it, he continued to be impressed by the academy, saying that it was big it would be an understatement; Beacon was **huge. **

The academy itself was a castle; there were dorms, towers, gardens, shops and a fountain. And that was only the things he had seen so far. It was like a small city.

At the distance he spotted a small café. They were serving drinks, cakes and other sort of sweets. He then remembered two things:

One: He was hungry and two: He didn't have money. All the savings of the Watership siblings were in possession of the older one, ergo, her sister.

He sighed in woe and then groaned when his stomach grumbled. Loud. A few stares fell on him. He felt the embarrassment climbing to his face. He tried to cover it with his akubra, sinking it more on his head.

"HAHAHA Sounds like some is hungry" he turned his head, to the figure who laughed.

It was a male with gray hair and brow shirt. He had one eye of a color and the other one of a different color. He was accompanied by a blonde bombshell, a girl in white, very beautiful and-

"Fiver?" a familiar pair of voices said. "_Fuck"_ he silently curses.

"He-hey Ruby, Jaune" he said ashamed.

"You know him, Ruby?" her sister asks.

She nodded. "Yeah, he and Jaune were with me"

Nairod, the gray haired man, did a motion with his hand, signaling to wait "Wait, Fiver? Your name is _Fiver?"_

He nodded a bit irritated with the man that abased him in front of people he knew and just meet.

"Like number five, Fiver?" he asked trying to hold a laughter.

"Yes, that's my name" He said red in both anger and embarrassment.

Yang smacked him in the head, hard, making the gray haired man to rub it. Fiver enjoyed the karma that fell on the young man with heterochromia. "What was that?" Nairod asks.

"Like you can talk, _Nairod" _she purposely emphasized his name in sneer.

Fiver chuckled and looked at him in disbelief "Nairod? You mock my name when you yourself name Nairod?"

"I wasn't mocking your name; I'm just trying to imagine who will call his son, Fiver? Is like if I called my son Soap"

The 5 teens stared at him and looked at him oddly.

"Are you trying to go somewhere with this?" Jaune asked.

"Errr, I think I actually forgot what I was saying, eh, probably remember later" he scratched his head.

"So, Fiver, where were you going?" Ruby asked, trying to break the ice. However before he could answer Yang put between them. Ruby was half behind Yang while she leaned to him and started to scrutinize him with her lilac eyes.

This got him uncomfortable. So did with Ruby. "Umm…hi?" he asked.

"Hi…Fiver, right?" the blonde girl said.

"Ye-yeah?" Yang stares at him in unworthy.

"Are you asking me or assuring me?"

"Err…assuring you?" She raised an eyebrow "Assuring" confirms.

"Yang…" Ruby pleaded. She did this thing every time Ruby meets a boy.

"What? I'm not doing anything!"

Fiver saw better the blonde haired girl. She was quite beauty. Her long flowing gold hair that had locks sticking out, her emphasize outfit and her-

"Hey, sword boy, my eyes are up here" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Wha- No, I-I wasn't-" Yang looked at him better, he was gulping, sweating and the blush had returned to his face.

His reaction was priceless; maybe she could tease him a little…

Ruby saw the smirk in Yang's face, which mean…

_"__Oh no…" _Ruby silently cursed "Yang, please"

Her sister however ignored her "No need to be embarrassed, boy. Didn't you enjoy the view?" she asked with seductive tone.

"YANG!" her sister exclaimed again.

Worse thing, he did. "Ye-yeah" he admitted with a clear blush, not facing the sisters. He poked his fingers together.

What a silly honest boy. Nairod shook his head with an amuse smile. This gave her material to endless teasing.

"Oh~ so would like to see more?"

He had to bite his tongue to avoid answer. "Umm- I- errr"

He couldn't avoid watching the blonde teaser since she grabbed his flushed face with her index finger facing her. "Didn't your father taught you to see the people who you speak to?" the invasion of his personal space got him more nervous.

His hazel eyes meeting the lilac of hers "Now, answer my question" she smirked, closing the distance between them.

Only a miracle can save him, right now.

And by chance of fate the miracle appeared.

More specifically; in the form of a snowflake glyph that sent him flying 50 meters to the gardens (but because irony didn't touch Yang)

The said miracle was accompanied by a chorus of angels that repeated over and over "Pervert! Pervert and lewd!"

Although he couldn't listen it well because his ears were buzzing. But he could hear some words.

"-ou did that?!"

"To stop such lewd acts!"

"You didn't have to launch him!"

"Oh and don't make me start with you!" the voices get closer.

Silver eyes appears in his range vision "Fiver, are you ok?!" a panicked Ruby asks. Others appearing in his view too, they smoothly cover the sun for him to see more clearly.

He doesn't answer because he doesn't know, it was too fast. He then feels the pain running through his body.

And it hurt. A lot.

"Ouch"

_A lot _I say.

"Ohhh, Monty!"

What part of **_a lot _**you don't understand?

"Agh! I can't feel my spine!" he tries to stand making some muscles and joints to fall in places creating pop and cracks. The group looks at this with pain, worry and disgust.

"Ouch" is all what Nairod says.

"Wha- what happened?"

"Ice queen here-" Nairod motion with his head to Weiss.

"Hey!"

"-sent you flying 54 yards with a power of hers, you hit a bench doing several turns and bounced 5 times in the lawn. It was pretty funny" Yang smack him again.

His looking at the sky when her sister; Hazel; appears in his range vision. "Fiver"

The way she approached and the familiarity of how she mentioned his name draw curious stares from the group.

"Sis?" The response got off guard the group, their eyes widened a bit, especially Yang and Ruby. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the library when I saw you bouncing in the lawn, care to explain?" Usually she would have beat into an almost death the person who almost killed his brother, but she guesses that it was for his honesty, Fiver is to honest to his own good, he couldn't tell a lie even if his life depended on it so maybe this will teach him a lesson.

The fact that she's still angry at him doesn't have to do anything at all. Nope. Not even a little.

"It's kind of a long story, you see-"

"I actually just asked for courtesy, I don't really care" she says with a professional poker face.

This draw stares of shock of the presents, at least of the majority. "Umm. You don't care that your brother could have broken his neck?" Jaune repeats more to himself, because he though he had misheard.

"Who're you?" she says rudely as she quickly turns her eyes to him, her lime eyes penetrating Jaune's soul.

He swears that he felt a shiver in his chest that day. "um- I'm Jau-" he was about to stretch his hand but she wasn't facing him anymore, her gaze was in her brother again.

"Come on stand up" she stern.

"Not gonna happen"

"He tried to stand and-" Nairod tries to explain.

None of the present knew if she ignored or didn't heard him "I say get up"

And for addition Fiver tried to sit (at least) creating once more sounds of dislocation, it hurt like hell but he tried to make a point. "I can't"

Her sister wasn't fazed at all, Yang notices this and tries to cover the boy. "You shouldn't try to force him, he-" she says to her but she's quickly interrupted.

"He is_ fine_" she says annoyed. Yang gives her a dirty look one that the other sibling ignores.

Meanwhile Hazel hopes that getting an answer from her would be enough for them. Much of the presents narrow her eyes to Hazel, just like with Yang she ignore them of course.

Her brother in part doesn't take it well. Of course she's still angry, but come on, there are limits. "You heard the sound of my joints and bones, right?"

"He's right, we should take him to the infarma-" Ruby tries to explain.

"Ahg, stand up and _don't_ exaggerate" this draw looks of incredulity and frowns towards the older sibling. Was she really saying this?

"You can't be serious"

_ "__Stand. Up"_

"I can't even sit without breaking my pain threshold and you want me to _stand?_" he raising his voice, he was getting angry and more importantly she was getting _her _angry.

Oh big mistake.

"_Stand up_ or I'll do what I _did_ to you last week"

"…"

Everyone look at the face of horror of Fiver, like if Death himself was in front of him…it wasn't too much difference to be honest.

"Y-you're bluffing"

"Do you wanna test that theory?"

"…"

She takes a step forward.

**_FUCK NO._**

In a quick motion he stands, his muscles, bones, joints start to connect with each other in a cacophony of endless pain but the urge of preserve his manhood gives him the boost of value and resolve to surpass the pain.

However the legs fail him and he falls in his butt. Nairod almost jump to help him.

"You can't stand?" her sister asks, daring him.

"No, no, no, no, no" he repeats the mantra over and over until he manages to stand again, in some form of twisted luck, the last fall accommodated some joints so this time he could stand better.

"See, I'm perfect" he said despite sounds of 'crack' and 'pops'

Everyone look at him and her sister in horror.

"Fiver you should-" Ruby gets closer to him to serve as support but he quickly dismiss it "No, no, no-" she quickly glance her sister, everybody notices this, she raises an eyebrow "I'm fine, I'm fine" in order to prove his point he tries to straighten his back.

"No, don't-" Weiss intervenes knowing what is going to happen, alas, being too late. A loud crack is emitted from Fiver's back.

The reactions are varied. Nariod hunches, Jaune covers his ears, Ruby covers her mouth, Yang winces and Weiss simply looks to other side. Hazel on the other hand is still not fazed.

He smiles and answer, both actions with greeted teeth "See…I-I'm totally fine"

Watching her sister again he notices something in her sister, a thing only he notices. The slight upper curve of her lips, the faints sign of a smile that few people can notice, among them, himself.

Meaning that she wasn't angry anymore, meaning that all that harshest was just a façade.

He gets red again either in anger, frustration or embarrassment…maybe the three of them.

After an irritated glare, he sigh and chuckles, surprising everyone "You got me" he says as he looks the floor. The eyes of some narrow a bit, the naturally, happy and soft tone accompanied by a smile confused everyone inwardly.

She simply shrugs "You probably deserve it" he wants to explain himself but the recall of the cause of why he was launched brings a blush to his face, fortunately in another form of twisted luck the blush is hidden again by the irritation and anger that he felt previously.

Reason he decides to shrugged it off.

"I should introduce you, guys" he says looking at them and signals with his hand "This is my sister, Hazel Watership"

"Hello" she says briefly.

"And these are Jaune, Ruby, Nairod, Yang and…" he also signals them with his hand until it comes to the white haired girl, the same girl who launched him.

"Weiss"

She nods with her head. "Right" she don't mention nothing else, this creates an uncomfortable silence.

"Forgive her she has a condition; it's called being a bitch" Fiver said without sorry. Her sister shot him a dirty look.

"Are you sure you're fine Fiver?" Ruby asks a bit worried.

He nods "Yeah, actually I think I'm better that I was before I was launched" he does a backflip and 5 quickly push ups.

"You're welcome" the white haired girl said in a booming tone. Mostly of the presents glare at her in incredulity.

"What?" she says a bit angry.

"So Fiver, what were you doing?" Jaune asks trying to ease the mood; he doesn't want to see any hostility of the sister of Fiver's.

"Nowhere, I was just exploring the campus"

"Really? Because it sounded like you were hungry" the red hooded girl says. In quote like the previous time his stomach grumbled.

At this Fiver flush returned to his face.

"Aw, that's so adorkable!" Yang squealed.

Her sister raises an eyebrow "You are hungry?"

"Errr…you don't?"

"You ate eggs with bacon, waffles, chocolate milk and a 3 floor sandwich"

"That was in the morning!"

"Four times"

Seeing the blank look on his face and how fast he was blinking she knew that it's gonna be impossible to convince him, so instead she takes some Lien from her pouch and hands it to him "Don't squander it"

That reminds something to Nairod "We were actually going to eat something, we even convince Snow Queen-"

"Stop talking to me with such informality! Don't you know who am-"

"Yeah, yeah shut up- Anyway wanna join us?" Nairod says in plural, referring to both siblings.

Fiver looked at her sister with pleading eyes. Telepathically he's begging to her sister to accompany him, not because he was nervous or afraid, because he wants her to meet other people.

His hopes into coming to Beacon are that she opened to others and this could be good begging.

She on other hand isn't interested in socialize with others but as the eyes puppy that his brother is giving her and feeling that she own him one after how he pulled that façade agrees against her will.

"I suppose that a…coffee will do no harm" she said reluctantly.

Fiver is unable to contain the smirk in his face.

* * *

"Why is it called 'Dust'"

"Are we serious going to talk about this?"

Janice took a piece of her shortcake and took it to her mouth before speaking. "I mean why there's a is called Dust if there's a type of dust of the same name material, you know"

Ronan chewed a piece of his apple pie and looked at his S.O. in mirthless, like if he was thinking the question itself. "What"

"You see there's dust in dust form…" she said maneuvering with her hands, some form of self help.

"You mean powdered dust" he deadpanned.

"Powdered dust! Yes, thank you! You see…is confusing for some people"

"Confusing? For who?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow "Third mid grade students know this"

"I know but for people of other world or different language could be confusing!"

"…"

"What?" she asked.

"What did that cake had?" he nipped a piece of her food and took and licked it.

She ignored this "Why dust, I mean, the name is kinda dumb! We should change the name to…" she trailed off as she moved her eyes upwards, like if she was trying to see her brain. "Materia! That sounds good!"

Ronan exhaled and rubbed the gap between his eyebrows "Let me get this straight, you want to change the name of a material with centuries of antiquity just because it sounds dumb?"

"Yes, to materia!"

He put his hands similar to pray and slowly inhaled air "How do you plan to do that?"

"Easy. I'm going to start calling 'dust' 'materia' and then all people is going to start calling it that way!"

Seeming the 'are you serious' face of Ronan she decides to elaborate "It isn't like the name has copyright"

"Sorry to break your bubble but it does"

"What? Liar!" she accuses "Tell me one!"

"Err…Schnee _Dust _Company?"

"…"

"That without mention all the little stores that have 'Dust' in his name and all the products and containers for it"

"I say one you really need to clean both of your ears"

He rolls his eyes and quickly checks the menu for another appetitive; something on the menu caught his attention.

"What did you order for drink?" he asks as she takes another sip of her drink.

"Something called 'Semester End' why?"

He takes her drink away "My mossie!" she exclaims.

"No wonder why you're so hyperactive, that thing is a loaded coffee with chocolate, honey and bated crème!"

"Waaaahhh? I'm fine!" he sees her tapping foot.

"What? I always do that!"

"No, you don't, no more sugar for you today" he also retires what's left of the shortcake, he see a waitress near and calls his attention, he answer the call.

"Yes sir?" he asks politely and in automatic.

"Can you bring something that calm nerves?"

"Of course, a tea sounds good?"

"Yes, lemon if there is" he nods and quickly leaves.

"Awwww, you know me~" Janice says in a sing song tone. Shew poke his cheek.

"Of course I know you, I'm your husband" He in notion tries to bite the finger, and she quickly retires it. A little game of them.

"Well, we're gonna stay here until you calm yourself so let's end this quickly, what do you wanna talk?" he say without grace.

She whistled "Wow, way to kill the mood Ro." He rolls his eyes in answer.

"You know I'm not that kind of person"

"You could at least humor me for a while" she starts humming, tapping one of her fingers in her red lips, she's thinking in something interesting to past the time.

"How'bout…" she trails off and her cyan eyes caught something at the distance "The guy who puke on you…"

"Pass"

"No, the guy who vomit on you is coming here with…" she narrow her eyes, trying to see better.

"RONAN! JANICE! HELLOOOOO!" Nairod happily exclaimed.

_"__Fuck" _is all Ronan's opinion.

* * *

Speaking of faunus.

"So, basically, you left them" Noire resumed, the woman 'sited' in front of him had told her

Blake looked relaxed, but his fighting edge was still there but looking submitted. Looking. "That's right, I'm not longer associated with…_them" _ the addition of the word seemed a bit forced.

He raise an eyebrow, not in the unnaturally of how she say it; he knew that faunus based a lot of his nets and relationships in trust so it was normal that she tried to find a word to refer the organization she runaway and couldn't find other word that 'then'.

That wasn't the reason he raised an eyebrow, he raised thinking in what if she had told him was true. He was judging her to believe her or not.

Blake Belladona had told the only thing he needed to know, that she no longer was with the White Fang…however she didn't tell them the reasons why she escaped nor who were their members and leaders.

She may no be with them but she wasn't going to betray their cause.

Inwardly Noire ended his judgment "Let's say I'll believe you, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't think of a better way to help people without exposing myself" she answered honestly.

There was tense silence again.

"I'm not going to rat you if that's what you're thinking"

She snorted.

"I'm serious"

"How can I be so sure?"

"You can't" he drew his hand that was under the table, revealing a scroll, the tactile device was in player mode and Noire touched the screen playing the current 'song'; the device produced the sound of a loading weapon: _'chack-chack'._

The eyes of Blake widened. He had tricked her. She looked at him stunned.

"The only thing I can tell you..." he lowered his bandana covering his white eyes.

"Is that I prefer keep my enemies closer…" he stoop up from his eyes. He put some Lien in the table covering his expenses and hers as well.

A sign that he had power over her. "Watch your back piss-eyes, I'll be watching you" he said before leaving the café.

* * *

The day elapsed without much trouble than it was at the beginning. Nairod managed to convince the manager of the coffee shop of join some tables after shoving him a roll of Lien in his chest.

Despite the shaky beginning of some of them they didn't recurred to fights or intimidations talks.

Fiver was glad that her sister didn't leave after the 5 minutes after he explained the façade that she put back there resulting in compliments of actresses from everyone, Jaune apologized with Ronan for spiting his breakfast on him, Nairod paid the things of Ronan and Janice (despite the protests of Ronan) as he promised and Ruby ate a whole strawberry cake while Weiss scolded Yang and Hazel, both of them for 'lewd and indecent acts' as she call it, Yang for her teasing and Hazel to watch his brother behavior.

All of them were currently in the ballroom, in their sleeping attires.

"Are you going to sleep that way?" Fiver asked to her sister. He was wearing a black t-shirt with yellow sleeves and yellow sleep pants; he had his akubra in his head. He was seated and leaning against the wall.

Just like his brother she was leaning against the wall, the only difference is that she was standing and her hair was loose, her large orange streak that originated from her nape flowed to the front of her upper chest along with her true color hair. "We didn't have money to bought sleeping bags and the dorms were going to have beds, so it's only for a day" her sister was wearing a white pajama shirt with lime and blue trims and a pajama pants with also lime and blue trims. She had her beret in her head as well but her hair was loose.

"I guess" he said leaned completely against the wall, he accommodated the akubra in his head to completely hide his view, similar to a sleeping mask.

"Goodnight Hazel"

"Goodnight Fiver"

* * *

Ruby was writing in her diary, a letter to her friends back in signal. Ever since they leave the café one thing has been bothered her. A thing that Fiver said to her sister:

_"__No need to be embarrassed, boy. Didn't you enjoy the view?" _

_"__Ye-yeah" _

She didn't know why but it bothered her, maybe because her sister talked to his first friend like nothing. She couldn't dwell more in her thoughts when her sister flopped down next to her.

"It's like a biiiig slumber party!" she exclaimed happily.

Ruby didn't turn her gaze, a troubled expression was still on her face "I don't think would approve of all the though"

"I know I do" she purred but it was instantly killed when Jaune appeared with his pajamas.

"If you want to recover that mood, I'm over here!" Nairod said pointing to himself with his thumb.

Yang answered sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, you could use that too" he scoffed.

Yang frowned. Ruby however was confused "Wha-?" she was about to ask but her sister cut her off.

"Nothing Rubes! Nothing!" she said with a death glare to Nairod. Ruby then saw better Nairod.

"Nairod, you aren't putting your pajamas?"

Yang noticed too "Hey, it's true, too ashamed?"

"Nah, I don't use pajamas"

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Then how do you-?"

"I sleep with my birthday suit" he answered with a smile.

"Your bi-" Ruby said but then it struck her. Her face blushed resembling her name.

"You bast-!" Yang was about to curse.

"She asked! And I'm full dressed; don't want B jumping on me, at least not in public" he winked.

"Monty Oum have mercy in wherever is going to be your partner!" She exclaimed patting the back of her flushed sister. Nairod looked at the diary of the younger sibling "What are you doing, Rub?"

She soothe herself before speaking "I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal" she hugged her dog face pillow "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going"

"Aww, that's so cuuuute!" Ruby threw a pillow to Yang.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school; it's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"Ouch" Nairod said faking a struck to his heart.

"Not you Nairod"

"And what about Jaune, Weiss and Hazel they're…nice" she said with a bit of effort.

"Not to mention Fiver, Ronan and Janice" Nairod expanded the list.

"And if it helps you can also count me in!" a mysterious cheerful voice added.

The three of them squealed.

They turned to see a hooded figure crouching in front of Ruby.

"Who're-" Yang was about to ask but Ruby recognized him "You" she said, it was the guy from the cliff.

He removed his hood, revealing black hair and grey-blue eyes. He had an accesory in his right side of his hair, there were a white and black feather with small gray one, lower, in his temple there was a small medallion with his personal symbol.

"Sup'" he raised a hand in salute.

"Umm, Ruby who's your…friend?" Yang said reluctantly that last part.

"Ummm…he's…um…" she realized that he never catch his name.

"Nextic. Nextic Valravn. But you can call me 'Nyx'" he said with a smile. It didn't take a full second before the smile was replaced with a scowl. "And these are Huginn and Muninn" he pointed his head.

Now the three were officially scared. Ruby slowly crawled backwards to Yang while Nairod keep a poker face with a smile.

"Good to see you're ok, Ruby" his smiled in mirth.

Then a though struck Ruby.

She never told him her name. Fortunately for her she managed to reach the hand of Yang, the warmth of her sister quelled a bit of her fear. A bit.

Nyx opened his coat revealing a variety of dust. "Just by curiosity does anyone of you want dust?"

"Do you have lightning?" Nairod asked impressed.

"Yes, I do!"

"Give 4 in powder" he said with familiarity.

Ruby took the moment to hide behind Yang's back, while the older saw the display of merchandise agape. Once the transaction was finished the men merchant stood up, in bewilderment "Who's she" he said as if someone had stole the air of his lungs.

The three of them turn their head to see his direction.

He was looking at Hazel.

Des pite the bad beginning Yang started to see Hazel in other light and didn't feel correct to send her a nut guy. She was about to say 'I don't know' but Nairod didn't though the same.

"Oh! That's Hazel!" Damn you Nairod, bloody traitor.

He stood silence for a few seconds and handed back the lien he has received from him plus 2 vials more. "Nairod. Here I return your money with 2 other powder for you"

Needless to say Nairod was happy "Oh sweet! Thanks man!"

"No, thank _you, _my friend, you helped me find the future 'Mrs. Blackbird'" both male exchanged a shake hand.

"Anytime, mate"

The three of them saw him go to Hazel direction.

"Look Yang! I have powder to my weapon now!" he said happily.

"Nairod…you…how could you…" it was all that came of Yang's mouth. Ruby in case was gawk, both sister had looks of big disappointment in them, Nairod in his ecstasy of elation didn't notice the stare he was receiving from the sisters…nor when Nyx appeared behind Ruby (again).

"I forgot to mention!" he exclaimed.

Ruby squealed again and just like in the amphitheater she jumped to Yang arms, both sisters hugged themselves tightly.

"The girl who was also in the cliff is there…" he said with a sincere smile as he pointed to Blake, who was currently reading a book, both sister turned her gaze "You should say 'hi' to her before they shut the lights"

Both sisters returned their gaze to the hooded man but he wasn't there anymore, in his stead there were black feathers.

"I-I-I should go to s-say hi" she agreed with the dealer of dust. It wasn't like she was sacred that he appeared out of nowhere and scared her. Not at all.

"I-I-I'm going with y-you" nor Yang.

They both stood up and headed for Blake. "Not coming, Nairod?" he turned his gaze to see Nyx presenting himself with Hazel. She didn't look amused "I think I'll stay here"

* * *

"Shh. Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tried to stop the argument between Weiss and Yang.

Weiss however didn't looked pleased "Oh, now you're on my side"

"I was always on your side!" Ruby rebutted.

"Yeah what's your problem with-" the argument could have continued if it wasn't from the flying hooded figure that flied between them and smashed into the wall.

It was Nyx.

Both future team RWBY (like you didn't knew) turn their heads to see Hazel with a stretched fist. Nyx upper body was buried in the wall with his arm and legs hanging loosely.

"Nyx?" Ruby was going to help him but Yang took her shoulder and shook her head.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked again.

He muffles d something and gave her a thumb up. She could sleep with that. Little objects fell from his coat.

"Hey! That's my dust!" Weiss started to pick them up. "You thief!" she accused and pushed him deeply with a glyph that she created.

Blake blew the candle, darkening the ballroom, thinking if she did the right thing in coming to Beacon.

* * *

**A/N: I was actually planning a scene in the café but at that time I already had 10k words so decided to skip it. I know that the end(don't know the rest of the chapter) looks a bit rushed but wanted to ended quickly.  
**

**I should mention, each chapter is going to be based roughly in each chapter of RWBY following the canon story closely but interaction of the characters. And man, I hope I did it well with that smut.  
**

**Again if you see any grammar mistake, do tell me. Any review and critique is welcome.  
**


	6. The first step

**A/N: Finally a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

"Wake up! Lazy bum!" a cheerful voice exclaimed, waking up not only the person he wanted if not also the nearby students.

Among them; Noire.

He had sleep on the floor; despite the odd views he had received from the nearby persons, after years of sleeping on it, it was almost impossible to sleep in something else. He was wearing a white long sleeve pajama and dark blue pants; he still wore his bandana in his eyes though.

Some people groaned, other exhaled and other tried to reconcile the sleep but their attempts were in vain. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" the voice that now identified as 'her' said almost singing appearing from another side to another, next to a guy.

A guy in green clothes rose from his sleeping bag. Despite the fact that he slept his eyes didn't show any form of refreshment. He had long black hair done in a low pony tail and magenta eyes, he had a strake on the left side of his hair of the same color that his eyes.

The same boy started to head to the bathroom followed by a girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes. She was still singing on her way to the bathroom waking everyone at their path.

He sighed, well, he was awake now.

He rose and started to head to the bathroom, but he noticed something that he believed wasn't there before he went to sleep.

A man buried in a wall.

_"__Hmm, yeah, definitely wasn't there" _he though. Few people were gathering around the newly garment in the wall. Among them he spotted two familiar figures.

It was the couple of yesterday, the ones who were next to him in the amphitheater. We know them as Ronan and Janice.

Ronan was wearing a red tanked top and boxes of the same color with pink trims and patterns, while Janice was wearing a cyan long sleeve shirt with green and blue patterns, the difference between his long sleeve shirt and hers was that her shirt was obviously bigger than her, the sleeves covered past her hands and the left part of her shirt slipped through her shoulder, and the hem of the shirt reached a upper her knees, in her thighs; in a similar way to a short dress.

Ronan spots him and motions with his head making Janice to turn her head "Oh hi…um…" he then realizes that they never introduced.

"Noire. Noire Dántes" the tanned skinned man said.

"Janice Sapphire" the teal haired girl said.

"Ronan Rosso" each of them presented themselves.

"So, I don't remember this hanging in the wall last night" he said looking at the buried man (?)

"I didn't know that modern art became this hardcore" Ronan joked.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Janice asks with a bit of concern. She didn't know if someone could breathe through a wall.

In cue the body began to shake startling some of the presents. The arms of the body flexed upwards until the palms touched the shattered wall, once he felt it he started to push; trying to free himself.

Noire and Ronan looked themselves (Even though Noire was blindfolded) both nodded and grabbed the legs of the young man.

When the buried man felt someone grabbing his legs he shook them trying to keep them away, but he quickly stopped when he realized that they were pulling him. In other words, helping him; Janice tried to help pulling his coat.

Other people who were there helped too, some of them pulling from the coat and others from the shirt.

In some point one of them had the idea of synchronize the pulls. "One, two!" the ones who were pulling groaned in effort.

This actually helped, they were midway, upper half was out after a few seconds, but the head was still stuck, they passed a few minutes and he was still buried, some of them were trying to open the wall more making the opening wider to facilitate the removal.

"I'LL HELP TOO!"

"NORA WAIT!" Someone exclaimed in peril.

The ones who were in the wall trying to open the gap were quick to react, the others who were in the legs, arms or torso weren't so lucky.

The same girl, who woke up half ballroom, woke the other half and probably whole Beacon when she smashed her war hammer against the wall causing an explosion. The students who were with the buried man were launched by the shock wave in random directions.

A cloud of dust rose. When the dust dissipated they saw pieces of ruble falling on the formerly buried man. He raised his torso with a piece of rubble around his neck in a similar way of a collar. He looked around, clearly dazed.

He whispered a 'thanks' and fainted quickly breaking the gravel around him.

* * *

"What was that?" Ruby asked about the explosion she just felt along with people among the cafeteria. They were looking around trying to found the source of the noise.

Hazel didn't felt the same way. She didn't know why she still felt startled; she should have been used to the explosions at this point. "Probably nothing" she went back with her eggs.

Fiver, Hazel, Yang, Ruby, Nairod and Weiss were eating their breakfast in the cafeteria. Weiss was with them because there wasn't any free table in the dinner hall, if she was going to eat something at least it was going to be with someone she knew.

Even though they weren't fully tolerable.

"So, I heard you make a decoration in the ballroom last night, Hazel" Yang said with a smirk to Hazel.

Despite the harsh beginning between them, Yang started to saw Hazel in a better light. This was due the way Fiver looked at Hazel when they invited them to lunch. Fiver was looking at her with puppy eyes, the same eyes that Ruby gave her when she goes out with her.

A look of trust, care and warm that only siblings share.

While Yang was the type of person who helped Ruby to swim throwing her to the water Hazel was the type of strict person who threw challenges to him in order to bring inspiration and courage in him. For example was yesterday, if they took Fiver to the infirmary chances were that he would lost the initiation, she forced him to stand up and not lost that chance despite the dirty looks that she was receiving. She was willing to take all the shit for both of them and sacrifice a piece of her in order to protect her brother and get the better of him.

She guessed, no she _knew, _that despite their harshness, indifferent, cold talks and interactions between them, both siblings cared for each other deeply.

She couldn't hate someone like that, even if she wanted.

Hazel simply raised an eyebrow in surprise, because most newcomers were sleep and the way she talked to her.

"It was you?" Fiver asked surprised.

"I told him to leave. He didn't leave" she answers.

"And for that you…punched him to the wall?" Ruby asks raising an eyebrow.

"He's the diplomat, not me" she motioned with her head to his brother. He snorted.

"Glad you did it, that crook stole my dust" Weiss chirped. Hazel raises her hand in sign of 'your welcome'

"Still think that the poor bastard didn't deserve to be buried to the wall, kinda harsh in my opinion" Nairod says chewing.

"I don't like to repeat myself" she says as taking bacon to her mouth.

"Zero tolerance, huh?" Yang said again.

"Hu-hum" Hazel hummed.

"You think he learned the lesson?" Nairod asks.

"If he didn't he's either stupid or has brain damage, either way I will be amazed"

"Well prepare to be it then" Jaune points with his fork.

The table turns their heads to see Nyx. He sees them and waves his hand. Everyone groans.

Fiver finishes all the food in his plate in one chew. "Quickly let's go before-!"

"Before what?"

"Jesus Christ!" he yelped. It was next to him, some peple exchange gazes between the them and the former spot.

Nyx raises an eyebrow "Who?"

"I don't know you scare me! Weren't you at the other side?"

"I'm glad to help, I need to talk to you Fiver" Nyx takes his shoulder and the only thing the rest of the table sees is a black blur and feathers falling.

The entire table stays at bewildered. Again.

Nairod breaks the silence. "He was here, right?"

"Thank god I wasn't imagining things" Jaune says with a bit of relieve.

Still, everyone look around trying to find Fiver more specifically Ruby and Hazel.

"He's…weird-" Yang says.

"That's a nice way to put it" Hazel adds.

"But he doesn't looks like the type of person who would do harm to people, I think Fiver will be fine"

Weiss spot them. "There they are!"

They turn their heads; they are at the extreme of the cafeteria. It looks like Fiver was confused too despite he was with him, it looks like they're talking.

"Well, at least he's ok…" Ruby says a bit insecure.

* * *

"Weren't we there few seconds ago?"

"Yes, we were"

"How can you be at two physical planes at the same time?"

"I'm not, I'm just really fast"

_"__I guess that's the quick answer" _Fiver says inwardly "So…um…why did you call me?"

He takes of his hood revealing his face. "I'm just gonna say it" he scratches the back of his head, a blush in his face.

The action draws weird looks from the nearby tables.

_"__Don't act like a schoolgirl please, people will get the wrong idea" he thoughts._

* * *

"Is he confessing or something?" Nairod can't help to raises an eyebrow.

From the far away table, the future Beacon students watched the scene curiously. "No…right Yang?" Ruby asks to her sister.

"Well…it looks like a confession but…ha, it's like watching a schoolgirl!" Yang answered the question of her sister.

"Your brother…he isn't…?" Weiss trailed off.

She didn't need to finish the sentence "No. He isn't, I'm positive" Hazel answered looked at the scene, nearby tables were watching the scene too.

"Right, but can you say the same about him?" The 'him' was referred to Nyx.

Nairod notice how nervous and tensed Jaune got. "Jaune? You alright?" stares fell on him. This got him more uncomfortable.

"I don't want to talk about it" he muttered.

"Hey guys!" a voice greet them. It was Janice, she was accompanied by Ronan.

"He-hey Jane" she had told them to call them Jane for preferences of her. The way she distracted Ruby greeted her called her attention "What are you guys watching?"

"A tryst?" Ronan raised an eyebrow. He was carrying trays for both her and him. "Isn't he the guy who was buried in the wall this morning?" he asked outloud.

"Yaoi?! Excellent" she drew her scroll and started to record. "Rooster Teeth has hear my pleas"

* * *

"I love your sister" Nyx admitted.

"…"

"I know-I know-Is a shock my future brother-in-law" he pats the shoulder of Fiver.

"…"

"But I can assure you. My feelings are genuine"

"…My sister…"

"Yes"

"The woman who buried you to a wall"

"A minor setback"

"White hair, lime eyes a red strand in her right side" Fiver described.

"The only one"

"Didn't you just meet her yesterday?"

"In my family we tend to fall in love really _fast, _think of it as love at first sight_"_

Fiver pinches the bridge of his nose; he exhales "Look I'm not opposed to the idea of my sister having a boyfriend-"

"Husband"

"What?"

"Husband. I want to marry her" Nyx said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm serious" Nyx assured.

"Ok…" Fiver held a hand in front of him in form of patience for both of them "Husband-ok- as I was saying, I'm not against…the though" he said a bit reluctant. "But if you think I'm gonna to help you-"

"Oh no no no no no" Nyx wag his finger in front of him.

Fiver raised an eyebrow. "I just want your blessings" Nyx elaborated.

Now, even if it was against his will, Fiver couldn't help to feel somehow giddy.

Although he didn't wanted to get involved in the personal affairs of her sister (in a respectful matter, not in apathy of course) and probably vice versa. The though of been asked for permission from Nyx to date her sister make Fiver realized somehow that the hooded figure; in the short amount of time they have coincided; have though 2 things:

That his brother was in somehow relevant in the life of her sister and she wouldn't accept a compromise without the consent of his brother making him feel somehow important. This kinda stroked his ego.

The other one showed him the nature of Nyx a bit. If the boy didn't though of him like the former point he still wanted his acceptance to date his sister showing that he didn't want him to put him in an uncomfortable position despite knowing that he didn't needed his approval.

Despite the fact that he didn't know the aspects of personal space, a thief, burglar and appearing of nowhere scaring the shit out of you in the processes, he wasn't really a bad person…just special…

Hard to dislike.

Well there was a 3rd scenario were he was a psycho or a player and tried to hurt her sister both physically and psychology but knowing her, Fiver would be worried more for him than for her.

Fiver exhaled in defeated. "There's no problem for my so-"

"So I got your blessings?" Nyx asked. This was getting old.

"I…I guess..." With much reluctance he confirmed.

He quickly regretted saying those words.

In the most unmasculine way he shook his fists like a schoolgirl (I'm using that word a lot) and proceeded to give him a bear hug lifting him from the floor, and then he started to _kiss him _in the cheek while muttering various 'thank you'

Needless to say these obviously draw stares from the cafeteria.

* * *

"Are you sure your brother's not gay?"

Hazel couldn't identify the voice; he was in much focus watching his brother being kissed and hugged like someone who has just accepted a confession. "I…I think so…" she trailed off a bit unsure now.

Meanwhile Janice was recording the event with her scroll while drooling.

The next day the video she uploaded to the S-Tube reached more than 2 million views in the first hour and was used for various civil rights in the kingdoms.

* * *

With a force he didn't knew he had; Fiver pushed Nyx "Get. Off!"

Even when he was pushed with chagrin, Nyx still had a glee on his face. "I promise I won't disappoint you"

Fiver didn't actually listened what he was talking, he was cleaning his cheek, he rubbed the spot hoping that he didn't have something or anyone saw that.

Yeah big shot.

Mostly of the cafeteria had eyes on them. Fiver was screaming internally, he was brought back in the reality when something was shoved in his chest.

It was a green crystal. Dust uncut if he recalled well. "-and as a symbol of thanks, I'll give you this" Nyx finished.

Fiver scrutinized the crystal and remembered something that Weiss told him. "You…you didn't steal it from-"

"The Schnne girl? No. I didn't" he answered before asking.

"Then where did you get this?"

"From a warehouse in the city. A guy with a hat and a cane has a lot in the docks, he had a lot of tugs with him"

"And you stole it by yourself?"

"Of course not I was with-" then something funny happened with him. His face froze before finish his sentence. It went through shock, then vexation and finally woe and disbelief. He brought his hands to his hair, covering his eyes in the process and exclaimed one single word before putting again his hood and storming out of the cafeteria.

**_"FUCK!"_**

* * *

"What was that?" Ronan asked genuine interested. Everyone saw how Nyx jumped from one of the windows and making a run to the ballroom like if a ghost was chased him.

"He mentioned something about a song, a dragon and devil" Fiver answered just confused as him. He was about to ask Weiss about the crystal but he was interrupted by Nairod.

"Did you reject him?" A few snickers erupted from the table.

He took his previous seat "Oh by the dust, I was hoping you guys didn't saw _that" _he answered wearily.

"_Everyone _saw that" Jaune added.

"Oh great" he sighed before taking a nugget to his mouth, his head resting from his head, it was almost like all his energy had been drained.

"What did he want?" her sister asked about why did he took him.

"It was about you" he answered, shifting in his seat, obviously uncomfortable, her sister noted this.

"Hmph" was her only reply. Will probably bring a knife next time she sees him.

"I have good news and bad news" he elaborated.

"Hit me"

"The good news he isn't angry about your number last night"

"Weird" Indeed, every sane person will be either angry or scared of her, but again: a sane person, don't think that Nyx fell in the former category "And the bad ones?" she said before taking a sip from her juice.

Fiver braced himself before answering "He wants to marry you"

Hazel would have spitted over Yang and Ruby (the persons who were in front of her) if she didn't covered her mouth. Some milk escaped from his nose and just like Hazel he covered his lower face. Yang who was serving herself more juice dropped a bit in the table and covered her mouth trying to contain her amusement. Ronan and Weiss eyes simply widened taken aback from the conversation and Ruby started to cough and was being patted in the back by Janice until the cough ebbed.

"Awwww, that's _so _romantic" she said romantically sighing.

Yang couldn't contain herself anymore and started to laugh "My sides, oh Monty my sides" was everything what she said before resuming her gag.

Hazel shot her a dirty look that only managed to quell her laugh a little. He turned her gaze to his brother "What?" she couldn't find the right words at the moment.

"Th-that's what he told me" he answered, her gaze penetrating his soul.

"Don't try to be coy. Explain. Now" she said in peeve.

"He wanted my blessings" he confessed.

"And you gave it to _him?!"_

"Hell no, I just said that he didn't need to worry about me, that's all!" he rebutted.

"It…it doesn't work that way" Yang said between laughs, she inhaled some air. "It doesn't suppose to work _that _way"

"Just…keep…hitting him until he grows tired. Just try to not kill him before he signs _the _papers"

"_The _papers?" Nairod pried.

Hazel sighed in nag. His brother went on "He isn't the first one who ask her to date…unfortunately"

"Unfortunately?" Jaune questioned.

Hazel groaned "We come from a 'small' town; a few guys in the last 4 years had asked my sister out…but…"

"But…?" Ruby asked, one of her eyebrows perked. Fiver was being pretty curt, he didn't want to talk of this theme, she would have defended him, but she was interested too.

"As Yang said, you know the zero tolerance rule, isn't?" Fiver said.

"Yeah, she doesn't repeat herself, what about it?" Weiss answered for Ruby.

"Let's just said that some guys woke up sewers, rivers or alone in forests and valleys with only a knife" she answered, tired of the modesty of his brother.

"…" that was everyone's response. This _morning _was getting weirder.

He took out his scroll that he received before coming here before went on with the explanation, cat's out of the bag, no reason to hide it now.

"And so, police and a few hunters had come to our door asking for explanations which each side has grow tired of answering, so the police in my hometown has made some documents to save ourselves and the authorities some time" expanded his scroll into a pad an motioned to Weiss.

Weiss was reading the document in low voice while Nairod leaned to take a better look at the document, both for different reasons. Weiss trying to see if it was legal or similar like the one that she own had (sadly) and Nairod trying to find a legal loop.

There wasn't.

"…at the signing of this document you're accepting to not take legal charges or repercussions at the subjects accused at the end of this document…bla bla bla…this include woke up in trash bags, boxes or any form storage item…blab la bla… sewers, forest, rivers, abandoned houses, stranded in streets…blab la bla…Nevermore nests or den of grimm?" Nairod looked at Fiver for another explanation.

"There were beowolves, he was hanging from a rope and it was a very capable hunter" he apologetically said.

"And yet he cried like a baby" Hazel added.

"'sup" a voice next to Hazel said. You know who is at this point. Nyx had his face discovered, his hood in the back of his hair showing his tousled spiky flyaway hair and the feathers in his right side.

The ones who were near yelped. "Stop doing that, man" Nairod said.

"You! You thief!" Weiss accused him. "How dare show your face after what you did!"

"Don't get prickly on me, you got your revenge yesterday when put me deeper in that wall, don't be a blockhead" Nyx rebutted.

"Wha-How dare-"

"Why did you jumped out of the window?" Janice interrupted, remembering the question of his S.O.

"Oh that? That was" Nyx sighed and his face showed pure resignation "It was…nothing…" it would be an understatement to say that it was weird, but again…

He clapped his hands to get himself out of his trance. His easygoing and mellow attitude returned just as quickly as disappeared.

"Did he tell you the news already, darling?" he said referring to Hazel, he put an arm over her shoulder; needless to say she wasn't amused.

"Touch me and I'll gut your eyes out" she said in a calm cold tone.

Everyone in the table and backed a bit away. After reading the manifest it was clear that a second remainder wasn't advisable.

Luckily or maybe the smartest move that he had done so far he removed his arm from Hazel, his happy behavior remained thou.

"Anyway wasn't that why I was here!" Nyx said teleporting him himself between Fiver and Jaune making them yelp in the process.

"Who are you to begin with?" Ronan asked.

The table groaned, but got out Weiss of her nag mood, last night she lost herself in her momentum of anger and couldn't get his name, earlier the same day he had show an awful considerable amount of knowledge about private matters of her family and yet she couldn't get a name from him.

Nyx seem unfazed by her gaze or the groans in general. "I'm Nextic. Nextic Valravn; but you can call me 'Nyx'" His happy smile transformed in a grimace "And these are-" he said pointing to his head.

"Hugin and Munin, yeah, we know" the table interrupted. The ones who didn't know him raised an eyebrow in apprehensiveness.

Except Janice.

"Hi!" she said cheerful.

"They say 'hi'" Nyx said.

_"__They?" _all the table sweatdroped.

"I'm Janice and this is-"

"Janice Sapphire and Ronan Rosso. Yeah I know" Nyx said curt.

The animal sense of Ronan startled to ting. Something inside told him that this guy wasn't for play.

Janice simply saw herself a taken back, even when they helped him this morning they never introduce themselves, even she knew that when someone know your name without saying is not normal.

She tilted her head a bit "Yeah…how did you know?" she asked referring to the presents in the table. Ronan looked at them for confirmation. Did they tell him? They were with them yesterday, although presenting someone who you don't know exists is rare. The ones who managed to saw his glance denied discreetly.

"It's my job to know, love" he simply answered. Ronan frowned at the familiarity.

The attention of the table was in him, they were looking at him in curiosity and query. He removed his hood; nor part of his lycra suit that covered his lower part, basically his face was uncovered, a great risk for him due his area of job, but meh, he had a feeling.

He teleport himself on the table at the end of the same, having everyone in his sight, he was sitting in a lotus position, in the most lethargic and slowpoke way he took a waffle from one of the plates; he chew a big part and made crumbs with the smaller one, then he sprinke on his hair. Everyone looked at the scene with distraught and aghast or agape. If he wasn't weird or eerie enough...

"I'm an information broker" he confessed.

The presents were taken off guard of his answer, ones because they knew how uncommon was one and others because they didn't know what did that mean.

"Information broker?" Ruby asked. She didn't know what it was.

"An informant or private consulter if you prefer" he answered her curiosity but he still saw her confused, he decided to elaborate simpler "I sell information, Ruby"

"Oh!" said a bit embarrassed.

"You…sell information?" Fiver asked, he understand the concept but he didn't fully grasp his importance or his relevance.

"Imagine that someone was looking for someone but didn't know his/her whereabouts"- Yang flinched "-that somebody wanted to know about the plans of someone, or the answers of the next day test, weakness of your enemies or grimms, dirty little secrets of companies-" Weiss stiffens "-or shadow organizations, prototypes of guns or dust or perhaps mysteries of Remnant that you wanted to know and couldn't manage to imagine"

Ruby heed in awe. She wasn't the only one.

"Persons who know that sort of things and more and sell it to highest bidder are called: Information broker"

"Oooohhhhhh" both Ruby, Fiver and Jaune says in amazement.

"For example: My future wife and brother in law-" he ignores Fiver sighs and that Hazel rolled her eyes "-are from the village of Nuthanger, in the skirts of the kingdom, here in the Vale"

Fiver nods confirming and Hazel eyes wide.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress of Schnne Dust Company, a company with a current large gray area of work"

The white heiress scowls in loathing "You nosy bas-!"

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, natives of Patch, a island near the coast of Vale, both graduated with honors from Signal Academy and also: Sisters"

"uuuhhhhh" "He's right!" they said in awe.

"Nairod Gray, from high society of Vale, graduated also with honors that also are paired with diverse reports of squander, public disorder and debauchery"

Nairod instead of frown (as it should) puffs his chest in pride and smile.

"Jaune Arc, from _the _Arc family, a family of heroes y heroines…" Nyx noted his unnerved eyes and his stiff composure. Jaune was worried about his secret and was inwardly fret about it, luckily for him Nyx wasn't a squealer so decided to keep his secret, a thing that Jaune was grateful for but couldn't shake the feeling that he just made a Faustian pact.

"Ronan Rosso and Janice Sapphire, one of the few persons that didn't have to attend a Primer academy to enroll to Beacon, also, they're married"

"_WHAT?!" _Mostly of the table screamed, earning once again attention of the nearby tables.

Janice didn't changed her posture and continue to eat her sandwich as nothing happened; Ronan in other hand did an audible facepalm and groaned.

"I knew you guys were something, but _that_?" Nairod asked stunned.

"You guys are married?!" Jaune asked in shock.

"Yes, we are!" Janice said calmly, meanwhile Ronan shot a dirty look at Nyx. Yesterday: bumping into Nairod, Jaune barfing on him, insulting a blind man and now this; this is the reason why he doesn't have 'people skills'

Nyx notices his belligerently stare. "Sorry, was that a secret?"

"It obviously was" Ronan said between teeth, trying to not curse audibly or use him as a punching bag.

"Well, if you didn't want to anyone to know that you're married you shouldn't wear your gold shining wedding band to begin with" he pointed.

It was then when everyone noticed their _golden shining rings _in their _ring finger. _

Awkward.

"Seriously? No one noticed?" Nyx asked in disbelief.

"…"

"Well…" Jaune broke the silence "…I though it was something like the couples have with a necklace thing-y"

"In the ring finger? In gold?"

"I didn't want to pry to be honest" Weiss answered.

"How old are you, guys?" Yang asked.

"Seventeen" both spouse and wife answered.

"Is that even legal?" Ruby queried.

"Only in Vacuo" Hazel answered.

"Oh, _puppy, _so young!" Nairod said in grief. He turned his gaze to Nyx, ignoring the glare from Ronan "I gotta say, I'm impressed"

"I also sell dust if anyone is interested" Nyx added, he was about to receive a dire stern, courtesy of Weiss but he quickly interfered, he raised a hand meaning to stop "Not yours Ice queen, you got yours yesterday in the night, you're not the only egg in the basket"

She did not cede only by that "You are a thief" she accused.

"Usurper or acquirer, please" he didn't denied.

"Thief and a scoundrel!" she added.

"Moving on" he decided to ignore the heiress, she didn't took it well "Anyone interested in buying information?"

"You want to sell us something?" Fiver asked, knowing him it had a catch.

"Actually because of you and my fiancé-" a snort "-I'm gonna give you a free a question!"

"What could you possibly have that'll interest us?" Hazel said acknowledging his presence for the first time, although he said it trying to get rid of him, Nyx on the other hand took it as a progress or a small victory.

"A lot honey!" She was getting tired of him really fast "For example about the teams and the initiation to begin with"

This got attention of everyone, especially Jaune "Oh yeah! You mentioned something of it yesterday right? Did you find something?"

"Yes I did! Would you like to hear?" he asked for confirmation around the table.

Weiss huffs, Hazel ignores, Ronan shrugs and Jaune, Fiver and Ruby look around them to see reactions and the rest seems intrigued. This count as a 'yes' for him.

"Al right then, take heed because I only say this once" he took out his scroll and lot of them notices that like the rest his is black.

"The teams are formed by four members, it looks like the teams are formed randomly and arranged, funny isn't?"

When he doesn't elaborate, they see that that's all. "That's it?" Nairod said a bit disappoint it.

"It's not much to tell to be honest"

"What do you mean by randomly and arranged?" Ruby asks, she didn't quite understand.

"Dunno"

"'Dunno'? What kind of informant you are?" Hazel said contemptuous, Weiss snickered.

He seemed unaffected, much to the displeasure of both white haired girls "Don't get heated, babe you're already hot" he winks to Hazel. Yang and Nairod snickered at the scene.

"But for answering that, there 3 things you should know about me:

I don't sell uncertain or misinformation, only the truth.

I arrived here yesterday so yeah and

The teams are going to be formed today at the initiation so only the headmaster knows"

Ruby and Jaune almost choke with their food; they started coughing, Ruby was again assisted by Jane and her sister while Jaune from Fiver, the other ones weren't shaken as them but they were still surprised, that was certainly fast; Beacon didn't wasted time; that was certain.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, putting her loathing at side, if what he was saying was true she needed to act fast.

"Positive" he added something at the end of his curt answer "Speaking of which, anyone's interested in the initiation?"

"Please, do tell!" Ronan asked with faking enthusiasm; however saying that he wasn't interested would be a lie. He simply didn't care, probably he'll just have to crush some grimm and done. And considering the little information he just give them it probably was a lie.

"Yeah, what's going to be at the initiation?" Jaune chimed.

Nyx instead of answer waged his finger in negative "Nuh-uh, sorry but that's N.P; I have to charge from now on"

To say that the table wasn't happy or amused would be an understatement "Sorry guys!" Nyx added "But I gotta make a living"

"All right, I'll bite" Nairod says with perking up an eyebrow "How much?"

"75"

"75?!" The table exclaims.

"With that I could eat what I want for a day!" Jaune exclaimed.

"You could buy three types of dust of excellent quality" Weiss chimed.

"Or buy at least 5 apps for the scroll!" Yang adds her 2 cents "Isn't that what dad gave us?" Ruby asked.

Despite this Nairod reach his wallet for money "Don't do it, Gray" Weiss warns seeing the grin of Nyx "He is obviously lying, the proof is in that scarce information he gave us, that could easily been assumed or obtained by asking a student of Beacon already -"

"-besides he could disappear any moment, you saw him" Ronan agrees.

"I'm not gonna force you or encourage you, if you want to believe me, it's ok if not also ok"

"Good, because we don't" Hazel says disdainful.

"Yet" he's oblivious to the insults.

Still Nairod get the lien and hands it to Nyx "You sure?" Yang asked, funny, Nyx was about to say the same thing.

"Yeah, he told us about the teams for free-"

"For hook you up, dimwit" Ronan say outloud.

"But better have an upper hand just in case, isn't? Plus I don't know you guys, but the intel of me and Yang was true"

"That's true" Yang admits "Rubes was also true"

"For hook you up! He could have a copy of the transcripts!" Weiss says adjourned.

"And where could he got those?" Nairod rebutted.

"I only say the truth I can assure you" he says tipping something in his scroll "Do you want this information only for you? Or do you want to share it?" Nyx asked.

"Say it, I did for everything"

"Ohh, peppy, here 5 lien, because I like you"

"Thanks?" He says taking the lien in his hand, 5 lien only?

"Better surprise me" Ronan says outloud.

"Like you were the one paying" Janice rebuted.

"At 9:00 o'clock we're going to be called at Beacon cliffs and we're going to be dropped at the Emerald Forest to collect some form of…relics? We're going to have to return with our relic and head towards to a temple in the north, after that the teams will be formed"

"Relics?" Jaune says.

"Yeup!"

"What kind of relics?" Ruby wondered outloud, Nyx assumes as a question "Dunno, apparently, the Headmaster change it every year" he answers, then he leaps backwards "If were you I would hurry, because that's exactly in 23 minutes"

Some of the persons in the table check their clocks and verify that it was indeed correct. When they return their gaze to the black haired man he had disappeared.

"Thank monty he left" Hazel says not unhappy.

"Although he's right, we should left" Jaune explain, they start to lift from their sits except Fiver, who looked rather pale.

"Fiver, you ok?" Ruby asked with concern.

This got him out of his trance and answered with a hoarse voice "Did he say dropped?"

* * *

"Nora"

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise"

"…That's why is PERFECT! No would suspect we're working together"

"Come on Nora, let's go" Ren said closing his locker.

"But not together, _together_" she said leaving with his BFF.

"Wonder with those two were so worked up about" Ruby said once the orange haired girl and the boy identified as Ren past beside her, Yang and Nairod.

"Oh~ who knows" Yang said shrugging that off. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!"

"Yep! Not more awkward small talks or getting to 'know you' stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" she purred against her weapon: Crescent Rose.

"That's disturbing" Nairod says putting his gauntlets.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation, if you wanna grown up you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together!" Yang lectured her sister.

"UGH! You sound like Daaaaaaddd!" she says putting Crescent Rose again in her locker although she's gonna have to get it out again "First of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people to help me grown up. I. Drink. Milk" she says like if that was a valid argument.

"Pffffft. LAWL!" Nairod exclaims trying to contain his laughter, due him being in the bench backwards accommodating his boots he receives a smack from Yang in the head.

"But what about we form teams?"

"Mmmm…I don't know…I…I'll just be in your team or something" she said grumbled.

"Maybe you should try being in someone else's team" she said a bit nervous as she played with her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang-" oh great, psychological blackmail "-are you implying that you don't wish to be in the same team as me?" she said a bit stronger the last part pointing at Yang in an accusatory manner.

"What no-!"

"I'll answer that. Yes Ruby that's what she's implying" Nairod interrupted receiving an elbow from Yang. "It may help you actually, you know, to break out of your shell" he elaborated.

"Yeah, that!" she chimed.

"What the- I don't need to break out of my shell!" she said making tantrum "That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said looking for his locker. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered have an account that high. Oh! Why does this have to happen today?" he exclaimed in woe passing a familiar white haired girl and a red haired Amazonian girl.

"You lost Jaune?" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Turning his head to the right he meet the familiar voice, it was Noire. "Hey, you're that guy from the airship!" He snapped his finger and points it to the blindfolded man "Noire, right?"

"That's right" he confirmed. They share a brief handshake. "Hope you're feeling well, Jaune"

"Yeah, thanks to you, again thank you for helping me out there yesterday"

"Don't mention it, so you're looking for your locker?"

"Yeah, can't find it" he said looking into his scroll.

"Let me see it"

Jaune raised an eyebrow with his mouth slightly opened "What?" it wasn't the fact that a _blindfolded_ man asked to see his scroll, wasn't the fact that he _knew _where his gear was, it was the fact that he touched his face and after a few seconds he signaled to the a locker near of which Noire was "Is there" he said with confidence, as he knew.

And indeed he knew because his gear was there, needless to say Jaune felt aghast "How did you…?"

The other man had a mischievous smile on his face; he brought a finger to his own mouth in signal of silence "You don't say all your secrets, Jaune"

Jaune was starting to think that he maybe is a form of magnet for odd people, but hey, he helped him. That reminds him something. "Hey, have you heard something about teams?"

"Only rumors, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, if you're not in any, would you like to be in team Jaune?"

He snickered "I don't see why not"

"Excellent! Now who else…?" He wondered.

"How about them?" he said pointing to the red haired girl and Weiss, which seemed to do some form of soliloquy.

"Great, excuse while I do some 'Arc magic" he said stretching his hands.

He snickered again "I'll see you later then, leader" he closed his locker and headed outside.

Apparently the 'Arc charm' wasn't working too well.

"All right, that's bit too close! Phyrra a little help please!"

They only saw a black blur which tackled Jaune to a pillar.

"Thank you" Weiss said.

"That…wasn't me" Phyrra said holding her weapons.

Looking better what was throwing at Jaune they realized that it wasn't an object, it was a person. More accurate: Nyx. Watching behind them they saw Hazel leaving the locker room with a shrugging Fiver with an apologetic smile.

_"__All first-year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation. Again all first-year students report to Beacon cliffs immediately"_ the voice of Glynda Goodwitch resounded through the locker room.

"Oh yeah, she's totally in love with me" Nyx said as he got up and he said patting the dust from his clothes.

"Having some trouble there lady killers?" Yang said with hands in her hips. Ruby and Nairod were with them.

"Not at all, well at least not me" he said looking at Jaune.

"Hey" Jaune exclaimed, Nyx extended his hand to help him got up, which Jaune take it "For you information I was doing it great, until Hazel punched you"

"The fact that the Amazonian girl almost impaled you determined that was a lie"

"You!" Weiss said with a contemptuous tone. "You know who're you talking to?"

"You offend me, snow angel, Phyrra Nikos-"

"Hello!" she said waving her hand.

"-winner of the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row, a new record by the way, not without mention that she's in the front of every front of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes, who doesn't know her?"

For some reason eyes fell on Jaune as daggers. "Forget that, pleased to meet you miss Nikos" He extended his hand which Phyrra also took it, and instead of shaking it, Nyx kissed her hand, she flushed.

"Sorry, but I don't think that you're talking to me because I clashed with Jaune, right?" Nyx said to Weiss.

Weiss exhaled, gaining strength for what she was about to say "Your information proved to be right –do _not _rejoice-" she quickly added at seeing the corners of the mouth of Nyx curving upwards "-which if what you're saying is going to happen next and I _highly _doubt that is going to be as easy as just picking some relics, what kind of opposition is waiting at the forest?"

"Are you asking for my services?" Nyx said, rubbing his amusement in the face of Weiss.

She in anger, swallowed her pride and answered "Yes I am; what your price is?"

"You know you can search for this at your scroll or any computer, right?"

"I know, but I lack the time for a proper research"

"Fair enough, 20 lien" she handed the money to him. Phyrra looked at this exchange with curiosity. The others were as well looking.

"You want this to be private or-"

"Now" she commanded, he obeyed.

"You should expect Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursas, King Taijus and in the worst case scenarios Death Stalkers, Nevermores and Nemians"

"This better be true" she said starting to walk to their destination.

"I only sell the truth I can assure you" everyone as well took a mental note of the grimm he just mentioned, and with that they left the room.

* * *

To say that Fiver was scared would be an understatement.

That was at the verge of pissing his pants would be an almost accurate description, _almost_, why you ask?

He suffered a **slight** case of acrophobia or more commonly know as 'Fear of heights'. He didn't care about weights he could control, he wasn't afraid of flying in airships or jumping of buildings or perhaps in parachutes, if all was in his _own _will.

It was another case if it was _against_ his will. He silently prayed for what Nyx said 'dropped' would be a double sense word.

He took his position next to his sister. Ruby and the others arrived not long after that, the informant (Nyx) took place next him. It was pretty obviously that he was scared if Nyx placed a hand on his shoulder and he yelped pretty easily.

"Fiver, are you scared of heights?" Nyx asked

"To be honest, yes" in that moment something funny happened. Nyx pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in a wince of distress, empathy and pity.

He didn't liked that "W-What?"

Nyx moved his eyes between him and Hazel, like asking for permission or not knowing if he should tell him. He quickly took his decision.

"Ok. I'll tell you: This launch pad, is something called 'Heavens hand' during the war they were created by the Atlesians for-" he sighed "-launching objects-"

That wasn't good.

"-in enemy territory, but one day an idiot had the idea of 'hey, why don't we throw people' I don't think that I need to tell you that how did that end, well, later a hunter re-discovered the pad and the scientists found out that the hunters had slick ways of landing and thus deciding to use it for them and only for them instead of normal humans and faunus"

Yep, it wasn't good, Fiver started to pant.

"Relax Fiver" her sister patted him in the back, trying to calm him. "He's probably lying"

* * *

Yeah, he wasn't.

Just like he said in the dinner hall, the initiation consisted in obtain a set of relics and finding and head towards a temple in the north. Everyone who had knew this information before hand looked at Nyx, he couldn't contain the smug in his face (despite that it wasn't visible, cuz his hood)

And just like he said the headmaster started launching people in the air, Fiver was close to hyperventilate now.

"You know, I may can help you, Fiver" Nyx said, very calm.

"Really?!" Fiver said in hope.

"Yes, but It will come with a price"

"I don't have any lien now!"

"Who said it was money?"

More students were launched and Fiver looked how they dissapeared in the air "So, you're okay with the price?" Nyx reminded him.

If he said the price in that interval he didn't heard it and to be honest he didn't care "YES!"

In the next 4.3 seconds a lot of things happened.

Nyx teleported himself right in front of Hazel and kissed her, she couldn't react when he (without any consent of her) slid his tongue in _her _mouth. He returned to his spot with a satisfied smile.

He was touching his tongue with his thumb, tasting the new sabor he just discovered "Orange juice"

If Fiver felt something about what just happened, it was replaced by his fret **"And?!"**

"Use the dust I gave you" He still was smiling before he was launched.

Unfortunately Fiver didn't hear it "What?!" it was all he could say before he was launched into the air with a feminine scream.

Fortunately for him it wasn't the only one, Jaune accompanied him.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why but I feel the end almost rushed too, perhaps the fact that I'm finishing this at 12:47 A.M. had to be a factor, meh, may as well edit this tomorrow when I return from work. **

**EDIT: Oh yeah! I would like to thanks the amazing Serfius for let me use his term 'Primer Academy'. A term he uses in his awesome story 'The snow angel and her knight' for academies like Signal and Sanctum that people attendend before going to Beacon.**

**Again if you see any grammars mistakes, please tell me. Any suggestion or critique is appreciated too.**


	7. Partnership

"Excuse me, has the initiation begun yet?" a mysterious voice said.

Turning around they saw a young man with crop tousled brown hair with and azure eyes, all his face excepting the former mentioned traits were covered with bandages.

He was wearing a dark turquoise long sleeve shirt with a boat neck with a black fringe with red trims in the center; he also had gray jeans with a brown leather belt and black leather boots.

What most stood out was the armor he was wearing; it was chest armor in 'Y' form in front and back, similar to y strap pants; it was attached to shoulder pads along with forearm pads; the armor seemed to be a combination of leather and plate and be connected to the belt of the jeans to keep it in place due not being strapped at the sides, the front and back of her armor had his personal symbol on it. He also had a pouch attached the belt in his right hip and a necklace of three small crystal of different colors, being green, blue and white.

"Yes, it begun not long ago" he returned his sight to the forest "And who're you, young man?" Ozpin asked with a mix of curiosity and indifference.

"I'm a newcomer" he said curt.

Miss Goodwitch put a hand in her hips and raised eyebrow with a frown "All students arrived yesterday in the _only_ airship"

"I know I lost it" he said edgy.

She didn't took well his tone "The next airship to fly to Beacon departs from here in 1 hour" meaning that he had to be in the campus.

"Which is why I had to finds another means to get here"

Her frown deepened. "And which means are those?" Ozpin asked, not removing his gaze from the forest.

"I swim" he said –again- curt.

"Swim?" Glynda asked in incredulous and rattled.

"Yes, swim, the act of propel the body using the arms and legs. Swim, _professor_" he emphasized.

"Those are nearly 35 km" she said in vexation.

"Reason why I just arrived and soaked" he said as matter of fact, Glynda saw that a small puddle had formed a trail that came from Beacon. "You can confirm my identity" he added and gave his name to the professor, which she was happy to confirm, one of the perks of being a staff member consisted that she could treat intruders as she pleased.

Unfortunately for her it wasn't going be this case, he was telling the truth. "He's…right" she said reluctantly.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee "Very well" he proceeded to explain him the rules and objectives of the initiation "Any questions?"

"No-"

"Good" he wasn't going to answer anyway "Take place in the last pad and you will-" Ozpin stopped talking when he saw the boy pass beside him and fall from the cliff in the most unconcerned and nonchalantly possible way that he had witnessed.

And he had witnessed a lot.

* * *

"BIRDY! NO!" the childish voice of Ruby could be heard despite the whiz.

"You bird killer!" Nyx accused her.

"It was an accident!" she couldn't elaborate because she was descending. She started to shoot her weapon, _Crescent Rose _to brake his fall, then transformed her weapon in scythe form and grabbed a branch rotating on it and then jumping off.

When she landed she ran in woe trying to find a partner.

* * *

Only one word passed through the head of Fiver, which he repeated outloud like a mantra as he flight above the emerald forest.

Crap.

He searched frantically through his body after remembering the words that he didn't hear from Nyx. One of the perks of learning to read lips; after some agonizing seconds of search he founded just in time, realizing that he was now falling.

Without thinking he did what most men do under pressure or being hurried.

He broke it. He broke the crystal.

Oh crap.

Just as he started to see his life pass through his eyes a small whirlwind emanated from the crystal stopping him in prompt and make him fall above a tree; however due that the whirlwind not only stopped him suddenly but also shook him violently as a rag doll, affecting momentarily his sense of orientation making him unable to take a hold of something or control his fall.

Fortunately for him some branches and a bush cushioned his fall, saving him from turn himself in a pizza or any wound in general, excepting some brushes but his aura could patch that. Once he had appeased himself and regained his senses he realized that perhaps he wasn't so lucky.

OH crap.

The 'bush' that'd saved him was black and threw him to the floor with a loud 'thud'. He quickly got up and meet face to face or more accurate face to mask, a pair of glowing red orbs meet the hazel of them.

Seeing better his 'bush' he realized that it was a mane; the large grimm had the appearance of a feline, more accurate a lion, the mask covered him the upper part as any other grimm and white armor and spikes protuberated from her back and paws. His fangs and claws shone and he saw himself on them.

Resolved to fight the grimm he took the hilt of his sword _Waning Seer, _but all his courage was unnerved when the Nemenian roared sending shivers through his body. In response he smiled sheepishly and run for his life repeating again the chorus that he was saying a not too long ago.

OH CRAP.

* * *

_"__The hazing begins" _Nairod though as he soared through the sky. He didn't flinch in the slightest, not even when he started to fall. Using his gauntlets; his weapons; he stretched from the gloves sets of almost invisible threads and wrapped around the trunk of the tree using it to swinging around it.

His weapons: _Lariat Intermission _were knew as _Edge-Microfilament Razor-Wire Gloves (__H-MRG) _were a pair of brown, orange and red armored gloves with a blue-white circular crystal in the middle of them; the gauntlets possessed and allowed the user to control monomolecular string like wire cables that were extremely thin and super sharp. The main drawback of the weapon is that if the user was careless one small mistake and the sharp threads could sever limbs of the user, a thing that Nairod has learned to control and honed through the years. Besides that, the armored gloves had the capacity of fire dust, the crystal allowed him to shoot bursts of electricity as firearm or infuse them with electricity to subdue...or torture.

Once he had though that he had slowed enough he disconnected the threads from his gloves and used the momentum to do a backflip and land gently in a branch. He gave himself the small luxury of enjoy the view before jump of the tree and search a partner.

Not without seen a red javelin flying in the sky.

* * *

"I wonder who throw that spear" Nyx said.

"It was rhetorical but you're right Muninn, it was Miss Nikos" Nyx answered from himself to himself. One of the mains drawbacks of having small beings living in your head was that it was unable to answer, well at least by audible words.

He was on top of a tree maintaining a perfect balance with the top of his left feet. He shrugged, dismissing the spear and his origin, hearing the sounds of battle he draw his weapons _Geri _and _Freki. _He took a step forward falling from the tree to land in the head of a ursa and stab the next two beowolfs were next to him in both right and left.

Taking a better look of his environment he noticed various grimm corpses spread around the cause of their death, that death said it was in the form of Hazel, which she just was sheathing her weapon _Guardian Thorn._

Seeing how Nyx dispatched the last grimm her eyes widened and wasted no time. She kicked him in the face and proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

The landing of Ronan wasn't so gently or smooth as the others. He couldn't find a proper tree to land and his weapons weren't made to 'landing strategies' that leaved him with only one option…

Just in the last second he tucked and rolled transforming his momentum in inertia inverting his ker-splat possibility. Standing up he quickly saw himself surrounded by Beowolves apparently he just landed near a pack.

"Well fuck" Sighing in both exasperation and irritation he drew his weapons _Ronin _and _Pariah, _a pair of brass knuckles with irregular short blades.

* * *

Noire was enjoying the sensation of the wind against his face; too much that he didn't noticed that he wasn't going to crash against a tree until the last second. Reacting quickly he grabbed the point of the tree stopping him in dry. The tree slouched until he touched the floor and once that he was on it he saw himself with an interesting scene.

Ronan was fighting the grimm quite viciously. He hit in the face one of the beowolves making him expose his throat, an opening that Ronan didn't hesitated to take, he swing the knife of _Ronin (right) _serving his head from the neck.

He quickly crouched when one of the Beowolves tried to attack him from his side. He countered with an uppercut of cutting in half the grimm. Watching that other beasts were coming from both of his sides, he kicked one of the slashed parts to the grimm while punched the other to the seconds, both of them making impact with each side.

One of the beowolfes and by the look of it, the alpha, it was a bit bigger than the others and had more armor and spikes than the others; the beast tried to surprise him from a blind side but found himself with a third eye.

Quickly gazing to the origin of the impact Ronan saw Noire with a smoking gun in his hands, while Ronan was slaying the grimm Noire had draw his weapon: _Sanglant __Vindicta._

"Send the rest here!" the blindfolded man ordered. Ronan raised and eyebrow but his eyes quickly widened in realization. The other beowolves of similar traits that the last dispatched alpha were coming at Ronan. The one who killed him would be new alpha.

He dodged each swing of each grimm and individually he send them to Noire. He simply crouched making the grimms fall in the tree that he never let go. He mischievously smiled and waved a hand to the confused grimm and then let go the top of the tree sending the remaining beowolves to the sky, with the tree serving as a catapult, the grimm dissapearing from the view rather fast.

Ronan whistled "That was pretty slick" he had one hand in one of his pockets and the other to cover his eyes from the sun.

"Thanks. I guess this makes us partners?" he said as he stretched his hand to him.

He simply shrugged. "Not a problem for me" he took his hand and shook it. They couldn't introduce themselves better because a land started to quake followed by a chilling roar _followed _by a running Fiver.

"Fiver?" Ronan inquired.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP" he keep repeating the same word as he past them. Noire was about to ask from what he was running but his answer came smashing the trees at side, a large grimm lion, a Nemenian emerged from it.

At the sight of the grimm they started to run accompanying Fiver in his curse.

* * *

Weiss had a dilemma.

Choose between the klutz girl that almost blew her or the low imitation of a suave and useless knight. Choose your poison basically. So she choose the lesser evil.

Ruby Rose.

"You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss" Ruby put an arm around Weiss with a familiarity that she didn't quite like it "And after's all over you're going to be like: Wow that Ruby girl is really really cool and I wanna be your friend" she said in awe as she disappeared in a gust of rose petals.

"You maybe fast but you're still wasting time " No answer "Ruby?" For some reason the forest seemed to lost light, she heard branches crushing and squelched "Ruby?" she repeated twitchy.

She suddenly found herself surrounded by glowing red eyes and growls, Beowolfs appearing from the shadows "RUBY!" she screamed for her new partner but it was possibly muffled by the roar of the grimm.

* * *

**A/N: Good and bad thing about volume 1. Small chapters. An announcement: Some chapters will have minor changes, grammar mistakes and all that. You know the drill: Any grammar mistakes or critiques are welcome.**

**EDIT: Changed the name of Ronan's weapons and some functions of _Lariat Intermission._**


	8. Wonders of aura and dust

Janice finished the last ursa stabbing him in the neck, around her there were the bodies of other 4 ursas. She extracted her weapon _Diana _from the beast and with the click of a bottom; the weapon was folded and stored in her back.

_Diana _was a _Triple Staff-Spetum-Bow _(_TSB) _for short. As 'her' name implies it was a 3 section staff that could transform into a spetum and a bow. The rods of teal, green with gold adornments were connected by a small but strong and flexible chain that was capped by some form of rubber. In bow form the middle cylinder had inside different small containers, each for a different element of dust that served to create dust arrows of different elements 'duh'.

Despite the fact that it was not connected by a string or not using physical arrows it was still able to shoot arrows but in ethereal form. From the arrow rest had a small slit that made some form of reaction with 'gloves' of Janice that managed to create an arrow of dust. The upper and lower limbs served to create the 'speed' and 'force' of the bow and tensed by the energy that it was being created in the center, the longer she stretched the 'arrow' major the force and speed was added; the drawback: she ran out of dust fast and 'reload' the containers took time. Despite all that the bow form was her preference choice for different reasons.

She started to head to walk to the west when she heard cheering behind her. From a branch she saw Nairod. He was clapping.

"Bravo! Encore! Encore!" he said as he got down from the branch.

If he was clapping that mean…"You saw that?"

"Yeup!"

"And you didn't help a damsel in distress? Very ungentlemanly"

"Think of it as a test, I was seeing if you worth saving" he said brutally honest, a thing why a lot of persons called him 'cynical'.

Instead of scowl, frown or admonish him as people usually do when he said something 'dickish' (and what he liked to call 'truth' or 'honesty' thank you) she plastered a smug smile on her face; much to his surprise.

"And?"

"You're good, Sapphire, you passed" he stretched his arm and she slapped the palm in some form of 'deal with it'

"Come on, we should get moving"

"Ok! Just a request, please?" he raised an eyebrow in signal to elaborate "Can you be in the front? I'm better with the bow and to support, I'm actually good in the front too but I prefer the back, if I see things go bad I'll be in no time next to you!"

He grinned "Sounds good for me"

* * *

"I could've take 'em" Yang said to Blake who also had a look of smug on her face. A pair of ursas had attacked and Yang dispatched one while Blake took the other.

"But you didn't" Blake rebutted.

"But I could"

"But you _didn't" _Blake said making Yang frown which only serve to make her smile go bigger.

They were taken out of their argument when they heard a feminine scream "What was that?"

"Someone's in danger!" Yang said before she and Blake ran to the source of the scream. Hearing muffling grunts and groans with sounds of squishing flesh behind some bushes they though the worst. Both girls drew their weapons and nodded at each other before getting out of their hideout to face the grimm.

Except that there was no grimm.

Instead they saw Hazel on top of sorely beaten Nyx holding with one hand his very beaten face and with the other what remained of his manhood.

"Hello" she said in a polite tone before punching Nyx one more time; she then leaned almost into his ear and hissed "Don't you ever touch me again" she releasing her grip from his collar dropping him in the floor.

"Errr…everything's all right?" Blake asked rather confused for the scene, even though it was a whisper they heard it pretty well, well more like they _read _it in her lips.

"Yeah, why?" she raised an eyebrow genuinely confused.

"Well…we heard the scream the screams of a girl" Yang said looking how Nyx twisted on the floor trying to stand up and to fall to the floor again.

"Oh, it was him, you'll be surprised how high pitched the voice of a man can be when you kick him in the nuts" she pointed with her thumb to the hooded figure, not even looking at him.

"Oh believe me, _I know" _she grinned, reminiscence of going to a club flowing quickly through her head.

"I'm guessing he's your partner" Blake saw the struggle of Nyx to stand up straight despite his shaky legs.

"**UGH**! Don't remind me" she spared one quickly glance at Nyx.

Something called the attention of Blake, a partial piece of ice in the right side of her hand, the sleeve covered a good part of it but a keen eye could see it.

"Did you use an ice crystal?" Blake said pointing with her head to her forearm.

She would've hid it but she remembered that Nyx was behind him. No point in hide it then. She raised her arm and pulled a bit her jacket showing that the right side of the forearm was covered in ice. What called most the attention was the fact that part of the forearm had inflammation.

"Ouch!" Yang said watching the wound.

"So that's why you were punching me with your left" Nyx said and Hazel shot her a dirty look. "I though that you were left handed" she decided to ignore his futher comments and listened Blake instead.

"How did you get that?" Blake asked.

"Carelessness mine, my landing strategy didn't go as I expected" she said.

* * *

_As Hazel started to fell she grabbed a crystal from her pouch and activated, she then compressed her body and water appeared from the crystal. Due the wind speed the water splashed over her and quickly transformed in ice making some form of ice armor._

_This would have killed her if she didn't wrapped herself with her aura first. Crashing and bouncing from branches to trees and from trees to the floor she landed quite turbulent but fast and more importantly alive. _

_Alive but not unscratched. _

_She felt a burst of pain and sting from her right forearm, by her first diagnostic and quickly scan she deduced that she probably broke it and some muscles were tensed a lot. She used her aura to minimize the damage and pain and gave herself fist aid._

_Until a pack of beowolfs and ursa appeared._

_Apparently she landed near a territorial zone._

* * *

"Yikes! That _stings_" she punned. You know who.

"More than you imagine" she said between teeth the last part as she realized the pun. Blake simple rolled her eyes and Nyx snickered.

"I have a heal dust here I think" Blake said looking in her pouch.

"Thank y-" she never finished. Nyx took her face and kissed her again.

This time she reacted better, she took the grip of her weapon and slashed, unfortunately for her Nyx had cleared the distance between them.

Sensing the bloodthirstiness of Hazel, Yang and Blake stepped back quickly, not of caution but rather by reflex. They couldn't look her face, but by the pale expression of Nyx and the quivering grip of the military girl they knew she was barely containing her rage.

"**_You son of a-_**!" she then fell to her on her knees.

Yang and Blake eyes widened, they looked at each other quickly not knowing what to do; their natural sense told them just seconds ago to run "What's wrong?" Yang asked being the one who decided to approach but with cautious steps.

Taking a better look at her face she almost crouched next to her. Hazel had grimace in her face whit her left arm hovered over the injured both of them shaking, one because the pain and the other resisting not to touch it.

"Hazel?" Yang said with concern.

This made her partner to move, but around the girl, heranimal senses still active, seeing why Yang was suddenly worried decide to move forward but with wary. "You ok?" she asked, her expression being one of forced worry, curiosity and caution.

The question of the ninja was answered when everyone heard various sounds of joints, cracks and others sound of rearrangement coming from the injured limb "It's ebbing…" Blake said in an almost whisper looking how the arm looked less swollen.

Yang and Hazel didn't say a word; Yang not knowing what to say and Hazel because of the pain, all girls however knew one thing.

They didn't know what was happening.

After a few seconds the pain ceased. "You…" Nyx said earning the attention, he still seemed rather pale and now was panting. "…should be able to move your arm now"

In cue the ice around her broke and she slowly moved her arm; there was no pain, discomfort, ardor or tension. Nothing, she felt like new. "What the- How did you do that?" she asked in bewilderment to Nyx.

He had put his hood, but she could have sworn that he was still panting despite his hidden face, yet he did well to conceal it. "Marvels of aura" he said standing straight.

She couldn't make him elaborate more; sounds of battle and roar were heard in the distance. "We should move" he suggested.

"You okay? You seemed pretty bad seconds ago" Yang said looking at him, he was trying to hide his fatigue, and he was doing a damn good job.

"Yeah, nothing that my aura can't patch up" he answered.

Hazel gave her a scrutinizing look.

He never really answered her question, and he was well aware of it.

Sensing again a strained mood from the new formed partners Blake and Yang looked at each other again in concern almost regretting getting off the bushes.

Almost.

* * *

**A/N: Small chapter again. Sorry! This was actually going to be a long one but I'm trying follow the time frame and speed that the chapters so yeah. Next ones, I promise you are going to be longers.**

**Help me to improve! Any grammar mistake or critique is welcome! **


	9. The Emerald forest

Ozpin hadn't move from his place. He barely noticed when Glynda approached him.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir" she said taking place next to him "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren" she had an emphatic look towards the boy in the screen "Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along" she pressed a mini screen at the bottom of the tactile pad "Still he's probably off better than Miss Nikos…" the screen turned to Jaune and Phyrra walking in the woods.

Ozpin hummed something and glanced to Glynda; apparently gaining his attention "I don't care what his transcripts say that Jaune fella was not ready for this level of combat" she informed and turned off her scroll "I guess we'll find out soon enough"

She started to walk towards the academy "At their current pace they should reach the temple with just a few minutes…" she turned her gaze to the headmaster "…speaking of which. What did you use as relics this year?" he didn't answer.

Glynda now fully turned to look at him "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin answered humming once again but not to her but to himself. He was looking at the screen of his own scroll; the Schnee heiress was scolding sternly a girl with a red hood.

"Professor Ozpin!" Glynda called him this time with a higher volume.

It seemed effective because the professor came out of his trance "Hm? Yes Glynda?" the headmaster said turning his gaze to her.

She sighed and put a hand on her forehead trying to sooth herself, she was still irritated because of the boy who arrived later at the cliffs "What did you use for relics this year?" she repeated.

"Oh. Chess pieces" he returned his gaze to the cliffs, but his eyes quickly widened; realization struck him.

"'_Chess pieces?'"_ Glynda said with a cold voice. Ozpin started to sweat.

"Surely not the pieces from my _dearly and valuable chess_, **_right_**_?" _Ozpin didn't answered nor dared to turn.

"OZPIN!" Glynda said in belligerently as she walked again towards him.

Even if it was against his will Ozpin had to face her now unless he wanted to be launched from the cliffs.

Again.

"Calm down Glynda, I'm sure the students will return with the pieces in excellent conditions and intact" he stated.

"_Why _my chess pieces?" she said prickly.

"Oh! Because the ones of the last year were utterly destroyed" Apparently that wasn't the correct answer.

"As I said I'm sure the students will return with pieces in excelent conditions" he put a hand in her chest as a measure to soothe her and protect himself.

It looks like worked because she inhaled and exhaled few times to quell her frustration; once she had relaxed she recalled something that wanted to ask him. "That reminds me…"

"Yes?"

Glynda turned on her scroll again and selected a folder from it "Hazel Watership" she quoted the name from the girl.

Ozpin knew her "What about it?"

"Just like Miss Rose you personally recruited her" she stated.

"By recommendation of his CO, yes, did you read her file?"

"Yes, I did which I had to say: Impressive for such a young girl who didn't attend to a Primer Academy. Several recommendations, awards and acknowledgments from local police, military and even councilors, high exemplary grades and clean record, we had to be blind to not recognize her potential…"

"But?" he said despite knowing where the conversation was heading.

"What intrigues me was her 'condition'" she moved her fingers in the scroll and selected a file from it; a video footage appeared in the screen. A small room appeared on the video. It was Hazel in a military outfit standing straight and professor Ozpin. Glynda advanced the video almost to the end.

_"__You know who am I?" _the voice belonged to Ozpin.

_"__No, I do not, sir" _Hazel answered

_"__I'm the headmaster of Beacon: Professor Ozpin" he rebutted._

_Her eyes slightly widened, he elaborated "You said that the opportunity never showed, well now it has, the only question here is: Will you take it?"_

_She stood in silence 4 seconds before answering "Yes"_

_"__Excelent-"_

_"__With one condition"_

_Ozpin raised an eyebrow in amusement "Ohhh~"_

_"__I'll go to Beacon only if my brother comes with me" She said with determination and resolve._

The transmission ended there "Yes, I was there Glynda, thank you" Ozpin deadpanned.

"You accepted"

"Yes, I didn't see any issue" Glynda simply narrowed her eyes and tipped something on his scroll.

Ozpin sighed. "Glynda-"

She selected the file of the younger Watership sibling "Fiver Watership: for a brief summary- "

"I'm aware of-"

"He's a clod" she said brusquely.

"That's-"

"Ok, a klutz then"

"I'm sure you're overstating" Glynda glanced at Ozpin and again tipped something in his scroll. Ozpin quickly regretted saying those words "It was rheto-"

"He started a blaze on the bakery that he worked and several other shops"

"A simple mistake-" he tried to vouch for the boy.

"Ozpin he worked in the front of the shop giving pamphlets to the people"

"A horrible mistake then" he added.

"Apparently he though that making balls of fire was a great idea-"

"He'd creativity" he rebutted.

"-next to a store of dust"

"…" yeah, he got nothing.

"I understand the girl, but why the boy? I know you Ozpin, why did you accept?"

"…" Ozpin drink from his coffee before answering "Before coming to Beacon I did the same test that I did to her sister and the boy…has…potential…" he said due lack of words.

"…Potential…?" Glynda said acquiesced.

"Raw potential if you want to see it that way…and more importantly…" Ozpin trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"And a gift"

"A gift?" she questioned, thinking that she didn't heard right.

"…something tells me that you'll see it for yourself soon" Ozpin said as he pressed a button in the scroll.

* * *

"You see, there's a difference between a pumping heart and a beating heart" Nyx said "A pumping heart is only _keeping_ you alive while a beating heart means that you're _living"_

"A pumping heart is a person who doesn't have an objective in life or strove for anything is just breathing for that sake: Breath"

"A beating heart is a person who _lives _the life: dreams, objectives, goals. All those are beating hearts; wherever is good or bad thing that there's more beating hearts than pumping hearts is moot"

"But one would believe that a beating heart has happiness on it but there's also sadness and sometimes the former prevails over the happiness" he finished.

"Seems pretty…...interesting, Nyx. But I asked you since when you were an informant" Blake deadpanned; he learned by Yang that he was an information broker.

"Oh! Well-" he was about to talk but was interrupted by Hazel.

"Shut up, will you?" she said holding a hand.

Blake and Yang who were walking with them looked each other for 7th time in rattle. This mood had been for a while since they start walking; Hazel looked ready to beat Nyx at the minor provocation and Nyx looked like was trying to figure out something to say which (in the minor time knowing him) would end saying something stupid, it was actually question of 'when' rather that 'if'.

The bomb was ticking.

"You're from the military aren't you?" Nyx blurted out of nowhere.

"What was your first clue? The military attire or the curt responses?" Yang deadpanned

Hazel nodded at Yang and glanced at him "If it took you that much to figure it out then you aren't sharpest knife in the drawer"

"It's not that, clothes are only that clothes, that doesn't necessarily have to mean that you're from the military, but you are literally screaming that you hail from it"

Not only Hazel but also Yang and Blake raised an eyebrow "You sleep standing yesterday and eat everything without slouching at the slightest, right now you're walking perfectly straight and I'm pretty sure you could hold a cross with both of your scapula, your hand and legs move at the same height always when you move and everything in your persona is in perfect order, that only comes from a person who had physical, psychological and mental discipline" he explained.

Yang, Blake looked and especially Hazel looked at him in bewilderment "That's…correct…" she confirmed reluctantly.

"I'm surprised you know how to fight grimm" Nyx said.

"Who says I do?" Hazel responded.

"You don't know how to fight grimm?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Never taught us how to, one week before coming to beacon I made my weapon and read some books of grimm but never encountered one" Hazel said.

"Still, shouldn't the military teach to his soldiers at least the basic of grimm?" Nyx said.

"My superiors always though that area work belong to hunters and only hunters, why teach something that belongs to another person"

"So what if they dropped you in an area with grimm crawling? Or had a mission in an unstable area of grimm?" Blake chimed.

Hazel shrugged "Got me. The military and hunters are like oil and water, they don't mix, not even my superiors had access to the intel hunters had and vice versa. In in the scenario you're saying we fight blind and hoping that the hunters had done their part"

"Risky. But at least shouldn't you need to know exactly what you're up against? What if you encounter one?" Nyx said.

"Same procedure that with a hostile: we neutralize him" she said in vexation.

"Just like that?" Nyx said, he couldn't argue with that logic, he remembering how she dispatched the grimm she encountered before, if she didn't know how to proper fight these creatures and with an injured arm he may just fell deeper in love with her.

"Target's a target"

"You like to keep it simple, huh?" Yang asked.

"I stick and stove to my objective" she shrugged.

"As long as you have a goal, you can fight?" Blake added to the conversation.

"You can stay alive"

"I guees you have a point, no information is better than misinformation" he finished but quickly added other theme. "So your made your kill grimm sword in a week?" Nyx asked, pointing her weapon.

She still wasn't happy or even accepting that the hooded boy being her partner for the next 4 years, she could talk with the headmaster later but for now she couldn't deny his existence anymore, he had healed her and that was something she couldn't denied.

Stupid honor.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course it is" even if she acknowledged his presence that didn't mean that she had to like him.

"I don't know, you saber looked like that: A saber"

"Because that's what it is" she said wry, she was trying to end this conversation. If he could shut up he would make this brief period (hopefully) more tolerant.

She was silently praying that she could change partners, even if that mean have to do the initiation (or in general anything) again.

"You're carrying mags despite saying that is only that" he pointed out.

So he was spotter and insightful, she had to give him that. "I can assure you my saber is doesn't transform in a gun"

"So your weapon isn't a hybrid or transformable?" he asked again.

"Yes and no" she rebutted.

Now it was Nyx along with Yang and Blake who arched an eyebrow and/or looked at Hazel with curiosity. She sighed; it wasn't like she disliked Blake and Yang (maybe not even fully Nyx) she only didn't like to (in general) talk. Chances were that they would encounter grimm later and see how her weapon worked, adding that that there was a small chance that Ruby was looking for her sister she would encounter them and act like Fiver when he saw a sword.

Better end the topic here with them than with Ruby present.

She grabbed her saber with all and the sheath and holds it in the air for all of them to see it. They had a sense of familiarity with the hovered weapon and they quickly realized why: the guard and the grip was similar to the cane of Ozpin.

Pressing a button from near the locket of the scabbard the guard bended upwards and took the form of a gun grip. Just like the sword of his brother a weapon stock extended from the pommel too, the chape of the scabbard undid and took the form of a scope and a muzzle, other parts erupted from the sheath and in seconds the sheath had transformed in a Danish sten.

The others saw how she pressed another button and the sheath returned to his original form. She then pulled out her sabre "'_Guardian thorn' _is a simple saber but with the sheath it becomes a submachine gun" she explained.

Nyx gives a low whistle "Seems pretty smooth, what's the catch?" he asks.

Hazel for first time in the day _smiled to him_, A.K.A. a slight upper curve in her lips, if Fiver was there he would be proud, the fact that she smiled for two days in a row (even though briefly) was a gargantuan achievement "I can't shot without the saber and without a mag, I can't neither draw the saber if I don't unload the mag" as proof she pressed the button than she previously pushed and the saber didn't unsheathe nor the retractile parts returned to his original form until she removed the shell.

"Still seems pretty reliable" Blake said, Hazel simply shrugged.

"And you? What do you got?" Yang said referring to Nyx.

"Who? me?"

"I don't see anybody next to you" Blake deadpanned.

"Well there's Huginn and Muninn" he also deadpanned.

Yang and Hazel who had the misfortune of already knew Nyx groaned but Blake who didn't did the mistake of ask "Who are Hugin and Munin?"

"The annoying harlots that lives in my head" he answered pointing to his head. Every attempt of ease the mood was destroyed by that sentence. Blake only narrowed her eyes to Nyx, scrutinizing him trying to believe that he was joking.

"Which I gotta add, doesn't pay _any feed!" _he said the last two words aloud to the verge of screaming. Nyx felt a slight pain in his head and started to hit slap himself in the head.

Yeah, he wasn't joking.

"You have my condolences" Yang whispered to Hazel and Blake moved next to Hazel giving her a look of pity and empathy.

"I'm going to talk to the headmaster, there's no way in hell I'm going to pass the next four years of my life with this rook lunatic"

In cue Nyx started to hit his head to a rock while screaming profanities. "You're not going to wait for him?" Yang asked as she saw Hazel walking out of the scene following a hurried Blake.

"You _are _going to wait for that?" she pointed to Nyx.

"There are grimm here and you want to-"

"YOU STUPID BITCHE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he said as he smite to the same rock he was hitting himself.

* * *

"Did…did that student destroyed a rock with his head?" Glynda said as her eyebrows twitched not believing what she just saw.

"Yes, he did, Glynda would you be so kind to check his vitals?" Ozpin said as he looked in his scroll how the hooded fella laid in the floor leaved by her partner and company.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you landed on an _ursa?" _Ren said in disbelief hearing the landing strategy of Janice.

"And used him as a skateboard!" she chirped.

Nairod and Janice encountered Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie after they saw how Ren dispatched a King Taijitu by himself. They have been waliking for a while now.

"That sounds awesome!" Nora stated and Janice responded with a high five. "Those things are so~ big that- image you could ride one!"

They hear a roar at front of them and saw 4 ursa. "It seems like a good time to test your theory, Nora" Nairod said, Ren looked at him with a horror face which only intensified when he heard Nora giggling.

She had a cheshire smile and she was laughing.

* * *

Hazel, Yang and Blake arrived at the temple from above; it was some form rotunda architecture with a few broken pillars with a circle floor of stone, the temple seemed old but stable because there were still columns that were holding the remaining's of a roof.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked with hands on her hips.

Blake and Hazel looked at her like she just did a stupid question.

"I'm gonna take my chances and say 'yes'" they heard a voice behind them. They turned to see Nyx with a sanglant head. "I managed to shut them up haha" he said trembling.

Hazel only rolled her eyes and went to the temple, followed by Blake who had at least the appreciation of give her a quick up-down glance.

"Heyy…um are you ok?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just need a second" Nyx said. Yang nodded and went to regroup with the other two girls.

They failed to notice the trail of dead grimm that was behind him.

The girls looked the small temple "Chess pieces?" Blake said more to herself than for the rest.

"Some of them are missing; looks like we weren't the first ones here" Yang said looking at the empty pedestals.

"Well…I guess we should pick one"

While the girls looking the chees pieces Nyx shakily tried to walk trough the slop hill only to trip and roll all over it to then hit his head with a pillar.

"Do you have any sort of mental disorder or consume any sort of medication? Because it looks like you have either one of them" Blake said with a tone of pity.

"Maybe both" Hazel said as he crouched next at her so-called 'partner' and noticed that he was unconscious "Perfect" she muttered as she stood up and went to analyze the pieces.

"You're not woke him up?" Yang asked.

"I don't want to carry with a burden but silence nice so maybe in awhile" she put a hand on her chin, an habit of her that helps her to think and answer better, she was deciding what piece to choose.

Yang walked to one of the pedestals "Mmmm how about a cute little pony?" Yang asked holding a white knight piece.

"Sure" Blake rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile to her optimism.

"Knight" Hazel stated.

"Huh?" Yang said looking at Hazel who was looking at each piece.

"The piece of the 'cute little pony' is called a knight"

"Then why does it have the face of a horse?" she said holding it up.

Hazel shrugged "I don't know. Perhaps they ride on horses" she then stood and a pedestal and picked up the piece. It was a black queen, she walked towards them.

"That wasn't too hard" Yang said.

"Well it's not like this place hard to find" Blake chimed smiling.

"I'm surprised we haven't encountered any other partners or a lot of grimm either" Hazel added as she walked to the sole male of the group. She put a foot on his shoulder and pushed him slightly. "Wake up, we're leaving" she said sternly; with the push the hooded fell at side awakening.

Nyx grumbled "Uugghh my head" he slowly moved his head to the military girl and found beauty on it "Ohhh~ angel so I died and came to heaven" he stretched his hand to the girl.

She slapped the hand away "Don't touch me"

Yang and Blake stifled a snicker. Nyx only smiled and rubbed his head, he looked at the 'relics' "So, chess pieces, huh?"

"Yeup" "It looks like it" the bumblebee duo answered at the same time.

"I gotta say I had other things in mind when he said _relics_" he used his fingers to quote relics.

"So you could steal them?" Yang teased.

"Acquire" he corrected.

"Get up, we're going to the temple" Hazel repeated herself, it was then when Nyx noticed the chess piece in her hand, he tilted his head at side and arched an eyebrow.

Hazel noticed this "What?"

"You chose a queen" he stated more than asked.

"Yes, any problem with?"

"Ha" he rose and patted the dirt off his jeans.

She didn't know why but that response bothered her for some reason "What?"

"What?" Nyx repeated stopping cleaning himself.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Blake and Yang looked how she took a step forward; Nyx stood his ground but was genuinely confused and Hazel could see his face perfectly even though it was shaded "That grumble, what suppose to mean?" she elaborated.

"Oh, that! Nothing" he said curt but elaborated when she glared at him "Is just I would've choose this one" he passed Hazel and pointed a pillar

"The pawn?" Hazel inquired.

"Yeah" he answered.

"You know what it does right?"

"Yep, it can only move one square forward"

"You're not thinking this right?"

"It may surprise you but yeah I am, I would've still chose it"

"Is the most useless piece of chess, the only purpose is to lure out enemies and basically be canon fodder, a puppet, why would you choose it?"

"Because it has something that not the other pieces had" he grabbed a black pawn.

"And what is that?" she query.

"Potential" he simply said as he held the piece in his hands. "The pawn have limitless potential, it can be whatever it wants, it can only take a step forward each turn but if it manages to reach the end he can be anyone, a knight, a rook, a bishop even a queen, and sometimes that changes the course of the whole game, the idea of be whatever I want I found it not matter the game pretty awesome. I prefer to look for the treasure rather than just jump directly to it"

He turned to see the three girls were looking at him surprised and agape "But we have the queen which can do whatever it wants so we got that going for us which is nice" he placed the pawn again in the pedestal.

The girls were taken out of their trance when they heard a feminine scream "Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said trying to found the source of the voice.

Nyx saw how the expression of Blake changed when she saw the sky and Nyx made the mistake of do the same.

Oh boy.

"Yang, can your sister can fly?" Nyx said facing her.

"What?" both Yang and Hazel said at the same time.

"Can Ruby fly?" he repeated but this time he looked at the sky.

"Wha- no of course not" Yang answered and waved a hand to her partner "Blake did you hear that? What should we do?"

"Why do you-?" Hazel asked to Nyx when the voice of Ruby interrupted her.

"HEADS UP!"

**A/N: Any grammar mistakes or critique is welcome. Better brace yourselves for the next one, is gonna be large.**


	10. The white tiger

**The original chapter was too large! Haha I have near 16k words and yet haven't finished. I will update this part now and tomorrow the other one. So don't worry and enjoy :D**

"Ruby!" Weiss called to her partner. The red hooded girl reluctantly opened her eyes. "I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss screamed.

"We're fine! Stop! Worrying!" Ruby screamed.

"I'm so far beyond worrying!"

Ruby gave her a quizzically look "In a good way?!"

"In a bad way! In a very very bad way!" she chided.

"Well why don't we just jump?!" she suggested.

"What are you insane?!"

No response. Ruby had jumped. "Oh you insufferable little red-!"

* * *

"HEADS UP!"

"Chill the fuck out, I got this!" Nyx said confidently. He teleported in midair and grabbed ruby "'Sup Ru-" he stooped talking when he saw something getting closer from afar "What the fu-" it was then when Jaune crashed with them in a tree.

"Ugh. What was that?" Ruby asked dazed.

"A Jaune" the muffled voice of Nyx tried to say. Ruby saw legs hanging at her sides, looking upwards she saw Nyx buried in the trunk with his butt lifted.

"Ahem" some voice called "Hey Ruby, hey Nyx" Jaune greeted.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake wondered.

"I…" Yang trailed off but the smashing of trees and roars interrupted her. A pair of ursas appeared in frenzy.

"Yeeewwwaaahhh!" A pair of voices could be heard from the ursas and Yang quickly identified one. The pair of ursas were killed, one with a pink explosion on his back and the other cut in chunks. From one side a red head with turquoise eyes with a tired fella with a magenta streak on his side. On the other side a boy with heterochromia and a blue haired girl.

"Awww is broken" Nora said as she looked to her fubar toy.

"That was **awesome!" **Janice exclaimed from their chopped ursa.

"Yeah, I'm stupor, let's never do it-" Ren said trying to catch his breath.

"AGAIN! Let's do it again!" Janice exclaimed. The mortified expression of Ren deepened when Nora chimed. "Yeah!"

"No, please, no, Nairod, help please" Ren almost begged.

"I think I came dry" he bluntly said.

"Eww man, what the he- Nora?" Ren looked around trying to find her childhood friend, he spotted her at the distance at a temple, grabbing something from a pedestal and dancing around with what he though she was a childish music playing in her head. "NORA!" he called her.

She giggled "Coming Ren!" she saluted with a sing song voice.

"Did those guys came here riding on ursas?" Blake wondered again.

"I uh" Yang started but newly the sound of smashing trees took their attention.

Again.

This time they saw _another _red head running away from a giant grimm scorpion, barely avoiding the claws of the animal.

"JAUNE!" she screamed.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune called for her despite that he couldn't be heard.

"What's happening!?" Nyx asked at the hearing of names and mayhem and roars.

"Wow!" Ruby said standing up; she jumped off the tree, leaving the stuck boys. "Ruby!" both of them called for her.

"Ruby?" it was Yang seeing her sister.

"YANG!" the red hood girl tried to hug her sister.

"NORA!" the red head from the ursa got between the sisters.

"Did that girl ran all the way here with a Death Stalker in their tail?" Blake said outloud.

"What is this? A contest of flashy entries?" Hazel huffed.

"Um" Yang said in trepidation.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP" This time it was the voice of Fiver, the group turned to see from a near slope hill similar from where Yang, Blake and Hazel arrived earlier and saw Fiver running along with Ronan and other blindfolded guy they haven't seen and they seemed to be in hurry.

The group wondering inwardly from what they were running obtained their answer when a Big lion grimm A.K.A. Nemenian emerged from the shadows and roared, the lion saw his prey and jumped.

Hazel that in the moment saw the grimm started to drew her weapon but was held by Janice who put a hand on her shoulder "Leave it to me" Janice said, the military girl didn't know why but the voice if the blue haired girl sooth her.

Hazel complainant and Janice grabbed _Diana. _The weapon being in the three section staff seemed slack_, s_he then pressed a button from the middle rod and the chains of the triple nunchaku shrink and connected forming a staff; the parts where the chains connected bended at the same direction transforming the staff in a bow.

She pressed two fingers on the arrow rest and stretched her arm making a dust arrow imbued with fire, lightning and wind. "Cover your eyes" she warned and shot the arrow hitting the Nemenian in midair.

A flash appeared suddenly blinding everyone momentarily; the white explosion sent the grimm into the forest. Unfortunately the shock wave of the attack also sent the runners to the air into the feet of the group. Noire using the momentum did a frontflip and landed slickly in the stone floor. Ronan not using the momentum but managing to control his fall, hit with his back what remained of the upper circle stone and landed without any major injury and Fiver being Fiver not being able to do neither hit his face with the circle stone making a backflip against his will and landing in the most comical way with his back.

Again.

Hazel muttered a 'thanks' only hearable for Janice and kneeled next to his brother. Ronan stood up and meet some familiar cyan eyes. "Janice?"

"RONAN~!" Janice exclaimed trying to hug Ronan.

"NORA!" she got between them.

Meanwhile Nyx managed to free himself, he then grabbed the struggling Jaune and both of them were teleported in the ground. Jaune who was hanging upside-down hit the floor.

"Ouch" he grumbled.

"Oops, sorry Jaune" Nyx apologized as he picked up Jaune and patted him in the shoulder.

"Did those guys ran all the way here with a Nemenian chasing them?" Blake wondered.

"It's not funny anymore…" Yang trailed off.

In the moment Yang stopped talking an earthquake occurred or at least that's what they though at first; vibrations passed below their feet, a few yards ahead a grimm salamander like-creature emerged from the ground. The reptile was a bit bigger than the Death Stalker, it had a partial mask with spikes and red patterns along with white dots through his body, his claws and fangs just as white as the mask. The new grimm growled and fell at side sticking out his tongue. From it a young man wearing bandages and a quirky armor came from the mouth of the grimm. He took a few steps and just as the grimm , he hit the ground.

"Well…you don't see that every day" Noire stated. Few persons nodded.

"Did that guy crawled out of the mouth of a Girdled Taricha?" Blake wondered again.

In the cliffs Ozpin was looking at the screen of his scrolls along with Miss Goodwitch. "Glynda…is this a fad?" he asked to her.

"Honestly I don't know sir"

Yang had couldn't take it anymore. "I can't take it anymore!" see? "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy _happens again?!" she yelled, her eyes turning red and her hair literally exploding.

1…

2!

"Um, Yang?" Ruby tapped her sister. She simply looked at the floor in defeat not wanting to look wherever everyone was looking.

"What. Is. That?" Fiver quoted narrowing his eyes, thinking he'd saw wrong. In the sky he saw a _big _black bird with a hanging Weiss on his/her talon.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss exclaimed in betrayal.

"What the actual hell, Ruby?" Nairod said scolding her.

"You leave your partner there young lady? That isn't very friendly of you" Noire chimed.

"I said jump!" Ruby tried to excuse herself.

"She's gonna fall" Both Ronan and Blake said.

"She'll be fine~" Ruby tried to reassure both the group and herself.

"She's falling" Hazel and Ren said at unison.

Seeing how a screaming Weiss was close to a certain death Hazel, Blake and Ruby looked at Nyx, the former looked at him with puppy and pleading eyes.

He sighed "Fine. Just because I've a weakness to cute girls" he stated missing a blush from the girls.

He teleported himself in the air and caught Weiss in bridal style "Hey! You're cuter when you're quiet!" he jaunty said, looking at the blush that appeared in her face was priceless. So she could've another color besides white and blue. He teleported himself to the floor next to the group and put her in the floor, she muttered a grumble that he took as a thanks.

"Jaune, could you take a step to your right?" Nyx requested.

"Come again?"

"Just do it" He gave him a quizzically look but compliant. A red blur tackled him and somehow Jaune ended in the same position as Fiver, looking at the sky and having difficulties to breath, moving his head his blue sapphire eyes meet a bright emerald orbs. It was her partner, Pyrrha who apparently the Death Stalker launched and somehow ended on top Jaune.

Both of them got blushed at the closeness and on the position they were. Both of them muttered apology with the hope that it was eligible.

"Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang said with a fake cheerful tone.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby said as she charged towards the Death Stalker.

Everyone had different reactions but the ones who looked more shaken were Yang and Fiver "Ruby! Wait!" Both of them called her in trepidation.

The grimm scorpion deflected the attack of Ruby effortlessly, pushing Ruby back. "Don-Don't worry _totally _fine!"

"Don't turn your back, Ruby!" Fiver practically yelled.

Ruby heard a grumble to her side and saw the Taricha getting up; apparently it wasn't death, just unconscious. The red orbs of the reptile fell on Ruby instead of the fallen body that crawled out of his mouth. Ruby started to walk backwards but stopped when a shadow fell on her, she'd forgotten the Death Stalker. Both the Salamander and the Scorpoin hissed and launched to Ruby as it was a price, she shot a few rounds to the Death Stalker and started to run to the group.

"Ruby!" Fiver and Yang said in distraught.

Yang run to her sister aid with a clearly visible face of fear. Fiver tried to do the same he stood up nearly without any injuries, good thing he did listened her sister yesterday. At the first steps Fiver suddenly found himself in the floor again. Feeling a sting on his right leg he grabbed his jeans and pulled them up to see what was the problem.

Lifting the fabric he saw that a bone sprouted from his shin. A lot of questions went through his head like 'When did that happen?' 'In the whirlwind?' 'When he fell on the nemenian?' 'In the shockwave?' 'Just now when he landed?'

But the only one shut all the other ones was:

'Why now?'

Suddenly the pain from his wound went through his body, whatever the placebo was, it went off. He did his best to **_not_** scream**_. _**Not now, he couldn't afford that luxury. Not after what he'd _saw._

* * *

_Fiver was on a field. _

_There was a little girl with a red hood, he couldn't see her face but her mouth was visible despite the cloth covering her head. She looked scared. _

_A lizard. _

_A lion. _

_A scorpion._

_Two crows._

_Two dragons._

_Red petals._

_Blood._

_He saw the girl on her knees, clutching her head._

_A yellow and white blades fell._

_And then darkness covered him._

_Fiver woke up, gasping for air, covered by cold sweat. He was panting and shaking. He looked around, he saw her sister sleeping standing. He was in the ballroom, it took a time before he could calm down. _

_He checked his Schnellphone, it was 4:49 a.m. too early. He couldn't go to sleep again, not after that. He stood up and headed to the bathroom, making sure he didn't wake anyone._

_He selected the cold water and took an icy shower. He was used to them, plus he'd to make sure to be here. In the water he tried to decipher the omen._

_He knew the differences between a dream and what he saw._

_After all it wasn't the first one._

_Nor it would be the last._

_That hasn't been a dream. Neither a nightmare, even if he wanted. _

_It was a warning._

_Fiver could partially see the future._

_One of the side effects of his semblance and this premonition didn't boded nothing good._

* * *

With that in mind he tried to stand up, ignoring the sound of bones breaking and the words of her sister who was trying to help him. He pushed her at side and stood up, breaking his leg completely. The gory sounds of cracks and the small puddle of blood make everyone flinch and look in aghast to new crippled boy.

Fiver took a few steps but newly he fell again, but this time it wasn't his fault. Noting that he couldn't move his hands nor his good leg he saw that Nyx had hammerlock on him. The pain of his leg and the focus on tried to ignore the pain had nullified his senses momentarily, a thing that Nyx used to incapacitate him.

"Don't move, Fiver" Nyx warned him.

"Get off me!" Fiver ordered with a unusual snarl tone. He struggled, his efforts being in vain.

"You can't do a thing" Nyx reminded him.

"You don't understand! She's in danger I _saw it!" _Fiver said contemptuous.

"Yes, I can see it, I'm no blind!"

"NO! You don't understand I **_saw it!" _**Nyx only arched an eyebrow not understanding the words of Fiver, unlike her sister which eyes only make wide in realization.

Hearing a growl they saw how the Taricha lift his toe and slashed the ground, making a slit on the ground, stopping the tracks of Ruby.

"NO! YOU GODDAMN LIZARD! STAY AWAY _FROM HER!" _Yang yelled in bane.

The Nevermore gloated, feeling the fear and anguish of both siblings and relishing on it. The bird grimm extended his wings and pushed them sending feathers like stakes that pierced the ground. One of the feathers stuck in Ruby's hood stopping her and pulling her.

The remained feathers stopped Yang, making impossible for her to run in time to her sister. She saw how Ruby struggled to release her hood off in futile.

"RUBY! GET OUT OF _THERE!" _Yang ordered to her sister.

"I'm trying!" Ruby rebutted.

_'__Goddamn it Ruby! Cut the damn thing!' _Fiver though in distress.

He struggled one more time and last time, he saw how the shadows of the Death Stalker and the Taricha got bigger "Please Nyx" Fiver almost begged "Please" he said with a cracking voice.

Not again…

Weiss meanwhile was having a miffed inner argument _'That stupid oafish!' _She though. Sure the girl was a nag, a daft and a neophyte but that didn't mean that she wanted her dead!

She was thinking several strategies in her head. She could only deal with one of the grimm, not with two she'd to find a way to-

"Hey! Ice quenn!" Someone called her interrupting her thoughts. It was Nyx, he was still on top of Fiver "Just take care of the Death Stalker, don't worry about the Taricha" he said to her.

"Wha-" instead of answering Nyx simply pointed to his front.

She along with everyone saw how the boy(?) who'd crawled out of the Taricha was standing up holding what it looked like battle axe with a large irregular blades at side and a spearhead in middle. "Just do it!" Nyx ordered her.

She saw how the eyes of Ruby widened, the grimm were preparing their attacks "He better not foil this!" Weiss warned as she took stance.

Everyone held their breath. They saw how the Death Stalker was going to attack Ruby with its sting and how the Taricha claws shone as they fell on Ruby. Ruby simply braced herself for the strike not before hearing the screams of her sister calling for her one last time.

**_"_****_RUBY!"_**

Everything happened too fast. The axe of the stranger clashed with the claws of the Taricha. The axe flared with an azure hue and cut through the claws of the salamander chopping the toe in the process and making a big gash right next to the neck of the grimm, killing it instantly.

Weiss instead of attack the grimm went for the safe route and created a wall of ice that froze the sting of the Death Stalker inches before it reached Ruby.

"You're so childish…" the voice of Weiss echoed through her head.

"Weiss…?" Ruby called unsure. Opening her eyes she saw her kneeling on the floor holder her weapon _Myrtemaster_ in the base of the ice wall.

She also saw a person she'd never saw before. He'd dark brown hair and a particular armor and a doubled headed axe. He puts the weapon in his back and snaps his finger and the shaft of the axe retracted at the side of one of other halve, both tips of the blades connected, the spear head shrunk and it's hidden by the blades. A few parts erupt, bended and others retracted and the axe transformed into a guitar to being covered by an automatic case that came out from both bouts and fingerboard and the head of the same guitar.

Ruby would be jumping from one side to another if it wasn't because her hood was stuck with the giant feather and the deadly gaze of Weiss. "**And** dimwitted, hyperactive and don't even get me started in your fighting style…" she added sternly seeing her mini-fraction of joy at seeing the weapon of the other huntsman.

The unknown guy turned to her, and for both Ruby and Weiss can see his bright azure eyes. He grabs the feather of the Nevermore that was impaling Ruby's coat and remove it with simply sheer force, freeing her.

"Th-thanks" Ruby says in a very quiet yet audible volume. The other guy slightly nods and walks away with the giant feather in his shoulder, leaving her with her partner to more scolding.

The way Ruby answered and the way she hunched, she looked right now in Weiss eyes to kick a puppy. She sighed. "And I suppose I can be a bit…difficult…" Ruby perked her silver eyes "…but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together, so if you stop to trying to show off I'll be…nicer" she says trying to found the correct words.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know that I can do this"

"You're fine" Weiss assures her and leaves.

Ruby exhales and holds her hands in some form of praying "Normal knees…" she whispers to herself.

She stands up and notices the dead Taricha and the Death Staler trapped in the wall of ice.

"Whoa" suddenly she feels a pair familiar arms around her with a lavender, honey and ember essence. It was Yang. Ruby could barely breathe, a grunt escaped from her mouth.

"So happy you're ok" Yand said with slightly watery eyes.

Ruby feels a knot in her throat, Yang isn't like this, she's strong, powerful, seeing like that and knowing is her fault makes her feel bad; guilty. She hugs her sister back feeling the tears in her own eyes.

* * *

Fiver significantly relaxed. After checking and double checking that Ruby was ok and more importantly _alive_ he buried his face in the ground. The dam of his emotions started to shatter.

There was relief, humiliation, anger, useless and pain. And the feeling on his leg wasn't helping. He was able to put it at aside for Ruby but now that she was safe he couldn't ignore it anymore it was getting to him and was escalating quickly. Summing that with the mix of emotions he was feelings it was a miracle that he wasn´t making a scene.

Nyx felt how he trembled and saw how he dug his nails in his hands, making a bit blood erupt. He guessed that he was silently crying and biting his lips. He spoke with a seldom trifled voice. "You couldn't have reached her in time and even if you did you couldn't have done a thing with that leg. There things you can do and things you can't do. You'll do good to remember that"

The words sunk deep in Fiver's heart, he could´ve broke his other leg or all the bones of his body and it could've hurt less. He didn't even have the force to rebut that statement for one simple reason.

It was the truth.

Hazel on the other hand scowled at the words, cementing more his loathing towards him. This guy didn't know her brother. He didn't know for what they went through, what _he _went through, her fists clenched at the memories. It was in her nature being this good, to launch to danger, to help the people despite if he knew them or not.

That was the reason why he wanted to become a hunter. And right now he threw away that; _his __**dream; **_to help someone whom he barely knew. His leg was devastated, probably fubar, he didn't have a partner, he couldn't fight nor even walk with that leg, he wouldn't be able to finish the initiation and even if he did he couldn't attend class like that and that without say the missions.

All that to try save someone who he called a friend.

But again this guy was right even if he said it brusquely it was saying the truth nonetheless (even if she didn't acknowledge it) This sort of attitude was good but it would kill it one day. This was an example of it. And that worried her greatly.

She kneeled next to his brother. "Don't worry Fiver, there's always a next year" she said with a gentle motherly tone.

Fiver didn't flinch, a thing that worried her. Nyx tried to shake him a bit to see if he'd heard but Hazel smacked his hand away with a sharp glare. He drew his hand but stood his ground next to him, she couldn't see his expression with his hood on.

Fiver couldn't face her sister. Not like this. She gave him a chance to fulfill his dream and he'd throw it away. Neither he could face Ruby, he saw this coming in his dream and yet he _couldn't_ do a thing.

Again.

So many years and he was still useless.

He stood in the soil for a few seconds more without moving and then he suddenly tried to stand up. Hazel and Nyx helped him and sat him in the small stone stairs. Then they proceeded to reveal his leg and examine it properly. He was wearing his akubra lower than usual; hiding his hazel eyes but still mostly of the presents could see his red puffy eyes.

Jaune tried to say something but was stopped by her Amazonian partner. "Jaune, let's choose a relic" she said.

"R-right" the knight spared a quick worried glance at his injured friend before go to the pedestals.

"We should do the same Ronan" Noire suggested, the other one nodded.

"We too Janice" Nairod chimed.

"Ok" she said with a soft voice.

All of them reached the same conclusion that Hazel arrived few moments ago. They knew what that mean and that no matter how sweetened and soft the words were they were they had the same emotion.

Pity.

And Fiver hated it. He hated the eyes on him. He didn't need to put two and two together or be a genius to know that his aspiration as hunter was now impossible to him. After all how do you tell a person that he's not gonna be able to fulfill his dream?

"…Sorry… " he said with a shaky voice.

Hazel didn't hear him but guessed what he'd said "I didn't want to be a huntress anyway" was her answer. If his brother wasn't there what was the purpose of staying in Beacon then?

Those who were accepted by Beacon weren't able to re-enter again. While Fiver was invited taking instead the one the invitation that Ozpin had gave her while she presented her transcripts and everything. An insurance in case something like this happened. If she resigned, which Fiver was certain that she'll do, she wouldn't be able to rejoin Beacon or any other Hunter academy, thus not being able to become a huntress.

The only reason why she wanted to become one was because of the contacts and the freedom to move around Remnant.

But if his brother had another chance then there wasn't any problem.

Fiver clenched his fist in anger and sorrow, doing his best to not cry.

Hazel analyzed the leg and just as she feared the leg was destroyed, she was genuinely surprised that he was able to hold this much pain. The limb was purple, swallowed and she could see the bones in different directions, that without mention the bone that sprouted and his torn muscles, he needed a medic, ASAP, he couldn't walk with that leg so she would've to carry him to the academy.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda watched the live footage of the temple looking the gory scene. "Should I call an airship, sir?" Glynda suggested.

"Wait. Something tells me that we should keep watching…"

* * *

"Your leg is devastated Fiver, probably beyond repair, we may as well cut it and search a robotic leg" Nyx said with an snide tone, everyone looked at him in shock and aghast, thinking that they'd had hear wrong.

"If fragments of your bones move around the body and inlay or lodge in any vital part of your body you'll have problems to move or do something in general **that** if doesn't kill you. The removal of such fragments will be impossible without the risk of nigh painful death without mentioning if you find a medic that is able to do that risky operation" Nyx jeered.

"And even of you do the recovery will take **a lot **of time and if you miraculously manage to do all this your body would never be the same, for short, the chances for you to pass the physical exam of any hunter academy are slim, you'll never being able to become a hunter" the looks of abhorrent and obnoxious on him didn't seem to stop him.

"And all that for try to save someone who you barely knew and couldn't have helped anyway, pretty stupid if you ask me, you should have let her **die**-" an uppercut in the chin interrupted his statement.

Nyx fell on the floor dazed and the little senses he recovered his face seemed genuinely stunned and confused, he rubbed his chin and saw his attacker and realized that was in fact a 'she'. Hazel was looking down on him with pure rage in her eyes. Due his disorientation he didn't realize that she was punching him again until he felt his head yanked back suddenly.

He tasted and smelled familiar iron flavor that he didn't felt in long time. Blood.

The disorientation returned with major force and when it returned he was looking at the sky. "Ugghh" he grunted trying to regain his senses and rolled in the floor using his hands to help him stand up. No one tried to help him, probably because he said something dickish, people said that he did that a lot and didn't know when to shut up. He didn't know how many punches she landed on him but she guessed that few but hard due the small stains on blood on the floor and the cloths both him and hers. He stood up and saw that Hazel was trying to help Fiver to stand.

He took off his hood and ruffled his hair. He was hearing a buzz, yep, she'd a good right "As I was saying" Nyx spit some blood with phlegm and a tooth when he heard himself. "You should've let her die, this seem to awfully affect you which I would guess was like mostly of the students in this academy your dream"

Hazel saw herself ready to go and beat him to pulp again until he heard his next question.

"Why did you do it?" the question appeared to not only catch only her off guard but also Fiver and everyone else, he said like a kid, an innocent kid has asked a simply curious question. "You _knew_ that you couldn't do a thing, why did you still try it? Why sacrifice and risk that for one person you barely knew?" What mostly caught the attention was his expression. He seemed confused and devoid of logic, like if the idea of _saving _someone was eign to him.

Fiver though for a while looking if the question was real. The thought of being desensitized and lethargic to death shocked him and somehow disgusted him. For him, helping people was natural, hell, seeing a person die in front of you shouldn't affect you somehow in the slightest?

He answered his question with another question "You wouldn't have helped her if you'd the chance?"

"You said it yourself" Nyx pointed out "**If **I've the chance" the statement make the eyes of Fiver wide "I told you there things you _can_ do and _can't_ do, If I see that I can't help, why go myself get killed?"

Fiver seemed to think his words "**But **you **didn't** have the chance, yet you tried. **Why**?" Nyx repeated.

Fiver answered said a bit too fast, the reason was that they didn't past through his head, he answered naturally, from the bottom of his heart, from instinct "….Because…I wouldn't be able to watch myself if I didn't try it" the hunters in training looked at Fiver, especially Nyx. He was scrutinizing him with cold calculating eye, looking for something that only he knew.

"I-I knew that I couldn't do a thing. Really, I knew it, but…but if I didn't try it I knew too, I knew that I'll regret it for the rest of my life…"

"And look when that got you" he said flatly.

Fiver eyes widened and he looked in the floor in shame, he couldn't rebut that. The rest shot a frown, a scowl or a glare at Nyx. He seemed oblivious to it. "There's no need to rub it in his face, mate" Noire interrupted raising an arm in protective way.

"Do you regret it?" Nyx said bluntly.

"Huh?" Fiver knew that the question was for him. He raised his face and yelped when he found Nyx staring few inches in front of him. Apparently he passed Noire or teleported but either way he was watching him closely.

"Do you regret it?" he repeated.

Just like before Fiver answered without second thoughts "No, I don't" he said in resolute.

Nyx looked at him for a while before erupting in _laughter_, like if he just heard the funniest joke of all time. Everyone else wasn't happy by it. Hazel launched another punch but this time he dodged it very slickly. "Oh monty my sides…" he said between laughs "My god! **You **are an **idiot! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ** he pointed with his finger in mock before he fell to the ground rolling with mute breathless laughter.

He was literally laughing at a cripple.

Hazel walked to him in rage, ready to this time left him to a near state death or coma, but was stopped by Noire and Pyrrha "No, don't stoop to his level" Noire said.

"He's right. Your brother needs your help" Pyrrha chimed.

Even if she wanted to beat the life out of Nyx (He was on the floor basically in silver plate) the Amazonian was right. His brother came first. It was more easy said than do it because she'd to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"You are an **IDIOT. **With capital letters **HAHAHAHA" **and the laughter in the background wasn't helping. She managed to put together all the patience she needed and walked to his brother. He gave her an emphatic and reassured smile, signaling that this was ok for him, he was used to this kind of treatments; that though make her angrier. She was about to help him to stand when Nyx talked again.

"You're an awfully honest kid Fiver" the laugh of the hooded fella ebbed. He stood up with a grin "A dumb one, but a good one" he knew he'll regret this later, especially with _him_ here but hey, who cares? He raised his hand; from it a grey hue appeared casting steam that looked like a flame "Come on. I'll heal your leg Fiver"

The statement drew curious stares along with incredulity "Come again?" Nyx arched an eyebrow.

But the words formed a meaning in Blake's head '_What he did back there' _she though remembering what happened with Hazel's arm. "You're gonna kiss him?" she blurted out.

This made the eyes of the presents wide in shock or surprise; they didn't saw this come, actually; how did the atmosphere changed so suddenly?

"Nah, he isn't my type, I actually I just need to touch the person, the kiss was a payment" he winked at Hazel. The said young girl would have made a frown but she remembered how he healed her arm a while ago.

"Do you want to be a hunter?" Nyx asked again to Fiver.

"Wha- wha-?"

"Clean your ears! You heard me" he said a bit more loud than he intended.

"Ye- yes I want" he answered automatic at the order, her sister fault. He realized what he just did "Wha- what are you gonna do?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"What I just said, I'm going to heal your leg completely, but going to be honest. Is going to hurt, like really, _really _**hurt" **he make sure to emphasized the word hurt. "Are you sure you can take it?"

Things were happening too fast for him; he looked at her sister for an opinion and found himself surprised that it wasn't any hostility in her eyes or anything in general. "He's right, he can heal you" she said, that just helped to confusing more, not only he but also the other ones; a while ago she left him near unconscious and seconds ago she was ready to leave him in coma and now she was vouching for him.

But to Fiver, if the person who'd more loathing than anyone towards him was telling him that he could heal him (and more importantly his sister) he didn't saw any problem with it. He realized that he never answered the question of Nyx. "Yeah, I can" it couldn't be that bad, right?

Yeah, it wasn't _that _bad.

It was worse. Scratch that, it was worse than worst.

Before he could heal him or whatever he was going to do Nyx had to shove the bone that protruded from the leg. And that feeling wasn't a pleased one. Nyx had suggested that her sister grabbed his hand and his shoulder not only in some form of comfort but also in restraint. He asked to Blake do the same but with his other shoulder only. He'd though that shoving the bone was going to be the worst part.

Oh boy, how wrong he was.

In the moment the aura of Nyx had made contact with his leg he immediately flinched and screamed. He couldn't help it; he felt every splintered bone, every ripped muscle, every teared tendon, every devastated nerve being slowly manipulated. His initial small grunts were muffled with snaps and the clunk of shears through bone with some squishing of soft tissue along with various _'crack' 'plop' 'pop' 'crunch' 'creak'_

There was a point where he couldn't contain his pain anymore "Wait, wait!" he gibbered as he grabbed Nyx trying to stop him. He simply shrugged his hand away with his free hand and signaled to Blake to hold the hand of Fiver. She obeyed and clamped his hand in the step. Hazel grunted, Fiver was tightening his hand too strong, she freed her hand and just like Blake she clamped his hand to the step too.

There weren't any muffled grunts now, they surpassed the sound of the leg a while ago, he was now moving violently similar to a convulsion in his seat, trying to break the hold that both girls had in him. Nyx could see that tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, Fiver was about to scream with his full lungs before Nyx shoved something in his mouth.

It was his hand. "Bite it hard as you can" he ordered and Fiver did as he was told. He drew little blood. He was now crying and didn't bother to hide it.

After agonizing more moments the pain eventually subsided (just like his attempts to break free) to finally become naught. Nyx retired his hand "Move around" Nyx said.

The girls released him and much to surprise of him and everyone else he was healed. Completely healed. "No way…" he gibbered once again. He moved his leg in any direction and stood on his former fubar leg and did a few squats with it. "Oh my dust! I can't believe it!"

"H-how?" Pyrrha inquired.

Nairod kneeled to his leg, he passed his fingers through it "He's right, I think is better than it was before" he analyzed the leg.

"I stil ca- you ok?" Fiver stopped his glee when he saw Nyx. The inquisition of Fiver make the eyes fell on Nyx. Boy he looked like shit. He was panting heavily, his eyes looked bloodshot, he was pale and a drop of blood emerged from his nose and slide to the chin, he cleaned the trail and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah…just…need a second" Hazel and Blake narrowed their eyes to Nyx, he was like that when he healed Hazel, whatever he did it took a toll on him.

Nyx took a depth breath and sighed in resignation, Jaune noted this, it was the same sigh that he did in the breakfast "Well, fuck" Nyx though muttered it was very audible. It was the karma.

Everyone turned to see Weiss and company getting closer. Suddenly the mood changed and everyone noticed, the mood hasn't been pleasant due the recent events but it was an obnoxious one, this new atmosphere was hostile.

Weiss, Yang and Ruby were the most confused of all. From afar they saw Hazel punching Nyx in the ground and later congregate around Fiver to later see him doing one leg stand and right now they all seemed ready to take fight.

The guy that helped to save Ruby it looked to go to the altar, oh how mistake they were "I know what you're thinking" It was the last thing that Nyx said before the azure eyed boy throw a fist that clashed against his cheekbone and nose.

Nyx heard a _pop _and by the distorted gasps and yelps he managed to hear it wasn't the only one. He took a few steps back and stumbled with the small step were Fiver was sited; he grabbed Ronan from the shoulder trying not to fall and using him as support, his knees threatening to fail. Ronan also grabbed him from the arm to prevent him to fall "Hold on" Nyx said bringing a hand up, unfortunately he was hunched looking at the floor holding his nose with his other hand.

The other didn't wait and brought his knee up hitting directly his face, this time his knees gave up completely and fell in the stone floor, his head bounced against the hard surface making all the world move and seeing double version of everything, he grabbed the spot and rubbed it as he rolled at side and spit some blood.

The other one walked towards the hooded man in the floor but was grabbed in the shoulder from Jaune "What are you-" the bandaged man shove his hand at side and pushed him throwing in the floor rather easily, Ronan grabbed him from his shirt "Hey!" the guy launched an elbow straight to his throat stopping his breathing momentarily an making him cough violently, the sudden stop of air brought Ronan to his knees and making Janice run to him.

The azure eyed man keep walking towards Nyx, he grumbled and raised a finger to him "Wait, just wait!" he requested, the aggressor took his finger and wrench it to the opposite direction either breaking it or dislocating it. Nyx suppressed a grumble. Then he lifted him slightly from the same finger to reach and grab his collar and launched a headbutt directly to the face that it'll make Zidane proud, sending him to the floor again. Blood started to fall from his face and splattered the stone floor and both the aggressor and victim.

He didn't finish there, he grabbed again his collar and sent a right hook to the ribs making him slouch and launched his knee up again hitting the other side of the ribs and used the former movement but this time to the solar plexus. Exploiting that Nyx was bended he sent an elbow the back and later to where the cerebellum would be.

He then kicked one his left knee making the leg bend in the opposite direction, Nyx would've fell but the azure eyed young man had predicted this, he'd grabbed his face inserting one of his fingers in his shattered nose splintered more in the process and putting his middle finger right under the left eye of Nyx, he then punched hard twice, his hand fist it as a hammer and taking his eye out of orbit with his middle finger.

Ruby brought his hands to her mouth and Yang covered the eyes of her sister as she tried to cover her ears with her body. Fiver wanted to help (even though he was scared) but was hold by her own sister. The others gasped in horror and disgust.

Nyx flew back as he received a kick in the chest, he didn't fall though, his back hit one of the pillars and used as a support. Honestly he didn't felt pain, it gave away at numbness when he received the headbutt, if you're gonna beat someone you better left the head to the last part if you want the person feel pain. He only felt exhausted.

He was wondering why he wasn't on the floor now, he didn't have that much energy left, then he realized that Song was keeping him in place because the hooks he was receiving in his already broken ribs. The azure eyed man sent a powerful right cross to his jaw before he took a step back breathing heavily.

_'__Song. What a funny name' _it was his amused though looking at the face of the tiger. He took a glance around him and saw that everyone was looking in horror, shock or disgust at the grisly scene or the bloodied loitering Nyx. The big sisters of the group were protecting their siblings, Weiss was covering her mouth, Jaune looked ready to puke again and the rest simply had ordeals expressions. There was blood and in no modicum, in the floor, in the grass, on the clothes of both his assailant and himself and in his own face and the fists of Song.

He didn't know why but he did something stupid.

"Who taught you to punch? Your husband?" he taunted with a sneer tone and a smile. The eyes of everyone widened in aghast. One would've been surprised that he could said something coherent with his face in such devastated state if it wasn't for the shit he just said.

The so called Song charged at him and smashed the column (and the spine of Nyx probably) and started to pound Nyx again in the floor. Nyx himself didn't know what he said but he guessed that it was something stupid, he honestly didn't had much energy, healing both Hazel and Fiver and the both beating that he received from the first had left him exhausted so he simply limited himself to cover his face with his soon to be broken arms.

The first words that came out of the bandaged man identified as Song weren't polite ones **"You! Twat! Limp dick! Son of a! Gomorrah! Shit! Bimbo!" **Song swore as he landed every blow on Nyx.

He threw a last punch and Nyx saw that this was powerful enough to kill him, his head moved at side on his own evading the hit, a small crater formed when he touched the land, and everyone who couldn't see the that he evade freaked out thinking that he'd killed him. Yang clutched harder Ruby. Hazel moved the view of Fiver. Janice screamed hugged Ronan and the rest gasped in horror.

"What's happening?!" Ruby asked obviously shaken realizing the grip of her sister to meet a grisly scene.

Nairod grabbed him and tackled him to the floor and grabbed both of his arms and relocated them in his back as he used his threads to restrain him in a similar way to handcuffs. Song felt the thin thread against his skin and immediately knew that if he moved he'll lost his hands, so he opted for do the seconds best thing that was not moving his hands and instead the body but was screeching halt by Pyrrha whom put her blade in his throat.

"Don't move" she said with a dangerous tone.

"Ugggg" Nyx moaned signaling to much relief of everyone that he was alive, he said something incoherent and tried to stand up to end up falling in the floor. It's hard to stand up dizzy with one hand and one leg as you held half of your face with the other hand, apparently he'd broke his jaw at some point back there. (A/N: Guess where it was!)

Fiver went to his side and gasped at see his face, to put simply he looked like someone who was killed by bare hands. Noire ignored his face and helped him to sit. Nyx was tired but if he wanted to apologize he'd to heal his face, he mustered the same aura with which he healed the Watership siblings. A serial sounds of gory sounds similar to which could be heard from Fiver were now heard from Nyx. He limited himself to heal his mouth and jaw so he could speak but covered his left eye, that wasn't needed right now. He grabbed his bended dislocated leg and pushed it upwards rearranging it. Both Noire and Fiver helped him to stand; he was still holding his loose eye.

"Release him please" Nyx said with a hoarse voice. Everyone looked at him the same way when he taunted the azure eye man. "Release him, he'd a hard day I know him" he vouched for his _aggressor. _

Everyone still had the same look that before. The guy almost killed him and he just asked the persons from saving him release him? However Nyx seemed to have a reason to let him go but again Nyx mocked Fiver before healed him and the other guy saved helped save Ruby. The guy was weird that was for sure. Plus they didn't know the reasons of why he beat him.

Nairod and Pyrrha exchanged a concerned look and nodded. "If you launch to him again I'm cutting your leg" Nairod said with a cold tone.

"We're going to release you now" Pyrrha informed with a normal tone but still having her edgy warning.

"Whatever" Song said. So they did, he stood a few seconds in the floor to reassuring them before _slowly_ getting up. He was angry. A lot but he'd given scared and given a bad first impression to the first persons he just knew, no need to get them more nervous.

As he got up he started to undo his armor and walk up to Nyx. Everyone had a hovered hand over their weapon.

"Adrenaline" he commanded with a cold eerie calm voice.

Nyx acquiesced reached something in his back and stretched a small cylindrical pipe. The other one grabbed it and laid his armor at side, he pressed a small button from the tube and a needle stretched, he swiftly thrust the needle in his heart.

Mostly of the presents gasped but other still were cautious.

"Water" he ordered again and Nyx compliant. When Song snatched the canteen he shoved a small crystal to Nyx, it was healing dust. Nyx sighed in relief, he could heal himself now, as he started to drain the uncut Song used the water to wash his bloody hands; he then took off his shirt and everyone noted that not only his was bandaged from his but also his whole torso and arms.

He also had several white stakes on his left torso with big stains of blood. "Oh Dust" Janice muttered for everyone, Ruby covered her mouth along with Janice, Fiver seeing his wounds tried to help him, _tried _because her sister stop him at the first step she took and shook her head.

The boy ignored all this and started to pull out each stake, a grumble escaping his lips each while. Nyx used his aura to heal all his concussions and broken bones and more importantly his loose eye, when he healed his wounds he cleared his throat.

"Umm...I should introduce you…" he signaled to the boy "This is Song Bai Hu, my best pal, Song these are…" Nyx named each one of the presents.

"Pleasure…ugh" he'd removed the last stake. He put his shirt and started to put his armor again.

"Um, shouldn't you stop the bleeding?" Nairod pointed out the red stain that was forming on his side.

"It will heal by itself" Song stated as matter of fact. Nairod was about to rebut with something but decided to shut up when he saw Nyx shook his finger.

Song grabbed something from his pouch, it was a small soaked hamburger, he undid the wrapping and started to eat it squeezing water from it, that didn't look tasty.

"You're eating a wet hamburger?" Nyx summarized from everyone.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Song retorted.

"Just wondering why"

"Because I haven't eat, sleep or shit nothing in the last 107 hours that's why" Song said dryly.

"Um…" Someone called them; it was Jaune he was raising his hand as if he was in class "Why were you trying to…um…?" he didn't finish the sentence, he felt rattled.

"Trying to kill him? Oh by dust I _was not _trying to kill him!" He answered a little offended. That was too good for him.

"Really? Could 've fooled me!" Yang spoke with ominous.

"Then…what were you trying to do?" Weiss asked haughty but wary.

"I was simply trying to maim, cripple or left him in a comatose state" he asked as if the answer was somehow reassuring.

"Same question" Ronan practically snarled.

"Because is a cunt" he answered.

"Forgive him; he's in that time of the month" he said dryly.

"Oh, so I gouge your eye out, did you die?" Song said belligerently.

"You were basically torturing me back there" Nyx deadpanned.

"But did you **_die?" _**Song repeated prickly.

"Ok sorry, don't get angry" the hooded fella tried to excuse.

**_"_****_Angry?"_** the other boy repeated with a mirthless laugh. He undid the bandages of his faces and revealed a young face but a bit older than them, he'd a scar slightly above his right cheek and a two small ring earrings in his left ear other than that it was handsome. Everyone was surprised (specially the girls) that his face seemed so gentle and honest under the bandages while with the bandages he looked intimidating. "You're goddamn right I'm **angry,** you ignorant**_fuck!_**" he said.

"Few weeks ago I was happily sulking in a park in Vacuo, eating a pizza by myself before a smoky airship passes through the sky and crashes in the ocean to later see my facetious best friend skydiving and tackle me to the floor and coax me to come to Beacon with him to later be captured and _tortured_ by the White Fang in the way because he _forgot_ to tell me that he stole information from them and after two days of torture we escaped and had the great idea of stole dust from a warehouse of goons and cutthroats and _left_ me in that warehouse to take the airship to Beacon without me! I had to swim all my way to Beacon and got attacked by Tarichas. I have been cut, stabbed, shocked, drowned, burnt, shot and eaten, _eaten Nyx_! So yeah, forgive my colorful language **_fucktard! I am angry!"_**

Yang covered the ears of her sister to prevent her innocence from been shattered. Ruby couldn't hear a thing but seeing how the veins on the throat of the guy pop she guessed that he wasn't saying nice things.

Song inhaled and exhaled, calming himself, he looked over the rest of the new comers "I count fifteen, who's the one who doesn't have partner?"

The group stiffened at the question, they knew the answer but didn't want to say it. The guy almost killed one guy and was in bad mood, if the so called Song didn't have his answer who knew what he could do in that state. Fiver started to raise his hand reluctantly at the thought of someone being hurt by his fault, but was stopped by her sister who again shook her head, she subtly tried to cover her brother with her body; he'd to be the only one without partner.

Nairod and Ren had showed up together along with the hyperactive red head and Janice. The Mistral champion was calling for Jaune and Ruby was with Weiss in the Nevermore talon. She herself had her partner so Yang and Blake and Ronan and the blindfolded man seemed to be partners that left Fiver alone. There was no way she was going to allow him go with a guy who almost killed his so called 'friend'.

Unfortunately for her, Song saw how Fiver was rising his hand, the azure eyed man walked to him as he covered his head with bandages "Is it you?"

"Y-yes" he replied mousy.

Song slightly nodded "Sorry if I gave you a bad first impression" he said as he scratched his nape "As he said, I'm Song" he said bitter the first part but soften at the end, he'd stretched his hand for a handshake.

"Fiver…" the akubra boy answered mildly relieved that he'd a civilized part, he was about to shake it but once again was stopped by her sister; she was looking at Song edgy with a hand stopping his brother and the other grabbing the hilt of _Guardian Thorn. _Song was wise to not insist on it.

A growl stopped anything bad from happening again, looking over it the group saw the Nemenian recovering over the attack but still somehow dizzy, he would give them chase in no time. "Umm guys…?" it was Jaune again.

He pointed to the sky or more accurately to the Nevermore "That thing is circling back, what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked in distress.

"Look there's no point in more delaying, our objective is right in front of us" Weiss answered motioning with her head to the pedestals with the relics on it.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and making back to the cliffs" Ruby chimed making Weiss smile in approval "There's no point in fighting this things" she added.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind"

"So if anyone doesn't try to kill anyone anymore could we go now?" Ronan quipped.

"Have you chosen a relic yet?" Song asked to Fiver.

"Um, no I haven't" the akubra boy replied.

"Well, take a pick" Fiver nodded in response and went to the pedestals along with Ruby and Jaune.

Fiver grabbed a white queen, Ruby a white knight and Jaune a white rook. They smiled at each other.

"Hey, you scoundrel" Weiss asked marching towards Nyx halting few inches from him invading his personal space in an intimidating manner. Nyx unfortunately didn't have any concept of 'personal space' floor "I want my lien back you didn't mention any salamander here!"

"That's because it isn't from here" he answered pretty chummy. "The Taricha is a amphibian grimm who can reside in the oceans, underground and volcanos, not in forests" he answered motioning his head to Song "And this ones were kids they never go far from her mother"

"I killed the tadpoles and managed to lose the mother. At least for a while" Song answered the innuendo of Nyx.

"We're going to have company" Noire summarized, he was kneeling with a finger on the floor, he could feel the vibrations escalating slowly but quickly.

"More than one" Janice added seeing the Death Stalker starting to crack the ice.

A giant scorpion, a big lion, a large salamander and a gargantuan bird all of them deadly.

"Things keep getting better and better" Hazel snarky remarked.

"Time we left!" Ren said looking at the imminent danger.

"I support this posit" Nairod said witty as he raised his armored hand.

"Right!" Ruby chimed. "Lest go"

Everyone started to run, heading towards the cliffs with the exception of Yang who seemed proud; Blake went to her side "What is it?"

Yang simply smiled "Nothing" she answered with the same eerie smile and started to run.

* * *

**Probably need edition but NAH. Too tired, I'll update next part later because now is tomorrow :) **

**BTW the reason why this chapter is called 'The white tiger' is due the surname of Song. Bai Hu means _'White Tiger'_**


	11. Pieces and players

**WOOOHOOO! I FINISH IT! Near 20k words, wow! I would've updated this earlier but my hard drive died and had to buy another one and have it installed, good thing I save this on my USB so I could work between time and time I had my hands on a computer. Anyway here's the 11 chapter hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ozpin narrowed his eyes slightly at Nyx in scrutiny.

He didn't know why but he was rubbing him for some reason, the kid was wayward and seemed pretty mettle. He didn't show any sign regret of the harsh words he said while ago nor joy even when he healed Fiver and neither fear when he taunted the other boy whom beat him brutally and shrugged off with such easiness.

No regret, joy or fear in both of them. He didn't had any expectation in whatever answer or consequences he'd ensued.

He was simple and genuinely curious.

He didn't care if it was good or bad, right or wrong, benevolent or evil. A completely open heart, full of admiration, without caring if it was good or bad. He couldn't place him.

Basically, Ozpin didn't know his true nature. If a fictional scenario amused Nyx he would help and assist, if it not...well…he was ready to let Ruby get kill and get himself killed.

He could be a great asset or the most dangerous person he'd encountered in a while.

He'd have to wait and see. The students have made the way to the cliffs.

* * *

The group reached the cliffs; they were various pillars and columns that held a roof of large stone roofs at each side, more ahead there was a walkway supported by long stone pillars that leaded to a steeple in a chasm with fog at the bottom. It looks like the persons who did the steeple also did the temple from before and also used the chasm as a natural protection.

They were keeping a good pace and realized that the Nevermore was playing with them, gloating at them. The bird grimm quickly surpassed them and landed on top of the tower emitting a shriek in tantrum.

The group hide behind various columns evading be in the range of the hunters in training.

"Well that's great" Yang said annoyed.

A loud _'crash' _could be heard from behind, from the woods the Death Stalker and the Nemenian emerged with aggressive growls. "Oh man, **run!" **Jaune summarized the thoughts of everyone.

The nevermore shrieked in elation, the preys had been forced to leave his cover. The grimm bird rose from his place and drew back his wings, everyone knew what that mean, it was about to shoot.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren ordered to her partner.

"I'll help you!" Noire added.

The Nevermore pushed the wings shooting feather stakes. Nora jumped and rolled to the middle of the field avoiding the attack of the grimm to drew her weapon while Noire front and side flip also evading the stakes before taking out his weapon: _Sanglant Vindicta._

_Sanglant Vindicta_ was a _Close Combat Grenade Launcher (CGL)_ it had the appearance of a M79 grenade launcher with a no small crescent blade attached to the canon that extended from the trigger guard to the end of the barrel. Additionally to this the blade of _Sanglant Vindicta _could move loosely; pressing a button near the trigger the curved blade could hang from a small chain that appeared at the end of the canon. Noire could move the blade similar to a nunchaku and rotate or move the blade in any direction, this helped Noire to swing the blade faster and maneuver better his weapon. The blade could easily cut him in that mode or hinder the shot of the grenade launcher but if he pressed a button the blade would accommodate again at his original spot being at the trigger guard.

Both grenade launchers fired and one of the shots hit the head of the Nevermore making it circle around again.

Noire saw the danger from behind and saw the Nemenian and Death Stalker approaching. He shot at them making the Death Stalker halt momentarily however the Nemenian was smarter and started to zigzag the shots.

Noire cursed. He could see the claws close, but were stopped by Ren and… "Blake" he said with disdain which was answered with a deep glare from her.

Not bothering to ask Weiss grabbed both Noire and Nora and jumped to reach the group, she however didn't felt the vibrations in the floor until it was too late.

From the ground a Taricha emerged, Weiss clashed with it. It was different that the others as Nyx had said, this Taricha had more armor and a more spiky mask that the other from before with more red patterns and had more dots and spikes sprouting from it, the tail of the reptile seemed as a bat with nails attached on it.

The apparition in the middle of the path cut dry momentarily the group. In front there were Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nyx and Nairod while behind was Nora, Ren, Weiss, Blake, Janice, Noire, Ronan, Song, Hazel and Fiver.

The grimm from before were giving them chase and they followed without question the decision that Hazel ordered them **"SPLIT AND KEEP RUNNING!" **she screamed.

It had sense actually. The grimm couldn't follow everyone so someone could assist from afar to anyone or make it to the cliffs. The problem was that there wasn't room to escape besides the narrow ruins at side, but it was better than nothing.

Blake, Fiver, Hazel and Song headed to the left side being followed by the Taricha while Janice, Ronan, Nora, Ren and Noire headed to the right side followed by the Nemenian, the rest of the group keep running toward the steeple being followed by the Death Stalker.

The group who has took the left side cursed inwardly; they quickly realized that they were screwed up. Even if they reached the ruins they realized that the cover was meagre: the entries were too open, the grimm crawled, though not completely it could shove her armored head. The grimm was coming front side if they wanted pass her they should do it now.

Song snapped his finger and the guitar took the form of a battle axe "I will stop her! You pass to the other side and distract her for me to pass through the ruins!" Song said between a suggestion and an order. No matter of the grimm could go underground, he couldn't fly, once they managed to reach the chasm they will only need to worry about the Nevermore.

The rest nodded in confirmation. Song's aura flashed with an azure hue and swing it at the Taricha mouth, it wasn't a deadly hit but it was powerful one, powerful enough to throw it off balance giving a wide window to Fiver, Blake and Hazel to pass.

Fiver passed below the mouth gliding between the toes of the Taricha as Blake jumped over it leaning with her legs in one of the spikes of the grimm as support and her semblance to reach the other side. Hazel jumped over the armored tail using the same strategy that Blake using one of the spikes to-

"Hazel, look out!" Fiver exclaimed.

The Taricha felt something on her tail and shook it violently sending Hazel to the air, fortunately she had learned to react by reflexes of the warnings of his brother; she reached _Guardian Thorn _and used the blade to block the incoming thagomizer. Despite that the spikes didn't manage to pierce through the skin thanks to _Guardian Thorn _the sheer force of the attack was enough to send her to the floor, she landed with her back forming a small crater.

The grimm hasn't forgotten about the hunter that launched the first attack and more importantly took care of her offspring. The Taricha send a swipe towards Song which he blocked with the shaft and the head of _Requiem, _his axe, but just like Hazel the sheer force was too strong send him flying to one of the stone columns. He crashed the hard surface with his back.

"Hazel! Song!" Fiver called for them.

Hazel sheathed her sabre and swapped into gun form, she started to shoot at the Taricha in the head to gain her attention; she managed to success. The grimm turned again her attention to the older sibling. "Sis! What are you doing?!" Fiver asked in rattle.

"Get out of here Fiver!" her sister commanded.

He wasn't a great listener so he grabbed hilt of _Waning Seer _and started to unsheathe the large sword to be sheathed midway by a major force, he turned his head and saw Nyx grabbing the pommel of _Waning Seer. _"We need to go" he ordered.

Fiver couldn't help feel angry, this guy had been hitting on her sister since the moment he meet him and now is planning to leave her and his so called 'friend' to luck? "My_ sister_ is there" he hissed as he shook his hand away moving partially his hood, revealing his face briefly, for a second Fiver saw his eyes filled with worry and disapproval meaning that he didn't like this much as him.

In a way Nyx was genuinely concerned for the safety of them, the headmaster had left clear that it wasn't weird that someone died in the initiation. Song could hold his ground well, but he was tired and hungry and not in his best form, Hazel could help him but if the rest managed to get to the steeple the Death Stalker or the Nemenian or in the worst scenario both, would turn their attention to the hunters in training.

And in that case is was hard to say that they would return unscratched or even return…...

Right now their best option was keep moving and once that they had completed their objective

Nyx grabbed again Fiver but with more force "Remember what I tell you?"

_"__There are things you can do and things you can't do" _the words echoed through Fiver head.

He was right, the Death Stalker was getting closer; run to the Taricha was basically charge at the Death Stalker…and he saw how that he ended, besides there was little he could do to contribute. He saw the logic on it but still refused to abide. It wasn't only his good nature as her sister though…there was another more deep reason…a much darker reason…

"They would be fine! They only need to hold their ground until we return!" Nyx practically yelled when he saw the Death Stalker getting closer; they had to leave now.

"B-but-" Fiver couldn't end his sentence when he heard different shots from the direction of her sister, he saw Song sited in the floor leaning against the column with what it looked a large sniper rifle.

Seeing when the Taricha launched an acid breath Song switched his double axe to gun form, the shaft of the axe stood the same but the spear head retracted and the blades of the axe connected and disarmed forming a trigger and a stock, the axe transformed in a PTRD-41.

Song pulled the trigger several times, a neophyte could easily fly back by the recoil if he didn't stood correctly or didn't had the strength to resist the power. The anti-materiel rounds hit the Taricha with great strength enough to fully focus now on the hunters who were shooting at her; she took air and launched another wave of acid breath.

Hazel did a cartwheel and got out of the range of the attack of the grimm. Song twirled and covered himself with the column, the stone melted but not completely "Fiver! Leave! Now!" the bandaged man also ordered.

This time Nyx stopped trying to convince him and grabbed him from the collar of his jacket, tugging him along with Blake. Hazel sighed in relief that his brother was safe. At least for the moment. The legs of Fiver didn't start to run until he lost sight of her sister, when he did he started to feel sick and disgusted with himself to the point he almost puked.

He was running, escaping, just like years ago.

But this time, he was alone.

* * *

The other side of the group didn't have things bad as the others. Unlike Hazel and the rest which had their grimm in front; theirs was behind them, the Taricha was going in their opposite direction and, the Death Stalker was chasing Ruby and the others and the Nemenian was behind them, if they run faster they wouldn't have to use the ruins ahead of them, they could pass the bridge with Ruby and the others before the Death Stalker could cut them.

Noire swerved his course followed almost instantly by the others; they were close to rendezvous with Ruby and the others when a big shadow fell on them. Everyone turned to see why the sun suddenly darkened and saw the Nemenian in the air. The grimm had guessed the plan of the initiates, the Nemenian had experience, that was for sure.

The group jumped in different directions to avoid being crushed by the Nemenian. The lion grimm landed with a tremendous force that created a crater and shook everyone, including the others grimm. The group was separated; on one side was Ronan and Janice while in the other was Ren, Nora and Noire.

Ronan quickly examined the situation, if the other group didn't rushed the Death Stalker would cut them and the Nemian would have them all. He glanced at Janice and she gave him an approbatory nod.

Janice turned _Diana _in bow form while Ronan grabbed a pair of cartridges from his sides and launched upwards as he pressed extended and rounded palm grip of both of his brass knuckles.

Both the blades of _Ronin _and _Pariah _retracted as they disarmed; the slots of where the fingers were supposed to be turned into a hand grip and the now disarmed blades and the upper part of the knuckles became a canon, taking the form a pair of pistols.

The _Stunning Ballistic Knucklebusters (SBAK) _with the moniker of _Ronin and Pariah _were a pair; as the name implies, a pair of spiky pointed brass knuckles with short blades at the sides. While _Ronin _had the capacity of sent electric shock at the impact, _Pariah _could sent kinetic explosions similar to Yang gauntlets. The extended and rounded palm grip when pressed could transform the knucks into a pair of Mauser C96.

Ronan held his arm at his sides and the magazines fell slickly in the slots of the Mausers. He immediately started to shoot at the grimm along with Janice gaining the attention of the Nemenian. The grimm roared infuriated as he set now on the married couple.

"Move!" Ronan ordered as he run along with Janice to the ruins, shooting at the Nemenian.

Ren nodded but Nora and Noire looked hesitant but compliant at the end. Noire glanced at his partner and he gave him a reassuring grin. Noire drew _Sanglant Vindicta _and shoot explosive rounds at the Nemenian gaining his attention and giving time to the couple to reach the ruins and reload their weapons.

The beast growled at the attacks of Noire and jumped to the group who was close to the bridge, fortunately they managed to jump to the bridge joining with Ruby and the others before the Nemenian could reach them. The grimm instead clashed with the Death Stalker foiling the swipe that could have reached Blake and Nyx. The scorpion grimm didn't took well the interruption and snarled as he sent a slash to the Nemenian.

The lion roared and tried to bite the Death Stalker which responded to the gall with a stringer to the face of the Nemenian who defected the attack with the mask. A battle between grimm simmered.

The fortuitous fluke seemed a good sign to Nyx, but the security that he felt was destroyed when the Nevermore passed into the bridge, shattering it and once again, you guessed right! Separating them, on one side was Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Noire, Nairod, Fiver, Nora and Jaune while in the other were Nyx, Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, each of the separated group was dealing with the grimm at their own way.

Ruby and the others were shooting at the Nevermore, Hazel and Song were deflecting and trying to make damage to the grimm with the attempts being near futile; the moment the Death Stalker clamed place with the hunters in the bridge and seeing that wasn't space for him to join, the Nemenian redirected his attention to the married couple who were shooting at him; the lion smite against the ruins destroying it at the impact, the only path now for them was going to the ruins in near the chasm, almost next to the Death Stalker.

The situation didn't boded well to the hunters and Jaune seemed to gauge the situation "Man, we gotta get over there they need help!"

Nora couldn't agree more "Let's do this!"

"Yeah, but uh, I can't make that jump" Jaune stated as he tried to watch the end of the chasm, failing. Nora grinned diabolically as she knocked the blonde back with _Magnhild _and shifted her grenade launcher into melee form, the gun grip and the stock bended and transformed into a shaft with the cylinder becoming the head of a freaking sledgehammer. She run at the edge of the broken bridge and jumped.

Jaune didn't manage to pick himself up before he pleaded "No, wait!"

Nora slammed the hammer on the bridge and catapulted Jaune to the other side; she accommodated herself in the head of the hammer with a salute before pulling the trigger and launched herself as well with a glee smile on her face.

Not managing to hear the explosion on the other side or the pleading screams of Jaune for a change till was too late; Nyx and the others saw how Nora smashed the Death Stalker right in the skull and jumped off the grimm with a pink explosion at the incoming string but pushed Blake and Nyx off the bridge.

"God**dammit, Nora!" **Nyx screamed, not angry but irritated, perhaps she heard him, perhaps not, he never knew.

Seeing how Nyx and Blake fell to the chasm, Nairod glanced quickly to Yang and the others and assessing that they'll be alright with a number less he jumped off the bridge. Only to regret it later when he saw Blake stab in the bridge what it looked like a kusari-gama and seesaw to safety.

Nyx stretched his hand in signal from help, he actually could get out of this but that required use his semblance and aura, why not save himself job? Nairod fell for a few more seconds before he drew from the tip of the his gloves, strings and wrapped it around one of the columns and swinging to the surface not before grabbing the hand of Nyx.

"Need a ride?" Nairod asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Appreciated!" Nyx replied.

Nyx found himself surprised when they ended on the middle of the filed at the height of where the steeple would be, meaning that ended up very high. Nyx soon realized why, Nairod wanted to help his partner, he couldn't blame him, he wanted the same. Nairod had seen a window to go right to help and took it. Man he'd to invite him a beer.

"You can go to the steeple from this height!" Nairod said.

"On the contrary, I wanted to go with Hazel and Song!" Nyx rebuted.

Nairod grinned "Worry for your girlfriend and boyfriend?!" he taunted even though they would fall into a certain death soon.

"You're not worried about yours?" Nyx countered as he spotted and aimed at the lion grimm.

"Touche" Nairod said as Nyx squat his knees and channelized aura on them.

"Thanks Nai!"Nyx obliged as Nairod put his foots on the feet of Nyx and bended his knees slightly to cushion the incoming force.

"Don't mention it!" he grinned before was launched towards the Nemenian.

One of the perks of _Lariat Intermission _besides shot burst of electricity as laser and infuse his melee attacks with electricity too was that in he could charge them to make more powerful the attack; this obviously used more dust from his gloves but if the attack made impact with the target...

Nairod had charged his right arm and with the velocity with was launched hit the Nemenian directly in the face, forming a small crack in the mask, the attack caught the grimm off guard but quickly recovered and shook Nairod off. Used the momentum that the Nemenian had given him he did a backflip in the air and landed between Ronan and Janice.

"What are you doing here?!" Ronan asked transforming his weapons into his brass knuckles functions.

"A puppy versus a lion seemed unfair to me" Nairod sneered.

The Nemenian roar echoed through the whole forest, reaching even Beacon and perhaps the city too.

In the moment he impulse Nairod, Nyx stretched his arms and flied. The coat that he wore had a wingsuit included, that along with his hoodie stole that moved loosely at his back and/or sides gave him the appearance that he had wings. Gliding to the floor near the Taricha, Nyx saw how Hazel was knocked to the floor and raised her spiky tail to finish her. Nyx deactivated his wingsuit; now free falling he grabbed what it looked like a foldable sword, the name of the weapon being _Geri._

_Geri _was a versatile weapon, known as_ Multiple Automatic Nihonto (MAN) _it could transform into a Wakizashi, a Katana or an Odachi. The default form of _Geri _was a double edge Wakizashi. On the other side there was a blade that could fold forming a Katana and from the same another foldable blade with a retractile blade inside that formed the Odachi. He selected _Geri _in the former way.

The Thagomizer of the Taricha fell as Hazel as Hazel reached and tried to draw _Guardian Thorn _not afraid of the deadly attack, having trust that Song will stop the tail_. _Nyx sank _Geri _on it; despite not having much energy, the foreign force was enough to divert the course of the Thagomizer. The spiky tail sunk in the ground deep. Not being what she'd in mind but with the same result Hazel managed to draw her sabre and stabbed the blade on the tail of the salamander.

The Taricha hissed in pain and anger. Glaring at the couple with her red orbs, it sweep the injured limb with the intention of impale them with its tail. Hazel and Nyx predicted this and jumped over the tail with a side flip. Song shot another set of rounds to the Taricha hitting one of the orbs in the center, making it one eye.

"And Fiver?" Hazel inquired.

"In the steeple, with Ruby and Yang" he reassured her.

She exhaled as she did something that she never though she would do in the short time she'd meet him "Thank you" she muttered.

Seeing how forced and late the word left her mouth Nyx couldn't help but grin "Excuse me? I didn't hear that" he obviously teased.

"Not now Nyx!" Song admonished and stopped what it would be a deadly glare from Hazel. The Thagomizer was hanging limply but still holding it place, a good gash would make it fall. Both the hunters and the Girdled Taricha knew it. The grimm challenged the hunters with a hiss.

* * *

Blake sent various slashes through the back of the Nevermore with the hope of killing it in the place but her attacks seemed to only anger the bird grimm more. She jumped from it and landed on the steeple and gathered with her partners and Ruby.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake stated.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" she announced as she reloaded _Ember Celica._

Fiver and Noire had to climb higher the steeple if they wanted to shot at the Nevermore. They saw how the girls changed their weapons into ranged form and proceeded to do the same. Noire loaded _Sanglant Vindicta _and Fiver set _Waning Seer _into rifle form. The crystal blade did a 180° and connected with the body of the metal. _(A/N: If you're still confused about this part; read CH. 4)_

Sniper shoots, Ice beams, explosive rounds, fire balls, pistol bullets, high impact energy shots were fired at the Nevermore more than once and yet it was unable to stop it, the bird grimm crashed at the steeple making the now destroying structure fall into the chasm.

Nobody wasted time to leave the collapsing building. The girls jumped between the rubble, each of them reaching the bridge; Yang punching through the debris, Blake running up the pillars, Weiss using her glyphs to push herself, Ruby propel herself using her scythe.

The boys were higher and the Nevermore crashed at the base so they had more solid floor to move on than the girls. Fiver was jumping from one stone to another trying to join to Ruby until he saw Noire going in a different direction, it didn't took much to realize that he was going to try to help Nairod and the others.

_There things you can do and things you can't do_

"Noire wait! I go with you!" he announced as he swerve from his original course. Noire nodded as he stretched his hand and Fiver jumped before a gargantuan stone swatted him, he managed to grab the hand of Noire. The blindfolded young man pointed his grenade launcher point blank-range at a stone and pulled the trigger both hunters were soaring soon in the sky.

From this altitude they could see the whole battle; Fiver squat his knees and changed _Waning Seer _into melee function before he placed it at his feet. Noire pointed _Sanglant Vindicta _at it.

"You sure?" Noire asked and Fiver guessed that he meant about the crystal of his large sword "It won't break!" he assured before Noire shot again.

The force which what Fiver was launched was stronger from what Fiver was expecting; no wonder why they ended up so high. The Taricha was trying to shake Song off the tail, the hunter was clutching the Thagomizer trying to cut it but the Taricha smashed the spiked tail in a column with all and Song. None of the spikes pierced him thankfully but air leaved his lungs. Before Hazel and Nyx could do something Fiver came out of nowhere and stabbed and gashed the tail of the salamander cutting it.

Seeing the how the limb of the grimm fell with a loud _'thud' _Song raised his head to see his savior "F-Fiver?" by the tone of his voice it was obvious that he was shocked.

"I saw the chance!" Fiver enounced with a grin, feeling the resolve in his voice.

* * *

Weiss saw from the corner of her eyes the akubra boy and blindfolded man join to their respective partners as she and Ruby landed on the bridge. She turned her attention to the Nevermore in peeve. "None of this is working"

Ruby saw Blake land of the bridge and her sister on top a pillar shooting at the bird, an idea forming in her head "I have plan. Cover me!"

Not having a plan herself she did case of her partner and drew _Myrtenaster. _Hopefully the others could deal with their own grimm.

The Nemenian roared at Nairod, Janice and Ronan with a mighty rage, the beast shook his head violently and from the mane quills needles flew towards them. The spines were smaller than the feathers of the Nevermore but they were harder to spot because they were thinner. Nairod pulled strings from his gloves and infused them with the last dust that he had in his gauntlets, he'd extended the wires enough to cover not only him but Ronan and Janice too.

Ronan used _Ronin and Pariah _to defect as many quills needles that he could while Janice changed _Diana _into her three section staff mode and maneuvered around her body with an impressive speed that only a blur and sparks could be seen around her. Once that he thought the needles had stopped Nairod sprinted forward along with Ronan. Janice swapped into her bow mode and shot ice arrows at the Nemenian.

Ronan jumped forward evading a claw swipe from the Nemenian, he did a somersault once he touched the floor and keep running. Despite not having any dust left on _Lariat Intermission _the gloves imbued with aura were more than enough to cause damage at the Nemenian, he punched the brisket and the back legs of the lion. The grimm throw himself to the ground trying to squash the hunter but Nairod leaped at side. Ronan meet eye to orb with the Nemenian, the grimm move forward trying to engulf the faunus. Ronan could have jumped but the momentum of his speed prevented him.

Suddenly the body of Ronan jerked on his own at the left, evading the deadly jaws, he saw Nairod moving his arms at the same direction and then he realized the thin strings in his torso. He landed on his feet and Nairod deactivated his threads. Before the Nemenian could close his snout Janice had shot an explosive arrow at his mouth. The grimm stood up and jumped towards Janice trying to crush her. She did a cartwheel as switch her weapon in spetum mode.

Woe filled Nairod. The moment he'd stroked the Nemenian Nairod had wrapped the torso and legs of it with his strings, unfortunately the strength of the Nemenian was too much for him; reason why he was being jerking from one side to another at the air violently.

"I SHOULDN'T HOLD ON BUT I'M TOO SCARED TO LET GO!" he yelled.

The Nemenian had focused its attention on Janice; it was jumping from one side to another like a cat who chases a red dot. Ronan was trying to call the attention with shots of his weapons but seeing how futile his attempts were he threw himself at the feet of the lion along with Janice. The Nemenian now had two dots to play. Ronan and Janice manage to give the grimm a few slashes along the body; evading the claw swipes and swatting from it in the way but every time that the Nemenian landed it throw the hunters off of balance.

Both Janice and Ronan seeing how their attacks were a simply bother to them instead than a danger they headed of what remained of the ruins thinking that the lion wasn't going to be able to smite the same way he did before because of the crack of it mask. It was a simple though of self-preservation the grimm obviously seemed experienced dealing with humans.

And they were right. The moment they entered the ruins the Nemenian stopped in prompt. Regained their breath they lost of view the Nemenian for a second and when they turned their gaze they saw that it was nowhere to be found. That left an only explanation…

Oh _shit_.

Ronan sheathed _Ronin and Pariah _at his sides and snatched _Diana _from Janice's hands. She didn't say a thing; instead she placed her back with Ronan's back serving as a support. The Nemenian fell from the skies and crushed the ruins from above. Feeling resistance from below the lion grimm pushed stronger.

The couple was channeling every ounce of aura that they had into their arms, legs, back and the shaft of _Diana. _The Nemenian took this as a personal challenge and now used all its strength to swat the hunters…but something was pulling it. Or at least attempting to…

Nairod was tugging the Nemenian with his entire aura. Despite using all his strength he knew that his assistance was only minimal. "I believed that dogs chased cat not backwards! Come on, **_puppy _**put your back on it"

Ronan feel irritation growing on him as he used the same emotion as fuel. Man, he was so easy to motivate; despite that he didn't like what he heard he had to admit that the taunt had served his purpose, reason which he replied in both annoyance and a smug "Don't call me that, you _cunt_!"

Ronan pushed the paw of the Nemenian throwing it off of balance, he'd felled ion four legs but the threads of Nyx were keeping him in place. Due that he'd used all his strength Ronan simply limited to aim the spetum at the fissure of the mask. "Your turn babe" he muttered.

Janice kicked _Diana _with all her force, boosting the spetum with an incredible velocity. The pole weapon flew towards the rift-

And failed.

Air leaved the lungs of Janice, Ronan and Nairod. The girl fell on her knees and the head of the now unconscious Ronan fell on her lap.

The Nemenian had tilted it head at side evading the coup de grace from the hunters. It was confirmed: The beast had dealt with hunters. From the snout of the grimm a gloating grin formed…and with the same velocity with which appeared it disappeared.

_The Nemenian __**had **__dealt with hunters._

Air filled the lungs of the hunters. They had exhaled and inhaled; a mischievous grin formed on their faces. "We never aimed at you" Janice muttered.

Now it was the turn to shadow fell on the beast.

Noire grabbed _Diana _midair as he pointed his weapon at his contrary direction. He pulled the trigger propelling himself towards the lion grimm and pierced the spetum in the cleft of the Nemenian. The mask crevassed and the Nemenian screeched; blood erupted from the wound and stained the cloak of Noire; he didn't end there; Noire used _Diana _as pry and he sunk _Sanglant Vindicta _on the open wound before he sent several explosions _inside _the head of the grimm.

The Nemenian wailed, shaking both his frontal paws and his head, trying to send the hunter away. Using his amok Nairod jumped back and rappelled in the chasm, he pulled his strings and the Nemenian yielded at the unknown force. He spotted the Nemenian at the slope of the abyss; that was his cue, Nairod retracted his wires and ascended automatically, he reached the furry back of the Nemenian.

Noire saw it and pulled _Diana _out and stretched at Nairod, he grabbed it and wrapped his threads around it, he nodded at Noire and he replied the same. The blindfolded man launched Nairod towards Ronan and Janice as the boy with heterochromia launched a final powerful punch at the back of the Nemenian making him bend; the hefty weight of the lion grimm yielded to the force.

Nairod landed next to the married couple and pulled the spetum along with Nairod; just as coup de grace Noire shoot a final time to the grimm. The Nemenian plummet into the chasm with a roar that ebbed as he fell.

"Man, that chasm is deep" Nairod said still hearing the roar of the grimm. Noire returned _Diana _to her original owner.

"Thanks" she muttered. She was still on her knees with the Ronan resting on her lap. "So we kill this thing while my partner here sleeps?" Noire asked in amusement.

"Hey, we were fighting this thing before you showed in the sky" Janice answered with a pout.

The conversation couldn't continue when they heard an explosion and saw Nora in the air and she was…giggling? She grinned as she fell and make a salute like the one she did a while ago. She shot another explosion from _Magnhild _and dove down as she nailed the stinger in the skull of the Death Stalker; catapulting Jaune and Pyrrha to the other side. And just to ensure that it was dead, Nora shot again _Magnhild _and launched herself with the rest. The Death Stalker just like the Nemenian fell to the chasm.

"Oh that was-" Janice said before Ren staggered to them before collapsing. The group sweatdroped.

"Well…at least puppy isn't the only one tired…" Nairod said with sarcasm. Despite being unconscious the body of Ronan reacted instinctively and flipped him.

* * *

Now that the Taricha had lost its thagomizer the hunters charged at the salamander, but the salamander threw an acid breath. The four hunters split at each side with their respective partners. Hazel and Nyx went to the right while Song and Fiver to the left. The Taricha swipe her left claws at Hazel and Nyx.

Nyx still having _Geri_ in odachi function deflected the attack to the soil; the moment the claws made contact with the ground Hazel stabbed the toe of the Taricha and used her semblance; ice covered the leg from within the wound and trapped the beast by its toe.

Song and Fiver slid below the Taricha with the thagomizer trying to pierced it with the spiky tail, the grimm however didn't have intention of dying today, the Taricha stood suddenly on her back short legs destroying the ruins that were left as preventing the impaling but losing most of the claws on her left toe. The gargantuan salamander hissed before launching an acid breath at them that they barely managed to avoid.

Barely.

Fiver felt a burning sensation on his left shoulder, looking at it he saw his shoulder armor was melting; if it wasn't for his armor he would've loosed his arm.

The Taricha jumped and launched at Fiver with open mouth "Fiver!" her sister called.

Nyx leaped and pushed Fiver avoiding being devoured by the Taricha but instead he was engulfed by it. The salamander dived digging in the floor. Small earthquakes could be felt below them. Before guilt filled Fiver a slap in the cheek from Song brought him in to reality.

"He's fine!" Song assured him and a wave of relief washed Fiver, it was true, Song left the mouth of one when he showed up. "Watch from where it comes" Song added referring to the Taricha.

That was something that he could do.

Fiver semblance's **Extrasensory **allow Fiver to peer the future and the past momentarily, though that wasn't the full gauge of his power. Using his power Fiver could see from where the Taricha was going to emerge. Telling from where it was going to come to her sister and partner they evaded the attacks perfectly.

Song wrapped his axe with his aura and stabbed the floor and tried to gain the attention of the Taricha with success, he could felt the vibrations followed him, he nodded at the siblings and somehow they understand his plan. Song ran to the slope hill with ruins while dragging _Requiem _on purpose to ensure that the Taricha was still on him; before he arrived he decreased his speed…

"Fiver?!" he yelled.

"Now!" Fiver answered.

And one second later the Taricha emerged from the ground and tried to swallow Song. The bandaged man had jumped to the grade and sunk the axe in the ground to avoid being bite, he could would've been engulfed too if it wasn't if were not because Hazel strike with the Thagomizer at the sides of the Taricha. The beast hissed in angry and pain and to ensure that she didn't went underground she froze the wound along with the buried limp to the land.

That was the cue for Song. He jumped from the gradient and struck with all his force the axe in the head of the Taricha with an azure hue, stunning her. The mask was hard; her offspring could've died with a hit like that. Song landed next to them. Fiver changed _Waning Seer _in his weapon form, he charged his shot with his aura and the yellow crystal shone. Hazel threw a red uncut crystal to the end of his canon.

The girdled Taricha shook its head and took a deep breath and before she threw another acid breath Fiver shot a yellow beam that became red when pierced the uncut dust. The shot hit right in the mouth of the Taricha and its mouth and possibly her insides were filled with a fire and an explosion. The grimm hissed in pain before falling with a loud _'thud'._

Fiver was rejoicing. Hazel smiled slightly but it quickly disappeared with a conflictive expression. Fiver was wondering why she wasn't happy, all dawn on him when he saw the speechless of Song and the uncertainty of the moment filled Fiver with horror.

Shit. **Nyx.**

"O-Oh dust" Fiver muttered as he grasped the hefty peril of his mistake "Y-you think he's fine, right? _Right?" _

"No" Hazel answered a bit too much promptly.

**"****Shit! **I killed him! **I killed him!" **Fiver dropped _Waning Seer. _Hazel eyes widened, if Song knew her he would be surprised that she showed more expression. Fiver would _never_ do that, he _loved _his sword. The simple thought of _him killing _an innocent or a friend filled him with disgust and horror, more of what he'd.

He started to shiver and his knees threatened to fail. Hazel grabbed his brother from his shoulders. "Relax Fiver, he's probably fine" Hazel tried to sound reassuring but she really wasn't sure of her own words. "Right, Song?"

But he himself wasn't so sure. Yeah, Nyx had survived all kinda of stuff: Bullets, blades, poisons, Dust, explosions, fire- he stopped counting the list that would take at least an hour but being swallowed by a grimm, survive the acids from the stomach and then burned from inside? Yeah that was a new one.

"Sure…why not?" he answered shrugging his shoulders in boredom.

He and Nyx had seen themselves at death's door various times and by myriad means and scenarios that both of them were thinking that they were somehow immortals. If somehow told him that he'd Nyx was killed he would have trouble believing that.

The slob and indifferent way he answered didn't calm Fiver. This time his knees yielded and started to hyperventilate.

Suddenly the Taricha convulsed with a loud hiss and fell again death with the same speed that she rose. The snout was sliced in half and from within Nyx emerged covered in blood and soot. By the look of it, Song guessed that he drench himself with the blood of the grimm to avoid the fire. How he survived the lethal acids he never answered.

Still, everyone looked at him agape and astonished.

"Man, I almost died three times there!" Nyx said with the same lethargic way like if nothing had happened.

The only thing that stopped Fiver from hugging Nyx and kiss him in the cheeks was seeing the Nevermore crash into the cliff. Nyx saw the group fighting at the collapsed steeple and he quickly put 2 and 2 together. "Well, that's gonna make us look bad"

* * *

"Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss showed a completely confidence face "Hmph, can I?" unfortunately Ruby didn't saw it "Can't?"

"Of course I can!" she cried. That was all that the silver haired girl needed. She glared at the Nevermore and loaded _Crescent Rose._

Weiss launched her to the Nevermore, the floor breaking at the process. Ruby ascended with a trail of red petal behind her along with various shots. She cached the giant bird from its neck with her blade and didn't stop until her feet made contact with the cliff. Weiss created a path of glyphs that reached the edge of it. Ruby then started to run to the top, towing the Nevermore with the blade.

The bird shrieked in both horror and defy, but those cries were only matched from those of the small girl. With a final war cry from both the Nevermore and Ruby she decapitated the bird. The head fell right next to her and its body to the chasm along with the others.

She didn't realize the awe stares on her until she peered through the cliff.

* * *

The group of Jaune and the rest had regrouped and looked at the girl.

"Wow…" is all what the blonde knight could say and all of them nodded dumbstruck.

"How are we supposed to win against that?" Janice said with a pout.

The eyes of Ronan opened and he sat. "Wha-what did I miss?"

* * *

After initiation the sixteen hunters- well more like all the hunters that completed the initiation were called at the amphitheater. The formation of the teams was right after it. The hunters that had fight at the chasm a.k.a. Ruby and the others were one of the last teams, much to misfortune of Song who looked ready to fell unconscious any time.

Fiver, Nyx and Ronan went to the front trying to convince Goodwitch if they could go the platform there was a group of three faunus and a human. He only could see their back but in the screen that was show to all her amphitheater their mugshots.

The first one was a girl with orange flowing hair and beautiful emerald eyes, she'd feline ears and furry tail, if Nyx had to guess she was a fox related faunus.

Right next to her was a girl with claws at her hands, she'd short cut dirty blonde hair, she strong features similar to Ronan, meaning that she looked always ready to eat your face, her stance and features make guess that she was a tiger or a lion, Nyx went for the former there was already a tiger...

Passing now to the males there was a guy with wavy gray hair and sharp eyes, what most surprised everyone were that he'd big brown wing with white spots, unlike the females of her new team he looked rather friendly.

And the jewel of the crown was something that they doubt they could call a hunter. It was the final male of the team; a spectacled teen with brown spiky hair and his glasses were hiding his eyes. Unlike the others he was human…oh yeah and he was drooling…meaning that he was sleeping.

Some persons in the amphitheater were trying to suppress their laughter. Even the headmaster had an amused smile on his stoic face.

"Kitsune Veritas. Arden Cross. Zephyr Rush. Elaine Rovra. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces from this day forward; you will work together as **Team** **Kaze" **

Four letters emerged under their mugshots and formed the word 'KAZE'

**"**Led by…...Kitsune Veritas!" the faunus girl smiled and grabbed rudely the spectacled teen who dragged off the stage.

While Ozpin formed the new team Kaze Nyx got between a group of four beautiful and cute girls that were next. "Excuse me Miss Goodwitch" Nyx asked to the teacher who was at the stairs of the amphitheater along with the girls.

It was a group of girls; he'd committed her appearances and names at his memory so he knew who were them:

The first one had loose long crimson hair with a ponytail at her left, she'd light blue eyes; from his first impression she seemed rather meek and timid. She looked scared with the invasion of her personal space; Nyx removed her hand from her shoulder. Other girl was quite catch for the eye but had the world 'danger' written all over her face. She'd had iris colored hair with a tall right side ponytail with an iron curdled end. She also had red blood eyes; she looked like a female fatale.

Another girl couldn't fit better the nickname of 'shorty'. She'd long teal wavy hair but her hair had a slight greenish coloration rather than blue like Janice, she'd two loose buns that resembled deer ears held together by antlers, if they had to guess it was almost obvious that she was a faunus. By the way he shove between her and the red hair she looked offended and angry rather than scared like her, she was making an adorable pout.

He didn't know why but he tried to fix things just to end doing more damage "Sorry, kid" he apologized ignoring her seethed face.

The final girl was wearing a green to brown hood cloak similar to Ruby or Noire; she'd short dark brown dyed in green with a choppy cut pointing in every direction. She looked rather reserved and quiet; she had an athletic complexion with muscles but without taking her female curves.

"Could we go after the girls there, please?" Fiver asked referring to another group of girls that were behind them.

It was a group of four girls; One of them had a cute innocent face with both blue hair and eyes but was wearing rather skimpy attire. Another one was a red head girl with bright sharp jade eyes.

Other one reminded him to Nairod, She'd heterochromia: Her left eye was light blue and her right eye was hazel, but she had blond canary hair and didn't had the same wild of the eyes of him. The last girl had green emerald hair with golden playful eyes.

Nairod seemed to talk with the girls and with a hulky guy with the hope that they let them go first. "And for what ludicrous reason, Mister Rosso?"

"Erm, my partner is about to collapse" Fiver said pointing to Song. Nairod did the same to the group who was talking. The poor tiger was leaning against a wall, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I don't think you want to see me dragging him to and off the stage, right?" Nyx asked hopefully.

Ronan noted something that fell from Tianee.

"Hey your…antler…fell…" Ronan said as he picked one of the antlers of the short girl.

"Wait you can remove _those?" _Nyx asked in thrilling as he grabbed one of the dog ears of Ronan trying to pull it. The new team KAZE was getting off stage when they meet the odd scene. The faces of the faunus weren't happy ones.

"Why didn't you tell us that you cou…ld…remove…those…" his smile vanished slowly along with his pulls when he saw the irate face of Ronan and realizing that the ears hadn't come off. Nyx glanced quickly at the teal girl and saw her amused wile smile "You're not a faunus, right?" he stated more than asked.

"No" both the female fatale and the short girl answered.

Nyx turned his head to the angry Ronan, oblivious of the stares of the faunus and the group from before. The hooded young man gave him an apologetic smile.

"Getting really tired of your shit, Nyx" Ronan said peeved.

Nyx released the grip of his dog ear and tried to preen before Ronan punched him and sent him to the floor. Everyone near smiled in amusement (even Miss Goodwitch), he even heard the laughs from behind till-

"Hey, you have white panties!" Nyx said to the red head whom immediately closed her legs and dress with a fierce blush.

A heel hit the face of Nyx and realized that it was from Miss Goodwitch, which wasn't making honor to her surname in Nyx opinion. "Girls, your turn" he said referring to the group of full females and motioned with her hand to the stage "Team KAZE that would be all, thank you" he referred to the team of faunus.

Each of group did as they said except for Ronan and Fiver…and well Nyx but in his case it wasn't an option leave.

The group of girls marched to the headmaster "Crystal Nelde. Idina Caliber. Sirce Marion. Tianee Musk" Ozpin announced as their pictures appeared in the screen "The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as **Team Crystal" **

Under their picture the word 'CIST' formed.

"Led by…Crystal Nelde!" the announcement shook the red haired girl that she became redder. One of the girls looked in agreement but the brown and teal haired girl looked adamant.

"And for answer your question" he referred as the headmaster announced the new team 'CIST' "If there are no problems with the newcomers that go before you-"

"There's not" Nairod assured along with the group of four girls and a tall and corpulent male with a silver-gray armor with golden trim and a golden bird at the front. "Very well then"

Team CIST was getting of stage when Nyx started to plead "Miss Goodwitch! Miss Goodwitch! Your heel is piercing my temple! Please I beg you! Plus I can see you panti- **OW!**" Glynda steeped harder before retrieving his foot.

"You may go on" she said with gritted teeth along with a blush being either of embarrassment or anger. Song grabbed Nyx from the collar ignoring the smiles of poetic justice of Team CIST and pushed Nyx to the stage; he tripped with the stairs resulting in more laughing. Finally Hazel grabbed him too and stood him up.

"Thanks" he said, she may have been rude but he was having troubles for stand, so he appreciated the help.

They marched towards the headmaster as he named them "Fiver Watership. Hazel Watership. Nextic Valravn. Song Bai Hu" their mugshots appeared in the screen; despite that their pictures appeared with their hats, hoodie and bandages, the soon to be team had been forced to remove their head garments or anything that hide their faces in the amphitheater meaning that the spiky hair of Fiver, the shag back length hair of Hazel and the faces of Nyx and Song were uncovered.

For some reason the felt naked "The four of you retrieved the queen pieces. From this day forward you will work together as **Team Fulvous"**

Under the pictures the word 'FVWS' appeared.

"Led by…Fiver Watership!" he announced. Hazel patted her brother in the back in proud. Fiver blinked hard and fast twice "Excuse headmaster, I think I didn't heard you right"

"Yes you did, he said that you're our leader" Nyx answered for Ozpin. Fiver could have protested more but then Song collapsed hard to the front, a few gasp could be heard in the multitude "Oh don't worry!" Nyx said waving his hand in reassuring "He's just in a temporally coma" he said as it was better.

Nyx grabbed the leg of Song and started to drag him off stage, mopping the floor with his face and body "Come on, fearless leader!" he said to Fiver with a grin. The Watership siblings were supposed to be shocked but they were really tired besides recent events make them believe at this point that violence and indifference was pretty common with these two.

They sighed and left the stages ignoring the small trail of blood and the concerned looks of how the head of Song bounced in the stairs and how Nyx keep dragging him.

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch" Fiver said to the teacher.

"Thanks Nairod" Nyx said with a high five which war replied by the same way. "No problemo" the gray haired man said.

"Thanks Big guy" he said referring to the guy with the bird armor.

"Thanks Brooke" Nyx added. The blue haired girl smiled before changing her expression to confused one realizing that she never told him her name. Hazel gave her a 'don't bother' look.

Fiver gave them slight nods of gratitude as Nyx keep dragging Song in floor to their place at the audience, ignoring the stares that fell on him; they made their way next to the teams that were before them.

"Is he going be alright?" Hazel pointed to Song. The information he provided made the new teams make wide the distance between them.

"Yeah, he hasn't eaten nothing in the week and he just fight mostly by himself the Taricha and her offspring in the water, he's exhausted, give him a day and he will be like new tomorrow…probably…" he added the last part a bit too late and quiet than he intended.

"'Probably'?" The military girl quoted.

"Well there's always the chance that he never wakes up" he said like nothing with a smile.

"You're saying it like if has happened before…" Fiver said.

No response from Nyx "It _has _happened before, isn't?" Hazel reframed the question though it was a statement.

"Last time this happened he fell from 15 thousand feet in an airship without"

Few seconds passed before Hazel asked another question, enough time to the other teams to process the info and try to guess if this conversation was serious "…How do you survive a 15 thousand foot height fall...?"

"The same way you survive being eaten by a Taricha and burned from the inside" he deadpanned.

"I say I was sorry! What do you want flowers?" Fiver excused.

* * *

"Brooke Ariella. Rekka Zhu Que. Kaneli Amala. Eden Locke" Their mugshots appeared in the screen along with some whistles from the audience "The four of you retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward you will work togueter as **Team Brooke"**

The word 'BRKE' was made by their initials.

"Led by...Brooke Ariella!" Nyx couldn't focus more in the ceremony because Hazel called his attention.

"Hey, you're bleeding" she informed at Nyx. He opened his coat and revealed a big fang on his ribs. A small stain was in his dark clothes. Nyx looked rather indifferent despite him being the wounded "Oh! Thanks" he said as he grabbed the Fang.

The teams looked at him aghast and before any could do a thing he retrieved it with a grunt. Small drops of blood fell. "It must be when the Taricha eat me" he said outloud holding the fang in his hands.

Nyx could felt the apology of Fiver already "For the last time Fiver, I told you is ok!"

* * *

"Nairod Gray. Noire Dantes. Janice Sapphire. Ronan Rosso" the students marched to the headmaster as their pictures appeared "The four of you retrieved the King pieces. From this day forward you will work together as **Team Napier"**

The word 'NDJR' was made using the names and surnames of each integrant.

"Led by…Nairod Gray!" Ozpin announced, none of the persons at stage looked adamant.

They left the stage passing the last teams; Yang gave her a high-five that he replied with the same kind just like Nyx. Heading to rendezvous with team FWNS Noire bumped with the new leader of team KAZE. She pushed him with more strength that she intended.

"Hey! Watch it!" the lioness of the group said with an aggressive tone in defense of the fox girl.

"Forgive him. He's blind" Janice vouched for Noire.

The embarrassment in the face of both the leader and the lioness was pretty apparent. They would have apologized but the new team was pretty tired like the rest so they decided to ignore it, giving them a false sensation of loathing.

"Sorry again about your ears" Nyx apologized. Unfortunately Ronan was tired both physically and mentally so he answered with a hostile manner by reflex.

He punched him in the wound of the ribs "Son of a-" he collapsed on his knees holding his wound, he was exhausted as the rest and his aura was starting to recover. Nyx lost conscious for a few minutes.

* * *

When Nyx woke up the ceremony was nigh ending, there was also a small puddle of blood. Opening his eyes he saw a beautiful scene. Hazel was right beside him, the new teams were looking at him with some worry. Hazel kneel when he didn't react after 30 seconds. The guy had taken a deadly beating of Song and a punch on his wound put him on the floor? Something was weird.

"Ohhh dust. I died and went to heaven to be received by such beautiful angels"

"I told you he was fine" Hazel deadpanned as he looked his brother. She helped Nyx to stand a think that surprised him but didn't say a thing.

"Yeah, I used too much aura and _that" _he said referring to his heal power. "Thanks"

Hazel narrowed her eyes _'that'? _It wasn't his semblance? "What did I miss" he asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh right! Team JNPR"Nairod pointed at Jaune "Led by vomit boy" he added a few snicker erupted from the teams.

"And Tem CRDL" Hazel pointed at the hulk boy with indigo eyes "Led by Cardin Winchester"

"And-" Fiver said as he pointed at the amphitheater.

"-**Team RWBY. **Led by…Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced the last team. Yang hugged her sister saying some words that couldn't be heard from here.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year" Ozpin declared like he'd foreseen the future.

_"Indeed Ozpin...Indeed" _Nyx said inwardly and he guessed that he wasn't the only one with such thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: God, this one was large indeed! Every chapter had received editions; I don't think this one is going to be the exception. Next chapters are probably going to be shorter. Again if you see any grammar mistake tell me. **

**Now we got all the characters along with their crazy and hard to describe (especially in another language) weapons along with new formed RWBY and JNPR. (Wow, what shock) Yes, I know that I referred to the grimms as 'he' or 'her' in someparts but- MEH- probably will fix it later.**

**Every team goes to their respective owners. Thanks for allow me to post this awesome teams in such fanfic!:**

**Team KAZE – QuietFever**

**Team CIST – ThanhnuFia**

**Team BRKE – Isaiahjordan and YintoYang**

**You guys are awesome! :)**


	12. First day

**I usually carry a small notebook in my backpack in case I get any ideas. Checking in the pages where I wrote the names of the characters, I noted that-**

**I messed up. **

**Turns out that our beloved dog faunus instead of being Ronan ****_[Little Seal]_**** (as I've been writing) it was supposed to be "Rohan" ****_[Red haired]_**** apparently I wrote 'h' to small and I myself mistook it for an 'n'. Yeah don't tell me.**

**With that said I must inform that 'Ronan' will now be 'Rohan'. Chapters will receive minor editions to correct this mistake but if you see that in some chapters don't be surprised.**

* * *

Once the initiation was over and the teams named; Beacon gave the new students 2 days to install themselves in their assigned rooms and if they want: decorate them. Most students used those days to buy their school supplies such as Books, notebooks, pencils, pens and explore the campus to locate their classes. The staff also supplied the freshman's with their scrolls (those who didn't have it) and uniforms which consisted for males in a black suit with white shirt, blue vest and a red tie and for the ladies a brown jacket with white shirt, tan vest, a plain red skirt and black stockings (optional) and just like their rooms they could personalize their attire as well.

Team FVWS and NDJR didn't had trouble buying their school material but surprised slightly the staff when they requested to retrieve some of the beds.

"What do you mean that the beds are 'redundant'?" Ozpin queried to the leaders.

"Noire says that he's unable to sleep on beds and he ends up sleeping under the bed with a sheet and Janice sleeps in her bed but she always awakes in Rohan's bed" Noire explained, the eyebrows of Ozpin arched in disbelief, he turned his gaze to Fiver but the answer he receive wasn't better.

"Nyx- I mean Nextic always sleeps on the branches of the tree that faces the window, he says that he prefers that instead of a bed and Song brought a hammock" Ozpin exhaled when the young leader finished.

Ozpin pondered for a while, he took a slip from his mug as he tapped his fingers on the cup. "Very well, I'll make the arrangements but if you need a bed you are going to be the ones who retrieve them from storage"

"Got it" "Thank you, Headmaster" both leader obliged. And with that they left the office. Glynda appeared in the door seconds later.

"What did those wanted?" she inquired.

"Apparently a bed is not essential on their bedrooms" Ozpin emphasized.

Glynda was a few seconds quiet "The teams of the years are odd" the headmaster couldn't agree more.

* * *

When they arrived at their respective rooms for their stuffs the beds had already been retrieved as the others were returning from their breakfasts too.

The classes were starting today and both teams were wearing their uniform but with slightly differences. In team FVWS Nyx was wearing his hood-stole but seemed that he needed to take it off in their classes, Hazel had changed her skirt for brown pants but she still had her white beret, Song had his bandages and Fiver was wearing his akubra hat.

In team NDJR Nairod was wearing his armored gloves in deactivated form, Noire wasn't allowed to wear his black-dark blue cloak but he was wearing his bandana in his eyes, Janice who was now being referred as Jane for short had her knee-high boots and her wedding gloves and Rohan was wearing his uniform but he didn't buttoned the jacket nor the white shirt and didn't tied his tie.

In the room of team FVWS just like team RWBY Hazel and Fiver (the only ones who'd beds) had bunked their beds on top of each other with the hammock of Song on the top which was tied to the roof; the only way to get to the upper beds was by climbing a rope towed to the roof too. Because now they had space in their room Nyx had told them that plasma t.v, a mini fridge and a videogame console was going to be placed in one the wall once they returned despite Hazel protests.

In the room of team NDJR they were only two beds. The bed of Nairod was close to the bathroom due that he slept naked he was the first one on change in the bathroom. Noire slept under him because it was better than sleeping under a married couple and like in team FVWS they had plenty of space and they installed a stereo, a mini fridge and a minibar courtesy of Nairod.

Once they got their stuff both teams headed to their first class being Grimm Studies by some professor Port.

All the lecture halls in Beacon academy were the same but with small differences like posters, blackboards, busts and banners of the academy netted differently in each room; the exact same thing but in different room. Now they saw why Beacon gave students a few days to get acquainted with the place; one could get easily lost.

Their class: Grimm Studies was taught by Peter Port a hunter that a chubby mustachioed man with light grey hair and loved the sound of his voice because he didn't stop to talk; oh yeah! And for some reason didn't open his eyes.

Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived just before the ring bell. Apparently they got late because they were decorating their room. Ruby was wearing her red hood, Weiss had her off center ponytail, Blake her bow and Yang her bracelets weapons. JNPR didn't have many garments on them with the exception of Pyrrha whom was wearing her hairband. The rest of her team was simple wearing their fingerless gloves.

Nyx was taken out of his trance by the pompous voice of the professor "Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of night! Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names but I merely refers to them as prey! HA-HA!" The teacher laughed at his own joke.

The sound of a cricket rang to all students; he seemed to get the message. "uhhhh- and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" the teacher looked at Nyx and walked towards him.

"Mister Valravn, remove your hood please!" the mustached man called to the hood fella.

Nyx sighed, he was actually hoping that he forgot it "Do I really have to, sir?" Nyx asked.

"Yes, is hard to see your face, it would be hard for me to tell if you are dawdling"

"I can assure you that I won't, sir" Nyx replied.

"I am sorry mister Valravn, those are the rules" Port finished the argument.

Nyx sighed but complaint revealing his flyaway tousled spiky hair. Someone snickered from behind; it was the hulky guy from the ceremony, Carnal, Calthon, Carin or something like that.

"It looks like you have a nest in your head" he mocked, some of his friends glared at him but Song intervened.

He grabbed the head of Nyx and tried to set aside the hair "That's because he **_has_** a nest in his head!"

_'__CAW' 'CAW' 'CAW' 'CAW' _From within the black tufts two crows emerged squawking.

The sudden exposition of light made the dark birds fly around the room. The louds _'caw' _that shrieked and the velocity that soared through the classroom make some of the presents scream or get scared.

"Huginn, Muninn, get over here" Nyx commanded and the ravens landed in the arm of Nyx. "Sorry, they got scared" Nyx informed as he tapped his head to the ravens. The black birds snuggled in the hair and quickly became one with it.

"Wait" A voice interrupted. Nyx turned to see that it was Blake "Huginn and Muninn are crows?"

"Huginn and Muninn _are real?!" _The stoic boy knew as Ren surprisingly exclaimed.

"Yeah…what did you think? That I was _crazy _and was talking with some persons inside my head?" Nyx deadpanned.

Silence.

"…You though I was talking to myself…" He said at them in disbelief.

"You always changed your expressions when you introduced your pets 'Hi I'm Nyx and this are Huginn and Muninn'" Yang said as she imitated his voice and frowned like he did.

"That's-"

"True" "Yeah" "Correct" "Accurate" "Exactly what happened" "Yeup" A lot of persons in the room chimed.

"So…Instead of talking to voices in your head you talk with _birds?" _Hazel tried to clear.

"Nah, only with them!" He beamed.

_"__How's that better?" _everyone though as they sweatdropped.

Professor Port cleared his throat. "Ahem-hem Mister Valravn, you should know that any animal companion can't be brought to any lecture hall, they must be left on the care and supervision of the professor John Clancey" the chubby hunter informed.

"I'm sorry professor; they spent too much time in my head that I usually forgot that they are there" Nyx said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry my boy, just ensure that this don't happen again"

"It won't, sir" Nyx assured.

The mustachioed man nodded and continued with his lecture "Now as I was saying: Vale as well the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in. Hunstman, Huntresses-" he winked at Yang which she replied with an nervous fake laugh.

"If I was you I would feel very dirty and disturbed right now" Janice muttered to her from the upper seat. Yang shot her a dirty look.

"Ayyyy-yep!" the whispering of the girls was interrupted by a fellow student that cheered just now, said hunter in training sat again in his seat with embarrassment written all over his face.

The professor seemed to ignore that "That is what you're training to become, but first a tale of a young handsome man; me"

As the professor narrated his story Ruby drew a crude, silly sketch of the teacher and showed it to her teammates which replied with laughs with the exception of Weiss whom had an annoyed expression.

"So, he let the birds sleep on his head?" Fiver asked to Song who was sitting in front of him, he was hushed by her sister. He was sitting in the same row that Rohan, Nairod and Hazel.

"Yep. When he doesn't need anything?" he asked as he rested his head in one of his hands.

"'When he doesn't need anything'?" Rohan quoted the azure eyed boy with an arched brow. The conversation seemed more interested than the lecture.

"The birds do recon and gain information for him"

Rohan looked at Fiver for confirmation but he only shrugged, in the last days he'd heard Nyx talk to himself when he though he was alone. Like in the room, the rooftop or the gardens but always stopped when he got near.

"So…when he uses that teleporting thing the feathers than fell are from the birds and not from him?" Fiver muttered to Song. Hazel immediately silenced her brother and continued to take notes for the class.

"Yeap" Song answered in the same volume.

"I thought it was a side effect of his aura, like you know- Ruby and her petals" Nairod added his two cents to the conversation. He was sitting in a rather lax posture, his legs were on the desk and he'd in hand behind his head, he'd loosened his tie and opened the collar of his white shirt.

"Nah. Those are from its crows" Song answered again.

"It's? Aren't they females?" Rohan whispered

"Sometimes females others males, same story with Geri and Freki and Sleipnir" Song added.

"Wait, there's more?" Fiver whispered again. Her sister hushed him again but it would be a lie to say that she wasn't interested. Song nodded.

"Damn. What are the others?" Rohan asked again.

"His weapons and a motorcycle" Song answered with a flat voice. He seemed like if it wasn't the first time he talked about this.

The students stopped focusing on trying to keep appearances for the class and turned their attention to Song "What?" Nairod asked as he took better posture.

"Have you ever considered taking it to a doctor?" Hazel finally asked, curiosity has got the better of her, plus she'd lost all interest in the preaching of the teacher.

"I had that thought various times but the weird thing is that I believe him" Song said as he remembered one of the experiences with this matter. The answer obviously caught off guard the hunters in training. He couldn't be serious right?

Right?

"One time we hide in an abandoned village. I made the campfire as he went looking for something to eat; he left one of the crows for some reason. While I was doing the camp I cut myself deep with the firewood, I used my aura to heal the wound but it was still bothering me somehow. When he returned he didn't only bring food but medical plants to heal the pain. I knew there were medicinal because it wasn't the first time I used them. He told me that it was for the 'wound on my hand' when I asked him how did he knew, he answered me 'Muginn told me'" Song narrated.

As the story progressed the students looked at each other confused. Some of them had theories that shared with Song but all them were rebutted by him. He obviously had thought about this various times. "The raven never left the camp, I'm sure of it. This is just one of the myriad experiences that I had with him. Honestly I stopped asking myself those questions you guys are posing in yours heads"

"So when he talks with his weapons, himself or anything in general…" Nairod left the question hanging in the air to be answered again for Song.

"He's actually talking with _something" _Song stated.

There was a grisly and eerie silence for a few moments "What…what are those things? Who is he?" Fiver asked as he looked at a yawning Nyx. He looked so…lethargic…so simple…

Just like few moments ago there was a silence. And the answer of Song didn't help to ease the mood "I can answer that but I don't think is my place to say besides…" Song turned his head to Fiver, his azure eyes penetrated his soul "Are you sure you want the answer of that question?"

Fiver never answered due Weiss raising her hand with an anger expression on her face "I do, sir!"

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent" Professor Port said as he motioned with his hand to a large dark cage. Within it a pair of red orbs shone and aggressive growls could be heard.

* * *

**Updating this kinda late. Will receive edition tomorrow. *yawn***

**Man I really need to watch those puntuations. Help to improve; If you see any grammar mistake do tell me.**

**John Clancey is a reference to John Clayton III, the real name of Tarzan, changed the Clayton for Clancey which means _Red_ _warrior_.**

**I wish you a happy x-mas and a prosperous new year :)**


	13. The badge and the burden

**Between the holidays and the celebrations I had little time to work in the fanfic, so apologies :)**

* * *

"Well…the day has certainly been…interesting…" Noired said.

"That's one way to put it" Nairod answered, remembering his conversation with Song about Nyx.

"Uh-huh" Rohan chimed.

Team JNPR and NDJR were eating their dinner in the dining hall. The cacophony of chatter and clustery against dish filled the room. After Weiss demonstrated her abilities killing the boarbatusk she stormed out of the room irate. Ruby went after her and the rest of her team went to another class apparently.

"So!" Janice said trying to ease the silence "How's leadership threating you Jaune?"

"Hm? Oh! Fine…I guess?" Jaune asked rather meekly.

"Are you asking or saying?" Rohan said brashly.

"Um. An-answering?" the blonde stuttered.

Rohan narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Answering" Jaune stated with fear hidden in his voice.

"Don't be a dick, Rohan. It's been only one day, how's he supposed to prove his leadership in one day?" Nairod said taking a bite from his steak.

"Yeah, well, tell that to Ruby" Yang said as she sat in the table along with Blake.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"The short version? Weiss told Ruby that she wasn't cut to be a leader" Yang summarized.

"Oh" everyone said at the same time.

"What did she said?" Jane asked referring to Ruby.

"She asked to Ozpin, whom was passing by"

"And…?" Nairod added.

"He said the same thing that you said"

"You didn't try to talk to her?" Noire asked.

"I tried but she went after Fiver afterwards" Yang said as she took a bite from her hamburger. The rest exchanged confused looks.

"Um…Fiver?" Jaune asked, summarizing the thoughts of the presents.

"Yeah, he was there when he overheard Ozpin said about his leadership thing-y" Yang said.

"His…his what?" Rohan asked with an arched brow.

"Which reminds me did you know about that?"

"Yang. You're going to start to have sense now" Nairod admonished.

"They weren't there Yang" Blake said without removing her eyes from her book. Yang scratched the back of her head and sticks out her tongue "Sorry; turns out that Nyx were supposed to be the leader of Fiver's team" Yang explained.

The table seemed to be taken aback for the comment. "What?" Noire asked, surprise clearly in his voice.

Yang nodded "Apparently before the ceremony Nyx talked to Ozpin and he nominated Fiver for the charge and he actually accepted"

"Why would the headmaster do such a thing?" Pyrrha asked. The presents tried to give an answer.

"Wheedle?"

"Coerce?"

"Persuasion?"

"Bribe?"

"Whatever he did, he somehow managed to change the mind of the _headmaster"_ Ren said.

"Back to the subject…how did he _that _came out?" Nairod queried.

"The day of the ceremony Weiss overheard Nyx talking with Ozpin. When she was discussing with Ruby she brought the subject. Ruby simply tried to confirm it from Ozpin and unfortunately Fiver overheard it" Blake summarized not averting her gaze from the book.

"I'm guessing that Fiver not took it to well…"Noire said.

"That's why I said 'unfortunately'" she haughtily retorted with contempt. Noire didn't bother hide the abhorrent aura that emanated from him. Blake guessed that the aura was reserved for her only due the fact that the table didn't seem to flinch or react to his animosity.

"Poor Fiver, I hope that this doesn't affect him much"

"I'm more thrilled to know why would Nyx relinquish his leadership or what did he do to make Ozpin cooperate" Nairod said in amusement, earning a few glares at his indifference of empathy to the leader of team FWNS.

_"__With that I have to agree" _Rohan chimed inwardly. _"But again…everyone appears to have secrets here"_

* * *

Fiver selected one of the various drinks of the vending machines. The beverage fell in the container and despite being one of the favorites of the akubra boy he retrieved it with little enthusiasm; he was still remembering the conversation that took place in the hallway.

_"__Weiss!" Ruby called for her partner. _

_"__What?" she said in peeve._

_"__What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"_

_"__What's wrong with __**me**__? What's wrong with __**you**__?!" Weiss rebutted. "You're supposed to be a leader and all you been so far is a nuisance"_

_Ruby snorted "What did I do?" _

_"__That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted as a child and only continued to do so! Did your sister or Blake talk to the headmaster just like that scoundrel did with that bungler?"_

_"__What?" Ruby arched an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject rather than the revelation._

_"__That __**would **__explain why a fifteen year old girl is leading a team with older members" Weiss said more to herself than to Ruby._

_"__Weiss, what are you talking about?" Ruby inquired._

_"__Don't play dumb! You know what I am talking about"_

_"__Weiss, I seriously don't know what you are saying" _

_She didn't had time for games "After the initiation I heard that devious slob of Nyx talk to Miss Goddwitch and professor Ozpin about how he didn't wanted to be leader. I didn't care until I saw how that phony boy be named leader"_

_Ruby put two and two together "Fiver? Did…?"_

_"__Exactly. It wouldn't surprise me if your sister did something like that…or maybe your so called 'uncle Qrow'" Weiss folded her arms. _

_"__Weiss…where's this coming from?" she said with both hurtful and confused "What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team…"_

_"__Not a team lead by you" she said coldly "I studied and trained and quite frankly I deserved better"_

_She ignored how her next words seemed to hurt Ruby "Ozpin did a mistake" with that said she took her leave._

_Ruby stared at the floor with sadness in her eyes before taking her leave as well. Turning around she almost bumped with a familiar face._

_"__Mmm…now that didn't seem to go very well" Ozpin said._

_"__Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby said with tearful eyes._

_Ozpin chuckled "That remains to be seen"_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet" he said regretfully "But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one them" he leaned to the silver haired girl "Do you?"_

_"__Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry out into battle but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"_

_"__You been burned with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you to take some time to think about how you will uphold it" Ozpin turned to head to his office but was stopped by Ruby._

_"__Wait, professor!" Ruby called to the headmaster who turned his head in response._

_"__Did…did asked you to give me the leadership?" Ruby asked meekly._

_"__Is this about mister Watership?" Ozpin inquired._

_"__Maybe"_

_"__No, Ruby, no one ask me to give you the leadership"_

_"__Then what Weiss said was true? About Nyx giving the leadership to Fiver?"_

_"__The leadership of team FWNS is-" _

_"__Is it truth?" a familiar voice interrupted Ozpin._

_Turning around both Ozpin and Ruby saw Fiver leaning in the wall…with a very doleful look on his face. _

_"__Fiver…" Ruby tried to say something but was interrupted again by Fiver._

_"__Is it truth?" he repeated._

_Ozpin knew that a wrong answer or a lie would only worsen the situation. And that would give the boy a hard time. Either way the cat was out of the bag "Yes"_

_Fiver grimaced. Even if it was the truth the answer didn't seem to satisfy him. The recent events played in his head. Of course it would be a lie, how he didn't saw it? Who would make a leader to someone like __**him. **_

_He wasn't strong like Song. He wasn't smart like her sister. He wasn't relievable as Nyx._

_He wasn't a leader._

_He was only a replacement. _

_A cheap replacement._

_He gave a short mirthless laugh "I see…" he turned around and leaved the duo behind, ignoring the calls from Ruby and the headmaster._

* * *

´People Skills'

Monty, how she _hated _those words.

Countless evaluations by the military indicated that the corporal #543-71-6249 Watership, Hazel needed to develop 'people skills'

She never considered them necessary, well at least not _that _much. Reason why she ignored the invitations of her psychologist to improve the 'ability to communicate with people in a friendly way'

They were times that she regretted to ignore those sessions.

Like right now.

_"__Fiver, don't hear what Weiss said" Hazel advised to his brother and leader. The Watership siblings were walking in the gardens of Beacon, near the fountain. Hazel was trying to talk to his brother who refuted any attempt to cheer him. "She's just frustrated that things went awry" _

_"__But she's right sis. I'm neither strong nor smart. I'm nobody" the words themselves accompanied by the tone make her see that whatever though was plaguing in his head it was having a hefty weight on his head. "I don't deserve this" _

_The proclamation make Hazel grew more worry "Don't say that Fiver. Don't dwell on this" she tried to reassure._

_"__I'm not dwelling, is the truth" a mild hint of anger, depression and resignation were hidden under those words._

_"__Ok, so what? What if you weren't the first choice to be leader, does-"_

_"__No, you __**don't**__ understand, Hazel!" Fiver exclaimed exasperated making her sister jump in stupor. Fiver took a breath and decided to explain himself better. "Sorry…" he apologized before continuing "But...you don't understand Hazel" he said the last part in an almost whisper, all emotions quelling._

_"__Fiver what are you saying? What do you mean?" Hazel tried to put much sympathy and reassurance as she could on her voice. _

_"__I mean this. Beacon" he said a bit more calm as he raised his arm at his sides, signaling the academy._

_Hazel arched an eyebrow. "What?"_

_"__I don't deserve to be here" _

_Hazel grabbed his shoulder with one hand and raised his face with her hand on her chin "Fiver, don't say that. You more than anyone deserves to be here"_

_The younger sibling shook his head softly "Maybe. But I haven't earn it" _

_"__Yes you have. You passed the test that the headmaster put you"_

_"__Barely" he said not looking at her eyes._

_"__Fiver…" _

_"__Ozpin only led me do the tryout because __**you asked**__ him, not because of my abilities"_

_"__But you're here; you think that he'd have let you come if you weren't good?"_

_Fiver shook that off "Back in the forest I broke my leg. I'm only here because Nyx __**healed **__me, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here"_

_She didn't have an answer for that. He continued "I couldn't save Ruby" the words left his mouth reluctantly. "Even though I saw it"_

_"__Everyone was there and couldn't do-" she tried to delude him._

_"__You __**know **__what I mean" he said with sadness on his eyes. "So many years and I still haven't changed"_

_Sadness grew in her head and cursed herself because she wasn't able to find words to cheer him. She only looked at him hoping that her eyes could show the words that she couldn't find. Make him know that it wasn't his fault. That he wasn't alone. To not undervalue himself. That he'd earned all this._

_Since long before now._

_Unfortunately it didn't._

_Fiver passed right beside her and walked to monty knows where. She didn't go after him, what could she tell him when she herself didn't know what to say?_

_She failed to notice the red hood that was hidden behind a tree._

Reason why she was currently eating alone in one of the balconies of Beacon.

"Beautiful sight, right?" a voice said.

_"__Goddamn it" _Hazel cursed. She knew that voice.

Nyx.

She started to pick up her sandwich and be ready to leave. The hooded young man had healed his brother's leg _and _saved him from being eaten by a giant salamander, but that didn't mean that she had to like him. Granted, the guy was insightful and proved to have many abilities and gave the impression of have a more serious side and experience that he appeared; but because that is the same reason why she didn't 'liked' him.

If what he said was true and was an information broker (which hasn't failed to prove) the hooded fella was a skilled communicator and a clever mind the underworld and he always looked like if he was searching for something. And yet he acts lackadaisical, affable and displays a careless behavior and a nonchalant attitude in the academy.

She didn't hate him that much now but he still had that eerie tune around him that she couldn't decipher and her inner self told her to be careful. So until that she would try to avoid any unnecessary contact.

The fact that he always was trying to flirt any second of the day wasn't a reason. Nope. No at all.

"Is this seat, empty?" Nyx asked.

"Yes, so this will be if you sit"

Ouch. "I will stand then" he said oblivious at her response. "So, I heard that Fiver's feeling a bit down"

Hazel looked at him surprised. How did he know? Actually how did he even found her? She looked up at the entrance structure and saw a crow.

_"__I asked him how did he knew, he answered 'Muginn tolde me'" _Hazel remembered the story that Song had told them.

"Muginn?" she asked motioning with her head.

"Huginn actually. I'm guessing that Song told you about _them" _She guessed that he should've meant to the others who Song mentioned.

"Your weapons and a motorcycle? Yeah, he did"

"Of course he will" he said without any amusement as he scratched with an apologetic smile. Like he actually expected this to happen but didn't like it. "Oh well" he shrugged the theme off.

Hazel looked at him from upside down "Like what you see?" he teased.

"What are you doing here?" she dismissed his innuendo. He humored her.

"Wanted to see if you're ok"

"Excuse me?" she looked taken aback from the statement.

"Your eyes and your face show some emotions that you try not to show sometimes…or can't express howsoever" he said easily.

Hazel didn't know how to take the comment yet her face showed no reaction "Like right now" Nyx pointed out.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Your face is emotionless and unflappable but your soul says other thing"

"And how you will know that?"

"'Cause that's my semblance" he stated. If she was to know she would better know everything.

Well…except his past.

Not yet at least.

"Your semblance?" Hazel inquired.

Nyx used the opportunity to sit next to her. If she realized she didn't cared or her curiosity was greater. "My semblance: **_Psyche. _**Allows me to manipulate souls"

"Souls?" Hazel asked between disbelief and awe.

"Yes, for example…" Nyx pulled a can of coffee from his coat and handed it to Hazel. She took it and didn't notice anything abnormal from it.

"What?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Drink it" he ordered. She looked at him with wonder and nettle.

"It's not poisoned or something like that" How reassuring. She abided in the end just to see where this went. She drank wary from the cool drink. "What?"

"How it was?"

"It was a drink, nothing else"

"Was it cold?" she narrowed her eyes but nodded. "Great, now give it to me" she returned the drink.

Nyx held the can with one hand and Hazel eyes widened and had to contain the need to stood up from her place when she saw from how steam leave from within the can.

"What the…" Hazel said in awe. Nyx stretched the can to her again. She slowly retrieved the can and noticed how warm was.

"Drink again" he said. Hazel looked between him and the can with suspicion but acquiesced with caution. Her eyes widened in stupor when she burned her tongue. The cold beverage was now _hot._

"How in Monty did you-?" Nyx answered before she could finish the question.

"Have you ever heard about the 'Eight million kami' or the 'Tsukumogami'?" He queried.

She shook her head. "Well basically it says that _everything _has its own 'god' or/and its own 'soul'. From humans to tools, from animals to plants, probably that's why I could make things like that. Maybe it isn't the drink itself and maybe I use my soul but so far I like to think like that" he said trifled as he pointed to the coffee can.

It had sense if everything had a 'soul' and he could manipulate thereof it wouldn't be too hard to believe. She was boggled. "That's very broad-minded way to see the world" she admitted with a chuckle and a half smile. "Is that how you cure us?"

"I poured every ounce of both my and your aura into your arm and leg of Fiver. You would be surprise how many things can be made by sheer energy. A side effect of this is that I can see the true nature of people too"

The look of surprise in Hazel didn't waver at the slightest; this guy kept saying things that were hard to believe and yet they weren't. And here she thought that her brother was the only one that could make her lost composure. "The true nature of…?"

"Some are bright, some are dark, some were born bright but turned or viceversa and some are neutral. That's why I fell for you" he said like if it was natural thing.

"You have one the most beautiful souls I've ever see. You're harsh but tender, cold but warm at the same time. You don't show much emotion and you're curt but your silence and soul speak volumes" he said.

This was weird. She was trying to find any falsehood in his voice but she found naught. Red was threatening to rush in her face. Luckily he changed the subject. "That's why I believe that Fiver would be a great leader"

"So you did talk with Ozpin?"

"Yeah" he confessed

"Why didn't you want to be leader?" Even if she didn't want to acknowledge it, he would've made a great leader.

"One was for…personal reasons" he trailed off, thinking for the right words "And the other one because of Fiver"

"What do you mean?" she asked bewildered.

"I think why Ozpin thought of me has a leader. I'm relievable, charming, affable, sagacious and creative" surely humbleness wasn't one of them, Hazel thought as she sweatdropped.

"Instead Fiver isn't relievable, strong or incisive" if he was trying to rile her he was doing great.

"But he's kind and sees the better of everyone and he's…bright as the sun" his blue gray eyes locked with the lime of hers. "I'm guessing that life hasn't been…easy with you guys, right?" he inquired and Hazel couldn't help but flinch. She didn't like to talk of her- _their _past. For reasons unknown to her the memories flowed through her head.

"Yet…Fiver hasn't lost that shine and if it ebbed I can't imagine how bright originally it was. Right now he doesn't have a lot of virtues…but he will…one day… Fiver isn't the leader that this team needs…is the leader that this world needs" he smiled brightly.

Hazel looked at him in stupor. For first time she _looked _at him. She could see sadness and slight envy hidden behind those jovial eyes but at the same time delight and intrigue "So have hopes on him, ok? You will see how he'll overcome this, don't worry, trust me"

He stood up and from her nonplussed hands he took the can and took a sip and returned to her "You can have the rest" and with that he jumped from the balcony.

She didn't stop him or said anything, she was overwhelmed that all the things that he'd said. Hazel has always been behind her brother, as a pillar, always subconsciously anticipating his fail or when he underestimated himself.

But Nyx was right. He was a leader now. A hunter (in training thou) he wasn't going to be a child more.

If he wanted to be the person whom he wanted to be, he would've to start to act like one. He could fail, of course, but he'd have to embrace and accept his mistakes and move on without anyone to tell him.

This was the beginning, the first of many future challenges. If he wavered at the beginning then what good it was? She would have to trust his judgment and trust could mettle this.

She would have to trust in what Nyx said. In her brother.

She finished the drink and threw it at the garbage-

* * *

-the can fell in the trash can like a basketball in a hoop. Fiver leaned in the backrest of the bench; he was sited and gazed at the sunset sky. The twilight was certainly beautiful…the clouds tanned with that marvelous orange and those silver orbs-

Wait.

That wasn't the sky.

It took him a while to realize that he was staring dumbstruck at Ruby whom was behind the bench. He quickly stood up hitting both himself and Ruby.

"Fuc- fudge!" he stood up from the bench and headed to the red hooded girl. "I'm so very sorry, you ok, Ruby?" he stretched his hand to her.

"That should be my line" she took the hand of Fiver and stood up.

"Huh? No, I'm ok, you in the other hand I hit you on the chin or the nose so-"

"No, I mean, are you ok, Fiver?" Ruby inquired softly.

Oh, she mean about the hallway and the leadership thing.

"Oh, yeah, I'm cool" he lied. Ruby noticed

"Fiver, Ozpin told me that this was the first day, if he agreed with…Nyx…he must had a good reason"

Fiver sighed "Is easy for _you _to say"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" asked somehow offended.

"Well…you are you…"he trailed off, trying to find the right words. Ruby was not amused, she was frowning. "I mean you're amazing! You were accepted in Beacon two years _earlier, _you're strong, fearless and clever! Come on you beheaded a giant bird at the initiation!" Ruby was fighting not to blush at the compliments.

A wave of depression hit Fiver as he looked at the floor in shame. He saw his own hands "Instead I haven't earned this…I'm no strong nor smart. Nothing. I had been helped all this time; I haven't stood on my own. I was saved at the initiation and I almost killed one of my team mates on the process…I don't deserve to be here…"

Ruby put her hands on his "Of course you have..." she whispered and Fiver raised her head to look at her. "I believe that no one other than you deserve to be here" Fiver arched an eyebrow "I have meet you only for a few days Fiver, but all this time you've saw the goodness on others. You try to help everyone even in the slightest. You are kind and magnanimous…" Fiver eyes widened a bit…was she talking about the same person?

"The only one who doesn't believe in you is yourself" Ruby finished and Fiver dwelled on her words a bit.

"You think?" He wondered aloud.

"Yeah! I mean you made it to Beacon a year earlier that has to something, right?" Unfortunately Ruby said something that she shouldn't have. She saw how the spirits of Fiver plummeted again with a loud sigh. She couldn't hide her bewilderment.

"What?" she asked.

"Ozpin recruited you right?" Fiver asked.

"Yeah…" she answered unsure.

"Well, he did the same with my sister"

The revelation made Ruby intrigued "What?" she asked.

"Ozpin do this once in a while, he recruit talents from Remnant to become hunters, with my sister she was recruited from the military-" he stopped there, he was told to not said this "She said that she would only come if I did. In the end Ozpin allowed me to do a trial out"

"And~?" she trailed off.

"I passed. _Barely" _

"But you passed! Fiver it may not like you but Ozpin made you a leader-"

"Actually" someone stopped her. They turned around and saw Song, despite that hi face was bandaged they could saw his arched brow. "I'm not interrupting anything, right?" Song waged with his finger to both of them. Both Song and Ruby realized that they were still holding hands. Both of them blushed fiercely and released their hands swiftly.

"N-N-N-No you weren't" "Th-that's right, we were doing n-n-n-nothing!" Both of them said stuttered as they flustered. Song laughed.

"I-I-I-In any case, what were you sa-saying?" Fiver asked.

"After Nyx relinquished the leadership Ozpin offer me the charge" Great just what he needed. He couldn't dwell more in his woe because Song prevented him "But just like Nyx I rejected it"

"Why? Just, why me?" Fiver asked exasperated.

"Because we believe you can be a great leader" Song tried to assure him, but it was futile. He just was a second option he was the _third, _actually did the leadership was offered to Hazel too?

"But-"

"But you're right, you aren't a leader" Ruby looked like if she just was slapped and Fiver tried not to flinch "If you're wavering like this on your _first day_, then you're right, you aren't cut to be a leader" the bandaged man admonished.

Song sighed and sited in the bench were Fiver was seated "You think you can't be a leader Fiver?" the azure eyed man asked.

Fiver looked at him confused sullenly "I…I haven't earned"

"That doesn't answer my question. You think you can't be a leader?"

Bewilderment brews more within him "What?"

"Did I stutter? Answer"

"Is just…there a more qualified person than _me" _he rebutted with mild annoyance.

"Yes or No, Fiver"

Fiver found surprised that he couldn't answer. He wanted to say 'no' but words didn't leave his throat.

"Exactly. That's the difference" Song pointed with his finger and a smug. But Fiver was having an inner conflict with himself. Why he couldn't he say no? Was it selfishness? Self-centered? Or…maybe it was something else.

"What do you think a leader does?" Song asked. The question caught off guard both Fiver and Ruby. They both looked at each other, hoping that the other could answer.

"Um…someone who fights at the front and leads their team?" Fiver answered as he scratched his head.

"That's a warrior"

"Someone who always comes up with a plan?" Ruby asked recalling the events of the initiation.

"That's a strategist" Song answered wittily.

Both looked again and each other thinking in answer but neither of them could figure it out; or at least the answer that Song was looking for. "No? You give up?" Song taunted them with amusement, trying to easy the mood.

Both of them gave up and Song gave them their answer. The answer that they received them was one that didn't expect it "A leader is someone who keeps the team together"

Song elaborated "There are different kind of leaders, but a leader is someone who keeps their people together and leads them to a common goal"

"For example look at team CRDL, what's your impression of them"

"Brawns" "Bullies" Both answered.

"Who better than the bigger of them" Song stated. He was right, their thing was something like 'cringe' and it seemed that Cardin was the best for the role.

"How about NDJR?" Song asked again.

"Rag-tag?" both of them said at unison. Certainly Nairod filled the gap.

"That's a leader, in my humble opinion of course and you can be- no, you'll be one Fiver"

Despite his words, Fiver still seemed unsure "But…what about Nyx, or you, heck what about Hazel?"

"True. We are more qualified to be leaders than you" the words were harsh but honest. "But as I said there are kinds of leaders, we would be that _kind _of leaders" he left the words ambiguous "But you…you would be _that _leader" he patted his legs and stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait…what do you mean?" Fiver inquired.

Song looked at him with sympathy in his eyes, he guessed that a smile was behind his bandages "The kind of person who will always do the right thing" he said before turning around and leave the couple behind.

Seconds passed and Ruby started to get worried. Fiver stood there gazing where his partner went. She couldn't see his face "Fiver?" Ruby asked softly.

"Ruby" he said a bit louder than he intended, she almost yelped, but the answer he received from him make her smile brightly "Could you spar with me?" he asked with resolution in his eyes.

* * *

Hazel saw how Ruby and Fiver parried in the training room from one of the balconies without them to notice her.

Ruby swung _Crescent Rose _from one side to another, moving her feet like if she was dancing. Fiver was dodging her slashes and blocked them with _Waning Seer _at the last moment and occasionally stopping the momentum of Ruby. The gap between them was quite evident but every time he fell he always stood up with sweat in his forehead and asked 'One more time, please'

Fiver seemed in a better mood- no, that wasn't right; he'd resolve and strove in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

"Told you he was going to be fine" Hazel heard a voice and for the first time, she didn't scowled or frowned at its origin; Nyx.

He'd a smug on his face; she guessed that he liked to be right. "Yeah" was everything she could say as he took place next to her to see the battle.

Fiver brandished _Waning Seer _and Ruby blocked the swing with the shaft of _Crescent Rose. _She kicked Fiver and he was sent backwards. Even though she wasn't strong he was forced to fall back when she shot rounds of her scythe. Using **Extrasensory **Fiver zigzagged closing the distance between him and Ruby before attacking.

"Thank you" Haze said.

"For what?" Nyx arched an eyebrow.

"For…" Indeed for what she was thanking? For believe in him? For cheer her up? Seconds passed until she answered "…the coffee"

"The coffee?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't like to own someone so I'll pass you the money later" she excused.

"Ahhh! Don't worry if its repay what you mean" he grabbed her chin gently and leaned at her "There's other way to pay me"

"You…" she whispered before his lips locked with hers. The necessity of air became a problem and they parted away.

"Now that's a payment. And I got this free" he said with a smug as he took his leave. Hazel saw how he leaved and was so nonplussed to think what happened moments ago.

When she lost sight of him, she decided not to dwell on it and decided to focus on the battle; although it was easy to say than do.

* * *

It was night when Hazel returned to their dorm, when she opened the door everyone was sleep already. She went to the bathroom and changed into her sleeping attire and headed to bed ready to sleep. When she sat on her bed something almost hit her head.

"What the-?" it was a book. 'Strategies and grimms' the title said. This fell from her brother's bed. Hazel stood and saw Fiver sleeping with his battle attire facedown drooling and snoring. He had a notebook at his side with different kinds of grimms along with his strengths and weakness in the pages.

_"__Fiver will overcome this" _the words of Nyx echoed through her head. She smiled and covered her brother with his blanket and kissed him in the temple. Just like when they're kids.

She lay on her bead and with the peacefulness of the night she didn't know why she recalled the kiss of the training room. The kiss was nothing like the lasts he'd gave him.

The lasts? Yeah that was right, he'd kissed her before. He'd stolen her first kiss although she never cared for such girly subjects.

Then what was bothering her?

Maybe because how it was; at difference of the others she saw this one coming, she could have stopped him.

But she didn't.

She touched her lips; the soft sensation was still palpating on her head. She didn't knew or felt it but her cheeks were red.

She didn't stop him…

Why she didn't stop him?

It took a while until she sleep thinking on the subject.

* * *

**Wasn't planning that small battle scene but oh well. Today I'm returning to school after the strike so I wanted to update this just in case.**

**I still need to edit some chapters (this one too) and check those punctuations. If you see any grammar mistake please do tell me, help me to improve :)**


	14. Sparring

It was morning in Beacon. The birds were chirping, the sun lighted the academy, the flowers-

"GODDAMN IT NAIROD! I TOLD YOU THAT IN THE MOMENT YOU WAKE UP TO PUT SOME CLOTHES, NOT TO CHECK IF WE HAVE PRETZELS!"

"WELL SHIT FORGIVE ME FOR BEING HUMAN AND NEED FOOD!"

"JUST PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!"

* * *

"Noire I know that you're blind but you need to see this" Nairod said.

"Clever" A group of girls passed right beside them. The giggled when they passed next to Nairod, he'd a look of smug on his face.

"You've become pretty popular among the girls Nai despite being a freshman; I heard talking about you in the girl's bathroom and the locker" Janice said with a cheshire smile.

"As popular as the AID's" Rohan said and Jane hit him with her elbow with a frown "What? Is truth"

"At least I don't have sex on my teammate's bed" Nairod deadpanned.

The married couple groaned "We said sorry and took the bed. We. Took. The. Bed." Janice exclaimed.

"It wasn't the only thing you took" Nairod said inwardly. He snickered at his own joke.

"You could've locked the door…" Noire added "Still Jane's right, you're pretty popular"

"You don't stay behind yourself, Noire" The grey haired fella praised.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and said that you visit brothels" Janice said out of nowhere.

"You say it like is bad thing"

They continue with their hectic conversation for a while until they reached their destination.

* * *

Combat class or also known as dueling, was one of the few favorite class of Beacon.

Combat class was the only class that allowed the students to wear their combat gear and carry their weapons. It also seemed like a way to bent ones frustration in one poor bastard. One could arrange duels against specific members that could be scheduled with the approbation of both contestants and their specific leaders and by Miss Goodwitch and the Headmaster.

It was also one of the few classes that could be shared no matter what year student one was. The duels were 'arranged' by the level of aura and fighting abilities and the teacher (Miss Goodwitch) selected the combats. The fight ended until the level of one of the combats ended in red.

Sometimes students filmed the fights to see the most exciting battles or learn one or two things, it was one of the few things were one could become rather popular on Beacon, most students could be impressed by sheer force; the teachers never had stopped them, it didn't interfere with the class and promoted competitiveness among the students so there was no reason to refuse them.

Plus Miss Goodwitch relished seeing teenagers beat the shit out of them; it was like her personal hunger games. And she was getting _paid _for this.

It was one of the few classes that teams RWBY, JNPR, NDJR and FWNS shared too.

* * *

A faunus girl took seat in the bleachers of the amphitheater, next to her teammates trying not to call unnecessary attention.

"Don't be so bashful, Velvet. I don't think Goodwitch will choose you this time" her leader and friend, Coco told her.

"Besides you fought the last time and you did it well" his friend Fox reassured her. Velvet always had a hard time because of her faunus heritage but she always insisted to not act nor her team to interfere, it would be bad if a senior team seem involved with a freshman team.

Coco decided to change the subject "Hey, have you guys heard about the freshman who threw a Nemenian off a chasm at the initiation of this year?"

"I thought it was a Nevermore" Velvet said intrigued.

"No that was that fifteen year old leader, the one I'm talking about punched a Nemenian of the cliffs" Coco elaborated "Apparently he's now a leader"

"Interesting" Fox said and Velvet and Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised I didn't heard of him before"

"Have you heard that guy the girls had been talking about recently?"

"Wait, that's _him?" _Velvet said surprised. He'd heard about this philanderer that had become a sensation recently, she never thought to be the same hotshot that Coco was talking about.

"Apparently his boldness against the grimm applies to the bed too"

"Coco!" Velvet admonished with a blush as the males of its team seemed annoyed.

"What? That what they said" she didn't try to hide her grin.

"What's his name? It would be interesting to fight him" Fox said and Yatsihashi nodded again in agreement.

Coco seemed to ponder in his words. Indeed it would been interesting, unfortunately she never bothered to learn the name, she wasn't voluptuous well at least not _that much. _She put a hand on her mouth trying to remember for the name as she hummed something. She found it after a few seconds.

"Nairod Gray" Coco said.

Then something loud shattered.

All emotion seemed to leave Velvet. She stood froze, trying to keep her brain from exploding about the information she'd just receive. The events of the last combat class seemed to be insignificants right now- Her team noticed her nonplussed reaction.

"Uuum…Vel? You ok?" Coco asked daintily as Yatsuhashi shook her lightly. Both threatening her as ice that would break at the minor slip.

Velvet stood froze for a full minute before she blinked various time, her brain trying to recover the lost time. She shook her head slightly "Yeah, is just…I think I heard something else" she said with an eerie tone that was unknown to them.

Her team looked at each other slowly before accepting her explanation. "…ok…" Coco said. Miss Goodwitch was entering at stage.

The head of Velvet was in pandemonium and tumoil. The answer that she'd gave to her team was a half lie half true.

Certainly it couldn't be _him, _right?

Right?

The class of that day was the largest she ever had in all her life in Beacon.

* * *

"Man, I had high hopes for this class" Nyx said lackadaisically. He was sited backwards at the arena. He'd founded more interesting the wall and the reactions of the other students.

"Sit up, right" Hazel rebuked although she was secretly in agreement.

So far the fights had been painfully larges because every fighter seemed to try to maintain their auras stables and extended the fight or ended awfully fast because either one was weak or surrendered. Apparently surrendering was an option and Miss Goodwitch approve it 'cause it seemed that 'know when to give up and cease' was wise.

It was, but in a life and death situation, not when a grade was at stake.

"But this is soooo boring" Nyx whined with a small tantrum,

"Bear it with us, mate" Nairod suggested. Team NDJR were sat close to them.

The fight ended after a few minutes and Miss Goodwitch called another pair. "Dove Bronzewing and Janice Sapphire"

Man, that wasn't worth of watch…but the reaction of Rohan when Jane was at stage and different whistles and innuendos could be heard was worth to watch. "And here I thought that double entendre was your specialty" Fiver said out loud.

"You know that you're _married _to _her, _right?" Noire said sensing the hostility of Rohan growing more and more.

"Little puppy is easy to get jealous" Nairod said with a smug. English words couldn't describe how humiliating the spar was, so instead the author had decided to use a new language that he invented seconds ago.

Yuvar hytab fsaui lokaarbqh bvnauny. The rough translation would be: Dove was grabbed by his balls by the girl as she used him to mop the floor with his face and then somehow he gave himself an elbow to the chin.

"Winner: Janice Sapphire" The blonde teacher looked with sadness, deception and pity at Dove. "Mr. Bronzewing you should take more heed at the movements of your opponent rather at their hips" Some whistles could be hear but were silenced quickly with a glare from her. Glynda called the next couple. "Nora Valkyrie and Fiver Watership"

Both Watership siblings cursed. Fiver outwardly and Hazel inwardly. Nyx grumbled knowing already the result and Nairod snickered. Hazel slapped the former both in the head.

"Shut up!" Fiver said to them, little confidence that he'd was leaving him.

"Don't worry, Fiver! I know you'll do great" Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes as he went at the stage. They had been training so he should last longer than a minute.

"Cover your legs!" Ren advised.

"You'll break one!" Nora sang. Fiver didn't knew if she was wishing or if she meant it.

"Nora, please don't kill him!" Noire wished that he could mean it as a joke.

**1 minute 33 seconds later.**

Fiver leaped at side furiously and took out his scroll. Nora took it as a personal challenge. Fiver tipped furiously something in his scroll. Before Glynda could lecture him he put it in his pocket again.

Hazel was trying to coaching Fiver in her head until Nyx poked her in the shoulder. "What is it?"

"Could you shift to your left?" he requested.

"What?"

"Just do it" he said. She seemed reluctantly but she obeyed at the end. He was right about Fiver so she bite.

The boy with the gunslinger hat was hit directly at the chest with the full force of _Maghnhild. _The red head pressed the trigger of her sledgehammer and Fiver was sent (ironically) at the place where Hazel was seconds ago. The aura of Fiver plummeted at red almost instantly. The bench was torn at the half and the boy was incrusted at the stone of the amphitheater.

The scroll of Nyx showed a message received seconds ago from Fiver _'Tell Hazl to move'_

Fiver was unconscious, despite using aura to couch the impact he'd broken all his ribs and one of them pierced one of his lungs. Blood was filling his right lung. Before anyone could do something Nyx used **Psyche **and healed him.

He woke up immediately, his pupils dilated from the adrenaline; he suppressed a wail of pain. Glynda couldn't gauge his full damage from her unlike the rest so she continued her lecture "As you can see the aura of Mr. Watership has…" she saw Fiver cough some blood and vomit "…fallen into red. That leaves Ms. Valkyrie as the winner"

"Mr. Bai Hu, take mr. Watership to the infirmary" Glynda said.

"Two steps ahead of you, Miss Goodwitch" he was already putting Song on his shoulder.

"Only them" Glynda added when she saw Hazel ready to leave. Hazel looked apprehensive.

"With all due respect, Miss Goodwitch, I think that the health of my leader should be priority"

"Which is why I sent Mr. Bai Hu, if you leave the class it will count as absence" She was about to say (with the more soft words) 'fuck you' but was stopped by hand from her shoulder. It was Jane.

"He'll be fine, Nyx already used that steam thing, plus Song is going" she said with a reassuring smile.

She turned to see Nyx, he was panting, and his hood couldn't hide that, indeed, just like in the forest. She turned at Fiver whom looked rather better but was still unconscious; she still wasn't convinced but Song interrupted her thoughts.

"I won't leave until he woke"

She reminded her position. That's right; she was in team now. And Fiver was the leader. It was hard trying to not worry after the person who you have been looking for 16 years. She sighed and nodded at him before taking seat.

"Leave it to me" Song said before leaving.

Glynda called the next couple "Noire Dantés and Blake Belladona"

For the first time in the day, Nyx put attention to the class. "Oh~~"

* * *

"Hey, that guy has a particular aura" Velvet pointed out.

Coco as well as Fox and Yatsuhashi seemed to notice too. They straightened or leaned to see better the incoming battle or to scrutinize the challengers. Both of them had an animosity mood against each other.

Kinda like if they wished that this has happened.

* * *

Needless to say Noire was happy at the irony and destiny. From all the persons who he could bent his personal wrath, Miss Goodwitch had selected the perfect one.

Blake wasn't so elated herself but saying that she hasn't wish for this would be a lie. She knew of the rancor of the blinded young man held against the White Fang, she deducted that it was only for the organization because he got along well with Rohan, his faunus partner.

She could feel his haughty aura. It would be nice to repay that incident of the cafeteria and erase that smug from his face.

She wouldn't know what hit him.

Both combatants took their respective stance.

Right when Glynda started the match Blake appeared of nowhere like a whiz and sent flying knee straight to his solar plexus. Noire bended at the force; using the opportunity, Blake sent and elbow to his back. Noire dropped _Sanglant Vindicta_ as air leaved his lungs. The golden eyed girl didn't stop there and kicked the blindfolded man, sending him away.

If her memory was right his weapon was a grenade launcher. She grabbed _Sanglant Vindicta _and shot a few rounds to him. The explosives hit directly at Noire in the air and he bounced in the floor like a rag doll.

The aura levels of Noire dropped to yellow, just _slightly_ above red. One more hit and the battle will be over.

Blake made a mad dash to him_. _Noire was dizzy; he was starting to get up when Blake appeared from behind him with _Gambol Shroud _in hand.

* * *

Team CFVY saw the battle with disappointment. Most of the members got worked up for nothing. They weren't the only ones. The ones who were recording the class as well other teams seemed to relax once again in their seat, already knowing the result.

"Man, that was pathetic"

"He seemed strong"

"20 liens to the garbage"

"That was fast"

"Well, he was blind to begin with"

"He was blind?" "Yeah, what do you thing is that bandana?"

"She should have go easy on him"

"This is why Beacon shouldn't accept cripples"

"What was Miss Goodwitch thinking?"

"Even that Bronzewing guy lasted more than this"

But the leader of team CFVY saw something among the public. Two members were looking with amusement at the battle. She thought that they probably hated the guy but the nature of their smiles held another meaning.

Anyway the battle wasn't over.

"Yet" she muttered.

* * *

"Oh man, I got snippy" Noire said as he scratched his head. Blake was behind him, she grabbed _Gambol Shroud_.

Noire could felt her. Her golden eyes piercing through him, she was about to swing her weapon at him and end the battle swift.

Noire lifted his bandana. To think that he would've forced to use his semblance this far got him a tad rile.

And opened his eyes.

The presents, who manage to see his eyes, including Miss Goodwitch suppressed a cold shudder.

* * *

Blake who couldn't see his face was shocked when Noire dodged her swung with ease. He grabbed from her hand _Sanglant Vindicta _and kicked her, sending her feet away.

When she recovered gold met diamond.

Noire crackled his head. The bright white eyes surrounded by black sclera were now piercing through her.

The battle was about to begin.

* * *

The semblance of Noire was odd in some words. Those who have seen it referred it to it as unique.

His power was often referred as an involuntary semblance.

What does that mean you ask?

Well it means either he can't control it or he can't deactivate it.

In Noire's case are both. Well...say that he can't 'control' it is rather drastic, to be honest.

**Siloe **allowed Noire to "see" in 360° degrees in a kinda sort of sphere, meaning that he could see from _all _directions.

The main backslash of **Siloe **was that Noire -as it mentioned- it was involuntary. His semblance was active 7/24 but it didn't took a big toll on his body but said that didn't affected him would be an understatement, the effects came later and they were wayward. So to not reveal his power to everyone, he came with a simple trick: Whenever he wanted to use his semblance he simply had to open his eyes and when he didn't he'd have to close his eyes.

* * *

Noire could felt the shock and surprise in the audience. The persons who had stop recording were now doing it and people were near the edge of the bleachers watching the battle.

They're at each other; she was so close that he could felt her frustration.

Blake had _Gambol Shroud _in its cleaver and pistol form; she was trying to hit the blindfolded with either one of them. She sent a diagonal slash; using the momentum of her swung Noire deflected the attack touching the tip of the blade with his knuckles. Using the opportunity he swung _Sanglant Vindicta_ at her. Blake twirled dodging the attack; she stopped in prompt and aimed her pistol form at his head. Before she could shoot Noire deflected her hand wiht his, he answered in the same kind by shooting his weapon. The boost of the explosion sent the blade against her which she crouched to evade.

Hence and repeat.

Still crouching she aimed her pistol above his adam's apple. She snickered, the name of the lump make her laugh with irony. She pulled the trigger. Noire tilted his head, the projectile touched barely by his cheek. She snorts and swiped her sheath-weapon at his feet. Noire jumps to avoid the lower swing and sent a crescent slash at her. She used her semblance **Shadow **to use her clone to both receive the attack and use it as a platform to move from her position. Noire landed and Blake was already aiming at his head. She shot again and Noire spun his head to avoid the bullet.

Hence and repeat.

Each one had their back against the other. Both swung their weapons and blades clashed. Blake tried to use her pistol again but meet the same result that the last time.

Hence and repeat.

They had been like this for a while.

Each time that she attacked Noire deflected each cut with _Sanglant Vindicta _and each shot with his hand or evading.

Hence and repeat.

It was the same for him. Each time he tried to cut her, she twirled or used **Shadow **to avoid the attack.

Hence and repeat.

This would look repetitive the spectators could only see blurs from the hands of the fighters and heard whiz.

Blake was counting the shots; her magazine was almost completely empty. She'd to end this quickly. It was the same for Noire, those initials attack from her took her off guard, one more hit and he was going to lose.

She jumps at and hugs him, locking her legs in his waist. She send an elbow to his temple while she holds the arm who hold his weapon. He block the blow and Blake smirks. She was holding her pistol form the other way. She pulls the trigger with her pinky finger.

The bullet make contact with the face of Noire. Smoke comes from his face as gasps of pain and excitement fills the crowd. No matter if he muffled that with aura; that should've be more than enough to make his aura reach red.

She released her lock. It was her victo-

A kick to the chin stopped her thoughts as it sends her back. Before everything start to spin around her stoic face crumbles. Her eyes wide at shock and surprise when she sees that Noire was unharmed. He was holding the bullet on his teeth.

He stopped the bullet with his _teeth._

Noire takes the window and shoots _Sanglant Vindicta. _The round sends Blake further back when they make contact with her.

Noire laughs at the irony.

He make a mad dash for her to finish her.

"That's more than enough!" Glynda announced.

Noire halt at the order. Blake managed to stand in one knee shakily as a shadow when a shadow covered her. Raising her head she saw Noire, his demonized eyes looking down at her (both literally and figurative) in disdain, accompanied by a gloating smile. She quickly realized that's not only because of the retaliation, she looked herself like if she was in some form of genuflection. He grabbed her arm to get her up. She'd have shook it but she'd fell if he wasn't grabbing her.

The voice of Goodwitch halted her thoughts. "As you can see here the aura level of Mister Dantés has fallen into red-"

_"__What?" _Blake though. She was pretty sure that she'd lost. She looked over his shoulder she saw the panel that showed their aura levels. And indeed the aura level of the boy with black sclera were in red. Apparently when he stopped the bullet with his teeth he used a bit of aura unconsciously.

"-This leaves Miss Belladona as the winner" Glynda continued as Blake saw the panel. She turned to see the boy who was putting his bandana in his eyes. "Noire, you fought excellent but you will do well to take heed at your opponent since the beginning and don't let your bravado hinder you" She advised. Noire bowed his head slightly as he leaved the stage; not before muttering something to Blake.

"Relish it, piss eyes, both know who was the winner here" Blake gritted her teeth.

* * *

"That took an interesting turn" Fox commented as he received some Lien from his bigger teammate. Velvet nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Coco said as she lowered her sunglasses. She saw the blindfolded man being greeted by what she guessed was his team. She had a mischievous smile pasted on her face. A playful gloss shone on her eyes "Interesting"

* * *

"Congratulations!" Ruby said initially happy but ended muttering the last part when she saw the frustrated expression of Blake.

"Now I didn't _see _that coming!" Nairod punned as Glynda called other pair. Rohan slapped him in the head. The amphitheater wasn't really looking the current fight, they were still talking about the last battle, and some people were looking at team NDJR with interest.

"Why didn't you told us that you couldn't see?" Jane inquired.

"That's because I can't" Noire said. He could felt their confusion, he decided to elaborate.

"I lost my sight years ago. Time later I woke my semblance; but as you can guess it made some people uneasy-"

"No, uneasy is sitting next to a deviant or a homeless in the bus. I almost had to suppress a shudder when I saw your eyes"

"Refined above all" Some voice commented. Before anyone could see who it was Noire spoke "Hey, Song. How's Fiver?"

"He's ok, he already woke up but the infirmary wanted to check him further. He told me to come" he was quiet when he noticed the atmosphere "What did I miss?"

"An awesome battle and a plotwist" Nairod answered. Song inquired more and they told him about the battle and Noire's eye.

"It had to happen when I left" Song said as he shook his head.

"Wait, you didn't used that-"

"Siloe" Noire said referring to his semblance.

"Whatever. You didn't use it at the initiation" Rohan commented "How did you knew where was each one?"

"My feet and my ears" He said as everyone looked at the limbs "I feel the vibrations of earth and usually locate things around me with the sound and echoes. I can use my hands too as a sonar and amplify the vibrations and palpitations around me"

"So basically echolocation and an ultrasound" Nairod said causing surprise among the teams. "What? Just because I'm a debaucher doesn't mean that I don't know shit"

"You're correct" Noire praised him "When I touch the earth or someone I can tell if something's bad by extension I'm also good in detecting lies, their emotions and reading people"

"I don't understand how you can know lies when you touch someone" Jane inquired for everyone.

"Usually when people lie their heartbeat or breathing start to fluctuate. With my hands that are like an ultrasound I can tell if any of the former become abnormal any moment"

"Ohhh~" Janice said in awe. Nyx and Song shared a look. If Nyx detected lies from body language and souls. Noire could detect them with simple touch them. He and Song would have to even control their physiology and intentions in Beacon. And here Song thought that this was going to be easy.

"How can you tell any from other?" Hazel asked. He knew that Song was near and identified without seeing him.

"His footstep and beating. Fingerprints and taste buds aren't the only thing unique in each person"

"That without mention their aura" Nyx hinted. He needed to confirm something. "You said something in ready people"

Noire smiled at his insight. "That's right. I can use my aura to use my 'vision' in a mayor range and detect other auras around and by extension their nature" Noire explained. "But using my aura tires me so"

"Really?" Rohan asked in disbelief. That ability sounded too good and awfully accurate.

"Really" He answered unfazed by his incredulity.

"Oh! Test us! Test us!" Jane said jumping on her seat grabbing Rohan and hand raised like if they were in class.

"You guys love each other deeply" Noire pointed out. Janice giggled blushing and Rohan scratched his head in embarrassment.

"But Janice have the patience of a saint while Rohan doesn't have much. She keeps him from causing havoc constantly"

"Oi" Rohan said with a vein popping in his forehead. Obviously disliked by the info.

Nairod remembered the events of the airship on the first day. Indeed he was correct. He couldn't help but add insult to the injury "Oh! Like a **dog"**

**"****Oi" **Rohan said now looking at Nairod in peeve.

"Calm down, Ro!" Janice caressed his head. Rohan tried _not to _shift and till his head to her. His mouth _slightly_ curved upwards.

Narido snorted. "Shut your face!" Rohan yelled.

"What about me?" Nyx couldn't help but ask. Song glared at him, fearing that he was going to ask what he just did. Nyx knew that he was playing with fire but that was the fun of it. Noire looked at him some seconds; before he could answer the voice of Glynda called their attention.

They realized the current match was already over and the professor was calling already the next pair "Nextic Valravn and…Nairod Gray!"

'Kyaaa's and similar cries of fangirls as well some panties getting wet were heard when the name of Nairod was mentioned. Both challengers were having smiles of amusement on their faces.

Once both Nairod and Nyx were on the stage and took stance, Hazel noted how rattled Noire seemed. "What's wrong Noire?" He looked at her before turning his gaze again at Nyx. He was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"Oh is just that..." he seemed reluctant to talk "...Nyx is a stealthy one. I almost can't hear his beating and footsteps. Nigh estinto" he said.

"Well yeah. He said that he was an informant so I guess that require of him being discreet and quiet as possible" Rohan said.

"Yeah, well is just that…" Noire fidgeted with his feet and fingers.

"What?" Jane asked. Noire seemed restless.

"The only persons who I know that can walk like that are assassins"

* * *

**I have a class in three minutes but I wanted to update this ASAP. Edition will come later in the night.**

**[EDIT] Done some editions. Hope this seems better. A lot of nods from team CFVY if I said myself lol.**

**Just if you're curious: Siloe was the town where Jesus healed a blind man (Didn't find anything or his name so) and ****'Estinto' is a musical term that means 'As soft and still as possible'**


	15. From the fray into the fire

**I have published a new story! If you're a fan of Game of Thrones I highly suggest you to read it. (No for the views or that I plan to obtain review haha) It's only the prologue though; the main story will come later.**

**Oh, yeah, there's a lemon/smut thingy in the chapter. If you're not into that then skip it.**

**With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

The moment when they announced Nairod, Velvet as the other girls that were present in the amphitheater, reacted but unlike them her reaction was completely different.

All air leaved her lungs and started to pant discretely (To not worry her team), her pupils dilated, her mouth was agape, she griped her hands to contain the trembles that she was feeling and any other emotion and reasonable though that pondered in her head in that moment stopped in a screeching halt when she saw him.

That gray ashy hair, those hypnotizing and impair eyes and that trapping smile; there was no doubt.

It was him.

She stood up immediately and started to leave the building.

"Vel?" Coco; her leader inquired after she almost jumped from the bench.

Velvet mustered the best fake expression that she could as well to trying to suppress her quivering voice "I-I remembered that I have homework for Mr. Oobleck class; I'll see you later" she said in throng thinking that her façade would crumble if she wasn't fast enough.

Their teammates seemed confused and incredulous; the class was tomorrow and she could do it later; but probably she'd other things to do later and that Miss Goodwitch could choose her so they complaint.

"Ok, we'll tell you how was the fight" Fox said after looking at their teammates for approval.

She nodded and disappeared as fast as a fart in the wind.

* * *

Both Nairod and Nyx took stance and locked their eyes with each other; none of them blinked until Glynda announced the beginning. She looked reluctantly when she saw at the aura levels of Nyx; his level was already in yellow. Why? Only he knows. But she acquiesced in the end.

In the moment announced the round, Nairod made a mad dash for Nyx; whom stood there loitering, Nairod jumped an aimed a punch at Nyx face; instead of dodging it or counterattack it he took it directly.

Both Nairod and Glynda as well the amphitheater and their respective teams, seemed surprised and incredulous at the scene. But Song had an 'I should knew it' face.

Nyx was launched at his side like a rag doll and landed as one as well. He stood up again, this time with a more lackadaisical stance. Nairod looked at Glynda with a baffled expression, asking if that was allowed or if he should continue.

She looked at her scroll and saw that his levels decreased slightly but were still in yellow.

Nairod took it as a 'yes' and fired an electric beam at Nyx with _Lariat Intermission, _the attack hit him directly again. Nairod held his hands at his sides tired and fed up. This time Glynda intervened.

"Mr. Valravn, is there a reason or an impediment that forbids you to fight?"Glynda asked with a hand on her hip and other on her scroll.

"Not really" he said as he incorporated himself from the floor.

"Then why aren't you fighting?" she asked in peeve, all worry had leaved her.

Nyx almost snickered; the teacher surely was testy. There was a 4.2 second silence before he answered "…I don't fight friends…" he said. It was the first thing that came to his head.

The words stood hanging in the air accompanied with an absolute silence. The teams in the amphitheater as well the people who were watching it among the campus with their scrolls looked like if they were just slapped –even Miss Goodwitch and Nairod- and Nyx quickly realized how pathetic and sad the words were.

He covered his face to hide the embarrassment. Song stood from his seat and broke his silence, due the quietness around him; his voice was completely audible for everyone.

"Nyx; I've saw you kidnap an airship for chocolate, ignore the calls of help from the fellow, give bad advices to the fellow as well as traumas and install windows vista-" the gasp of horror and disgust were heard among the amphitheater and even those who were watching it live. "And I can confirm for everyone who's watching, that what you've said is pure bullshit"

This time Nyx laughed at the memories "Haha yeah"

"Then why aren't you fighting back?" This time Nairod asked.

Nyx put his hands behind his head and smiled cockily "'Cause I don't gain anything"

Whisper and murmurs were heard now in the amphitheater, some shifted in their seat to take a better look or hear better "Excuse me?" Glynda asked baffled.

"I'm a mercenary and an investor, Miss Goodwitch! I ain't here for some philanthropic ideal, fulfill a dream or a promise, being a hero, kill merciless beast or to 'save the world' carp. I'm here for the dough!"

The watchers were taken back by his revelation, mostly of those who were in Beacon were for the reasons he just mentioned. Basically he just insulted his dream or their ideals. The air in the amphitheater charge itself with animosity against the boy. Even Miss Goodwitch looked at him with a frown.

Surprisingly teams (N)DJR and (F)VW(S) looked calm. Song knew his reasons and the others had guessed that he was for something like this (He was an information broker after) that however didn't stop the scowl that formed on Hazel's face.

"Why should I get my hands dirty in something that doesn't have anything in for me?" Nyx asked with a smug and cocky expression that tetchy everyone. "You ok with this, Nairod? You can keep punching me! I could run to the edges of the world if I could"

"Kick his ass!" "Beat him into a pulp!" "Destroy him!" "You can do it, Nairod!" Those kinds of words filled in the amphitheater, along with a cheer against him.

"If you refuse to fight, Mr. Valravn you will fail this class" Glynda admonished.

"Sure, go head, I don't really care, I have my ways" he answered.

Her scowl deepened "Maybe I should reframe my words. If you refuse to fight I'll strangle you"

* * *

"Oh boy" Song said.

"What?" Rohan asked.

"He's going to say something stupid" Song guessed.

"Or sexual" Hazel deadpanned.

* * *

"Can it be below my waist?" Nyx asked.

Something snapped inside of Glynda, the simple release of her aura cracked the floor around her and her hand crushed slightly her scroll. Nyx and Nairod stood ready but unfazed. The amphitheater stood quiet, not knowing what to do or thinking that they had heard wrong.

* * *

Song passed twenty liens at Hazel.

* * *

"No, it will be a normal strange" Glynda said trying to keep her cool, despite the vein that popped on her forehead.

"Can it be with your thighs?" Nyx asked again with an innocent smile. Yang covered the ears of Ruby. One could imagine the reaction of the amphitheater; some blushed, other laughed, and other stood straight when they felt the murderous aura of miss. Goodwitch.

* * *

Song passed other pair of lien at Hazel.

* * *

"Fine. Fine" Nyx said as he dismissed the aura of the professor with a wagging hand "Just this once; because I want to tease those who want to fight me and destroy that pretty face of yours, Nai" Nyx took stance, so did Nairod.

The cheer of animosity against Nyx echoed once again. Nairod blinked and when he did Nyx wasn't there anymore.

Only black feathers that falling to the floor.

If Nairod have reacted one second later he wouldn't have been able to block with his forearm the kick that Nyx sent to his sides. Even though blocked the force send Nairod a few meters away, a small sensation in his hand called his attention, he saw that some of his fingers were bended to the other way.

He grumbled at the pain. He didn't have time to react when Nyx suddenly appeared in front of him with a small curved knife in hand.

When someone use aura to give a boost to his feet –or enchant any other physical trait in general- they run faster. Duh. But when Nyx uses **Psyche, **his semblance, which consists in the manipulation of souls and by extension the aura itself, he can focus _all _his soul and aura on his feet and literally end from point A to B in no time, and unlike when he uses it to heal someone, this movement doesn't take a very big toll on him.

Nairod doing the best he could send a swing with his elbow but Nyx crouched dodged it slit. Nyx send an upper swung with the knife, making a gash in Nairod's face and taking out of commission his right eye; blood spattered both fighters.

Mostly of the girls –and some presents- gasped in horror and shock when they saw the grisly attack; other males inwardly enjoyed the destruction of the pretty face of the philanderer; among them, the members of team CRDL.

Desperate times called desperate measures. Nairod did something that even surprised Nyx –not to say the watchers- he punched him with his wounded hand.

The smile of glee elation that Nyx had on his face didn't waver in the slightest when the crippled hand of Nairod made contact again with his face sending him flying; but it never touched the floor, instead he was jerked at sides violently and moped the floor. Nairod had placed his invisible threads around Nyx when he punched him.

Just to add salt at the injury he electrocuted Nyx with the cables from his gauntlets. Nairod could imbue the threads of _Lariat Intermission _with the electro dust from the same. He sent Nyx from one side to another until Nyx cut the cables with _Geri; _his transformable katana.

Despite the wounds, both of them had sickening smile on their faces. Needless to say the audience was thrilled.

Both of them used the moment to caught their breath and analyze the other.

Nyx still held the smaller curved knife from before, Nairod quickly remembered its name; a karambit knife.

Unlike its counterpart: _Geri; _the foldable-transformable nihonto. _Freki _was a simple karambit knife, but that served with a bigger purpose; it was a 'key'. There's a reason why _Geri _was called _Multiple __**Automatic**__ Nihonto (MAN). _

Nyx inserted, _Freki,_ the blade of the karambit in the hilt of _Geri. _The weapon that was in the wakizashi mode, quickly started to disarm the blade as well as the others, the hilt of _Freki _(the karambit) became a trigger. In seconds both _Geri _and _Freki _had transformed in a Browning Automatic Rifle.

Nyx shot and Nairod used his threads to cover the projectiles, a trick he used against the Nemenian too. Nyx used **Psyche **and ended behind Nairod again, this time the boy with heterochromia was ready, he sent a palm punch at Nyx, the attack connected with his chin; the force of the impact made the head turn, using the opportunity Nairod grabbed the back of the head of the hooded fella and pulled him as he kicked his feet making him swirl in the air.

Nyx used the momentum to hit with the back of the BAR in the temple of Nairod. He answered in retaliation by placing a hand behind him and shooting an electric beam; but before he could Nyx used **Psyche; **his right smoky hand touched the face of Nairod.

The beam sent electrical shocks through his body, just like the first time; it felt like being hit by a thunder. Nairod felt himself weird, he felt _better. _Glynda saw surprised how the aura levels of Nairod raised again at green.

The grey ashy haired young man saw how the weapon was disarming again into a katana. Was he trying to trying to make it hand-hand? Or to extend the fight? Nairod smiled in glee and sprinted at him, an electric punch aimed again at his face.

"I yield" Nyx said at Glynda.

The presents who were terrific engrossed in the battle blinked hard twice. The fist of Nairod stopped inches from his face, the screeching halt of the attack send an airwave but Nyx seemed unfazed; he wasn't even facing him. Of all the presents Nairod seemed the more shocked. "Wh-what?"

"I told you, I don't fight for nothing. I was only going to tease you and destroy that face of yours. Now that's done I don't have reason more to fight" despite the logic Nairod still couldn't believe it.

"I can forfeit, right?" Nyx asked to Gynda.

She nodded. "Yes, you have that option"

"Then I surrender"

"Very well. This makes Nairod Gray the winner of this-

**"****Bull" **Nairod said riled, interrupting Glynda. "You can't stop a fight like that!" he protested "I refuse to accept this victory"

"That's not how things work, Mr. Gray" Glynda said irritated. She as well other students were watching the fight with immense interest but if he refused to fight, they couldn't force

"I enjoyed too, but pleasure and business don't mix" Nyx patted Nairod in the shoulder as he leaved the stage. "If you want to spar again or we end up fighting. You will have to pay" and he leaved.

Nairod saw him leaving and Glynda called the attention of the boy with heterochromia. "You should go to infirmary too"

Nairod sighed. "That devious sharpie bastard" he muttered as he leaved the stage as well. Man, what a rip off, like if someone just spoiled a whole movie.

Glynda called the next match "Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc!"

* * *

"Come on, cheer up, Jaune!" Jane said.

Teams (N)DJR, (F)VWS, RWBY and JNPR were going to the canteen to grab something to eat. Jaune has lost against Cardin…again. So being the friends they were they tried to cheer him up!

"Yeah, you lasted 7 seconds more than the last time" Ren noted.

"Guys, Goodwitch said that the last time she saw a student as bad as me it was robot that was programmed to be the worst student ever and even _that _thing manage to raise up when it killed three students" Jaune deadpanned.

At least they were trying…

They passed a lecture hall that was empty, inside there was a faunus girl that had watched the replay as well the comments about the match of Nairod vs Nyx. The comments and the boy with heterochromia got her in turmoil.

It was half lie what she'd said to her team about the class of Military &amp; General History, she did have homework but it was for the next week. After getting out of the amphitheater she tried to distract herself with the homework.

She surprised finished in no time. Her curiosity had got it the best of her and she watched the match. Right now she was thinking in what to do as she balanced her scroll against one of the tables.

Maybe some food.

* * *

"So, they we were, in the middle of the night…"

"It was day"

"We were surrounded by ursa"

"There were beowolves"

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them"

"But there were not match! And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now"

"You listen at herdreams?" Nyx inquired, having finished his slice of pizza. Ren shot him a dirty look and Nyx diverged his gaze at his surroundings.

Some of them were listening at the tale and others…well, were not. As Blake was reading trying to ignore the smug from Noire and Weiss painting her nails. Hazel was funny eating a salad and Rohan was surprisingly finishing his third dish of meat.

"What?" Hazel asked when she felt the gaze of Nyx.

"You're a vegan?"

"So is my brother, why?"

Nyx hugged her "Oh my, such defect but matters not. I still love you"

And that's the story of why one of the table of the dinner hall has a face.

"I didn't get on top pf the chain food to eat an apple an a carrot" Rohan said looking over that the face of Nyx was buried (and probably unconscious)

"That's your opinion" Hazel said.

"You know who was a vegan? Hitler"

"Who's Hitler?" Hazel said with an arched eyebrow. During the conversation both Ruby and Pyrrha shared a concerned look."Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha asked.

It took him a bit to answer "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's you seem a little…not ok…" Ruby said.

Jaune looked at her with confusion and got flustered when he realized that everyone was looking at him "Guys, I'm fine, seriously, look!" he made a fake smile but couldn't help to look over his partner.

Following his gaze Pyrrha saw that the attention of Jaune was focused in team CDRL harassing a rabbit faunus girl, the said girl She looked along with Hazel with disapprobation and peeve and turned to see Jaune who had a powerless look along with a clenched fist.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school.

Jaune tried to play innocent "W-Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah he just like to mess around, you know, practical jokes!" he said trying to shrug off the theme.

"He's a bully" Ruby stated.

"Please, name one time ha has bully me" Jaune said quoting with his fingers the word 'bully'.

Funny thing, the bully varied since dropping books to shove Jaune in a rocket-locker.

"That one actually sounds pretty cool" Nyx said as he un-buried his face and stood up. "Excuse me"

"What are you gonna do?" Song asked.

"I take poor decisions in live" Nyx said as answer. A.K.A. 'I'mma do something dumb'

He walked straight at CRDL.

Hazel was about to stand but Song spoke "He's gonna do something stupid"

"That's why"

"Let's see what happen first" Song said trying to reassure her. After all Nyx had a silver tongue, let's just hope that CDRL is smart enough.

Nyx heard something of breaking legs from his table when he arrived at CDRL. The four male teammate's immediately locked his eyes on him.

"Hey, is the guy that kicked off, that fucker's face!" One of the guys with combed hair said referring at his battle with Nairod.

"Aye, that's me!" Nyx said with a smile.

"You won me the battle, mate, you took out his eye. Nice" One guy that had his eyes closed said.

"For someone who doesn't seem to have muscle I guess it was ok" The alpha; Cardin said somehow irritated and haughty.

"You see that's why I wanted to talk to you, you seem to be all big and strong" Nyx said as he took the hand of the hulky boy that was grabbing the girl's ear and passed right below the grip sitting right in the middle of them freeing her. "I was curious, what do you do or what is groove when you train?" he said patting the chest of the boy, gaining his attention.

"I want to gain some muscle!" Nyx said smarmy and hit right on the spot. The team's attention was focused now on him and the girl used the opportunity and wriggled her way out.

Cardin didn't noticed her absence nor when Jaune's leaved the dinner hall as he told Nyx about a routine with glee and proud expressions. From afar, the table when where he was looked impressed at scene.

"Damn that blarney of his" Song said shrugging off the theme as the others stared dumbstruck at the table of CRDL.

* * *

Velvet walked out of the cafeteria with her face red. She was lucky that the boy with that hooded stole appeared. People usually picked her up for her faunus heritage and her meek nature, well that was enough she'd finished her food when the first year team appeared.

She was now heading to her dorm until something struck her. She patted her pockets of her blazers and realized something.

She'd left her notebook in the empty lecture hall.

She was in the hall of her room when she noticed this. There was a high risk that the janitor who picked up the essay notebook and find him in the morning –that if he didn't dispose it- would be an odyssey.

She would have to start all over again. A day of work lost.

She sighed and started to jog to the lecture hall; maybe she could make it in time. It was basically at the other side of the campus. Damn you Beacon for being so big!

It was already afternoon when she arrived at the lecture hall, the sky was dyed with a beautiful orange sunset that illuminated the lecture hall with a soothing atmosphere. Unfortunately she had little time to appreciate the scene. She went to the seat where she was and she suppressed her irk.

Her notebook wasn't where she was.

However there was hope! There were still chalk in the blackboard and trash in the canister. The janitor hasn't arrived; yet. That mean that her notebook was still here…or someone took it. She hunkered and started to look below the desks and started to search for it, she'd to ensure first that it wasn't here before jump to conclusions.

"So you still do this, huh?" a voice that she recognized well made her yelp. She was down in the desk of the teacher, right in the middle of the lecture hall when she heard the voice and stood up by reflex hitting her head.

When she heard the voice all seemed to freeze. She was in a squat behind the desk with her hands gripping the wood to maintain the balance; not moving, thinking that if she didn't moved or breathe she would conceal with room despite the fact of her bunny ears stock out from the desk. She peeked from below the desk and her heart stopped.

Nairod.

He was in the row of the front, seated above the board with one leg bended over the knee while he read- crap- her notebook.

Suddenly the fact of doing her essay all over again seemed appealing. Maybe even eating with that team of first years bothering her.

She could deal with that.

But not with this.

Not with him.

She stood slowly thinking her next step carefully. "Nai-Nairod. Wh-what surprise" her voice quivering.

He browsed through her notebook, not looking at her, silence reigned for a seconds "You still do this, huh?" he repeated as his wagged his finger at the corner of the page; it was a small doodle of a star and a childish scribble, a groove of hers that she did when she was bored.

"Oh, um, huh, ye-yeah" she stuttered. Big mistake.

"I see you leaving the combat class" he said as he closed the notebook and locked her eyes with hers. "Did you felt sick? Um?" he inquired.

She looked at the wall trying to find anything to avert her gaze. "I…I had…homework…" she trailed off as she scratched her arm meekly.

"Ohhh~" he said as he stared at her for a few moments. Like if she was appreciating an artwork while he leaned with one of his hands,

The smoothening mood of the lecture hall was replaced with another aura, one that she didn't like it; her senses were screaming her to leave and she knew it better than anyone. "Um, that's mine" she said pointing her notebook.

"It's rude to point" he scolded her with a mischievous smile.

She pursed her lips as she stretched her hand "Co-could you give it to me?"

"I saved this from fall into the wrong hands. I think I need some form of gratitude"

She wished that she wasn't there. Random sporadic thoughts of the pasts flashed through her mind. Her heart was on the verge of leaving her body, if she was sick she would have thought that she was having a heart attack, her only option was to run, she needed to leave. Now.

"Th-thank you" she said falsely, knowing that he knew it.

He however seemed satisfied with that. "Right, here you go" he stood and leaned against the desk where he was seated; stretching the notebook to her.

It was a trap. In the moment she would grab the notebook he would grab her wrist or something. The value of the notebook seemed less valuable with every second.

She extend her hand slowly as he glance between his hand and his face with an expression like if a snake would jump to bite as anyone would get closer. She grabbed the notebook in a whiz, snatching it from his hands and skedaddle from the lecture hall as fast as she could, not looking at him. She'd made the mistake to look at his eyes; those impair eyes…

The eyes of a depredator.

She met her final barrier: the door. Funny she doesn't remember closed it.

Her trembling and clumsy hands struggled to slide the door when she heard footsteps getting closer, she hurried her work, for a second she thought of the possibility of jumping out or breaking the door.

Nairod wrapped his hands around her waist and brushed his lips against her nape, sending shivers and small shocks through her body as he inhaled her cherry scent "You wound me, Vel" he whispered sultry in her ear.

Her breath against her ear made her lips pursed "Nairod"

"Oh, now you know me" he said. He kissed her nape and her neck.

Her senses were failing, she was losing her mind "I…I didn't know you were –AH!" she yelp when he nibbled her ear.

"Sshh" he hushed her "Don't make a noise" he said.

The eyes of Velvet widened in surprise when she felt one of his hands climbing on her tights and other hug her closer, emphasizing her breasts. The hand surpassed quickly her socks; the sensation of his skin on hers started to cloud her eyes. His hands moved at memory, dancing his way to her pelvic area. His kisses were more passionate even thought they were simple, they were charged with pure lust; he wasn't thinking…nor she was.

She bit her own lips when she felt a hand slid into her panties, the fabric losing all dryness with each movement. He was teasing her; rubbing her clitoris and the crotch, slowly, torturing her, threatening to break the self-control that remained on her as he held her arms. She was at his mercy and she doesn't remember to have one.

"I- I have a boyfriend!" she lied, making one last attempt to stop.

"Math test" he said slowing his movements to make sure she listened, for a second, Velvet though that she'd succeeded.

"Huh?" she asked baffled. A thin line of drool fell from the corner of her mouth.

"I though we're naming the things we can cheat on" he said before moving his fingers suddenly with an amazing force inside her, resuming his work. She finally lost it, in an attempt to release herself a bit she turned her head to Nairod and kissed him hungrily, her tongue sliding into his. She could fell the devious devilish smile purring in his lips. Slurps accompanied with puffs of air and stifled moans filled the room.

He decided to end the torture as his fingers found her core, sliding his fingers into him, wriggling inside her as if had own life, caressing each part of her. She bit her own lips as well, she was being pressed against the door; he kept kissing her neck.

"If someone enters…imagine try to explain…" he whispered on her ear.

The image of being found out, of being _seen _in this state. The danger, the retaliation, the emotions, the _excitement _of being seen…"Ohh~ this arouses you?" he said feeling her wetness "You like this? I never knew that you were so kinky!" he said as he moved to a fever pace.

Velvet buckled her lips. Not wanting to release the sounds that threatened to leave her throat, even though her body screamed to yield to the lust. Nairod felt the heat radiating from within her, and he knew that she was close to the edge. So he increased the speed with each movement, wet sounds echoing, he moved his hand and each finger with an amazing experienced.

The eyes of Velvet eyes widened in shock with the wave of ecstasy that hit her, a muffled raspy scream ebbed in her throat as her legs loosened strength. As the scream died she breathed choppy expiration; trying to recover from her orgasm.

But Nairod had other plans.

"Clean it" he ordered at her. The hand that he used to her bring her over the edge was covered with her fluids. "I want it clean" he repeated and she did as she was told. She sticks out her tongue and starts to lick his hand; her tongue lapping his palm and sucking each finger slowly.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt one of her legs being raised "N-Nairod! Wait I- AH AH!" she's interrupted when she feels his erection enter on her.

"You're really wet, it slid pretty easy" he said as he started to move.

She could hear the flesh slapping as he keep thrusting forward and back at her rear, sending shivers of vulgarly carnal pleasure through her, making her squirm. He didn't gave her time to prepare; he was being forceful. She couldn't contain any more the moans that escaped with each movement, her inner walls constricting around him.

"I don't remember telling you to stop" he reminded her about his hand; he put two fingers on her mouth, bringing out her tongue. She does as she's ordered again, not caring if she was saw in such lewd pose, the world ceased to exist to her. It didn't took long to her orgasm build again, hitched gasps and moans increased slowly until it turned in a leer of ecstasy, or at least what it was, he used his hand to cover her mouth muffling the scream; her climax made her spam and twitch in pleasure, even Nairod had to stop when she felt her come.

Only momentarily.

He accommodated one of her legs over his shoulder and grabbed her other leg, lifting her from the floor, facing her, still pushing her against the door. He grabbed her white shirt and opened with one pull, revealing her breasts. Velvet can barely mutter a plead to stop when the ashy hairy young man started to pounded her again.

He kneaded with one of his hands one of her breasts, flicking the nub while his tongue climbed from her collarbone to her neck until her mouth. She didn't resist the kiss; both tongues struggled for dominion as he kept thrusting. He stopped the contact with her lips to take her other breast to his mouth, sucking her nipple as her tongue danced around it between moments; his name leaving her mouth between moans and gasps; gripping the back of his blazer, encourage him to increase his speed, even he started to grumble.

He felt two familiar sensations, one from her and other from within him. They were both close to a release "I'm going to cum" he said.

Velvet alarmed, with her grip on his back he tries push him "No! –AH- take it out! –AH!- Nairod, come outside! –AH- today is a **–AHH- **BAD DAY –**AAAHHHH!" **she says barely between each thrust before coming again.

The feeling of her convulsions, her squirm, the feeling of her breasts against his chest and her wall closing take him over the edge too. His rod shots his warm seed inside in her, pouring every part of his fluid in her. The warm sensation within her made her eyes wide.

"No! Take it out, quickly!" she said almost yelling, but he instead gave small thrusts, drained and making sure to drop every part of his plasma into her, relishing into the mixture of their unity before dropping to the floor alongside with her. She's leaning against the door, his head right next to her. "E-Even when I told you not to…" she said between gasps and choked sobs.

"Sorry" he whispered raspy "Is hard to contain myself with you around"

"You're a creampie" she said catching her breath, she's sure that her face is redder than a tomato.

"I guess; sorry" he said sincerely "Guess you gonna need to take the pill"

"You…you're going to need to take responsibility if something happens" she warned him with that cute accent that he loved.

"I know" he whispered before kissing her. She closed her eyes at the contact of his lips on hers, she melted at it. The kiss wasn't like the previous ones. This doesn't have lust or any passion on it, it has tenderness and affection.

* * *

Velvet returned to her room after her tryst with Nairod, with shaky legs. Despite taking more of what I took she recovered her notebook in the end. She wanted to sleep but she'll need to take the pill before any more time passed.

When she arrived at her room, her team was already there. "Where were you?!" Coco admonished her sternly. She'd been here for hours.

"Homework" she muttered before dropping face-down on her bed. She was tired as hell.

Coco scolded her again but stopped when she noticed that she was sleep already. It was barely the 7:00 p.m.

She noticed other thing that surprised her. The soothing smile on her face, like if just took a hefty worry off her shoulders.

* * *

**Amazing the kind of jokes you found in 'google' when you tip the names of some charachters. That lemon/smut took me more what I though. Gotta do homework now, UGH.**

**Next chapter, hilarity ;D**

**Help me to improve, if you see any grammar mistake, tell me.**


	16. Jaunedice

Nairod kissed Velvet fervently, pushing her against the wall. His hands were on her waist, threatening to go lower. They were in one of the many hallways of Beacon, luckily this one was empty. He deepened the kiss and she returned it with the same kind, her hands were on his chest, feeling his heartbeat; long ago, she realized that their beatings were synchronized.

She pushed him slightly, interrupting the kiss, the necessity of air called...so as the bell that announced the other period. Nairod groaned and Velvet giggled at his half-phony woe; he'd lunch and she'd other class. He tried to resume the kiss but Velvet put one hand on his chest; for both to stop him and sooth him. "We can continue this later" she said with a smile.

Damn that cute accent! Nairod snorted and let his hands off her waist. She gave him a peek on the cheek and started to go to the classroom as Nairod headed to the cafeteria.

Both he and herfailed to notice a girl with a beret that looked them from the corner of the hallway.

* * *

Nairod arrived at the dinner hall with a dish of spaghetti and a glass of wine. He spotted his team along with team FVWS, JNPR and RWBY and went to its table, ignoring the giggling and calls from other girls. He took seat next to Rohan who was tipping something on his scroll.

"What'cha doing?" Nairod said putting an arm over his shoulder.

The invasion of his personal space annoyed the red haired faunus but he answered nonetheless "Looking for a job" he said testy.

"Job?" Nairod asked.

"Yeup" Rohan confirmed.

Some of them looked confused at the answer and others ignored the theme. "What do you mean by job?" This time Weiss asked.

The confusion of the heiress got the attention of the table, some of them narrowed their eyes in bewilderment but for another cause. "What it means, I'm getting a part time job here" Rohan said as he keep scrolling through his scroll while he took a bite from his meat, ignoring the topic of the table.

Some members of each team looked at their partners for consulting and them looked baffled at them for don't know. "Nyx, enlighten me" Nairod requested at the hooded boy who slurped some noodles from his bow.

It was general information so why not? "Beacon is a tuition free with not too shabby governmental contracts and various donors that provides its students with basic materials and necessities such as: Uniforms, scrolls, medical care, bedrooms, and food among others. However some of the students requires things that the academy can't provide like dust, clothes or commodities like videogames and books. For that reason Beacon provides the students with part time jobs within the grounds of the academy that the students can apply for. This also helps to allow the students to enlarge their academic formation and foster in them a sense of solidarity with the society that they're protecting"

The teams looked and heard in awe at Nyx. He really knew how to explain something. Nyx continued to explain.

"So unless you want something and don't hail from high society-" Nairod stiffened.

"Are the son/daughter from a rich family-" Weiss flinched.

"Are famous-" Phyrra almost dropped her fork.

"Or orphan-" More than one reacted.

"Rich, have a scholarship or that your family can't provide you with an income, most of the students apply for a job" he said pointing to Rohan with his sticks. He was still searching in his scroll.

"…Is anyone besides puppy-" Rohan grumbled "-applying for this?"

"Armory assistant" Ruby raised her hand like if they were in class.

"Waitress" Jane said eating her salad.

"Warehouse assistant" Fiver said.

"Call center attendant" Song and Yang said at unison surprising themselves.

"Librarian" Blake said while reading.

"Disciplinary committee patrol" Hazel said.

"Greenhouse assistant" Ren said.

"Deliver boy" Jaune said.

"Secretary!" Nora chirped with enthusiasm.

"Probably cooker" Rohan added his two cents at the conversation.

Phyrra, Weiss and Nairod looked baffled "What? What about you two?" Weiss asked at Nyx and Noire.

"Gurl, please, I'm an information Broker" Nyx said eating. Weiss looked insulted at his causality.

"My disability doesn't help me, plus I don't think a person would hire me when I scare people with my eyes" Noire said as matter of fact.

The conversation was unable to continue because the bell ringed again. They left their seat along with others students that have class in the next period and Nairod seemed more up-spirited.

It was normal. It was the last class of the day…

The fact that he and Velvet shared this class wasn't a factor.

Not at all.

* * *

Nairod walked through the campus aimlessly. The class of professor Oobleck went without any altercation…unless you were Jaune and Cardin who were cited after class by the teacher AND the guy/girl or team that had harassed Velvet.

He made a mental note to request the services of Nyx to tell him who was or who'd been or to investigate the matter. The hooded fella had proved to be a relievable source of information.

Velvet said that she needed to work with something so after the class he'd go to tease the interview of puppy (Rohan) and surprisingly he was assigned in the same restaurant of Jane (Much to her elation). He was now exploring more of the campus. He'd been here for months and still he hasn't saw half of the academy. The place was HUGE indeed, it probably had their own legends or stories.

He checked his pocket watch – a gift from his grandpa- he smiled at the memories. He saw that it was nigh to be 10 p.m. He decided to head for his dorm, tomorrow they were going to head to Forever Fall from to collect red sap for professor Peach class.

He walked in the paved path when from the corner of his eyes he spotted something. A warehouse. It wasn't the building what called his attention; it was who was inside.

His fellow friend leader: Fiver.

The boy with gunslinger hat was writing something on a clipboard that he'd on hand. And he looked rather troubled, he was scratching his head and was smoke was near to come out from his ears. Just for the trill of it he decided to dwell on the subject.

Fiver didn't heard him get closer "Hiya, Fiver" Nairod said in his ear making the boy yelp in response.

"Oh Monty! Nyx I told you to not- Oh! Is you Nairod" Fiver calmed himself.

"What's the problem Fiver? You look like you're disarming a bomb" the ashy haired man joked. He glanced between him and the boxes that he'd in front "You aren't right?"

"I wish!" Fiver exclaimed "I'm just doing some math here" he said biting the pencil that he'd in hand.

"Why don't you use the calculator of your scroll?" he inquired.

"No. I-I want to do this by myself" he answered. He wanted to improve after all.

Nairod leaned to see but Fiver moved at his side preventing him. Thinking that it was involuntary he tried it again but the same happened.

"…"

"…"

He tried the same movement again but the same happened. The subtly ended and Nairod tried to grab the clipboard but Fiver always moved it. The same thing happened for a while until Nairod grow tired of it and grabbed Fiver instead.

They ended up in a position when Fiver was carried from his waist. Fiver looked rather adamant to Nairod to see it. The eyes of the ashy haired man moved between each shipment that had arrived from the port and airport. Apparently Fiver had to count the quantity of items in each box –what was already done- the total of boxes along with all the material and calculate the time that took the ships to arrive at Beacon from the city. Both airships and ships.

Simple, but the large amounts could be a bothersome if you lost track of it or didn't used a calculator.

He dropped Fiver and was going to return the clipboard when his eyes caught the glimpse of something. "Fiver you wrote 'Supplies' bad" he pointed out.

Fiver snatched the clipboard and corrected his writing "R-Really? I guess I was tired"

Nairod narrowed his eyes "You put those words together too and that word is backwards"

"Huh? T-Thanks. I didn't know you were a Nazi grammar"

"That one is bad writing too"

This time Fiver didn't answered, he simply pursed his lips. Nairod looked more carefully at the clipboard and realized that all the clipboard was bad written, some words were bad write, were together or were backwards. He looked at Fiver who was red of embarrassment, his eyes were watery, he saw the tears at the corner of his eyes and how he erased a word bad wrote to only wrote it bad again.

"Fiver are you dyslexic?"

The boy stiffened immediately. He simple keep erasing and writing bad. Nairod erupted in laugh. Fiver grabbed his hat and covered his face hiding his eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Was that was what was worrying you?" Nairod asked, his laughing ebbing. He patted him the back "Don't worry, it's not that bad! Well is bad, but not in that sense! You're probably better that Cardin. You have a problem, he doesn't, which make him worse"

Fiver calmed himself "Just- just don't tell Ruby" The fact that only the red hooded girl was on the sentence made him arch his eyebrow but he didn't mentioned him.

"'Kay, I won't" he reassured him and Fiver relaxed. He looked around the warehouse, and realized that was empty "What are you doing here by yourself? I though your job was supposed to carry boxes around and count the items" he inquired. He was doing all math and the total of all items, this was supposed to be the job of the supervisor or the gerent.

"It is but the gerent asked me to calculate all and leave it on his desk" Fiver answered.

"And you accepted" he stated rather than asking.

"Yep"

"…While he and the others leaved earlier"

"…"

"…Right…" So either he asked thinking that he could do it fast not knowing of his condition in bona fide or if he knew it he did on porpoise. Considering the fact that Fiver started recently rather than other workers and that he _wrote_ his application he guessed the former. "Give me the pencil"

Fiver passed the pencil at him and in less than half a minute he finalized "Done. Come on, we're leaving"

"What but I-" he finished quickly and didn't used a calculator.

"Fiver. Tomorrow we have an excursion" Nairod checked his poke watch it now near to be the 11 p.m. he showed the time at the boy who was surprised "We don't want to be late tomorrow, aren't we?"

"I-I guess not"

"But if you wanna help anyone then you can unclog my toilet. I realized who cooks in the relationship of puppy and Janice and it isn't her"

"Do you really expect me to spend my night with a plunger in hand cleaning the turd of you four?" he said unamused.

"Relax I was kidding!"

"Ok" he started to take of his apron and his gloves of works.

"We don't have a plunger so you would have to use your hands"

* * *

Yeah, he didn't accepted.

On the way to their dorms the leaders saw a man that came from the stairs that headed to docks. He looked -_was- _in frenzy"Ok, ok, calm down, I only have to thing in something. Who am I kidding I can't think of anything!" the man wailed.

"Um sir? You ok?" Fiver made the mistake of asking. Nairod was apprehensive of even looking at the man.

"Hey kid! You wanna gain 50 lien?" the man asked looking at Fiver.

Fiver looked at Gray and he simply shrugged his shoulders "I guess? Why?"

"Ok, just deliver this message at Glynda Goodwitch- You know her?"

"Um, yeah" Fiver answered as he received a piece of paper and wrapped lien from the shaky hands of the man "What should I-?" Fiver asked looking at the paper but when he lifted his gaze again the man was nowhere. "Where did it go?"

Nairod patted him in the shoulder and pointed at a running figure. The man laughed like crazy with tears of happiness on his eyes "See ya in hell, suckers!"

Nairod snatched the paper while Fiver saved the money on his pockets "Due some problems at the Nuthanger Supply Base (N.S.B.) at Greenscape there is going to be a shortage of the following material named on the list…" Nairod said in verbatim. There was a list of objects in the paper.

"Should we go?"

"Meh, we're already in front" they were currently at the fountain, right at the entrance. Besides Fiver was already paid.

He didn't know why but there was a feeling that was gnawing them all the way to the tower.

* * *

When they arrived at the office of the headmaster Glynda was attending another student (who they guessed was a leader) she had a slender figure and brown hair with a lock at her side with a gradient that started in dark brown and turned red at the end. The girl had a black beret and a cocoa long shirt with a black corset and had a belt of bullets. She'd a handbag and was wearing sunglasses, the girl gave an impression of being more a model rather than a student.

"Mr. Gray. Mr. Watership. Is there something that you need? If it's urgent or is about the expedition of Forever Fall it can wait until tomorrow" Glynda said at the boys, stopping momentarily his business with the model look student.

"Um, I don't know if it matters but we received a message from a weird guy" Fiver said meekly. The presence of the girl put him uncomfortable for some reason.

"If it tried to strangle you it was professor Charcoal. Poor fellow has been under lot of pressure lately" Glynda said looked at floor in pity only to straight her posture again. "What is the massage?"

Nairod recited in verbatim again the message –a thing that Fiver was grateful for- to Miss Goodwitch. "I see, a shame, we'll have to cope with it" she turned his attention to the girl, apparently it was the details of some mission they had tomorrow, that revealed that it was a upperclassman due first years not going to missions until the next semester. "Please name each one of the materials on the list" apparently Miss Goodwitch could do both.

"Bandages" Nairod said.

"Irrelevant"

"Toilet paper"

"Unfortunate"

"Napkins"

"Unimportant"

"Anesthetics and medicine"

"I guess you'll need to be careful then" Glynda said, and the girl with the beret groaned.

"Saws to amputate oneself"

"Some people will actually miss that" the beret girl said rather amused because it was truth.

"And coffee"

"Mr. Gray please speak clearer I misheard you said 'coffee'" Glynda and the girl with the dyed lock stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the boys.

Nairod glanced at Fiver who looked just as confused as him "That's because that's what I said: Coffee"

"Look, think what are you going to say and then said it" the girl with the beret said with a hand on her hip, like if she couldn't look more desirable.

"Ok, Coffee" Nairod said nagged.

"Spell me the word, Mr. Gray"

"Ok, C-O-F-F-E-E. COFFEE" Nairod said again. Miss Goodwitch stopped to process anything. She slowly took seat and grabbed something from a desk while the girl asked one last question than sounded like a plea.

"Are-are you trying to say something?" the upperclassmen said with her voice quivering.

"Damn it! WE. DON'T. HAVE. COFFEE!" Nairod said annoyed.

* * *

That night in Beacon, at 11:23 p.m. the shriek of a girl could be heard across Vytal and perhaps even Remnant. The same high-pitched scream that a man do when is tied to a chair and forced to watch the 'Twilight' saga.

"Are you ok, Jaune?" Noire asked seeing the depressed face of Jaune. Hazel arrived at the hallway with her weapon in hand.

"Wha- Ye-yeah"

"Are you sure?"

* * *

Needless to say this took off guard both Nairod and Fiver. They couldn't hide the shock on their faces. The girl with the beret was in fret from one side to another hugging herself trying to quell her shudders as she muttered words of strive. Miss Goodwitch was seated in a couch, breathing from a paper bag with a look of aghast on her face.

The expression of the teacher was contagious, both fellow leaders were starting to get scare "Um, Miss Goodwitch is there a problem?" Fiver asked in trepidation.

Instead of the professor the girl with the beret answered "A problem? A _problem_? I would call it a _fucking_ quandary!"

"All this for the lack of-"

**"****Don't! **Walls have ears here" the girl put a hand on the mouth of the boy with the gunslinger hat.

"Is that bad we don't have coffee?" Nairod finished for Fiver,

**_"_****_WHAT?!" _**

Turning around they saw the headmaster storming into the room accompanied with the professor Oobleck and other upper students and part of the staff. They all had a look like if they saw hope die in front of their eyes. **_"THERE ISN'T COFFEE?!" _**surprisingly the usual stoic headmaster leered- yes _leered. _

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They said that the shipment of coffee _arrived_ this morning!" Glynda said hastily.

All the group seemed to relax, and exhaled in elation "Oh, god what scare, for a second there I thought that I would have to kill you all" One person in the crowd said.

"And I that I would have to burn the whole academy" Professor Oobleck said.

"But fortunately we have coffee" Ozpin put a reassured hand on his fellow teacher "Let us share this wonderful news with the rest of the academy" the headmaster leaved the office and announced in the intercom the news which were received with a cheer to life by the academy.

"Oh, Monty, that was close" Glynda said collapsing in the couch. Saving probably all Vale too.

"Wha- What the shit is happening?" Nairod said obviously bewilderment.

Again the girl with the beret answered for Miss Goodwitch. She was still recovering herself for the news. "You guys are first years so you wouldn't know. But coffee is what keeps running Beacon"

"WHAT?!" Both young man's asked.

"This academy make us work 7/28 all the year! Coffee, energy drinks and cigarettes is what keep us alive. Why do you think professor Oobleck or the headmaster always have a mug in hand?" Glynda flinched slightly; that was partially truth. She too drank coffee _buckets _of coffee. There were times were she kissed the headmaster just to taste the scent of it.

"7/28?" Nairod inquired.

"Yeah, the extra hours we recover them on holidays"

"Wait, you're telling me that the reason why Beacon is so legendary and perfect, is because the staff and the upper students and hunters work day and night and the only thing that keep them working is because they consume inhuman quantities of **_coffee_**_?!" _Fiver asked disappointed. He always thought that it was for pure will.

"That and usually the naps we take in the bathrooms"

"Ok" Glynda clapped her hands, gaining their attention and coming out of her trance "The reserves that arrived this morning should keep Beacon for 2 more days tops. So we got to resolve this quandary ASAP" the professor stood up. "You are departing immediately"

"Beg your pardon, professor?" "Come again?" "Understood"

"I will not repeat myself. I would usually attend this matter personally but tomorrow I have to lead an excursion to Forever Fall for professor Peach and my absence would arise suspicion. Therefore, I would send 3 teams to solve this matter at once and soon as possible"

"Wait professor; aren't first year students supposed to take their first mission in the second semester?" the girl asked.

**"****AND **go with the company of a veteran hunter?" Nairod added.

"Also, w-we are supposed to go to the expedition of tomorrow"

"That's why I'm making an exception for it" She said answering both questions. She elaborated. "I can't involve more persons that what they already are on this matter **and **the same thing applies to the staff; instead you will go in the company of a more experienced upper team. And you don't need to worry about your absence; I personally will cover your truancy" that should cover all the doubts.

"Is also good thing that the three leaders are here already here" she added.

"Wait, what?" Both Nairod and Fiver turned their attention to the girl.

"I'm Coco, leader of team CFVY" the introduced herself.

"With that said; Team CFVY (Coffee), team FVWS (Fulvous), team NDJR (Napier) your mission will consist to go to the Nuthanger Supply Base to see what is causing the lack of material and assist the personal to solve this matter ASAP to re-establish the shipments of goods. Any question?"

"You realize that you're sending to a probably death 12 students just for the seeds of plant, right?" Nairod asked.

"Is obviously that you haven't drink the coffee of Beacon, isn't? Now go, you're leaving immediately-"

"Wait, now? It's 11:37 already"

"Yes. Now. I said want this solved for yesterday. Go for your respective teams, there is a ship at the skyport 6. Best of lucks"

* * *

**Man, I need to watch those punctuations! Next chapter is going to be a prelude, so is going to be –PROBABLY- updated tomorrow or the Saturday (If I don't have any homework) and is going to be shorter.**

**Please help me to improve, if you see any grammar mistake, do tell me! If you wanna leave any review or advice do it too.**

**Now if you excuse me, I have class. Yes, I'm updating this from my school. So...probably will receive edition later...as always...shame on me...**


	17. Prelude to Nuthanger Supply Base

"I guess now we know why that mister was in such frenzy" Fiver said as he sweatdropped.

"I guess that he should have given us more than 50 lien" Nairod deadpanned.

The three leaders with the orders to head to the Nuthanger Supply Base were in the elevator. They were heading to their dorms for their gear when Coco tapped Nairod in the shoulder. "Could you come with me for a second?" even though it was a question it sounded more like an order "Just you" she added when she saw Fiver.

"Yeah, sure" Nairod glanced at Fiver. He raised an eyebrow but obeyed nonetheless; leaving them alone.

Nairod followed the 'sempai' trying his hardest to NOT watch her hips or her sway "Did you want something?" he asked trying to focus on anything else. She was tapping something on her scroll. Usually he would be undressing her in his head –apodyopsis- or worse but after Velvet, well…"I'm telling my team to meet me at the skyport 6 ready for a mission. You should do the same with your as well" she said without averting her gaze.

Good, something to do. He took out his scroll and started to write a message, Noire couldn't see and Rohan _usually_ ignored his messages, so Jane was his only option:

_'__Jane! We have a mission. Like now. Srsly. Meet me at the skyport 6, ASAP. Team FVWS is coming as well, bring your gear. I'll tell you guys the details later'_

He selected the option to send and saw the icon of message sent. The upperclassmen stopped walking; they were in a private area of the campus, he knew that she was watching him. He put his scroll on his pocket and instead brought his pocket watch. It was near midnight now; 11:49 p.m. to be more precise.

"So what did you-" he was interrupted when the sempai kicked him in the crotch and grabbed his throat and lifted him from the floor. The sudden loss of air stopped any attempt of resistance; she shoved him to the wall as she strengthened her grip. He'd to add that the girl looked to do this rather effortlessly, like blowing an ant.

Did their brothers and his father send her? Or perhaps she was with _them_ "Now listen me, you philander. You're going to stop" What the _shit?! _What was she talking about? He wanted to say this but he was unable for obvious reasons.

He managed to mutter a 'what' and Coco relaxed her grip, but not enough so he could do something. "What are you talking?" he said between breaths.

"Velvet! I'm talking about Velvet!" she said testy. Were the entire woman's in this academy easily irritable?

The name of Velvet seemed to connect something on his head. He put two and two together. CF**V**Y. So Vel was on her team? If not then was she a friend?

"What about her?" he asked again between breaths.

She pushed him again against the wall. Air leaving his lungs once again. "Don't. Play. Dumb! I saw you at the hallway"

Oh, that! Good thing she didn't saw them on the lecture hall. He laughed in amusement. Bad mistake. Coco smashed him to the ground this time, forming a small crater. "You think this IS a game?! That I'm _playing?!_"

"Well, you're wearing _sunglasses _at _night" _he deadpanned.

This time she sent a knee to his crotch. Again. He was close to cry now. "Listen to me you, _fucker! _You're gonna stop to see Velvet from now on! You understand?!"

"Not gonna happen" he said.

Nairod had to fight the urge of smirk when she saw one of the eyebrows of the girl twitch. "What did you say?"

"You hear me loud and clear, _bitch" _he hissed.

The next words she whispered were said with a cold tone and such intent murder that Nairod though for a _second_ her offer. "Listen you piece of shit. If I ever see Velvet hurt, sad, or even in the slightest upset. Is going to be your fault; I don't care if you had to with it, is going to be your fault. And when that happens I'm going to cut your dick off, sharpen it and then I'm going to make you a tracheostomy with it. The same if I ever see you fooling with another girl. And it's _nothing _compared what the rest of my team is going to with you. **Are. We. Clear?"**

"Crystal"

"**Good**"

* * *

"Why you have a black eye?" Jane asked when she saw Nairod at the skyport. The ship was at their backs. They were along with team FVWS and other team that they introduced themselves as upperclassmen.

"Long story. Did Fiver tell you the details?"

"He said he was going to tell us when you arrived"

"Then get on the ship. We're on the move" Coco ordered.

"Who's she and why is wearing sunglasses at night?"

* * *

"So you're telling me that we're risking our hides for _coffee?" _Nyx summarized.

"Basically" Coco said without importance. She'd said the details about their mission at them.

"I've saw modern art that have more sense that this mission" Hazel deadpanned.

The three teams were on the ship heading to the N.S.A. (Not the one you're thinking) it was a trip of 22 minutes so they should arrive soon.

"And you guys are our superiors?" Rohan asked. Scrutinizing each one of them. They certainly looked strong.

"Yep, so listen up; we're not going to babysit you, stay close to us and if you get lost and die: We don't care and it's not our fault"

"Have anyone told you how charming you are?" Song asked.

"Like you don't have any idea" Nairod muttered.

Nyx raised his hand. "Yes?" Coco asked.

"Two questions: Why are you wearing sunglasses at night?-" All say her eyebrows twitch and the vein on her forehead grown "-and the base knows that we're going over there, right?" Nyx asked.

"They should, why?" Her irritation seemed to soothe a bit, instead she raised an eyebrow.

"There pointing at us antiaircraft artillery at us" Nyx deadpanned.

At the mention of this all the teams rushed at the windows and saw the canons started to flash. It didn't took long to the ship to start to shake.


	18. Interlude - 'Thank you'

That day Fiver woke up with an uneasy feeling, something was off; but he didn't know what. Was he sick, was he depressed? Did he have a nightmare? He couldn't put his finger on it.

But for some reason; the world seemed less bright. The colors didn't shine, the sounds were quieter. There wasn't any light that day.

He started to get ready for school, trying not to think about it but he couldn't shake the feeling.

And for some reason he thought that he never could.

* * *

It would be a good thing to say that things went as usual but it didn't.

Team RWBY and JNPR couldn't be found anywhere. Nor Velvet. Apparently Fiver wasn't the only one that felt rattled. Some students seemed depressed and others did things without spirit. Cardin was angry, more than usual but sadness was clear in his indigo eyes.

Some students called saying that they didn't want to go to class and a girl broke to tears in the middle of a lesson. Among them was Janice; that day she didn't want to get up from the bed, she simply hugged Rohan tightly. She didn't know why, but she was scared. She sank her face on his chest, hoping that the feeling that plagued her within Beacon simply left.

* * *

Nairod walked at one of the hallway when he spotted Velvet. In the moment she spotted him she hugged him, clutching his arms; crying.

Her legs lost all energy, both sat on the floor. Velvet kept crying, tears rolling from her brown eyes. Her wailing sounded like the entire if happiness itself was being killed.

An epithet to hope.

He wanted to say something, like 'everything's going to be ok' or 'Life goes on' but he couldn't.

For two things:

He didn't know if things were going to be as always.

And he couldn't lie to her.

He simply held her tightly as she kept crying; whispering words of comfort at her.

* * *

"Hazel" Noire called.

"Oh, hey, Noire" she greeted.

"Could you kept me company for a while? I don't know why but I don't want-"

"-To be alone?" she completed the sentence.

"Yeah…" he accepted without shame.

"Yeah, why not?" In truth she didn't want to be alone too.

They walked by the gardens of Beacon. It was already night. Nobody knew why but it all the day and the atmosphere were like if the world itself was mourning someone.

They spotted a small crowd ahead; at the skyport. It was team RWBY, and they weren't alone, they were with someone.

He wasn't wearing the school uniform; he was wearing a more casual outfit. He was way older than the girls but he was young, nonetheless. They couldn't see his eyes, but he'd black hair, and it was smiling.

Noire who could 'see' better of them was…nonplussed. The aura that the fellow emitted was…odd.

Unique.

One in one hundred, more perhaps.

Hazel saw team RWBY from afar, their interaction with the man was one of…sorrow, no…there was more. A departure? Did the man was going to a journey?

Who was that man?

A relative? A friend?

She couldn't place the nature or relation with the girls…but he looked like he was connected to them somehow…

The sobs and cries from the girls were clear as the day. Before leaving the girls alone with the fellow, both hunters heard Ruby said something to him before the four hugged him.

**'****Thank you for everything you've done'**

* * *

When Fiver spotted Ren, he didn't know why but he made a mad dash for him. When he catched up with him he didn't know what to say.

"Fiver?" Ren said.

The boy flinched. There wasn't any harshness on his voice or something like that, but the simple fact of hearing him, caused some fear or pain within him.

Like if he wasn't going to hear it again.

"Ren, um, is just um" Fiver stammered.

The boy with the pony tail smiled at him, waiting patiently.

Fiver gripped her jeans, he wanted to say something and he didn't know why but he needed to do something.

It just felt like it.

So, he decided to let his actions speak for itself.

He hugged him.

Ren seemed a bit startled from the action but returned the gesture nonetheless. Tears build at the corner of the eyes of Fiver. They stood like this for a while, Fiver let go of him, even though he didn't wanted.

He knew that he'd to let him go.

"I gotta go" Ren said with a smile, patting him on the shoulder.

"Right, right" Fiver said with a quivering voice. Not knowing if he was crying or not.

Ren kept walking; he was heading to a dark part of the hallway. Fiver couldn't see the end of it, did the lights malfunctioned?

Before Ren steeped in the darkness Fiver whispered something:

**"****Thank you"**

Ren didn't turn his head but Fiver saw him smile, he waved a hand without turning.

* * *

"Life's so fragile, isn't?" Nyx said with an amused phony tone. "Life sends gifts to the death. And this keeps them forever"

He was in the top of the tower, alone; talking to himself, lying at the roof. "I've killed people. I'm not proud of it"

"…It may sound, haughty, but they saw it coming. Not in sense you're thinking, I mean…they all knew the path they were following. They knew that death was walking beside them each step they took"

"But sometimes some doesn't walk that path and yet death gets in the way. That's life of course, but so many people that deserve it are alive and others that deserve to live so badly leave…is…unfair"

"Since when's life fair?" Someone interrupted. Nyx sat and turned his head. It was Song.

"Hey" Nyx said at the azure boy.

"You can't take anything for granted" Song said seating next to him.

"Apparently"

"That's it? No witty remark? No sarcasm or something dickish as always?" Song said surprised.

"I don't feel in the mood. A small slump" he answered.

They sat there admiring the sky, feeling envy towards it. Just like Fiver, they felt off. "Not gonna go to sleep?" Nyx asked to his friend.

"Don't feel like it" he said as he drank something that he brought out from his blazer.

"Vodka?"

"Scotch"

"Give me a sip" he requested and Song passed the hip flask. Nyx drank from the container "My mother used to tell me 'The one who spits at the sky in the face it falls' but then I realized that in the end, it falls anyway"

"Or someone else spits you" Song added.

"And with phlegm"

"Amen"

Both friends spited and laughed as they admired the night sky.

"Where do you think he is?"

"Dunno. Somewhere...he's just not here right now; but wherever he is. I know he's being awesome"

"As always"

"Amen"

The day was sad, no one could deny that. But…there was some beauty on it...

Like if the next day…boded to be better; a bit brighter perhaps.

After all, there was a tomorrow wasn't it?


	19. The Nuthanger Supply Base

It didn't took long for the ship to begin to shake violently, the explosions rocked the ship from one side to another. It was partially a good thing that the hunters were sited and grabbed to their seat. Coco being the only one that was on her feet managed to held her ground despite the pandemonium. She screamed orders at the pilots and the rest; they grabbed parachutes that were below their seats and stood up. The door of the airship opened and gust of wing entered through it.

"You want us to jump while they are shooting at us?!" Janice screamed barely, the explosions muffling any other sound. "We're fifteen thousand feet!" Right in cue one of the wings of the airship exploded, the ship wasn't going to be flying much longer.

"YES!" she grabbed her from the collar of her sweatshirt and threw her out. Rohan cursed loudly and jumped after her…

…forgetting his parachute.

Coco looked aghast at his action. "You grabbed the wrong girl" Nairod said as he jumped as well. Noire followed after him.

"What about the pilots?!" Fiver asked at her.

"We're going to be fine!" One of them answered.

Hazel knew that tone.

She grabbed his brother by the neck and jumped from the ship with him.

Another round hit and this time it was at the sides of the ship, a breach was made by it and the pressure sucked the rest who were still on the ship.

Everyone saw the ship set on fire, black smoke coming from his sides; it started to plummet with aloud roar. Fortunately this made the shoots from the base to cease.

Their only worry –for some- was the ground that seemed closer each second.

Some of them opened their parachutes, Rohan had managed to grab Janice –who had a parachute and were descending together. The same could be said with Hazel and Fiver. Team CVFY had their parachute with them and didn't thought twice before using it.

That only leaved Song and Nyx.

Pffff.

Coco and probably more person –their team perhaps- (she couldn't say who, there was too dark) looked in horror how the boys were free falling to the soil. This wasn't like the initiation in Emerald Forest, one wasn't gliding; it was free falling. There wasn't any landing point to cushion the fall, neither count with the trees, and unless you'd gargantuan quantities of aura one could consider itself death.

The darkness of the night didn't help too; they were losing sign of them. And fast.

Some persons were screaming tips or advices at them, ignoring the fact that was futile by the sound of the wind and the distance.

But Nyx seemed surprisingly calm.

In fact he looked like he was enjoying it. No he _was _enjoying it. The cold sensation against his skin was unique and washed all his worries away every time.

Song cleared his throat signaling that there were close to the ground taking Nyx out of his trance, he snorted and extended his hand.

"Like the old days, right?"

Song grabbed his hand. "Right"

And Nyx revealed his wings.

That's how he liked to call his wing suit. He glided with Song grabbing his shoulders; they had done this many times that the hooded fella had learned to deal with the extra weight of his friend.

When they reached an altitude where Song could deal with it he let go his shoulders and jumped from tree to tree descending fast until he reached the ground. Nyx simply called his suit back stopping his descend in prompt and landed as softly as a feather.

"You don't think we can do that again, right?" Nyx asked with glee.

Song ignored his question "Come on, let's see the crash site" Maybe the pilots have survived.

* * *

"They're death" Nyx deadpanned.

The airship had crashed near the edge of a cliff. There was a small crater that the airship made. There was fire in the motors and smoke coming from the sides. There wasn't any sign of sweep; that mean that the ship stopped suddenly and the front of it was more devastated than the rest, by deduction it mean that stopped with the helm. The force and inertia should have _crushed _the pilots.

"Are you sure? Maybe they-" at the first step that Song took the ground started to quake. Both hopped back and saw how the cliff started to crumble and the ship fell. It looks like the airship had weakened the cliff and the extra weight of them was the final push to the cliff to start to fall into pieces. The landform crumbled and the ship plummet with it, following by an explosion, that would have made Michael's Bay proud.

"Nope, pretty sure they're cold" Nyx deadpanned.

"Very funny, dickhead" Song said mirthless.

_"__Nyx, Song! Here's Fiver! Can you hear me?!" _the voice of his leader came from one of his scrolls.

"Fiver?" Nyx asked.

_"__Oh, thank Monty! We just landed; are you guys ok?"_ Fiver said through the scroll, the worry was clear on his voice.

"Yeah, we're cool, we only came to check the crash site to see if the pilots make it" Song said.

_"__And?"_ Fiver asked again.

"Did you hear that explosion, just now?" Nyx deadpanned again.

There was a silence for a moment before an answer came in _"Understood"_ this time it was the voice of Coco _"Where are you?"_

"In a cliff. At the east according to the scroll" Song informed.

"Ok, sit tight, we're coming" the female leader said before hanging up.

* * *

Approximately 3 and 29 seconds later Coco and the rest appeared out of thewoods. They beckoned them, signaling their position.

"I'll be damned, how did you- nevermind. And the ship?" Coco asked.

Nyx signaled with his head and Coco peeked through the edge of the cliff, she saw the remains of the ship even though the smoke fogged her view. She cursed lowly and returned to the teams "The base is near, 4 miles at the northeast of our current position. This area isn't too thick with grimm so we only need to worry about the road"

"…Why would we worry about the-" Song asked but Coco answered before he could finish.

"Putting aside the antiaircraft artillery? We're jogging," she announced.

Nyx groaned summarizing the thoughts of everyone.

* * *

It was already 0:17 a.m.

That mean that the day had just begun.

And teams CFVY, NDJR and FVWS already hated it.

They were about to sleep or _were _sleeping when they received a message from their respective leaders informing them that they had a mission. Ignoring the fact that they were first years students, the modicum information thereof, the asinine objective of the same _and _that they were _shot down_, yeah everyone was edgy to put it with a few words.

The fact that they had to jog to the base and have a few skirmishes with grimms, didn't help to ease the atmosphere. And not easing the mood was going to attract more of those mindless beasts.

"Hey, Nyx, what can you tell us about the N.S.A.?!" Nairod asked trying to focus the attention of everyone with something else, much to the confusion of team CFVY.

"That'll cost" Nyx said. "You pay the drinks when we return"

"Deal" he said without hesitation.

"The Nuthanger Supply Base or N.S.A. is what its name implies: A supply base. The base served as a key point during the war, serving as –again- a supply base, training facility and headquarters to the frontlines. In this time of peace the base still supplies not only Beacon but also private contractors such as Schnee Dust Company among others"

The first years took heed of the words of Nyx but the upperclassmen seemed surprised by the information of the hooded boy. "How's that you know this much?"

"Is my living" he answered ambiguously. She frowned, his response didn't satisfy her. She couldn't inquire more when the leader of his team asked something.

"However, calling base is just for its original purpose is almost like a military village" he said, the term that he used gained the attention of all. "Officially there isn't a military base or any sort of headquarters in this region. Nuthanger is under protection of the military, it has a small garrison there along with equipment. The city sends parts of its resources there and the town serves as trading point to various towns and with the kingdoms too"

"So basically it doesn't also supply the academy and part of the city. It also trades with the kingdoms and other villages in the name of the city"

"Basically; though the populace isn't as big as the city; and business and merchants live there only. Is more like offices where people live" Nyx said.

"If something happened there then that mean that this mission is probably bigger than we thought" Noire said.

"Then why is it called base?" Fiver asked changing the subject.

"It was one of the first 'settlements'" he quoted with his fingers before proceeding "According to various sources it was formed at the same time as the city of Vale but unlike the city the Nuthanger Base didn't had natural protections, and the city was starting to trade with Atlas so the natural choice of the settlers was head to the city"

"Years later the military of Vale used the former settlement as base thanks to their strategic position. It served also as stop to travelers from Atlas and Mistral and even small towns traded with it. That without mention their original structure"

"Original structure?" Jane asked.

"We're almost there!" Coco informed stopped her jogging admiring the landscape even for a second and saw clearly the so-called Supply base.

They were on a moor, there was a dirt road that leaded to the entrance of Nuthanger; high walls and watchtowers were along the way. What called their attention it wasn't how suddenly the landscape changed or how the paths were cut. Soil and pavement were separated as water and oil, with only one exception. The words of Nyx had meaning suddenly.

A gargantuan dome of both of earth and concrete and steel was in what they guessed was at middle of the town. On top of the same and its sides were antiaircraft artillery, the same that took them down.

"Let's go" Coco said heading to the entrance of the town.

* * *

The hunters in training didn't know what to do. The town seemed unusually quiet, it was midnight of course but they just shoot down an airship! _Their _airship. They roamed until they found a person with a military outfit.

Hazel immediately recognized the attire. Valean standard military uniform.

"Halt!" the figure spoke as it walked to them. The military would usually would have send them to its home or a pass the night at jail due the curfew, but noticing how young they were and their attire he didn't do such a thing.

"We're hunters from Beacon. Professor Goodwitch send us" Coco said.

"Hunters?" the figure arched an eyebrow.

"In training" Nairdo added.

The figure chuckled. "I'm guessing you tried to communicate with the N.S.A. and didn't received a response"

"One of the few reasons we're here" Song said.

The figure nodded and touched the earphone that he had at his ear "Sir, Olive here. I have a group of civvies saying that they are hunters. What do I do? Ok…I'm sending them…" he turned to see them "The commander would receive you. Follow the path you can't miss it, the guards should take you there"

"'kay. Thanks" Coco said in behalf of everyone.

It was basically around the corner, not too far; they spotted an entrance to what it looked a fort. Unlike the streets, the entrance and courtyard of the fort were rattled. People were dashing from one side to another. Carrying folders objects or wounded. They wondered what had happened, the streets and the surroundings were –or at least looked- calm, yet the garrison looked like if they were under attack or preparing for one.

At each side of the entrance there were two guards a man and a woman by the few features that they showed. The male had black hair and the woman had white hair. Their mouths were covered with a balaclava and just like Coco they were wearing sunglasses despite being night.

"Are you the hunters?" the guard with the black hair asked.

Her partner, the girl with the snow hair snickered "How insightful of you, what was your first clue?" she mocked.

"Hey, I don't know any hunters, how are they supposed to look? Do you know how do they look?" the other retorted.

"Ebony? Ivory?" surprisingly Hazel said with an arched brow.

Not only the guards but the students as well turned to face her and turned again to the guards when they answered at unison. "Hazel?"

"Oh, my shit. It _is _you!" the male guard said in joy.

"What are you doing here?" the female guard asked.

"That should be my question" Hazel said.

"You know them?" Nyx asked, interrupting them.

"They were on my squad" she said, despite his monotone tone there was some energy and reminiscence on it. "This is Ebony" she signaled with her chin to the male "and this is Ivory" she motioned to the female. "This is my team and two fellow teams" everyone introduced themselves to the guards.

"So that's your little bro, huh?" Ebony said watching Fiver. He blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Ivory, the female guard asked again.

"We're on a mission" Coco answered for her. "We're supposed to assist the N.S.A. with any issue they have to restore as soon as possible the supplies for Beacon"

Ebony and Ivory saw each other. The male guard shrugged "The commander would decide that. Follow me"

"The commander is here?" Hazel asked surprised.

"Yeup. I guess you can imagine how dire the situation is" Ivory said as she leaded the hunters.

They lead them into the building to the upper part. The interior of the building was in similar chaos like outside. The pristine floor of marble was tainted with dirt, blood, or smashed papers. They saw wounded soldiers leaned on the wall or in tables, resting. If one wasn't wounded it was doing something else.

"What happened here? Everyone looks like if they were on a warzone" Nyx asked.

"I don't know if we should tell you. If the commander accepts your help then perhaps he can give you the heads up"

They arrived at double door; the metallic entrance it opened itself when Ebony was near. The HQ of the garrison was bigger of what they expected. It was two floors with the form of a rotunda; two stairs were at each side that led people in and out of the room. Around the room there were computers with people on it informing the situation to the soldiers. In the middle of the room there was a round table, above them it showed the interior of the dome and the locations of soldiers, there were red dots and green dots signaling the allies and the enemies.

The hunters put two and two together with the image but it was better that the commander explained the situation better.

"Commander Cadium!" Both Ebony and Ivory made a salute to the C.O. who was showed them his back.

The military man growled and turned to see them. The commander had white hair and blue eyes; he'd strong features and was taller than the two. The hunters noted that the outfit of the military man was similar of Hazel's minus the beret and the color. "Ebony, Ivory I told you that if you showed here I was going to-" he halted "Watership?"

Out of instinct Hazel made a salute "Commander Cadium"

"At ease, you're not in my unit anymore" he saw the rest of the young fellas "In fact, what the hell are you doing here?"

"We're here to help" Nairod said.

The commander sighed exasperated "Look, I don't have time to babysit you. Ebony, Ivory get them out of here. I still got to figure out where's the airship we shot d-"

"That was you?" Nyx said.

The commander who was about to turn around, face them again "Beg your pardon? I though you said that you were in that ship"

_"__Were" _Noire quoted again.

"We jumped before it plummet, well at least most of _us_" Janice said watching Coco, she shrugged her comment.

"The ship is 4 miles at the northeast. Near a cliff, the body of the pilots is there, at least what remains" Nyx said.

The commander Cadium turned to see Hazel. "It's true" she confirmed.

Cadium sighed again "Ok, I'll bite. What are you doing here?"

"We are on a mission. We have to assist the Nuthanger Supply Base to resolve any issue there are encountering and restore the supplies back to Beacon as soon as possible"

"How did you knew we have problems here? Our communications are jammed" the commander said.

"That explains why they didn't answer the phone" Rohan quipped.

"We received a memo from a guy that told us that we weren't going to receive anything for a while" Fiver said.

"That?" the commander said baffled. "We send couriers to persons we supply. But it could have meant anything; a door that couldn't open, wrong shipment, vehicles malfunctions to name a few. It could have meant anything, why Beacon would send 12 hunters in the middle of night?"

"Let's just said that we have materials that we can't live without them" Nairod said hidden their purpose, there was no way in hell he was going to admit that he was risking his hide for mere coffee.

"It doesn't matter what it is we have orders to help in any form we can, so can you give us the heads up?" Coco said again.

The commander looked at each one of them before he motioned with his head to gather around the holographic table "Approximately 5 hours and 39 minutes ago the mechs at the dome started to malfunction. Thirty minutes after that all mechs –and I mean **all-** Spiders droids, AK-130 and even prototypes stopped to recognize us as allies and opened fire on us. We could have contained the situation if it wasn't for the fact that our communications as well started to fail"

"And your self-defense system too apparently" Nyx added. Hazel punched him fast in the face fast and the head of Nyx simply moved a few inches. Inwardly Nyx was impressed; with the communications cut the commander was still fast and skilled enough to react and hold the fight inside the dome and protect the civilians. That would explain why the streets looked unharmed.

"Why didn't you send anyone to the city or to another base?" Nairod asked. He'd managed to send a courier to Beacon, wasn't?

"Our vehicles; cars and airships are in the dome. Before everything started to fail the systems started to malfunction I send the couriers in a car. I tried to send airship to another garrison for reinforcements but the antiaircraft took them down"

"And people? City's no far from here" Song asked.

"There is grimm here. Not too much but they still here, my troops aren't hunters, they don't know how to deal with those abominations and I refuse to send them knowing that maybe a few of them aren't going to return. Plus with the situation any ship will be shot down and the cars run the same risk as if one was going at foot"

"So basically, we're isolated" Hazel resumed.

"Aye. Currently my troops are trying to restore communications and de-activate the self-defense systems" he signaled to the holographic interior of the dome. It was divided in 10 levels. The first 5 were for materials. At the 6 and 7 were the vehicles and other heavy mechs. The last 2 was where the objectives were. Red dotes were brooding the top and green dotes were in the first two; the other levels were red and green alike.

"If you want to help I can send you to a base in my name. You can deal with the grimm better than my soldiers"

**"****OR **we could do what your soldiers have failed to do" Coco added.

"Come again?" Cadium asked. It wasn't the only one surprised, her team and the others as well looked as surprised as the commander.

"We could restore the communications **and **de-activate the self-defense systems" she leaning in the table.

"Listen here, punk. My soldiers aren't green and I highly doubt that a schoolgirl can-"

Coco pressed something of her handbag and the look life suitcase transformed in a freaking mini-gun. She putted her gun in the middle of the table gaining the attention of probably everyone on the room. "Are you sure?" she asked confidently.

Cadium looked at her for a while before answering "Fine. If you think that you hunters can do our job then go. If you die it ain't my problem" Coco transformed her minigun into a handbag "You know where the objectives are. Best of lucks" Nyx knew to who the last part was said.

Team CVFY, FVWS and NDJR nodded and leaved the HQ to head to the dome. Before everyone leaved the room they heard the commander grumble something.

"Bloody hunters and their physic breaker weapons"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be a joke. Literally. Also I want to announce that in order to improve my writing –hopefully- I'm going to write the future chapters in my original language (Spanish) and then translated in English. **

**Hopefully that way not also I can improve my grammar but also flex the few written muscles that I have.**

**So probably is going to take me a while before I update something.**

**If you see any grammar mistake give me the heads up, please!**


	20. That took a turn

"Her bag became a freaking minigun"

"We know Fiver, we were there" Song said.

"Am I the only here that finds weird the fact that breaks the laws of physic?"

"How should I know? I'm no lawyer" Nyx quipped.

Team FVWS was already in the fifth floor of the dome. The soldiers weren't scratching their asses all the time that were without communications. They have surprisingly held their ground and even advance and trying to recover the fortress; the hunters in training realized that if it wasn't for the jamming they would have taken the dome already. All the team knew secretly that Hazel was silently proud, even though she didn't said something; one could read it on her face.

As soon as they entered into the dome, Coco tell them to split up to cover more ground and finish the mission faster, but it was obvious that it seemed more than a competition; most of the freshman would have accept it if it wasn't for the fact that it was already a shitty day and without mention the killer mechs swarming in the dome. They were about to intervene but then a gargantuan droid appeared hanging from the rooftop; the robot was black with red and seemed to be made from a hard substance since the bullets that the soldiers fired didn't even scratch it. It had four legs and canons at the ends of its arms and other two mounted on his shoulders.

As soon as it detected the soldiers it started to open fire on them and every attempt from the troops was futile…until Coco transformed her handbag into a minigun and the droid fell in smithereens.

"Is there a problem?" the leader of team CFVY asked with a hand on her waist, disregarding the pieces of scrap that rained from the rooftop as it were shreds of cloth.

"No" Both freshman teams and the soldiers answered at unison.

* * *

Elsewhere at the dome NDJR was on the 6th floor. Nairod was patching up a soldier with the threads of _Lariat Intermission. _His gauntlets also had that function and as they were imbued with aura and aura could patch up at least basic injuries it could help the soldiers in more way than one.

"Thanks" the sergeant said when Nairod finished stitching him.

"No worries mate" Nairod said as he admired the structure that they were in.

The dome was a combination of both rock and steel. Similar to the temple at the Emeral Forest. Some portions of the place were covered with steel plates reinforced with rods and maybe an occasional window or crystal for the employees didn't lost notion of time. In other portions one could see simply pillars and rocks wired. Obviously the persons who started the construction didn't finish it…nor the military and the architects. They didn't dared to modify the original structure out of fear that it would crumble. They have limited themselves to trying to cover one part and assimilate the new platforms or the floors of stones.

There were square stairs in the dome and in the middle of the same stairs there was a cargo lift that in these moments was deactivated. NDJR had found a squad cornered in middle of the stair from upper stairs and downstairs by a group of AK-130. They had wounded and helped them to get to the next floor to rest; a course to the floor down below would have taken more time.

"Damn it, we were so close" one of the soldiers said punching the wall.

"Calm down, Gold" the sergeant said.

The squad was in bad shape. It was a group of 6 and 4 of them weren't in conditions of move or fight. Be it the gunshot wound at the feet, waist, arms or shoulders. The sergeant explained to Nairod that until they restored the communications they were going to have to wait here; that leaved the freshman hunters on their own. The fact of leave their responsibility to kids was a bitch move to the military.

But unfortunately it was the only option they had "Best of lucks" the sergeant made a salute. Nairod barely contained a snicker, the salute reminded him of Nora, he wondered if she'd obtained the habit from someone like him.

"Don't worry about us, sergeant" Nairod said with hands on his pockets.

"Yeah, that should be our line, are you going to be ok?" Jane asked uncertain. The idea of leave wounded soldiers in a base full of lethal malfunctioning mechs didn't seem safe.

One of the soldiers laughed "Were wounded, girl, but no moribund"

"Besides we have seen worst" one of them added.

"Just don't delay too much; we aren't exactly strolling at the park here" Nairod nodded and leaved the soldiers behind.

* * *

Unlike the others teams, CFVY was already at the 8th floor. Several droids and mechs were at the lower floors but the upperclass hunters dealt with them efficiently, now instead they were just nuts and bolts and if the robots used red water instead of the white that they had it would look like a massacre now. The commander Cadium had told them that the dome was divided in 10 floors.

The first 5 were raw materials and the 6th adn 7th were where the vehicles and the 8th and 9th were the communications center that in other scenario would be the HQ. The 10th floor was where the antiaircraft batteries were and nothing else.

They noticed that the map that the friends of that girl Hazel had gave them showed that only the communications and the self-defense system was in the 9th. The eight floor was 'empty' or at least that showed, as more upper they were the floors became smaller. They remembered what the crazy hooded guy said: Prototypes and confidential shipments were stored there.

Unlike the others floor there wasn't stone, everything was steel, metal or iron and there wasn't any window. The entire floor was lit by a weak red light giving grim aspect and although the lack of light they could see clearly the boxes of various sizes and different shapes and materials along with what it looked like shipping crates heaped around the room. The scenario was spooky, there wasn't any sound excepting their footsteps and judging by the different stamps of classified and the thick-wrapped packages they knew that they weren't supposed to be here.

Honestly they thought that the commander never though that they would make it this far, and they couldn't blame him, they had to swim midst droids making their way against mechs to reach this floor. Luckily they had a basis of fight merciless monsters so it wasn't that hard. Hopefully they could say the same about the freshman.

"I d-do-don't like this place" Velvet said twitchy. Despite that she could better than the others the air had something that said 'get out of here'

"Relax, Vel. It isn't like if monsters are going come out of the corner" Coco joked trying to ease her.

"Olny killer robots" she muttered.

"Oi, Where's Yatsuhashi?" Fox asked out loud.

Before Coco and Velvet could turn around something assaulted them.

* * *

Both teams FVWS and NDJR met outside of the entrance of the 8th floor, the entrance of the eight floor unlike the rest of the dome, it was across a large hallway with big steel black doors that together formed the number '8'. Due that all the systems were malfunctioning, the security could be easily overdrive.

They were about to try when they heard the muffled sounds of combat of the other side, they immediately recognized the sound of the minigun of Coco.

"No one is going to enter?" Fiver asked when saw everyone flinch.

Their reactions was his answer, Nairod and Nyx saw each other, Jane looked away as she tried to hide behind Rohan, which seemed unusually stoic. Song shrugged off looking him. Fiver sighed "Ok, look, I know that Coco is tad scary-"

"A tad?" Nairod interrupted.

"Ok, a lot scary"

"Nope, scary is going to the bathroom at the middle of the night crossing a hallway that light doesn't reach and is darker than a grimm. Scary is hear lullabies at 3 a.m. when you're alone. What that girl gives me is fear" Nyx said.

"My sister said that it would send letters to your family written in your own blood and skin-"

"Fiver!" Hazel said with red raising to her face.

"-If you tried to peek again when she's bathing and you're talking me about fear?" Fiver asked almost exclaiming in disbelief, ignoring the protests of her sister.

"Yes, but the difference is that I'm trying to woo her"

"That girl with that minigun is like a shark with lasers! Except that the shark can fly and breath air" Janice said grabbing form behind the vest of Rohan.

"Ok, we're all terrified of the leader of team CFVY, but we can't-"

Fiver was interrupted again when the doors of steel emerged a boy with tanned skin and orange hair went to crash at the end of the hallway, forming a small crater. The sounds of the other room became stronger and were accompanied with feminine voices.

"Where's it?!" The voice of Coco with a tone of peeve and trepidation was clear as the air.

"I don't know!" This time was the frighten voice of Velvet that answered. That was enough for Nairod to enter without thinking twice.

Problem was that he saw nothing, not literally, a red light similar of those of backup emergency lighted the floor; he meant it figurative. Coco and Velvet were there jumping from one side to another rapidly; like if they were trying to run from something. They looked just like they were moving; from one side to another searching for something that wasn't there.

"Vel?" Nairdo asked, slowing his trot until be a few steps from her.

"Nairod!" Velvet screamed what it was a tone between concern and trepidation.

Next thing that Nairod knew was that he was at the other side of the room, 30 meters where he previously was. He was lying in the ground with his back against a battered shipping crate of steel that was bend like if it was a spoon. When he tried to breath he realized that he couldn't, there wasn't any air on his lungs and instead of words, blood came out of his mouth. His right side hurt like hell just like his back and his head. Everything was spinning and his ears reverberated with an annoying acute sound. He brought his hand to his head and realized that was bleeding as well.

He saw Velvet and Fiver running towards him and apparently they were saying something. If they were screaming, to his ears it didn't reached but to a mere whisper. He couldn't hear but their lips formed what it seemed like a 'Run'

This time he was more conscious of what happened last time. He felt a smack at his left side that sent him flying; he'd to grit his teeth to not scream. He would have crashed against other crate if it wasn't by the jerk that he felt at his leg, stopping him in dry. He felt his whole leg dislocate from his waist but he thought that it was better rearrange his leg than be cured by Nyx. He saw who had been the one that saved him from being puree and his uneven eyes found a familiar red head faunus, both Nairod and Rohan gave themselves the small luxury of smile.

In the middle of the air a heavy blow send the boys against the ground erasing the smile that had on their faces, leaving them out of the fight as they crashed in the floor. Before they hit the cold surface they were already unconscious. Janice shoot arrows from _Diana _but the projectiles found the wall.

"What the shit is that thing?!" Fiver couldn't help but curse looking in every direction. Outside of the floor they could only hear the sound of Coco firing their weapon but inside something was making them company. In the moment that whatever it was (or were) hit Nairod a sound filled the entire floor and perhaps the whole dome.

Fiver didn't if it was a one or several what was making this scandal; it sounded like if a myriad of hammers and knifes hit the steel in different times, along with a sickening noise, that in his ears it sounded like if one chewed with his mouth open or like with when he crushed his cereal with his spoon.

For everyone it had sense why the girls were moving from one side to another. Whatever who was (or were) it moved too fast, or was invisible or worse: both.

"Where's Fox?!" Coco asked.

"Orange hair? Decorating the end of the hall" Nyx said trying to locate the sound, but it was futile.

"FUCK!" She screamed. Something was taking them out and it didn't know if it was one or several, they were at disadvantage and it was matter of time before the last fell. The words of the commander sounded at her head 'If you die ain'y my problem'.

Noire squatted y put the palms of his hands against the floor, his semblance would be of little help here; it didn't matter if he could see from every direction when there wasn't anything. What he could do was find it. He used his aura to scan the place; the sound around made easier the task and to have a better image of the floor; Halls similar to labyrinths were formed thanks to the packages, boxes and crates heaped around. For a second he got confused since the vibrations were a lot but he detected immediately, it was one. He moved and wriggle through both the floor, roof and walls alike, without touching the packages; it was smart.

He focused and finally saw him. He'd to take a second to think again.

"Nyx, to your right!" Noire warned.

The hooded boy could barely turn around when something pierced his ankle and separated him from the rest. He was being drag through the walls and roof with his screams becoming weaker through the distance.

The initial shock of Nyx was replaced by an insufferable pain at his ankle. The worse was that he could see what was happening to him but he couldn't see who was doing it. His blood spill the blades that were now visible thanks to it.

Nyx inserted _Freki _in the fuchigane (guard) of _Geri; _his transformable nihonto. Unlike _Geki; Freki _was normal karambit knife. At least it was when he used it with _Geki; _in certain way, it was the key of his katana.

The guard disarmed with various 'clicks' like if they had own life and along with the grip of the katana it became the handle of a gun, the kashira (buttcap) it became a stock. The 3 blades that were hidden within, like the guard disarmed in several parts and small rods connected with others and moved both up and down becoming a barrel; and what it was a katana turned in a Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR)

Nyx couldn't see everything, so he decided to shoot anywhere, he'd to hit something, right? He put his right hand at the handle, his left hand at the forestock and the index finger at the grip of the karambit that was now a trigger and pulled it, opening fire. It didn't know what it was but he was hitting him that was certain.

Sparks and electrical discharges toured 'that'. Nyx feel somehow relieved and at the sime time he didn't.

Good news: It was one.

Bad news: It was _large._

'It' was covered by something, bullets bounced around and small bolts danced across 'that'. 'It' hissed and wriggled, shaking him from side to side, the blades at his ankle climbed to his shin, like he was trying to eat it. If he was hitting something, it had to be in front, that was the logic that made him stretch his hand and grab 'it' but instead his hand bounced like bullets and it was shaking; the electricity of 'that' had numbed it.

The knives climbed now to his knee and the boy of blue-grey eyes stretched his rifle as far as he could and touched 'that'. The electricity climbed through his BAR to him, all his body threatened to convulse but Nyx pulled the trigger anyway firing at point blank range. Nyx heard what sounded like if various cymbals dropped at the floor before being fly off and crash against a beam and lost conscious.

* * *

In the moment that Nyx was pulled, Fiver dashed after him, soon he wasn't running alone, Coco and Janice were overrunning him and Hazel and Song were behind him; his partner told him that Noire and Janice were going to catch up with them when they put the rest at safe. The red lights of the room disappeared and were replaced instead by normal lights that lighted the floor better. When he thought that he had reached where he was he saw him being throw and crash against something and don't move.

It wasn't as big as the other robots that had saw on their way here, but it was as large as 2 airships together. It had the appearance of a centipede, it was black and red, and was made of the same material that the spider robot that Coco destroyed at the beginning. 2 antennas at the end of what it looked its head were wagging, small electric's discharges moved through its body in all directions, not following an specific order, the lights of the floor tingling making the red orbs that served as its eyes to shone.

The lights kept tingling, as well as the communications, though with static, a lot of static, yet the free hands that was synchronized with their scrolls was flood with a cacophony of evac's, situation reports, backups requests and reports that some mechs stopped to attack or started to attack other units.

**"****ERROR ERROR ERROR" **The robot spoke, its voice became erratic, almost demon, like if various voices of pain tried to talk of the same time. Suddenly the centipede shut down and the static stopped, the communications as well the lights were clear as the day. The hunters looked at each other unsure. What happened? Have they won?

Suddenly the red orbs at its face shone, startling the hunters. Velvet barely managed to suppress a yelp. "**RE-INITIALIZING…BETA UNIT SCOLOPENDRA…OPERATIONAL…ACTIVATED…SYSTEMS MALFUNCTION DETECTED… SECURITY PROTOCOLS DISABLED…" **the centipede said with a robotic and emotionless voice.

It detected them, and looked them face to face. Despite being an artificial being, the robot gave an ominous air, sending shivers through their spines. 'It' was grabbed from the wall, when a red scan came of out of its eyes and toured them from toes to head. **"VERIFYING…STAND BY…STAND BY…" **the voice that came out of the centipede was feminine.

The hunters looked at each other in trepidation, their hands hovering over their respective weapons, they noted that the transmissions and lights started to fail when the robot started to work or talk.

"This thing _is _the problem" Song stated.

"So, there isn't anything broke, this bug is gorging everything" Coco said after pondering a while.

"So if we kill this thing…" Hazel trailed off.

"…we go home" Velvet said.

"If" Fiver added, gaining a look from everyone. This robot wasn't like the rest, it was different and it had to be unique if it was causing everything. Because if there was more than one…

**"****INTRUDER'S DETECTED…INTRUDERS ARMED…RECOGNIZED…SEARCHING FOR APPROPIATE MEASURE…PEACEFUL APPROACH ADVISED…" **the robot said again with a robotic voice.

**"****SURRENDER AND THROW YOUR WEAPONS" **This time the voice that spoke was feminine, but unlike the other it had somehow tenderness on it. Fiver glanced at Coco, she shook her head slightly. That was something _was not _going to happen. Being left unharmed with a malfunctioning giant centipede? Yeah, fat chance.

**"****RECOGNIZED…CONTACT WITH NO AUTORIZED SUBJECTS…RECOGNIZED…PEACEFUL APPROACH…FAILED…TARGET'S WEAPON TYPE…IDENTIFIED…SEARCHING FOR SOLUTION…"**

They draw closer their hand to their weapon and those who had already its hands on it, gripped it tighter. The ominous air became stronger, how could a robot, expire such a dreadful atmosphere?

**"****SEARCHING SOLUTION COMPLETE…SECONDARY PROTOCOL 'BLACK BOAR' HAS BEEN SELECTED AS BEST APPROACH"**

Coco didn't know why but something told her that she wasn't going to like the next. She'd the small hope that the robot could simply destroy itself or stopped to work, but that hope became smaller with each passing second; it would save them some time; that was the nicest way to say that they weren't ready. That thing took out Fox and Yatsuhashi and the other as well, that without mention that Velvet didn't had a weapon and that was too fast for her minigun.

Janice put her finger in the arrow rest, Fiver gripped the handle and Hazel changed her hand that was on the pommel to the grip of her saber.

**"****UNNEXPECTED CONTACT WITH UNAUTHORIZED SUBJETS…RECOGNIZED…TERMINATION IS SUGGESTED…"**

That didn't sound good, none of them waited for what was going to happen next. They were 7 and each one jumped and followed their respective team.

**"****SOLUTION APPROVED…COMMENCING TARGET'S EXTERMINATION PROTOCOL"**

Janice shot fire arrows at the centipede, but before the arrows touched the robot this was gone. The centipede wriggled its way to the roof; 'it' scanned again the floor, detecting them. 4 mini turrets emerged from her back and started to fire salvos at the hunters.

Every shot was barely evaded by the hunters. Janice made a somersault and reloaded and fired whilst still in the air. Coco had to give credit to the blue haired girl, she was a goddamn marksman, she shoot 2 arrows at the robot; one of them hit the base of one turret and the other directly at one of the canons. Either way, 2 fell. She wasn't the only one, two shots were fired again and the other 2 turrets fell. Coco saw the boy with bandages and azure eyes with a big ass sniper rifle in his hands with a smoking canon.

Despite that its long range offensive capacities had been disabled, the robot made its way to the floor in front of Hazel. It stood on its back 'legs', Hazel saw what was had dragged Nyx, various hooks with the tip of a lance were shoot at her, the military girl jumped back with several cartwheels evading the attack. The robot however didn't stop there; motors within the hook started to spin an in a trice, the robot was on the floor giving chase to Hazel.

The white haired girl focused every ounce of aura she'd on her legs, the mandibles of the centipede was made with the same material what there was made the legs of the robot along with various saws that were as well spinning. The scolopendra unit would have taken her out if it wasn't that Coco shot her minigun, stopping in its tracks.

"Why don't you just _die?!" _she yelled, surprisingly, the robot answered

**"****ADVISED HAS BEEN DECLINED. EXISTENCE OF SCOLOPENDRA UNTI IS TOP PRIORITY"**

Coco tried to hit it, but it was too fast. The robot kept wriggling till was close enough and jumped just above Coco, trying to engulf her. Fiver and Velvet stepped in front of the leader and used their aura to create a shield. Unlike the faunus girl, the blade of _Waning Seer, _was made of pure dust, the crystal helped Fiver to channelize his aura better. Coco used her aura too, but unlike them she used it for offensive purposes. She channeled as much aura as she could in the brief time she'd to her fist and punched it directly at its eyes, breaking perhaps every one of its ocelli-camera eyes. The metal or whatever material was made the robot bend like a fork. How strong this girl was?

The assault didn't end there. Explosions hit the back of the centipede robot, Noire had fired _Sanglant Vindicta. _Another round would have hit it, but 3 hooks came out of the side of the robot and just like happened with Hazel, the inner motors pasted the robot to the wall again.

If they wanted to take it out, that thing had to be still. That was the thought that crossed the mind of Hazel, and unfortunately she knew how. She'd to use her semblance.

"Fiver!" the older sister called to the younger.

With one look at her, Fiver knew what she was trying to do. He nodded. "Janice!" he called "Do you have 'water' in _Diana?" _

"Huh¡" she stammered, puzzled "Ye-yeah, but wh-"

"Can you shoot it at it if it stays still?"

"Definitely" she said, but she was still confused. "But why-"

"No time, just get ready" Before she could say anything she noted that her visibility was started decreased, fog was covering the floor.

The semblance of Hazel; **Suzaku y Seiryū **allowed her to control her body temperature at will, she could raise it to create fire or lower it to make ice. In this case she was creating mist. When she heard the sounds growing closer she used her semblance to froze whatever was close.

The upper armor of the centipede robot started to freeze and invade its inner mechanisms. Fiver launched a dust crystal and Hazel shot it with _Guardian Thorn._ A gust of wind dispersed the mist; the robot appeared in front of her and stood in its back legs once again, and shot various spear-hooks. The ice had made it to the robot because creaking could be heard; the hooks pierced the floor but not Hazel. 2 arrows of water hit the centipede and the military girl jumped and grabbed the thick wires of it and ice started to climb the cables.

**"****CONGELATION DETECTED…INTERNAL COMBUSTION ENGINE INSUFFICIENT…"**

Fearing that the robot could still squash her sister Fiver pressed a button near the grip of _Waning Seer, _the crystal blade made a 180° turn and expandable stock came out of the curved handle and pommel. He started to shoot at the droid and quickly the shoots doubled. Song was firing as well. The shots bought enough time to the freeze the centipede.

"Vel!" Coco called for her faunus teammate as she jumped to her. Velvet interlaced her fingers and focused all aura she could on her hands and propel her leader to the air, with all and her minigun in hand.

"Janice!" Noire exclaimed. The girl nodded and shot an air arrow to his feet leapt it him into the robot at a tremendous speed.

Coco transformed her handbag in a minigun. Noire spin _Sanglant Vindicta _around his finger in the air. Both hunters came down with a hard downward strike accompanied with a cry war.

Coco came from the left and smashed her minigun; Noire came from the right and swung his grenade launcher-blade, the attack of the youngsters fell in the form of a 'X'. The centipede that was frozen half-up broke in 4 parts.

**"ERROR ERROR ERROR…ERROR …ER…ROR…E…RRO…R…E…R…R…O…R…" **The voice of the centipede ebbed as he repeated the same word over and over. His red ocelli-camera eyes lose the red bright forever. And finally the communications restored. Hazel didn't thought twice to call the commander.

"Yes, sir…yes…it was a droid, a beta model I think…yeah, it was that what was causing everything…yeah we took care of it…"

"Good work, hunk!" Coco slapped Noire in the ass. The boy glanced between his butt, the girl and Janice. The girl shrugged, but giggled.

"Ugh, what happened?" Nyx said scratching his head "Why ar- THE HELL'S THAT?!" He said pointing at the death robot.

"'That' was what destroyed your knee" Song said. It was then when noticed how maimed his right leg was. The pain came to him immediately; he used his semblance to heal himself. He noticed something. "Where's the rest?" Neither team was complete.

"Out there, I guess. Janice and Noire put them in a safe location" Song answered heading to the scolopendra unit, seeing if there was something he could use. Nyx stood to see if anyone needed help, if someone ended up wounded they would have to spend more time here and that was something that it wasn't on his plan.

Hazel saw how Song moved and meddled and handled each scrap of metal or junk that was near the droid. "What are you doing" she asked, crossing her arms.

Song kneeled and was typing something on his scroll when Hazel called him "N-nothing" he said faster than he should have.

"You're trembling" she pointed out.

Song glanced at his right hand and indeed he was shaking "Oh that? The recoil od _Requiem _is sometimes stronger than it should" he lied. Hazel frowned and Song sighed.

"Look, I'm just seeing what we could use"

"We're not taking anything" she said with a definitive tone. She wasn't with the army anymore but old loyalties were hard to kill. There was no way in hell he was going to get the Commander Cadium in trouble.

"I wasn't planning to"

She arched an eyebrow "That's not what it seems" Song sighed as he removed the bandages of his face. It was funny how drastically the air around him changed when he did that. With the bandages the look he gave was one cold and stoic but when he removed it them he'd a more amiable and less hostile look.

He stood up "Look, this things" he said stretching his arms, referring to the whole floor "are prototypes or top secret, they belong to either government or shady companies, there are saddled and take it here to temporal storage to move it to another location- wherever it is I don't care. But do you think they would send something that was unstable? Something that would activate _itself?"_

The eyes of Hazel widened slightly. Song knew that he'd got her attention. "You mean…?" she trailed off.

"I believe something- someone perhaps activated…or sabotaged" he said. "I'm not going to pry or dwell too much on it, but I feel a tinge of curiosity. Don't you want to know what caused this?"

"No, I don't" She was- _had _been a soldier. She never asked questions. She liked to believe in orders.

"Well, I do" he kneeled again and started to scavenge the rest of the wreckage. Hazel saw how he passed his fingers through a 3 feather's symbol and moved a piece of frozen metal "Not gonna steal anything, you know? Do I have a look of Nyx?" he sneered.

NYX!

The name rang an alarm in her head. If there was someone who _would _take something from here was him. She looked around but found nothing.

Like if Song was reading her mind he spoke "He went to see Nairod and Rohan" Song touched a bottom and something popped from the head of the droid. "Huh?" he said scrutinizing the tray that emerged within the robot. It was a tray with various blue hard drives…excepting for one that was red. He grabbed it as he took out his scroll.

Just in cue, Yatsuhashi, the giant of team CFVY arrived with Nairod on one shoulder and his giant sword in the other. A hobble Fox came right beside him. Rohan and Nyx came with them…along with a squad of soldiers.

Janice was beside Rohan at the blink of an eye and Velvet jogged at his partner, Coco walked behind her calmly. "Yatsuhashi, you ok?" he nodded.

"And you Fox?"

"Just a bit shabby" he said holding his ribs.

Yatsuhashi put Nairod in the floor and immediately Velvet kneeled beside him. "Nai, you ok?" she whispered. The ash haired boy grunted. None of her team said how happy and relieved her expression was, they simple glanced at each other. "We need to take her to a doctor"

"I'm here, love" Nyx said also kneeling. Nairod grunted louder, he knew where this was going. A grey looking flame leaked through his right hand "I would like to say that this isn't going to hurt, but is actually going to. A lot. Ready 3?" he said the last part with a sing song voice of elation.

Nairod was who was lay down on the floor this time, grabbed the hand of Velvet much to her surprise and her embarrassment. "Do it" he grumbled.

She blushed. All this time they have kept their 'relationship' secret. And now he was grabbing her hand in _front _of her team. For one she was slightly happy, in other she was scared. Her team was a bit…overprotective sometimes.

If the rest of team CFVY wasn't aware of her relation, it was now. Fox was about to query Velvet when Nyx touched Nairod with the smoky hand and various pops and cracks started to sound from him. Nairod grunted stronger between gritted teeth. He couldn't appear weak, not in from of her. He squeezed her hand slightly, he didn't want to hurt her. "Na-Nairod? Wha-what's going on? What did you do?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing, I solely made that every broken bone and ligament within his body to…glue itself" he said as a plain truth as he could. He saw something interesting from the corner of his eye; a crater box that missed a strap.

"Hey, that's-" One of the soldiers said when saw Nyx walked to a shipping crate.

"Nyx, don't touch anything!" Hazel said walking to him.

"I'm not touching anything!" he retorted.

"Yet" she added.

"Hey, Song, Whatcha doin'?" Fiver said walking to Song along with Noire.

"I found this hard drive in the memory unit of the robot, this hard drive contains a lot 's and SYN FLOOD's that-" he saw the inexpressive face of Fiver "-this is basically a memory of viruses" Song stated.

"Why would anyone-?" Fiver asked but never finished.

"Obviously they didn't" Noire intervened.

"Wait you're saying that…" Fiver trailed off after pondering what they were hinting.

"Someone sabotaged the robot"

They heard the shipping crate were Nyx was, opening "Hey, don't touch a thing" one soldier warned.

"Nyx! The hell did I tel-" Hazel scolded.

**"****Holy. Shit!" **Nyx said taking a step back, disgust and shock on his face.

"Nyx?" Janice asked. "You ok?"

He didn't answer. He stared at the box in morbid awe. The atmosphere strained. Curiosity got the best of Hazel; she took wary step to see what was on the shipping crate. Her eyes widened and looked back at Nyx and the rest.

"Sis?" Fiver asked in worry. He'd saw the surprise on her face.

"Hazel, what's on the box?" Nairod asked after a brief silence. He'd been healed, and was standing right beside Velvet.

The girl pushed the top of the cover, and put her hand inside the box, retrieving a small rectangular box. Everyone saw what she'd on her hand. Everyone looked at the onject confused and in astonishment. It was…

…a cookie box.

"What?" Coco asked with an arched brow "Why-" she heard a yelp behind her.

One soldier had grabbed Velvet and had a knife on her throat. The soldiers were aiming at them. Most of them unsheathed their weapons; those were Nyx, team CFVY, Nairod and Rohan. The ones who didn't were confused as hell.

"Wait a minute, what the fuck?" Hazel resumed the thoughts of everyone's as she dropped the box and grabbed _Guardian Thorn _in her gun form.

"You guys thought you could pull it off, isn't?" Nyx asked in a disgusted tone "That no one would stumble upon your illegal cookies dealing operation, is it?"

...

What?

...

"Wait, wh-WHAT?!" Fiver asked, thinking he heard wrong. It couldn't be truth right? I mean drugs was the habitual, right? Threatening to kill everyone for _cookies? _That would be worse than this mission.

"You'd to snoop your nose where didn't belong isn't?" The sergeant said.

Why wasn't he denying it?

"You could have all leave with a pat on your back but noooooo. Now we'll have to kill you all…" one soldier girl said cooing.

"F-For cookies?" Rohan asked trying to find out if he'd heard correctly. "ARE YOU ALL FUCKING HIGH?!" he aimed _Ronin and Pariah _at the soldiers.

Was this happening?

"G-guys!" Velvet called for help. The guy who was grabbing her was as tall as Yatsuhashi; he'd one arm around her waist holding both of her arms and in the other a knife at her jugular.

"Release, Velvet" Nairod said with a sickly calm voice. "Now or I'll make you fucking third eye" he said the last part with disdain.

"Yeah, don't think that's gonna happen, right? Mr. Soldier?" Nyx eyed the soldier who was right beside the sergeant. In a blink of an eye the same soldier pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the temple of the sergeant. 2 more soldiers did the same with their other's teammates.

"Gold?! The shit are you doing?!" The sergeant ordered to know.

"Taking control of our business, _sir. _You had your fucking time and we almost die back there, I think is time for a new leadership" The soldier that was referred as Gold still pointed his rifle at the hunters with one hand and the order to his (former) superior.

"You don't have the testicles to pull the trigger" The sergeant said with disdain.

"You sabotage the robot? People died the last few hours not to mention the wounded…for COOKIES?! **ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" **Hazel said raising her voice.

Not for the first time (and not the only one) Noire wondered if this was all a dream when another squad of soldiers arrived above the roof. "_Police_! DON'T MOVE!" one of them said descending from ropes.

"Oh thank god, we-" Fiver almost cried of happiness.

"Well take care of this operation from now on!" another said aiming, joining at the standoff.

Almost.

"Oh, come on!" Janice exclaimed. Noire inwardly though that this wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

"You piece of filth. You guys are a shame to the law!" Nyx said in odium.

"You think we _wanted_ this?! You think I'M PROUD TO TELL MY KIDS EACH MORNING THAT HIS DADDY IS A **DIRTY COP?!"**

"…"

"..."

"…"

"...Why would anyone tell their kids that-" Song wondered out loud.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE. FUCKING LITTLE **_CUNT_**!" One of them threatened.

The floor was filled with a cacophony of curses, threats, death warrants…worse than fight in the internet.

"Gentleman please, let's be civilized, I can give you a chocolate cookies fresh from the oven if each go in peace"

"I wanted this to do it the easy way, but apparently you leave me no choice"

"Fine. Let's finish this"

**"****HEY!" **Someone called and everyone turned to see the origin of the voice. It was Nyx "Before we start to kill each other that will leave tons of innocent wounded and death in its wake I want to ask you something"

"Yeah, spit out" one of the soldiers said.

"Does any of you play Sega Saturn?" Nyx asked as it was a simplest as the sky.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Ehm, what?" this time one of the cops answered.

"Do you play Sega Saturn?"

"I…I don't see-"

"It's a simple question. Yes or no?"

"It's not that isn't simple I just don't see how-"

"JUST ANSWER"

"No" Both the soldiers and the cops said at the unison. "See none of us play Sega Saturn, now let's end this!"

"Au contraire, it's already over" Nyx said sheathing _Geri and Freki._

Everyone arched an eyebrow till the dome quaked. From the floor of above an explosion occurred and something fell, as if a shooting star had fell from the sky to save the hunters. A man, in a karategui, with messy black hair emerged from the smoke.

"Who the shit is that?!" Someone asked.

Nyx answered "…Segata Sanshiro…" the respect reeked from his voice.

Segata Sanshiro dashed forward punching one of the cops to the wall and breaking all his teeth on the process. The man who was holding Velvet pushed her and Nairod catch it her midair. The hunters stepped at side. The knife that was once in Velvet throat was swung at them man. Segata grabbed the arm of his attacker and smacked him to the ground a la Hulk before sending it to the stars.

The cops and soldiers putted at side their enmity and opened fire at the man, but bullets bounced, cause his skin was harder than any mortal material. Segata Sanshiro leaped into the air and fell below the soldiers, sending kicks and punches right and left. When the dirty cops saw that the fight was lost they tried to make the run for it. But once again Segata leaped into the air. The next thing that the hunters knew was the screams of mercy that the cops wailed. And just as fast as he arrived the 'fight' was over.

Segata Sanshiro appeared before the youngsters and made a salute, before transforming in light, and returning to the stars.

* * *

When Ivory and Ebony arrived with the hunters they found them agape and confused, like if their minds stopped to work and all logic had vanished from them, like if they couldn't tell that this was real. Nonetheless the commander Cadium obliged his assistance and reassured them that the line supplies were going to be restored in no time. The whole garrison came to bid farewell to Hazel when she hop into the airship and hoped that they will see her again.

None talked on their way back. Nor when they descended from the ship, nor when they informed Glynda nor when they headed to their rooms for well-deserved sleep. Everyone worked the next morning thinking that all had been a dream and never talked about it again.

Fiver was seated on a bench, staring a puddle when Ruby patted him on the shoulder. "Fiver, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Ruby, I'm…I'm good" at least that was what he thought.

Ruby arched an eyebrow "You weren't at the expedition to Forever Fall, neither Nairod. Where were you?"

"…"

"Fiver?" the girl asked concerned.

The answer that Fiver gave her wasn't because Glynda asked them to keep the situation hush-hush, it was because he itself didn't know that it actually happened "…I…I don't know…" he confessed.

* * *

**Phew! This took a while to update for various reasons (Not that I actually had to explain myself) Test's, Bioshock Infinite, Thief, Dragon Age Inquisition, Shadow of Mordor, a minor writer block with the Centipede fight and the fact that I had to write this first at Spanish and later to English. (But that is actually helping!)**

**Oh, yeah! And because I'm lazy.**

**Just to name few.**

**And we are reaching the end of the first part of this fanfic! There going to be 3 or 4 more chapters I think, and after that? Extras or a Final Fantasy XIII fanfic. Maybe both. I said it before in 'Once upon a time' I'm planning to finish the first part of 'Book of memories' before working on something else. **

**You know the drill, if you see any grammar mistake, tell me!**


	21. The stray(s)

**Heya guys! Though I had dropped this, isn't? Lots of things: School, friends, writer block and Dragon Age: Inquisition. Almost at the end with that.**

**But hey! You're not here for that, huh? So here's a large one (At least I think it is) Anyway, sorry for the delay AND Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lots of kids don't like to go the doctor, much less to hospital or laboratories, and honestly to Nkri Quetzal, neither did like it. But there was something in the old laboratories 'NOVUS' that always looked forward to. That, for he, supported those things that the doctors and his mom and dad did to him, that thing that made that all those incisions, injections –the pain- worth to endure._

_The garden of Eden. _

_Well, to call it garden was a tad exaggerated, but Nkri neglected to remove the Eden of the sentence. For the 5 year old little boy, that place was the paradise. The so called 'Garden of Eden' by him, was an artificial garden within the installations with the form of a dome, with 2 kilometers of radius, with plants, trees and pods._

_To Nkri, whom had been born with a weak body and that had been forbidden to have contact with nature for caution, that place was without doubt the Nirvana. It was a common area, a place where all doctors and scientists were to eat their lunches or to talk in peace, but to the eyes of the boy of black jet hair and grey blue eyes he felt that the garden had been made only for him._

_If one back on those days, asked to anyone who enjoyed more that place, it was without doubt him. The kid used to take off his shoes and started to run across the garden in glee and elation. His smile beamed the day of anyone who saw it._

_To him, who never could go out, unless it was to visit to the doctors, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted there; lay on the ground, climb an oak tree or swim in the small 'found'. But he usually did the last when one of his cousins or uncles came for him._

_One of those days, the kid was seated on the branch of an oak tree; he saw something from the corner of his eyes. A kid approximately of his age was seated on the grass with his back against the trunk of a tree._

_Nkri jumped from branch to branch till he reached the tree where the unknown boy was. Nkri was sparingly stealthy and agile for his short age. He grabbed from a branch with his corves, the back part of his knees, hanging upside down._

_"__What'cha doin'?" He asked, making the boy yelp on surprise and fear._

_Nkri saw better his factions, angular face, brown hair, and azure eyes, almost devoid of all emotion "D-Don't talk out of the blue like if we know each other since forever"_

_"__What's your name?" Nkri asked, ignoring his warning._

_The boy tilted slightly his head "What's your name?" Nkri asked again. His hood-stole was touching the ground. Even since he was a kid he was already wearing that memento. Despite that the cloth covered partially his face; he could see the azure eyes of life._

_"__Name?" The word left his mouth like if it was foreign "I don't have a name" _

* * *

Beacon brought something unknown for most of the members of team FVWS and NDJR.

Routine.

To Monday till Friday they woke up at 8 o'clock (or earlier) went to take breakfast, have classes from 9 to 3, went to work from 4 to 7 and the rest of the day had it free to do whatever they wanted: Homework, chores, hobbies, dates etc.

Today, being one of them, the Watership siblings were in the city of Vale, of tourists. Considering the fact that was near Beacon and that had never bothered to tour it, unless it was to buy supplies or tools. Both Fiver and Hazel didn't work today, and he lied, telling her that he needed something from the city. Being the honest soul that he is, Hazel immediately knew that he was bluffing, but said 'yes' nevertheless. She always had made time for her brother.

His brother got glad, his sister had been getting along with more people and more socially better(that means that she was more gentle in telling them to fuck off) for very few who were. Yeah, she still had that cold and 'go fuck yourself' look once and then in her face. But she was now more tolerant to people. And more important to people. For first time in a long time Fiver felt that this was his first achievement as a leader. Truth to be told, and for ignorance of Hazel, he'd actually tried to brought too Song and Nyx along. But the two of them told him that they had things to do. Song said to him that he had family business to attend and Nyx that had 'work'

That mean either; steal, spy or being in a seedy bar of the city. Fiver saw him go to the Cross Continental Transmit as he jumped like a little girl before disappear between various black feathers.

They were seeing a statue, when they found each other with team _RWBY, _both leaders had a surprised look on their eyes.

"Fiver?"

"Ruby?"

Both leaders had the gift of say things aloud.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss demanded to know, in an almost accusatory tone. Fiver inclined slightly backwards, intimidated, before answering.

"We-we were watching the city" he replied, making sure that surprise was only in his voice and not fear. They weren't doing anything bad, right? He remembered how she throw him the first time she meet her after Yang-

Nope. Bad memory. Bad memory.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him with those fearsome icy blue eyes "Al right"

"What are _you _doing?" This time Hazel asked, with that neutral tone that one didn't know if she was amused, railed or peeved. Sometimes they were all.

"The same that you're doing" Weiss retorted, with the same neutral tone, it was uncanny how they resembled each other a bit.

Hazel arched her eyebrow, but say nothing.

"We're going to the docks. Want to tag along?" Yang quipped, amused at the scene. She liked to see when someone stood up to Weiss.

Fiver answered a bit too fast. "Y-Yeah, why not?"

* * *

And the worst happened: An uncomfortable silence. They've been walking for more than 10 minutes walking in silence, with occasionally mentions of the weather and the city that lost its appeal after the seventh time. Blake tried to break the silence by asking where were they and team NDJR by asking why didn't go the Forever Fall excursion but that ended up, making the situation worse, transforming the uncomfortable silence to a grave.

"Sooooo~" Yang trailed off, trying to think of something, and something came to her mind "Jane told me that you can freeze things. Just like our Ice Queen here?"

"Hey!"

Hazel looked surprised "She told you that?" She didn't saw her near, the bluenette had a good eye.

"Yep, so you're my complete opposite, huh? We're natural rivals!" Yang sounded excited at the prospect.

Hazel chuckled "I can do more than freeze things" she said, gaining confused looks. She rose her left arm and ice started to cover it. Team _RWBY, _noticed how the blue hue that was in her hair started to expand and took all over hair and her eyebrows. It seemed like if freeze water, -not ice or snow- the cold, had fused with her.

"That seems like ice to me" Yang quipped. "I though you said-"

_"__And _I can do _this" _she said, taking not heed of Yang's witty remark.

The ice that covered her arm started to melt, and the orange-reddish streak that was near her nape started to cover her hair, taking over the blue hair, transforming in a vermillion color. The steam became fire that danced all over her. And the ice, the cold transformed in fire and hot.

The passers and pedestrians looked in awe at the scene, and team _RWBY _as well. Hazel deactivated her semblance. Her hair became white once again, accompanied with the blue hue, all the red seemed to retreat to the orange-red streak that was in the rear of her head.

"What was that?! It was so cool!" Ruby squealed in excitement "First you were like 'I'm gonna freeze the whole world' and then you were like 'Nah, not on my watch'"

"Wow, was it your semblance?" Yang asked.

Hazel nodded "Is called **Suzaku &amp; Seiryū"**

"Impressive, your semblance allows you to control fire and ice?"

"More or less" Hazel answered.

Team _RWBY _arched and eyebrow and launched looks of inquiry to Hazel. She groaned internally, know she would have to answer.

**"****Suzaku &amp; Seiryū **allows me to control my own body temperature" she confessed. In one hand brew ice and in other a small flame started to grow "I can't freeze things out of nothing"

Fiver remembered how he asked Janice to shoot water arrows at the robot, but said nothing. His sister continued "I use the vapor of the air or sweat to create ice, basically I can manipulate until a certain extent the state of matter. I can freeze things, till they become liquid or ice or melt them till it became gas or liquid respectively"

Ruby knew that! She learned at school, matter came in 3 forms, solid, liquid and gas. But something else to her mind. In Weiss as well.

"Then how do you-" Both Ruby and Weiss asked at unison and stopped the same when they saw that the other was talking as well. Also Hazel raised a hand to both stopped of asking.

"How can I create fire and what about the plasma?" She received this questions often.

Each girl had thinking about her question, Ruby wondered if she could control matter then what about the fire? Weiss asked herself that if Hazel said that she could control matter then what about the plasma? Matter was divided in four states, not three.

Hazel answered both questions at the same time "Remember what I said? I said I can only control it till _certain_ extent" she explained **"****Suzaku &amp; Seiryū **is a _temperature_ semblance. That means it covers only the states of sublimation: Liquid, ice and gas. And for the fire I just raise my body temperature, till I can create fire, I follow the basic principles of firelightning and combustion, technically I can melt things and freeze other liquids too" she explained "But like I said is a temperature skill not an elemental skill" Hazel finished.

"Ohhhh" Both Ruby and Yang said in awe. Even Blake seemed surprised and Weiss…Weiss looked somewhat pleased. It made Hazel curious but didn't ascertain on it.

They reached a part of the city that was adorned, balloons and small flags garnished the streets, post and streetlights alike. They saw an old man in a ladder putting a sign of 'Welcome to Vale!'

"Ahhh the Vytal festival!" Weiss said in glee, bringing her hands to her chest "Oh this is absolutely wonderful"

"I don't think I've ever see you smile this much, Weiss" Ruby cringed, trying to suppress a shiver "It's kinda weirding me out"

"How could _you_ not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament!" She turned around and started to walk again "The amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"Wow, you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring" Yang half quipped, half said in exasperation.

"Quiet you!" she retorted.

Immediately after that they reached the docks, the smell of fish and salt of the sea reeked the place, boats and ships were both leaving and entering to Vale. Tourist and participants for the festival were still to arrive, only the early arrivers were here. In the future the docks will be so packed that one would not only swim in the sea but also among people.

"Remind me again why are we spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang was _not _amused.

"Ugh, they smell like fish" Ruby said pinching her nose. Fiver himself was covering his nose with his elbow.

I hear that students visiting from Vacuo, will be arriving by ship today _and _as a representative of Beacon I feel that is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom"

"She self-appointed like that, isn't?" Fiver whispered to Ruby.

She giggled as she confirmed his suspicions.

"She wants to spy on them so she can have the upper hand at the tournament" Blake deadpanned.

"Oh, you can't prove that!" Weiss said peeved.

"So _that's _why you seemed so pleased about know my semblance" Hazel pointed out.

"I _was_ not"

"If that's the case, why don't you ask Nyx about the participants" Fiver suggested. He didn't like the smell of fish. Probably this is why he didn't come.

Weiss snorted "I will not ask help to a scoundrel like him"

"I remember Blake quoting your family company as 'infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners"

"…shut up"

Ruby would have laughed, but something called her attention. "Whoa" she stopped in her tracks.

A store down the street had been broken into. The window were broken and broken glass was in the floor, the interior was much worse, everything had been upend, trying to either take everything or search something in particular. By the look of it, it was the first rather than the former. The entranced had been cordoned in yellow caution type by the VPD (Vale Police Department) Two detectives were at the entrance as well.

Curiosity got the best of them as they walked to the scene. "Um, excuse me?" Ruby asked to one of the detectives "What happened here?"

The detective was nice enough to answer, even though he could have not "Robbery. Second shop that was hit this week" he turned again to the shop. "This place is turning into a jungle"

"That's terrible" Yang said sadly.

Hazel contained a sickly snort. It was bad, yeah, but…for some reason she didn't feel affected. No one was hurt, insurance could cover the damage. In the zones were she had been losing a limb was sometimes lucky. The comment and expressions of Ruby and Yang were appalled made her realize one thing.

She'd been dehumanized too much.

She glanced at her brother. The eyes of both him and hers locked. He had the same though that she had. She gave him a sad smile; an apology. He slightly shook his head, it wasn't her fault, it said.

That sentence that he'd said long time had the same effect that it had the first day he told her that.

Naught.

Something, her gut, told her to look up, and what it saw made her quirk a brow.

Blake and Weiss, unlike the sisters, had different expressions, not even like the ones of the Watership siblings. Similar, yeah, but…different. She couldn't find the words to put it but something was clear to Hazel.

It wasn't the first time they saw something like this or worse.

"They left all the money again" the voice of one of the detectives brought her back to reality.

"Yeah, it doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" the other, a bearded man inquired.

"I dunno. An army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?" One of them suggested. Blake flinched, one of her fingers twitched slightly, it wasn't the only one.

"I'm thinking that we don't get paid enough" the other detective answered.

"Hmph. The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss said in a huff.

"I can support that" Hazel chimed.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked angrily at the two.

"Our problem?" Weiss said offended "I simply don't care for the criminal insane"

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus" Blake said sternly.

"A collection of misguided faunus that kills and murder innocent people" Hazel stated. "Animals should be kept in check"

"They're not _animals" _Blake said irate.

"Ok, beasts, whatever" Hazel gave her a cold stare, not intimidated.

Blake scowled "Fiver, talk to your sister"

"When did the officer got out his gun? I mean he'd a pad and then he'd a gun in his hand. I didn't saw him put it away, did it transform? Or…?" Fiver said, not taking too much attention on the subject beforehand.

Ruby recalled few seconds ago. "Hey its truth"

"Everything here is a gun or what?"

For some reason that statement, filled Ruby with glee.

"Either way, that doesn't explain why they would rob a shop dust in the middle of downtown Vale" Blake continued. The air of hostility brought Ruby back to her senses.

"Blake's got a point" Ruby spoke up, trying to ease the tension "Besides, the police still haven't caught that Toorchwick guy I ran into few months ago…Maybe it was him" Ruby theorized.

Fiver pointed with his head at Ruby, giving her a point. Hazel got the message, and she as well relented "Granted" She however, didn't take back what she said. Blake noted this.

"That doesn't change the fact that the white of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal" Weiss said, ignoring the angry stare of Blake.

"To name a few" Hazel added.

"That's not necessarily true-" Yang said but was interrupted by some shouting.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!"

The hunters rushed back at them. In a ship a pair of sailors were chasing a person. The said person jumped at the edge of the boat, with a grin.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" he said with a smug grin on his face before jumping to the docks and then to a lamppost. They could see him better, indeed it was a fanus, more exactly: a primate. His tail was the same as his hair: spiky blonde sandy. He'd grey eyes; Hazel didn't know why, but she couldn't help but compare them to Nyx, they weren't bright as the blue-grey of Nyx, but darker, almost grazing the black.

He wore an unbuttoned white shirt that showed his torso, red wrist bracers and a pair of blue pants with a chain. He was now hanging upside down from his tail, peeling a banana.

"You no-good stowaway" one of the sailors exclaimed.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway, would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!" he stated as matter of fact before start to eat his banana.

The faunus dodged an incoming rock. Looking down, he and the rest saw the police officers in the docks.

"Hey! You, get down from there this instant" The officer demanded, only to receive a banana peel as a response. The officer growled in annoyance.

The monkey faunus spun himself to the top of the lamppost, laughed and then leaped doing various rolls in the air before landing with a somersault and started to run off…with the two cops chasing him.

As he ran, he passed by team _RWBY _and the Watership siblings. Time seemed to go in slow motion as the faunus gave Blake a wink.

One of the first lessons that taught to Hazel in the self-defense classes, was that the wrist didn't had any muscle, despite not being a pressure point, it was considered a weakness. By prove in the blink of an eye, she grabbed the monkey by the elbow with one hand and the wrist of his right hand with the other one and twisted it up and outwards.

The sudden pain made the faunus yield to the force and ended in the floor. "If I was you I wouldn't move" Hazel warned. She's on top of him with him submitted too fast to notice.

He however, didn't give up; he twisted his tail but the military girl grabbed it and just to make sure he didn't get any funny idea farther she stomped with her left feet on his left arm.

The officers grabbed the faunus and put handcuffs on him "Thanks, young lady" the officer with the beard obliged.

"No need for thank me, sir" She answered as the other picked the faunus from the floor. Telling him was going to past the rest of the day in a nice cozy room.

"Leave the rest of us, young lady, and next time just let the police do its job. Never know what you can find in the street"

Hazel nodded politely "I will, sir" despite being somehow scolded, she couldn't help but notice that the officer approved her behavior. She wished good day to team _RWBY _and to the siblings and left along with the now in custody faunus.

"I have to say. I'm impressed" Weiss expressed.

"Yeah, in no time, you had it in the floor, gotta teach me that trick" Yang added.

"Why did you did that?" Blake questioned, somehow bitter.

"Come again?" Hazel quirked an eyebrow.

"Why did you did that? Why did you had to...submit him so fiercely and brutal?! You could have hurt him" Blake hissed.

"You're right, I could. Instead I only twisted his arm when I could have break it. I'll said he got lucky"

"You stepped on his hand. There wasn't necessity of that!"

"He was _running _from the police, Blake" Hazel said, her patience starting to fade. "He was a criminal"

Blake opened his mouth to argue but Weiss interrupted "Agree. That rapscallion deserved that "

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake exclaimed, drawing attention of everyone "Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can or this lamppost as a lamppost" Weiss said as she gestured towards her surroundings.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law; that makes him a criminal"

"Or are you going to say that he's innocent? Disrespect cops is also a crime. Maybe a little treatment as a criminal will help him" Hazel said, no empathy on her words.

"Girls, please cool your heads. Hey! Maybe Hazel and Weiss can help in that!" Yang said trying to ease the mood, but it was futile "Hey! Goodie kid, a little help here?" Yang requested help from the only male in the group.

But Fiver instead looked at other side, the shadow of his akubra covered his eyes, the avoiding of the subject and his silent called the attention of Ruby "Fiver…?" she asked, concerned.

The boy was quiet for a moment before answering with a cold tone that seemed eign to him "I actually agree with my sister and Weiss" he said emotionless before look Blake sideways, his eyes dark "The White Fang should be locked and burn in hell for all I care" Fiver said with poison in his voice. That didn't seem like Fiver itself.

"See? Even _he _agrees. Given time, that faunus will probably end up joining with _those _faunus in the White Fang" Weiss added.

"You ignorant little brats!" Blake growled and started to walk off, irate.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I'm your teammate!" Weiss said offended.

"You _three_ are just judgmental little girls" Blake berated.

Fiver saw how one of the fingers of her sister twitched. He could almost hear the _'crack'. _A sudden wave of dread and trepidation hit him. He knew that she would end up doing something that would regret later if he didn't interfere. "Hazel…"

"Judgmental, huh?" despite that it was a mere whisper, everyone heard her clearly as the day.

_"__Oh no" _Fiver thought "Hazel-" he managed to put a hand off her shoulder but she shook it with ease, ignoring the call of her brother, the world had ceased to exist to her and Fiver knew it was all lost.

"So, you think I simply hate the White Fang because they're faunus? Hm?" she said as she walked towards Blake.

"Hazel"

"That I got bad experiences in the military with the White Fang? They kill a couple of friends? Or perhaps my parents? Is that what you're thinking?" she said heated.

Blake was sure that the girl with the beret was going to attack her. But she stood her ground. They end up seeing eye to eye. None of them doing nothing. Each one had a fire and determination within her eyes.

"Because I'm a _human?" _Hazel almost hissed.

"Hazel!"

"But is for one more simple reason" in a swift movement she grabbed her beret and took it off, her white-blueish hair that never passed her shoulders fell loosely around her. She simply had to pull slightly her hair to reveal two hazel bumps at her head.

The world lost all her colors and the only sound heard was the wind blowing. Words didn't left the mouth of any of the girls. Ruby and Yang were few step back from the military girl, but they could see it as if they were in front of Hazel.

"Those bumps…" Yang said in a mere whisper. Those were bumps of something that was cut…like a pair of _ears._ They then remembered the girl in the cafeteria that was bullied by team _CRDL _and suddenly all had sense, why they were both vegans.

That mean that Hazel and Fiver-

Fiver.

Team _RWBY_ had the same though at the same time as they turned to see the young sibling.

One of the perks of being honest with everyone –even with himself- is that his expressions sometime said the same what he was thinking or what he was feeling, sometimes what he was saying. In this moment he'd an expression that explained his actual mood. _"I though as much" _

He removed his akubra, and unlike his sister he had to make his hair at side to reveal two honey bumps that blend with his hair perfectly.

Needless to say, the more surprised was Hazel. Rationality returned to her in an instant, followed by fear and regret. He turned to see her brother...and he gave her _that smile._

_"__It's not your fault" _

"Hazel…." Blake tried pat her shoulder, but she slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me" she put her beret and walked past her and Weiss.

Fiver sighed as he scratched the back of his head "Oh boy…I better go for her" he put his gunslinger hat and went for his sister.

"Fiver…" Ruby wanted to say something. But what could she said? It wasn't hard to imagine their past and what they did to them or what were those before.

He turned to her and gave her a sad and mirthless smile that broke her past. She wanted to help somehow, but he wasn't the type that was going to left his sister alone because he was…sad. She knew because if she was in his shoes, she would do the same for Yang.

"It'll be ok, after a while. It isn't like she's mad or something. Just…give her time" he said before going after Hazel.

* * *

When Nairod arrived at Beacon with Velvet it was already night. In a few minutes the curfew would begin, so he escorted her to her building (He didn't want to deal with her team at this hour, past experiences had taught him that) shared kiss and headed to his room himself.

Imagine his surprise when he opened the door and a blue blur (hey, that rhymed!) tackled him. At first he thought that it was one of the girls he'd rejected, it wouldn't be the first time that a girl sneaked to his room.

But when he heard weeping and saw the blue mane, he was surprised that it was Janice. "Jane?" he said bogged. He'd to ask out loud to believe it himself. Jane was always smiling, even in danger or crisis.

She looked up, and tears fell from both corners of her cyan eyes "Nairod…" The way she said his name, broke his heart "Rohan is in danger"

_The original plan of Rohan and Janice was go to their room and have some 'fun'. Noire wasn't there and Nairod was with that bunny girl of team CVFY. But instead, they decided to go to team RWBY and JNPR room to give them some gifts. They had a spent the day out and bought some cookies to their teammates._

_That's why they were heading to team RWBY and stopped in front of the door, unfortunately Rohan didn't knock. "Hey, girls we-"_

_"__I'm a victim!" Weiss yelled. _

_Both Rohan and Janice stopped in cold, not sure what was happening or to who look. Silence reign over the room as they exchanged looks with Yang, who shook her head slowly. They were about to leave when Weiss, started to talk._

_"__You want to know, why I despise the White Fang?" Rohan stopped, he turned his head at the heiress._

_'__Oh god' Janice though, and grabbed Rohan's arm, but he didn't move._

_"__You want to know why I don't particularly thrust the faunus?" she continued, she was so focused in her memories that she didn't notice the couple._

_The white haired girl stop in front of the window, looking at night sky "It's because they have been in war with my family for years. War, as an actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember and ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train full of Dust, stolen. And every day my father would come home furious and that made for a very difficult childhood"_

_Weiss clenched her hands. Recalling how once it was her father's birthday, she wanted to surprise him by cooking him a birthday cake all by herself. She spent all the day in the kitchen trying to make it perfect. When her father arrived at home, she received him at the foyer with the cake in her little hands. However he passed right next to her, irate, not even paying a dash of attention._

_All because of the White Fang._

_She didn't notice Ruby until she touched her shoulder, in a comforting matter "Weiss, I-"_

_She shook off her shoulder violently "No!" she already opened that door, it was futile to stop her._

_"__You want to know __**why **__I despite the White Fang?" it wasn't a question. Janice still was trying to move Rohan "It's because there a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!"_

_"__Well, maybe we're tired of being pushed around!" Blake countered, and just as fast as she finished her retort her eyes opened in regret and shock._

_It wasn't the only one, everyone else stared at her with wide eyes. "I…I…" it was the last thing she said before disappearing in a black blur._

_"__Blake, wait, come back!" Ruby cried out, but she was already gone._

_The legs of Rohan started to work, and he went after the ninja. "Rohan!" Janice called for him._

_"__I'll go for her, don't worry!" he said before turning at the corner of the hall. He wasn't as fast as Ruby or like Blake._

_But he had the nose of a dog._

"Is that what why you're worrying?" Nairod asked, now in the present. The information of Blake was indeed, surprising, but the priority for him right now was his partner. "Look, is puppy we're talking about, he can defend himself against Blake, besides, _is_ Blake I don't think-"

"He was in the White Fang as well" she added in a whisper.

"Come again?"

She wasn't crying anymore, she sitting on the bed, looking at the floor. Nairod kneeled and grabbed her by the head, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"What did you just said, Jane?" he asked, trying not to raise his voice.

"He was in the White Fang as well"

The ashy haired boy, took and deep breath and nodded, like if nodding would help to process the information better "Ok, ok, we'll talk about this…when he comes, but still that changes nothing, he will be-"

"Is not that why I'm worried about"

Nairod quirked an eyebrow, he didn't know why, but he felt a twitch of fear when Janice hand him her scroll. In the device there was a message in an only sentence.

_"__We know"_

The twitch transformed in cold shiver when he saw a symbol at the end. Then he understood the gauge of the situation and the danger of it.

A whisper came out of his mouth as he spotted the tribal dog of a pro-human political party.

"Lip-Lip"

* * *

Blake ran in both anger and fear across the campus cursing her tongue. She stopped in front of the statue of the huntsman. She stared sadly at the sculpture, knowing that even if she wanted to change, she would never achieve such a goal.

In the end, past reach us.

She then undid her bow, revealing a pair of cat ears.

"That explains why I always felt the urge of kick you" She was wiping some tears from her eyes when she heard a voice behind her "I guess cats and dogs don't really mix, huh?" Rohan said.

He was casually standing there, with his hands in his pockets, like if nothing was happening. "What? Came here to tell me that I'm a monsters? A criminal? A liar?" Blake hissed, she only wanted to be alone.

"Nah, you're not Nyx" he wasn't watching her, just like her, he was looking at the statue of the hunters. She wasn't the only one who was escaping from the past. "I was in the White Fang as well" he dropped the bomb.

Blake eye's widened in shock, sadness and frustration were put a side momentarily "Looking at your face, I'm guessing you really didn't come to kill me, right?" The only way to leave the White Fang was in a body bag, that's why he went after her, to make sure. But to say that he wasn't worried that she would do something stupid didn't cross his mind would be a lie. After all, he considered her s friend, and if they shared a similar past, a confident as well.

Blake didn't answer. His question had been more like a statement. "I'm not interrupting something. Right?" a new voice joined.

They turned and saw a familiar (at least Blake) faunus "I knew you look better without the bow"

"Yeah, she looks lovely" it wasn't neither one of the three voices, turning around, they saw a tanned man, with white eyes and black sclera in front of them. And his eyes didn't augured any well. It wasn't _only_ because of his looking demonic eyes, it was because the scowl in his face, and the fact that he was aiming _Sanglant Vindicta, _his grenade launcher, at them.

"Noire?" Rohan asked though not sure of why, surprised.

"Hey, _partner, _we need to talk"

* * *

Hazel was trying not to shake. She didn't remember what happened, all she know, is that she talked. She bit her lip, drawing blood. She was in the gardens and took seat in bench.

She really didn't liked to remember, not because it was painful or something. Simply because she gained nothing from it.

What she actually hated, was her puberty. So foolish girl.

Hazel lived in a place called Sandleford, she wasn't always the big overprotective sis that everyone thinks; she had several brothers and sisters both older and younger than her. Have you ever heard how fast and constantly does the rabbits mate? Yeah? Well now put that in two human bodies. In this case, the father and mother of Hazel.

Yep.

Diet is not the only thing that the faunus share trait with animals.

When her mother gave birth it didn't took more than a week for her to get pregnant again. Actually, twins and triplets were as common as the sky. How did her womb didn't overloaded? She still wonder till this day.

Hazel had _several _uncles, aunts and cousins as well, more than she could count of. Sometimes she wondered if it was a competition…

Unfortunately, there all dead.

Fiver was, well, the male, number five when he was born. Hazel was the female number nine, she was named Hazel because of her adorable hazel ears, back on those days, she had the same blond hair than her brother.

Fiver wasn't the youngest brother, but he was…special.

He knew things that would happen before they actually happened, not so constantly that someone could keep tracks on, but enough to Hazel to notice.

One day, her brother came to her, weeping, he told her that he'd saw the village in sea of flames. An apocalyptic vision she would call it now, that she has more lexicon. The adults, well, they were adults, grown persons. How could they believe the dreams of a seven year old kid?

They shrug off his warnings, like if it was nothing.

Hazel took his brother to the forest that same day that the 'sea of flames' would come, her father and mother seemed ok with the proposal and so was Hazel. It's not like she didn't believe him back then, but death? That was new.

Imagine her surprise when they returned to Sandleford and the whole village was in flames and corpses pile up like if they were thrash.

They didn't move, nor cried. Everything was so surreal, bizarre. They couldn't fathom what was happening in front of their young innocent eyes.

Their father came limping in front of them, covered in blood and dirt. He'd an expression that they never saw before.

He told them a single word.

"Run"

Then, like if that was the magic word, they heard the screams; the wails of pain, agony and mercy, the sound battle and 'bang' of guns. They heard the fire cracking and the smell of burn flesh, the limbs that where lying in the floor like if it were stones and the guts of their brethren. The smell of piss, sweat, shit, guts and blood mixed together that threatened to throw their minds into a maelstrom of chaos.

They saw people coming to them but they didn't move. Her father looked hurried "Run" he repeated.

The 'people' had guns and guns with them. Yet, they didn't move.

Her father slapped her, and her senses came back to her, she realized that both she and Fiver had pissed themselves, but her father didn't seem to mind "Hazel, get the _fuck _out of here, _now!" _those were his last words.

She carried Fiver and started to run into the forest again. Not looking back. She didn't know when but Fiver started to cry for dad. She regrets till this day that he probably saw their father die.

She tripped with the root of a tree, Fiver help her to stand up and started to run again. They could hear the sound of guns being fire up, and the whiz of bullets, but no signal of their prosecutors.

She didn't know, or doesn't remember how long did they run. But no one catch them.

Then she gave her the luxury of crying, like the small girl she was.

Her brother, patted in the head, she looked at him teary. After some weeping she started to say "I'm sorry" over and over. For who it was, she didn't know. "I should have listened you" he repeated the new mantra again.

_"__It's not your fault" _her brother said with a sad _smile_.

"How could smile at a time like this?"

"M-Mon always said to smile in hard times, right?" he said sobbing.

Then, the White Fang found them.

For a time they were happy. But then everything went to hell.

"Aren't you cold?" the present Fiver asked to her.

She was seated but it was in a slouch position, with her back hunched and her arm resting on her thighs. Indeed, it was cold.

But cold has never bothered her. (I swear that if any of you make a reference to this I will kick you in the face) Neither the hot.

It was one of the perks of having a semblance that controls you're body temperature.

"No. I'm good" she said without much energy. Fiver nodded and took seat next to her.

They were in silence for a bit till Hazel spoke up "About what happened in the docks"

"It's not your fault" Hazel couldn't help but to her it with the voice of the seven year old Fiver.

"You don't hate me?" she asked, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You lost control, it happens to-"

"I'm talking about Sandleford" she said. The name of her former home make Fiver to look at her in surprise. His sister never like to brought their past out.

"No, I don't"

"If I could talked to dad or mom-"

"Hazel"

"To show them about your power-"

"Hazel"

"Maybe we-"

"We were _both _children" he stated without mirth "I doubt that they would have listened at you better that they did with me" they had talked about this, and about what happened at the White Fang. A lot actually.

And always ended up with Fiver telling Hazel that it wasn't her fault or that she did what she could. Sometimes Hazel wondered if she was really the older one.

"I have put us in situations of peril. And not only once" she stated "How can you not hate me?" that makes easy the things. In her case, she hated herself.

"Only because you tried to put us both safe" he said as it was naturally "What happened at Sandleford and…with the White Fang..." the last words left his mouth harder than he though "You did it because you were worried about me. And I'm glad you took them"

This time it was her turn to be surprised. Her expression was a loud 'what'. His brother hug her.

"Because if you didn't take them it wouldn't be you. And that would worry me" he said looking at the starry night, tighten the hug, she returned it "I want -I need- more my sister than a guardian"

They stood like this for a few seconds till another pair of arms surrounded both of them. Both siblings didn't need to guess who it was. They _knew_ who was.

Hazel grabbed the collar of his long coat and smashed him on the floor.

"What? I wanted a hug?" Nyx stated.

Hazel looked at him angrily, whilst Fiver sweat dropped.

He stood up without using his hands "Did any of you saw Song?" he asked. Hazel and Fiver were surprised that he didn't pry on the matter.

That was the first signal.

"Err, I saw him in the morning, he said that he'd business to attend" the answer of Fiver seemed to surprise and alarm Nyx.

"What business?" he asked again. It was then when both siblings noticed something. Nyx had that usual carefree smile on him but his eyes didn't shone with the usual amusement and mirth of always.

That was the second signal.

"He didn't told me" Fiver replied. The air had taken an unusual atmosphere. "Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

Nyx didn't know if tell him or not tell him "Oh, nothing important" but he took it back immediately "Just this" Nyx handed at Fiver his black scroll. It was his –_their- _team. They deserved to know.

In the scroll there was a message:

_"__Tell them that thanks for everything. It was fun while it lasted"_

_-S_

Something within Fiver told him, that this wasn't any good. "This came from the scroll of Song" Hazel said. It wasn't a question.

"My thoughts exactly. Now, did any of you noted anything strange this last few days?" Nyx queried.

"Me neither" Fiver answered.

Nyx moistened his lips. He didn't like that answer "Any of anything" he asked. He noticed that Hazel didn't answered.

"Nothing word of saying" she said after noticing his gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I-" Hazel didn't know why but to her mind came the image of _how he passed his fingers through a one winged symbol _"…I…" She seemed doubtful. She remembered that he was trembling. Back then the boy told him that the recoil of his weapon was stronger that it should. But she knew it was lying, she thought that it was because he was checking the memory of the droids.

He noticed that all the attention was on her. "During the NSB mission he was checking a few hard drives"

"'A few hard drives'?" Nyx quoted "Is that it? How do they look like? Or there was something?"

"Well-

_one winged symbol_

_"_There was a symbol in the centipede, it was one bird symbol"

This time the smile disappeared from Nyx face. Fiver compared how the face of Nyx looked similar like the time when Nyx asked Fiver for the hand of her sister but remembered that he had forgotten his friend in a warehouse of a criminal.

The said friend was Song. And almost killed him.

The face at that time was one of regret and fear.

"I see" he scratched the back of his head. He looked resigned. "Thanks, I'll check it up" he then disappeared, leaving both siblings stunned. Not knowing the situation. But to be fair he didn't pry on their subject neither.

"Think we should tell it to the headmaster?" Hazel asked.

"Well, its Song" he answered, though something in his head told him to go for Nyx "He will be fine" besides Nyx was on it right now. Yeah, it would be fine.

* * *

The next morning it was Fiver who woke his sister, much to her surprise. When she asked him what was doing so early, she noticed how alarmed her brother was.

She answered nonetheless. He'd a dream one raw, similar like the one of Sandleford, where he saw things as they were.

One where _thousands of spear pieced the flesh of Song. The heart, his torso, his lungs. The throath. Lifting him on the floor, he coughed blood, he couldn't breathe, the red fluid covered the enemies and he saw how life leave his eyes._

_And then, impaled, the azure eyed boy died._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNN.**

**MOAAAARRRR DRAMA.**

**Who is lip-lip?**

**Where's Song?**

**Are Fiver and Hazel faunus? **

**Is that the whole flashback?**

**Why is everyone missing?**

**Are you reading this with the Epic voice of Honest trailers?**

**The answer to those questions are two: Read the next chapter and Yes.**

**If you see any grammar mistake, please do tell me.**


	22. Name

**I received a PM from someone, asking me if Nairod was based on the guy of 'Fifty shades of Grey'**

**No. Fucking hell, no.**

**Nairod is based on Dorian Gray, ****_Gray _****not ****_grey. _****Nairod spelled backwards is Dorian. So, yeah.**

**In other news, I bought the The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt.**

**That's why it took me awhile to finish this chapter, also, my social life is over. Oh well, I never liked my friends anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

_"__What do you mean that you don't have a name?" the small boy of raven hair asked, quirking a brow in incredulity "Everyone has one" he assured as he swung in a branch of the oak._

_"__I don't" The other boy of azure eyes and brown hair said as he tilted his head to the right with an expression of ignorance "What's a name?" he asked._

_He didn't know what it was, they always refer to him as 'you' or 'him'. He never dwelled on the subject too much, simply because of ignorance and didn't saw importance. But it did gnaw him, everyone had one; the doctors who…"attend him" had one, the cute secretary too, and the guards as well, all except him._

_He assumed that he was an exception and that there were others like him. But still, now that this boy touched the subject, his curiosity awoke. How did you get one? Did you steal it? Was there a ritual? Did you had to kill for one?_

_ "__A name, huh?" Nkri crossed his arms and thought in a right answer "A name is…something that identifies you" the other boy of brown hair tilted his head at side._

_"__How do I get one?"_

_"__Huh?" the boy of raven hair said baffled "Uh, nothing you only choose it and that's it" he shrugged._

_"__Really?" he asked, in unbelieving. The boy of blue-grey eyes nodded, pleased with himself with his answer._

_"__Hah" the boy with azure eyes answered dumbfounded. So he didn't had to actually do something? It was that simple? Now he felt stupid. "Help me" he commanded without emotion._

_"__Oh! So you want one, huh? Ok!" Nkri said leaning in the tree and slide till the floor, siting "Still you're weird, you know that? Never knew someone who didn't had one"_

_The boy without name nodded various times._

_"__How 'bout Svanio?" the boy with raven hair invented the first thing that came to his mind._

_The boy of brown hair shook his head, in negation._

_"__Ok, Citreva?"_

_Again, he shook his head_

_"__Aldritio?"_

_He made with his arms an 'X'_

_"__Sgichovre?"_

_He took out his tongue._

_"__Shevaltesh?"_

_He frowned._

_"__Guts?"_

_He quirked an eyebrow._

_"__Happa?"_

_"__Is that a name to begin with?"_

_"__I dunno. Think I heard it somewhere"_

_"__Where did you get these names?" the boy with azure eyes asked._

_"__Just made it out, pretty neat, ain't?"_

_The nameless boy scowled in response. Obviously he didn't like them, maybe at the end he would had to choose it himself._

_"__What kind of name would you like to have?" Nkri asked. "One that sounded cool?"_

_"__I don't know" he admitted. It was the first time that he thought seriously on the subject. Not to mention that he didn't know how they were classified or how a 'cool one' was supposed sound._

_"__How about the name of someone that you like or know?"_

_He shrugged, there wasn't particularly someone that he admired and truth to be told, almost no one gave it their name. The only names he knew was because they had it on their badge._

_"__Oh I know!" he said snapping his fingers "How about we pick one from a book? Like that it would have a meaning and all"_

_The azure eyes of the boy without name widened in amazement. It was the first idea that he did like. It was actually a good idea, the prospect sounded appealing "What book do you suggest?"_

_"__Eh, dunno, don't read that much" he confessed as he scratched his own cheek. He only read books that had pictures on it. And there wasn't any words or names that he liked in the books that his mother forced him to read._

_From the corner of his eyes he saw something "Look, there's one there" he signaled a near bench where a doctor was eating a salad, at his side there was a pretty big book. Surely they would get one or two names there "Going for ti"_

_Before the nameless boy could object he saw the black haired kid scuttling sneakily, he hide behind a bush and from the same he took the book without the doctor realized. _

_Nkri returned with the book and sat in the floor with his legs open but flexed, and it the middle of it he put the book. The boy of brown hair stood next to him, his hair covering partially his eyes, he blow his bangs with a huff so he could see._

_"__How about if we open a page at random and see if there's one you like" the raven haired boy suggested._

_The other one shrugged but he answered positively nonetheless "Sounds good"_

_"__Alright!" he opened the book at the middle and both of them started to scan the page with their eyes for words they liked. And like if it was work of fate, the nameless boy saw a word that called his attention. _

_"__That one" he signaled a specific section._

_"__That one?" Nkri asked searching the paragraph, and he founded, and saw his significance "That one" he declared._

_And thus the nameless boy stopped being nameless._

* * *

Yang was heading to the canteen, alone, she'd decided to take a shower, not only to wash herself but to clear her head as well. Her team had decided to eat some breakfast and after that, go look for Blake. The faunus girl had yet to return and they were tired of wait. She didn't know what would happen to team _RWBY, _all this time Weiss had been quiet, even when Jaune tried to 'flirt', not even a word. Ruby had been worried, but she'd the faint hope that Blake would return on before the end of the weekend.

As for Yang, well, Yang was worried, but she didn't know what to do. She _knew _that her partner was a good person, whatever she did in the past was in the past, she was with them now, the proof was that she was came to Beacon and that did no harm to Weiss all this time.

But what gnaw her was not knowing why Blake didn't tell them before. Fear? Distrust? Shame? She scratched her head as she walked through the paved path, whatever was the reason is now redundant, irrelevant. Blake was gone, the worse scenario that the faunus girl must had in mind had happened.

What should be done now? As it was mentioned before, she didn't know. Ruby, her sister –her leader- had decided that they would search for her in the city. She wasn't opposed against at the idea of searching for Blake, and she wasn't going to question her leader now; but to be honest she wasn't so sure, no that was wrong, more like she didn't know.

Maybe Blake had already decided to come back, or the thought never crossed her mind, and just needed time to clear her head, and at the end she would be back.

Or maybe it was the opposite and Ruby was right. Maybe she was thinking of leaving, or assuming that they didn't want her in the team because she was a faunus, maybe she only needed a slight push and comforting words to return.

In short she didn't know if push or pull. Press or cease. And _that _gnaw her, a misstep and, _bum, _no more team _RWBY._

It was already morning and she was already sighing tired. She would have to trust in the judge of her leader and hope for the best. She could ask her when they found her…_if _they found her.

She was so focused on her thought that she bumped with someone. The girl crashed with the blossom of Yang and fell to floor with her rearguard, accompanied with a groan a squeal of pain.

"Oh, sorry, you ok?" Yang apologized. The girl soothed her rear and Yang could see that her eyes were watering and that was biting her lower lip; she was trying not to cry and seemed to be at her limit. The blonde could help but felt ridiculously guilty, it reminded her when she teased Ruby when they were kids.

"Sorry, didn't saw you" Yang apologized again, this time crouching to the level of the girl, helping her to get up.

The said girl seemed to have between 8 and 10 years old; she'd indigo hair that reached till her shoulders with two pigtails at each side that had the form of 'J', her bangs covering her stunning emerald eyes that hide within. Yang had to fight the urge of squeeze her just like she did with Ruby. (Seriously, she still do it)

"It's ok, it was my fault too" the girl excused and rose. The bright green eyes of her meets the lilac of Yang's. She stared at him for a few seconds, blinking several times, if she was older it would have make her feel uncomfortable, but she just tilted her head slightly. The girl hoisted her fringe, apparently it did caused her troubles to see.

"Hey, you're Yang!" the girl exclaimed as if she'd found something she was looking for.

The face of Yang didn't show surprise with the exception of her eyes that widened. "You know me?" she asked pointing herself.

"Yep! You know my brother!" the girl explained as the sky was blue.

"Your brother?" she asked again. She said 'brother', but don't remember anyone with factions similar to her. Besides if she counted all her male 'friends'…well…

"Aye, you work with him!" the girl explained.

Yang raised an eyebrow, after a while only one person came to her mind "Song?" she asked more than confirming.

"Yeup"

"Ha" Yang exclaimed in surprise. They didn't look like siblings, Hazel and Fiver had an air of kinship. But again, she and Ruby didn't look alike. Yang and Song worked part time in the same call center, besides they didn't talk a lot, he didn't seem like the conversation type, but again neither did Nyx, and he was very affable. "He never mentioned having a sister"

"Yeah, it happens to him some times" she explained.

Yang put a hand on her head and started to pat her "Especially one as pretty and cute as you"

"Hehehe" the girl laughed and she blushed as Yang stroke her hair.

"Set!" a male voice called this time. Both girls looked up to see a boy with white hair and red eyes. "What'cha doing, come on"

"Coming!" the girl of indigo hair answered to the call.

"You know him?"

"Yep, he's my big bro" she declared happily "My _other _brother. Song's the oldest of the three of us" she added quickly. The answer surprised more Yang. So even that guy had this much.

"I see" she said to herself, out loud "So your name's Set, huh?" she asked. Fortunately the snicker that was about to release didn't leave her, instead there was a curved smile. The name amused her, the only reason why she didn't laugh was because she'd meet a boy named 'Fiver' "It sounds like the name of a boy" she confessed.

"Really?" she asked genuinely surprised, but shrugged it instantly "I like it"

"Set, what are you-" the boy of red eyes walked to her and noticed Yang "Ah, you're that girl"

Yang assumed the same that happened with Set "Song?"

"Song" he confirmed.

"It surprises me that he talks about me" Or in general that he speaks Yang added inwardly.

"I wouldn't call it exactly 'speak' but oh, well" the boy said, scratching his head, it was wearing a simple attire, jeans, white t shirt and a black jacket, it seemed to Yang that he'd approximately 14 years old "Let's go, Set" he extended his hand to the smaller girl to take it.

The small girl nodded and took his hand "Tell Song to not do something stupid" the boy said and bowed slightly in a signal of farewell.

"And slap him" the girl of indigo hair added "Tell him that he's a dummy"

"And that he's a dummy" the boy repeated pleasing the girl. Both then started to walk away.

"Bye, Miss Yang!" Set said farewell waving her small arm.

Yang returned the greeting "Bye!"

It didn't took long for to lose sight of them. Yang sighed with a smile. For a second there she'd forgot about what had her worried. Still, she was surprised that Song had siblings, he didn't seem that type, always looking menacing with all the bandages and that cold stare of him. But when he took them off, the air around him changed, she was surprised, because after ponder it for a while she realized that, actually he looked like one.

After a while, Yang asked herself not for the first time, why did Song wore all those bandages? He wasn't ugly, quite fact he was pretty handsome actually, she would be lying saying otherwise. Was for the scar that he'd? It didn't actually looked bad, and she would dare to say that looked nice on him.

She shrugged. She could ask him next time. She then remembered what Set, the small girl of indigo hair had said.

"A slap, huh?"

* * *

Unlike team _RWBY, _team _FVWS _didn't bother to eat something for breakfast. Just as they woke up, they got ready to go search for Song. Nyx seemed pretty reluctant to join them; he preferred to search for the azure eyed boy for himself. But after that Fiver talked about his semblance and his dream, his posture changed slightly.

"Can you vouch for him?" Nyx asked at Hazel as he scratched the back of his nape. It's not like he didn't trust in Fiver, and as he explained his power it was an involuntary extension of his semblance it would have sense, it's just that he didn't quite trust in Oneiromancy.

"With all my being" Hazel confirmed without hesitation.

That was more than enough. At the end they tally that they would search for him, but in different places. Fiver and Hazel would search for him in one place and Nyx in other. It would seem that there wasn't much difference that from the beginning…

But it was.

Before they agreed on anything Fiver asked him to tell him why did Song leave, if he leaved yesterday he should at least had a grasp of the reason better than anyone, of course that would mean pry on the privacy of Song, but they were short of time, and it could help them to find him. The hooded boy relinquished, albeit, reluctantly, but gave in at the end. He explained them that the symbol of the flying bird that Hazel told him about belonged to certain company.

Blackwing Worldwide Corporation.

"Never heard of them" Hazel confessed.

"Maybe you knew them before as 'Raven Developments'"

Of that she knew. Raven Developments, was a company of yore that focused on the production and sell of Dust and focused in Auric research, in the past it was said that it was the only company that could vie against Schenne Dust Company. However approximately thirteen years ago, Raven Developments suddenly announced that it would sell of its actions. Naturally Schenne Dust Com. Bought the majority of the actions, and thus Raven Developments disappeared from the face of Remnant.

"The only difference" Nyx proceeded "Is that instead of production and refine of Dust, they now devote themselves to other thing"

"And that is?" Fiver asked.

"Auric research"

"Didn't they did that before?" Hazel queried.

"Aye, but now is full time" Nyx said curtly, as if he was going to say something that shouldn't say. He wasn't telling them all.

Fiver noticed this. "Nyx, please, Song is in danger"

"He is _always _in danger" Nyx deadpanned.

"Please" he said in a tone that sounded _almost_ as a plea.

The expression of Nyx became one of turmoil, he was having an inner argument with himself. Whatever he was trying not to say, he was _really _trying not to. At the end he yielded. He sighed heavily internally "War development"

Hazel arched an eyebrow "Weapons?"

"Weapons, guns, mechs, self-defense systems, you name it" he trailed off.

"Didn't you said that they focused on auric research?" Hazel pointed out.

"I did" he said drily as he shrugged, he didn't say more. He stood there were he was, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, much to confusion of Fiver.

"And? What does this has to do with Song?" Fiver spoke up after he didn't said something for a while.

But Nyx said nothing. A small breeze answered in his stead. They were outside of the dining hall, so they were technically outside. The wind made his stole to fly to the right, giving him the appearance of having four wings only in his right side.

"Why aren't you saying something?" Fiver inquired, starting to grow impatient.

The breeze stopped. But silence prevailed. The irritation of Fiver started to turn in anger. He'd saw Song dying; he knew that he was in danger. Nyx as well should've knew it, or at least suspected, that's why he should have leave in a hurry yesterday. Every second counted. But instead, he was there, with a carefree smile pasted on his face.

"Hey! Nyx!" Fiver was about to grab him from his collar when his sister put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned at her, puzzled. "Hazel?"

But her sister didn't answer. In fact, she wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Nyx. Or at least that was he thought, Fiver noticed that Hazel was looking _towards_ him, not him. He was looking at a specific spot, like if she wasn't there; she was thinking, solving a puzzle or like something started to have sense within her.

The words that Nyx had said, repeated over and over in her head, starting to weave _"…Auric research…War development…weapons of all kind…"_

She turned to both sides, discretely "Experiments?" she spoke up, barely above a whisper.

"The right term is 'Human subject research'" Fiver was going so say something but Nyx scratched is philtrum, telling him to be quiet "BOW's"

Hazel eyes twitched, she knew the term.

Bio Organic Weapon.

"Biological Weapons" she explained, though it was more asking for confirmation.

"Technically speaking" Nyx said. Raven Developments became Blackwing Worldwide Corporation thirteen years ago; despite being classified as a Private Military Firm and a manufacturer of weapons, Blackwing has never give up in auric research. In the deepest parts of its factories and laboratories they carry out several experiments of 'military science' of 'dubious morality'. But among them, there was one that stood out.

"Capturing a Grimm" Nyx confessed.

Hazel took heed, something told her that he wasn't going to repeat what he was going to say. When the most carefree and laziest person in Beacon starts to act wary, it's always a bad sign. "You can't capture a Grimm" she mentioned.

Imprison a Grimm, was practically impossible. She'd heard that Professor Port and certain group have managed to do it, but barely, the only way of containing one was making it believe that he wasn't imprisoned or at least that was what she heard. But virtually, speaking, in a cell, it wasn't possible because either the Grimm managed to escape or died. "The spawns evaporate just as they realize they can't escape" she clarified. It was the main reason why despite as long humanity could recall they knew nothing of them. Monty only knew how did professor Port managed to bring a Boarbatusk to class.

"You have the wrong idea" Nyx said "You're speaking _physically_"

Hazel quirked an eyebrow. Fiver was confused; he could barely follow the conversation. One second they were talking about Song and in one point they starting talking about companies and bows to finally grimm. But it seemed that his sister was getting the gist of the talk.

"Just like energy and living beings, a grimm can be neither created nor be destroyed, but transformed" he explained "When you trap a Grimm, it only vanishes, granted, but only physically. But what happens if you manage to catch that _essence?" _he let the words hanging in the air.

A cloud covered the sun, making all become less tenuous; an eerie silence covered them, none of the siblings said a thing, the atmosphere had changed so suddenly that got them startled, like if the whole world had gone dreadful quiet with sole idea. When he saw that none of them was planning to said anything he continued to talk "Physically, yes is impossible, but spiritually, is other thing aside"

Did the grimm had anything called spirit to begin with? "Is that even possible?" Hazel asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. She didn't like were this conversation was heading. If it was a joke to distract them from Song, then it was a bad one. But then why would the hooded boy take so cagey measures?

But twice she'd doubted the visions of her brother. And the the two of them became truth. There wasn't going to be a third. And if Song was involved in this one…

"Let's said that _hypothetically_ speaking, it was" Nyx hinted "And _hypothetically_ speaking that someone managed to infuse that essence into a human. What do you think it would happen?"

"Nothing good" Hazel spoke up. Her tone was calm, unflappable. But her eyes said other thing, agitation. A grimm on its own is already dangerous, unnatural, but as a living being…

Grimm weren't sentient, they could learn, but only if they survived long enough, some people suggested that they were even immortal, and that was already a hassle. But what if they had? What if they were able to _think? _To_ reason? _Even if it was a primitive intelligence like spot weakness or able to put rudimentary traps, it was dangerous.

And if they learned already being mindless, if they learned being sentient…

That was the pinnacle of Blackwing, its objective, the jewel of the crown, their final solution.

The Cimmerian project.

"And what would happen if _that _person had unfinished business with _them_?" with the persons who turned him into a monster.

* * *

"Why in the hell, would anyone create –even think about that?" Hazel questioned. It seemed that in the end, the enemy of the man would be the man.

"Relax. It's not like the Grimm were going to gain intelligence. It's merely humans with abilities and powers of a Grimm. Something like a superhunter" Grimm didn't need to eat, nor sleep, they couldn't get sick and had a strength superior to humans and faunus, that without counting their particularly abilities "You don't see Song wrecking everything, do you?"

The statement took her aback, if Song _had _a Grimm within him, then that means he-

"Don't misunderstand it" Nyx said, interrupting her, he shouldn't have said that "Song is still Song, is not like he joined voluntarily"

_None of us did_

"What?" Fiver said, arching an eyebrow.

"Huh?" apparently he said aloud "No, it's nothing"

They were heading to the skyport, to take an airship that'll took them to the city. They had agree that if they found a lead or knew something about him, they will put in contact with each other. Or at least that was the idea.

They had seven minutes till the airships arrived to the decks of Beacon, so Nyx offered himself to go buy something quickly for breakfast, after all they hadn't eat anything. For a second Hazel couldn't help but think that she was going to ditch them, but it would matter little, they would still search for Song. With or without him.

True to be told, she felt rattled, despite not showing it.

Fiver didn't get part of the conversation; only that Song had been a 'participant' in an experiment of a shadowy company and that they had to save him.

Sometimes Hazel envied the simplicity of her brother. It seemed not to understand the gauge of the entire situation.

Honestly she didn't know what to do, if they brought him back, what then? They will act like if nothing happened?

She couldn't do that.

Knowing that you have a possible enemy on your back, didn't put her at ease at all.

Maybe the best option was not go to him and give word to Ozpin. But then, what proof did they had? Only the word of Nyx, and it wasn't much. Even if they did she doubt it that he would give it to them.

Even if she asked him herself?

She shook her head and turned to see her brother, he was looking at black dots at the sky. They were the airships that were getting closer, it seemed that her brother thought that if he stare them enough they would arrive faster.

**_Is his partner._**

A voice in the corner of her head said.

It wasn't the voice that startled her, it was the fact. It was true, in a mission, the safety of her brother would be in the hands of Song.

She bit her lip slightly as a horrible idea came to her mind.

There was no one in the skyport except them. If she hit him in the nape he wouldn't wake up in next twelve hours, she knew that.

She could use her brother as an excuse as well. Saying that she didn't wanted to leave her side until he woke up, fearing that he would faint again, or that he would get lost. Or even that she wasn't fond on the idea of him searching for Song by himself. No one would say otherwise.

They could not go look for Song.

**_You would let him die._**

The same voice said. It was the small and gullible her; her guilt and ignorance. The one she was before she build a wall around her heart.

**_For something that he 'could' do._**

No, that wasn't true. The fact they wouldn't participate in his search it wouldn't mean that Nyx wouldn't find him.

**_When did the visions of your brother haven't turn real?_**

Granted. But they never have tried to stop them or change them before. Yesterday in the night Nyx seemed ready to go search for him on his own today.

**_And if Song comes back, then? The life of your precious little brother would be in his hands._**

But then he could not find him. He could die.

Just like his brother saw.

The eyes of Hazel widened, starting to contemplate the idea morbidly.

**_Would you really let him die? Just for caution?_**

Could she? She saw her hands. They weren't trembling. She saw her brother again.

**_He would hate you._**

Not if she didn't say it. She could said him that with the jitters and the fact that he didn't ate anything made him pass out.

**_Then he would hate himself._**

She bite her lip herder. That was worse. He could never move on. He would blame himself till death.

**_But what if in a mission Song becomes feral and kills Fiver?_**

She stop biting her lip. She saw that she had blood, she had ingested a bit by accident; she cleaned it with a hand before looking at her brother.

**_Whatever you choose be, make it quickly._**

Nyx would arrive in any moment.

**_And you would have to live with it._**

She spent a few seconds in silence. She didn't know what to do. She remembered an advice that the Commander Cadium had gave her time ago.

_"__The day that you don't know what to do or in what believe, follow your instincts, even if those lead you to a certain death you could die without regret"_

Her arms fell to her sides limply as a rag doll. She locked her target and took a deep breathe. She followed her instincts. _"Even if you hate me the rest of your life, Fiver" _she took a step forward, getting close, enough close to reach him. _"Forgive me"_

"Hazel?" a voice interrupted her.

Both siblings turned around and saw Team_ RWBY, _or at least most of them.

"Yang?" Hazel said, almost mortified.

Yang quirked an eyebrow when she saw her expression, it was the same to someone that was going to do something horrible and that knew it. The girl of the blonde mane wondered if it was about the other day "That's my name, don't waste it!" she quipped. "What're you doing here?" she inquired. It wasn't unusual that students went to the city, but she did found odd that it was so early. It was barely seven o'clock.

Fiver answered before Hazel could said something "We're going to look out for Song"

"'Look out'?" Yang asked. Few minutes ago she saw his brothers, he should be close, isn't?

"Aye, Song hasn't returned since…that day" the boy with akubra hat confessed "We're going to look out for him" Fiver skipped the part where he saw him die.

"Wait, you too?" Ruby said surprised.

"'You too?'" Hazel asked this time.

Yang rolled her eyes and Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose "Err, no, nothing" Ruby said, trying to lie, shaking her head along with her arms.

"What happened?" Fiver asked, somehow worry. Hazel always was surprised that her brother always had time to worry about the troubles of the others.

Team _RWBY _looked each other reluctant and unsure. Weiss looked at other side and Ruby seemed that she didn't want to say something else that would end up worsening the situation, thus the responsibility fell on Yang. A strong sigh heave her lungs "Weiss and Blake…discussed till night the same day we saw you and in an outburst she…" she hesitated to continue, things hadn't exactly end well between them and Blake, and they could tell to Ozpin.

She didn't know what had happened in their past or how was the White Fang relevant in it, but sure it wasn't merry, and if Blake came back, somehow, they deserved to know "…that she was part of the White Fang"

Ruby and Weiss turned to face Yang aghast and mute; both seemed taken aback that she'd said the truth and so bluntly, especially to them.

The airship was landing on the skyport, the sound of the engines that were fueled by Dust lifted the dirt of the concrete. All emotion got drained from the face of Fiver and the face of Hazel froze, like a pristine masque of porcelain.

"I…see…" Fiver said slowly. Despite the fact that they couldn't hear him due the sound of airship, they could read his lips as a book. It seemed like he just received a blow that didn't expected.

"Blake's gone and hasn't returned as well. We're going to search for her too" Yang said once the engines had shut it.

"I'm here" Nyx said, carrying three sandwiches and three juices with a big bag of chips "Oh, 'sup girls!" he said, not noticing the mood.

"And then what?" Hazel said, emotionless. Her mask doesn't waver.

"What then?" Nyx said arching a brow.

"Dunno. An explanation to begin with I guess" Yang said, shrugging off. "You can do whatever you want with this information; I just…thought that you deserved to know"

"Do what with what?" Nyx asked turning to Yang.

"…I understand…" Fiver said nodding a few times, his hat shadow his hazel eyes "Thanks, Yang" Fiver said with a weak smile.

"What did I miss?" Nyx asked, hoping to get some answers "Hey, where's Blake?"

Hazel doesn't said anything, but she nods as well "Good luck" she said, and despite not showing emotion, she means it "We won't tell anyone" at least until she hear it from her.

The White Fang didn't take well that members leaved its ranks.

That's the reason why she and Fiver don't have any ears now.

If Blake is a spy of the White Fang she will be able to tell or at least keep an eye out, if she escaped, well…then that's another story.

"You too" Yang said with gratefulness.

"Did I just became invisible? Why's no one answering me?" Nyx complained.

"It ain't much, but I think that Song is with his siblings" Yang said.

"His siblings?" all the presents said at unison.

_"__He _has siblings?"

"Song has brothers?"

"He doesn't seem like the type that has siblings"

"They came?" Nyx asked, quirking an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes.

"Yes" Yang spoke up, recognizing Nyx existence "A girl with indigo hair and green eyes and a boy with white hair and red-blood eyes" Yang described each one to verify.

"Yep, that's them" Nyx confirmed "So they _did _came. Then that means that Song isn't far"

"I suspect that" Yang granted.

"Still, it would be better to verify" Nyx said aloud. He turned to see his team "Change of plans. We'll ask them" If they came Song, had saw them, he should have go 'home'

"Is it far?" Hazel asked.

"Not really. Outside the city actually" He took out his scroll and sends her the coordinates by GPS, her eyes widened when she saw that's near the city, two kilometers near the entrance.

Nyx turned to see the other team "Wanna tag along?" he asked, surprising both his own team as welt e other. Why would he invite them? "We'll arrive at the shuttle station near the entrance, and from there you could go to…do whatever you were going to do" he said, remembering that he didn't know why they were going to the city.

"Eh, we're kinda hurried with the business of Blake, to be honest" Ruby said, rejecting the offer.

"I see" Nyx said, but then he remembered something that a girl asked him yesterday when he was on the city "By the way, there's a girl named Penny waiting for you three in the city"

* * *

Both teams boarded the airship, whilst team _FVWS _took the breakfast that Nyx had bought, team _RWBY _recounted the events to Nyx. Since when they run into Hazel and Fiver, the shirtless boy and to the outburst of Blake.

"Oh, should've guessed" Nyx said aloud, before taking another bite to his lunch. He was sat in the headrest of the large sofa, meaning that he was stepping the seat, Fiver was next to him seated just like him, while Hazel sat like a civilized person should, she was too hungry to scold them.

"What do you mean 'I should've guessed'?" Weiss asked piqued. Unlike them, team _RWBY _was sat right in front of them.

"Faunus, skills above average, not hailing from any school combat. Should've guessed"

"Wait, how did you know that she was a faunus?" Ruby asked arching an eyebrow.

"Her sharp eyes and the bow that looks like cat ears?" Nyx answered without care.

The entire team _RWBY _froze, with a thunderstruck expression. The idea never apparently crossed their mind "Really? She never gave you that cat-like appearance?" Nyx asked incredulous.

"Ehh" "Umm" "Not really" those were the answers that the three repeated, as they fidgeted uncomfortably both their hands and feet's. They saw that the Watership siblings were surprised of their shock "You knew it as well?" Yang asked.

"Call it animal instinct" Fiver said, doing her best to _not _focus on the blossom of Yang. The way she was sat, and the angle was giving him a nice view. Good thing they were to focus in their surprise to notice, he decided to focus on his sandwich.

"She had a feline scent" Hazel spoke up "Not so big and hostile like a…ah…" she trailed off, moving her hand in circles, trying to remember the name of the animal that she's recalling.

"Like a puma?" Nyx suggested.

"That, thank you" Hazel said as she snapped her fingers.

Team _RWBY _still looked in stupor, so dumbfounded that it made Nyx felt ludicrously guilty "If it helps you, I _think _that Rohan belonged to the White Fang as well" Nyx revealed to much to his own like, it was ok to tease once in a while, but not blow all the surprise, and much less for free. But Yang had helped them and he _really _pity them.

"What?!" Team _RWBY _is not the only one express their surprise.

"It has the same qualities than Blake" Nyx explained, and suddenly he realized that a good part of the people he knows had a pretty shadowy background. Oh, boy, and he thought that Beacon was going to be boring.

"Does Jane, knows?" Ruby asked, a bit sad.

"Forget that, does Nairod knows?" Weiss interrupted.

"Considering the fact that the White Fang is labeled as a terrorist organization and that in yore both Rohan and Blake formed part of the same? No, I believe he did not" Nyx said full of sarcasm.

Weiss didn't took it well, the answer was more than enough to get her angry "What? You expected to reveal it to you –heiresses of the company that she'd hurt probably before she even was born- like it a stroll through the park?" Nyx asked, when he saw her expression "'Sup, Weiss, here's the book of history that you lend me, oh, by the way I was part of the White Fang'" Nyx said imitating the voice Blake as best as he could.

That galled her more, Fiver started to put distance between him, unfortunately he moved wrong and ended up falling to the ground comically, the good side is that no one took him in mind "Do you find right that a faunus avoids you, because he thinks that you're going to enslave him and make him work till dies" Nyx said, trying to apologize.

That took her aback, she looked offended "What?! I'll never-"

"It's the same with Rohan and Blake" the answer took the girl of white hair off guard "They belonged to the same, but the White Fang had changed so much in the last years. Teams selection was random, and even if they got the mission to get close to you, they would have doing it by now" Nyx said sure of his answer, he could have killed her by now.

Weiss didn't said a thing "You had fought alongside with Blake" Nyx continued when he noticed that she wasn't going to said something "Has she ever let you down?"

She was quiet, Nyx was about to ask again when she answered "No"

"There you have your answer" Nyx shrugged, and let himself fell on the seat, putting himself more comfortable, crossing his arms as he rested his head in the headrest, with the hood covering all except his nose and mouth.

"But why she didn't said something then?" Weiss murmured aloud after remain silent for a few seconds. The question was to no one in specific, yet, Nyx answered, without looking at her.

"Everyone has its own secrets" he said, without joy or amusement "Even you. Or am I wrong?"

The answer made Weiss sat straight in her seat.

It wasn't the only one.

The only sound that was heard the rest of the travel, was the sound of the engines of the airship.

* * *

Just like Nyx had showed at the GPS, the house of Song was relatively close, fifteen minutes from the gates.

The staff, students and airships of Beacon besides having their own skyports and shuttle stations they were also allowed to use public stations and landing strips as well, this was done more for visitors rather than for students, however it wasn't unusual that students used public stations to arrive to locations that were closer than an official Beacon station; in other words the academy students could use both private and public shuttle stations but the general audience could not.

In this case, both team _RWBY _and _FVWS _instead of board an airship that was going to land in a station that was exclusively reserved to Beacon students near the docks they took a vessel which destination was near the gates of the city, just to avoid a certain redhead.

In a change of events Yang had decided to accompany team _FVWS,_ her curiosity had been pique and something was telling her, _gnawing _her to tag along, besides it seemed that the matter wasn't going to last long and they had the rest of the day to look out for Blake, so they decided to meet in one hour near Av. Cordovan and the 114 st.

The party of four walked through the road as they talked of trivial subjects whilst the appreciated the beauty of the forest and breathed clean air. The city of the Vale and its near surroundings were a haven from the Grimm, so it wasn't few the people who left the city to have a picnic. They soon diverted from the road and started to venture into the forest till they arrived what looked like the entrance of an underground cave that was next to a small lagoon.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking" Yang asked balky. The entrance of the so called cave was narrower than length, with a few rocks around and was almost to the level of the floor, it had more the appearance of a ditch or a fissure rather than a cave.

The entrance was so strait and low that one had to get to the level of the floor and enter carefully and descend, trying not to fall, the only way of enter and exit was climbing. Yang was mortified that some of her locks might got stuck with the rocky and raspy surface or that her hair got dirty.

"Believe it or not, they live inside" Nyx said listless as always.

"Ugh, _who __**lives **__in a __**cave**__?!" _Yang asked fractious.

Fiver and Hazel glanced at each other uncomfortable; they lived in what would be considered a burrow, below a lake.

Despite what the entrance appeared the interior was indeed a cave, what seemed to surprise everyone (except Nyx) was that it wasn't dark, it was actually on the contrary. At the end of the passage there was a light, following it they veered to the left and all air leaved their lungs.

It was beautiful.

It looked if a small mound had teleported within the cave, walls of stone wrapped the sanctuary, there were a few small waterfalls that fell within the walls in smalls creeks converging in a small pond of hot spring. Several pines of different colors and sizes grow tall with a healthy green grass around along with various flowers of multiple colors. Small animals like rabbits, squirrels and canaries were the main residents of the place. But what more stood out was the gargantuan tree and the top, with leafs with the color of a rainbow, which adorned the floor in the same manner.

"By Monty…" Hazel said.

"Is…is gorgeous…" Fiver said, due the lack of words.

Yang merely limited herself to nod in agreement.

"Their house is right below the tree. Come on" Nyx said, not mesmerized by the scenery. But to be honest, no one actually heard him; they only started to follow him because he started to walk.

The place was not only dreamy by its appearance, there was something in the air…an atmosphere so soothing and comforting that quelled every hostility and ill intentions immediately "There's such a…peace…" Fiver said. He actually had forgotten what had him so worried.

"I wouldn't mind start to read here" Yang chimed. Her voice was of someone that was pleased with her decision. She was glad that she'd come.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked, calling the attention of the group, even she was flabbergasted with the place. Yang and Fiver turned to see Nyx kneeling on the floor.

"Searching traces if Song was here"

"You aren't amazed by this?" Fiver extended his arms at his sides, signaling the whole place.

"It isn't the first time I'm here" Nyx said, shrugging.

That wasn't excuse, if Fiver saw this place a thousand times; a thousand times he would be stunned, he was sure of that.

"Footsteps" Nyx said, signaling the floor. Everyone followed his finger and indeed, in the soil there were footsteps that went both at the tree as to the exit of the cave "Fresh. Song was here"

"So he isn't here anymore, huh?" Yang said gloomy. So they didn't had any more reason to tarry here anymore.

"Maybe their siblings know?" Fiver suggested.

"Yeah, let's ask them" Nyx agreed. They keep making their way to the top.

Once they arrived at the tree, everyone stopped, all air leaved their lungs once again, but this time, this was for a complete different reason.

"Hey, Abel, Set" Nyx greeted, addressing to the cairns that signaled the tombs of the siblings of Song.

* * *

_"__Cain" the boy of azure eyes repeated. He liked the sensation of his new name in his mouth "Cain"_

_"__Here says that he was the first murderer" Nkri said, reading the book "Cool, ain't?"_

_The other nodded "That would be my name from now on" and he repeated once again, with a great satisfaction._

_"__Cain"_

* * *

**The Cimmerian was a connotation to denoting members of a mythical people who lived in perpetual darkness near the land of the dead.**

**What does tha sound to you? Yep, grimm.**

**So, yep. Is no Conan-related. **

**Just one more chapter left. (I think?)**

**I'd updated this earlier but for some reason a file didn't saved once and I had to work from where I left last time and I was pretty unwilling to continue…**

**But at the end I nagged myself to finish so TA-DA!**

**If you see any grammar mistake, please do let me know.**


	23. Bloody dog

**EDIT - 12/02/2016: I can't believe it has been this long. Quick version? My USB got infected and it said that to use it I would need to format it. Guess you can imagine my reaction. By that time I had already finished the chapter and was beggining to translate it (around 30%, unfortunately halve of the job was gone —not to mention lots of personal jobs— and I was very reluctant to finish it.**

**Which thing I haven't by the way.**

**I'm updating another part of the chapter, yes, but it's still not complete. I'll be updating —HOPEFULLY— the others parts sonner. Why? Because I'm going to travel to Merida (the beach) and will be there for four days. And I haven't post something in five months and I don't want to be one of those authors, so yeah, that's pretty much everything, well _not_ everything I also have good news, but hey, that's for another time.**

**Mostly to give you something and to ease my mind. So be in touch.**

**EDIT - 13/02/2016: Updated another part of the story. Maybe I'll post another later in the course of the day.**

**EDIT - 28/02/2016: Updated another part. The battle begins.**

**EDIT - 1/03/2016: Finished. Finally. I'm already working on the other chapter so hopefully, I'll be over soon.**

* * *

"Finally, she speaks!" a faunus with blonde hair exclaimed as he raise his arms in victory "Nearly two days and you give nothing but small talks and weird looks"

Blake frowned.

"Yeah, like that"

"She has a knack for words, isn't she?" Noire snorted before taking a sip from his cup. Sun frowned and looked at the boy with the bandana in his eyes whilst Rohan rolled his eyes.

"What's your beef, dude?" Sun asked to Noire.

_"__She" _Noire hissed, signaling Blake "_She _is my _beef"_

If someone had told Rohan that he would serve as a mediator he would have told them to 'fuck off' but right now, that was what he was doing. He, the monkey faunus that'd introduced himself as Sun, Blake and Noire were on the second floor of a café, the four were also seated in the same table, despite the small size that it was.

For reasons unknown to him Noire, his partner, wanted to stab Blake, Sun seemed ready to rip his throat if he dared to touch her, and the stance of Blake was always tense, he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that she had her guard up.

"Ok, let's, uh, calm down" the words left his mouth forcibly, as he had never said it before, it was usually him who had to calm down. Dust, where was Janice when he needed her?

* * *

"Rohan!"

"Noire!"

"Rohan!"

"Noire!"

"Rohan!"

"Ruby!"

"No, Nairod, we're looking for Rohan and Noire" Jane scolded.

"Wha- No. That's Ruby over there" the boy with ashy hair pointed to the girl with a red hood. She was with her partner, Weiss. Both of them were seated on a bench. The small legs of Ruby that hanged from the seat fidgeted back and forward.

"Oh right, let's go ask them" Jane grabbed Nairod from and dragged him were the younger girls were (Even though she and Weiss had the same age) "Ruby! Weiss!" she called them from afar.

Both combat skirt duo noticed them and greeted them. "Hi guys"

"Hi!"

"'Sup"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"We could ask you the same thing"

"You first" Weiss said crossing her arms, for some reason she seemed upset.

Both Janice and Nairod arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Jane ascribed to the fact that he and Rohan overheard their quarrel "We're looking for Rohan and Noire" Janice confessed, feeling slightly guilty.

Ruby and Weiss seemed surprised; Janice took a step forward invading the personal space of the girls, Nairod barely grabbed the shoulder of her partner "Have you saw them?" Janice asked hoping that her tone didn't seep any distraught.

The red hooded girl and the heiresses glanced each other, both of them remembered what Nyx had said in the airship _"I think that Rohan belonged to the White Fang as well"_

"When did he leave?" Weiss asked.

If they leaved the same day and Rohan was gone and he was part of the terrorist organization just as Blake…then that meant…

"He didn't returned to the dorm" Nairod answered, he hadn't released Janice, he could feel her growing impatience, this matter had her edgy. She was worried about him. A lot.

The feeling was mutual. Nairod knew of what Lip-lip was capable of.

"Have you see him?" he asked again. They could not waste time.

"N-No, sorry , is just that…"Ruby said nervous, she was struggling with something.

"Please, Ruby, is important" Janice said, fret.

"Like the White Fang?" Weiss said out of nowhere, interrupting her. The three turned to see her, each one with different expressions.

"What-?"

"Oh, stop the facade; we know that Rohan was in the White Fang" Weiss said accusingly. She'd took a step forward and was leaning towards Jane.

"What about it?" Janice tilted her head, confused.

"So you don't denied it?" Weiss infuriated even more, despite her hostility she could feel that in her tone there was an ounce of victory.

The expression of Janice was one of pure confusion, like if she was being talk in a foreign tongue "No?"

"So you knew that Rohan was with the White Fang?"

"…Eh…but you said-" Janice tried to made a point. Tried, because Weiss interrupted her immediately.

"And you didn't plan to mention it?!"

"Wait, he didn't tell you?" That generated a reaction in her.

"What?" The expression of Weiss changed too.

"Where did you heard it?" This time, Nairod asked. According to Janice he was the only one that she had revealed the former allegiance of Rohan, yet Ruby and Weiss seemed to know.

"I- Wait, you knew about this!" Weiss said.

"Yes, now where did you hear it?" he said, irked.

"Nyx told us" Ruby answered instead of the heiress "It was actually more a suspicion" Ruby revealed.

"One that we just confirmed" Weiss said as she just won something.

The other three ignored her tone "So you assume that he's with Blake?" Nairod put his fingers in his chin "Feasible, if he went after her"

Weiss surprised by their information. They haven't told anyone with exception of team FVWS "How did you-?"

"Rohan and I were going to your room when we heard your fight" Janice answered, surprising even herself "I-I thought you had saw us. Rohan went after her but he hasn't returned"

"Nor Blake" Nairod added.

"Then you know…?" Ruby left the words hanging in the air.

"That Blake's a faunus and was in the White Fang? Aye" he answered.

"One is coincidence. Two is not" Weiss said, crossing her arms, but she didn't see angry anymore, more like disappointed.

"Weiss, that's not fair and you know it" Ruby scolded her partner.

"Unfortunately I agree with the Ice Queen here" Nairod said to the younger leader, in the place of him and Janice.

The two girls quirked an eyebrow "Have you ever heard of Lp-Lip?" Nairod asked, he needed to give them the input.

* * *

"In the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and faunus, of course despite being promised equality the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still though of us as lesser beings and so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people and I was there I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott and I actually though that we were making a difference but I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago our leader step down and a new one took his place, a new leader with a new way of thinking, suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks, setting fire to shops that refused to service, hijacking cargos from companies that used faunus labor and the worst part was that it was working, we were being treated as equals but not out of respect, but of fear"

Blake put her cup down after remembering the past. Her image reflecting in her cup "So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence and instead I would dedicated to becoming a huntress. So here I am a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow" her faunus ears that were hide it beneath the cloth twitched in response.

There was a momentary silence before Sun turned to their company "And you? What's your story you two?"

Rohan and Noire glanced at each other "You first" Rohan said. "I'm digging to know why the hostility against her"

Noire shrugged, he was planning that she would reveal herself as a member of the terrorist group but she just spoke so "I was a part of a smuggling group" Noire said.

Sun straightened in his seat while Rohan put his boots in the table "A smuggling group?"

"Yeah, in the city of Marseil, in the east of the Vale, in the small island between the rivers" he answered.

Rohan seemed to place it "A t the west of Mistral?"

"Exactly. Well back then I didn't even knew that we were smuggling, I was working as a sailor"

"How do you form part of a smuggling group without knowing?" Sun asked, incredulous.

"When you work as a sailor and they tell you to not touch the merchandise or take a peek" he answered wittily, he seated more comfortably and looked up to the sky. Even though he can't see it he knew that is beautiful, he was sure of it "My mom died giving me birth, complications during birth, it could have been threated but my dad didn't had any money. My dad still raise me and loved me in the place of two, but we were always coinless and poor, he always told me to work and study hard..." he sighed and put his hands on the table, interlacing his hands forming a fist. "If only I listened to him"

"He's dead?" Rohan asked, trying to be kind.

"Yep" he answer, there's no sadness or emotion in his tone, not even yearn "One day while I was on my was to school there was a guy in the docks that said that he needed help to carry some boxes and eviscerate fish in a warehouse for all the afternoon, he was paying 50 liens for the day"

"That sounds wretched" Blake dared to talk.

"Is more of what my dad earned in a day" Noire clarified, there wasn't ill in his voice.

"What?" the minimum wage was 80 liens at day. How much did he earn.

"I worked, my hands were sore, my back hurt and I couldn't feel my arms for two days, but I earned the money. And it felt good. I was nine back then"

"Sounds hard" he said giving him sympathies.

"I keep going to the docks and dropped out school. My father told me to stop and to return to classes but I never really listened, I always said 'yes' but I never obeyed, he worked all day so he couldn't watch over me, I just wanted…to help him" he stopped talking a few second, it was hard to know how he was feeling, his voice didn't had any emotion and with the bandana it was hard to see his reaction. "After a year I got on the boat and the work got harder but so did the pay, so I never really pried. But I always knew that we weren't exactly straight, the secrecy, the orders, but I never listened" he clenched his hands. He turned to see Blake and even though his view was hidden, she could feel his fire in his eyes.

"Two years later they told me to stay the whole night, it wasn't the first time, they usually asked me this, to stay the whole night and watch or wait for a cargo that was supposed to arrive"

"Wait, the whole night?" Sun asked "Your father didn't tell you anything?" how could his dad not go for him or pick him up.

"My dad worked at several part time jobs and sometimes worked at the house, on the best times he sleep at five and woke at eight, sometimes he just throw himself at the sofa and fell sleep immediately"

Sun shut off immediately "Three hours of sleep?" Rohan asked, baffled. That wasn't humanly possible.

"Sometimes he slept in his breaks. Hunters don't starve, when I was a kid I wanted to become a hunter, and when I earned my first pay, tell him that he could rest, that now I would take care of him"

He hated it. How he worked so hard but never got any better, always barely eating, barely sleeping.

Barely, barely, barely.

Always barely.

"I knew that if he kept this way he would die, that's why I always kept working. My shift started at seven a.m. and ended at the afternoon at six, I cooked and cleaned the house, never had time to play with other kids" He called it a house but it was more of a shack. He remember always covering his father with a sheet. Despite all his scarce time, his father always had time to kiss his forehead and tell him how much he loved him. "But that time it was different, they didn't told me wait or watch over a shipment, instead they wanted me to help with something"

"In the ship?" Rohan asked.

"It surprise me too. We were supposed to sail towards a small island in the north but they never told me anything else. When I got in the ship I saw a group of persons with black hoods and grimm masks" he almost spat the last part.

"Grimm masks?" Rohan and Sun turned to see Blake. She looked at her cup, she looked ashamed. Recalling the memory of that day.

Her first kill.

"We were supposed to help some fellow members escape from a prison, and bring them to the Vale, we hired local help" she confessed.

"Wait, don't the White Fang hates humanity as a whole?" Sun asked. Why would they ask for help?

"Only when they need to" Rohan rubbed his fingers, signaled that money was involved.

"The pay was going to be more of what I earned all this time. I was fourteen back then" Noire said, remembering that fateful night. "We sailed to the isle, a small boat along with the hooded persons was going to dock at the shore and we were supposed to wait for them and bring them to the ship. Sounded easy enough back then"

"I think I see where this is going" Rohan said unamused.

Noire drank all of what his tea was left "We wait over thirty minutes, me and boss were on the boat, suddenly we heard shoots and an alarm, the boss told me to prepare the boat to sail ASAP. Just when I finished I saw the hooded ones running along with several people, the shoots and screams became louder, everyone got on the boat, but one figure fell behind" he could still remember that day, five years ago.

_"__Noire, what in blazes are you doing?!" his boss screamed._

"I jumped out of the dinghy and helped the guy and when we got on again _her _mask fell off" he spat.

_Black hair and golden eyes, with cat ears on top of her head, she looked at him with a mix of scare and shame, at verge of tears. He was about to ask if she was hurt when a blade pierced his sides. He looked at the blade in stupor, thinking that this was an illusion or a nightmare. He raised his head and saw a red and black hair with horns and a white mask. The one that attacked him retrieved his blade and the pain remembered him that he was alive._

_He heard scream and curses. He whimpered holding his side, not hearing the conversation, but focusing in his pain and calling for his dad._

_"__He saw you" the one who stabbed him said. "Finish him" he ordered to the girl that he saved. "We'll pay you for him" he said over to his boss. That's right, his boss would do something,_

_His illusion lasted mere seconds when he heard his answer "It was good kid, it would be a lot"_

_"__Don't worry. Hurry Blake" he managed to kneel when he saw the same girl holding a cleaver and a katana._

_He pissed his pants. She wouldn't do it, right? She was younger than him and he just helped her. He saw that she prepared to strike. Then fear took over him. He wanted to be in home with his dad, he would return to school and start over again or to get a new life somewhere. He didn't want to be here._

_A mere word left his mouth "Wait!" but she struck nonetheless, a horizontal slash in his eyes, he shrieked, and then he felt a blunt hot hit besides him, the cleaver had sunk in his shoulder. He fell of the boat, the water smearing with his blood. The taste of salt and sand got in his mouth made way into his lungs._

_He heard how the boat left._

"You…you did that?" Sun asked between disappointment and incredulity.

She was quiet a few seconds before answering "I didn't want to"

"Yet you did it" Noire tried to drink again from his cup, when he remembered that he finished it a while ago. Blake pursed his lips "I spent lhe last five years of my life in an underground prison, I meet my master there, he taught me aura, woke my semblance, teach me to fight, everything, he died while we tried to escape" Noire said, Rohan passed his drink to him and Noire accepted it, his throat was dry from speaking, he never really talked anyone about his past, inot because it was painful or private, simply because it was a long story, he was skipping a few parts to be honest or more exactly not dwelling in them "When I returned to land, my dad had died and my town was in a worse shape of what originally was. I left and applied to Beacon. Imagine my surprise when I saw _her" _Noire finished.

There was a dead silence. It was hard to believe that that was but a few months ago, he had saw another side of the world, buried underground, suffering, training, surviving yet the world seemed unfettered about it. The pedestrians walked towards their destinations without any worry not thinking that the inexplicable could happen or someone could been suffering right now. There could be a massacre right now or someone could been be eating by a grimm and in other the side of Remnant a guy could be embracing his son for the first time.

In his case the day the he escaped from prison, it was the day that they told him that his dad had died.

It gave him perspective.

"And you, what's your thing in all of this?" the voice of Sun brought Noire back to reality again. He was talking to Rohan.

"Remember what Blake said about the organized attacks and hijacking cargos?" The redhead answered, he'd never took off his feet from the table.

"Yeah?"

"Well, she sugar coated the whole thing. I did more dirty job" he confessed.

"Dirty? How much dirty?"

"Much dirtier" Rohan replied, without enthusiasm.

"Have you killed?" Sun asked, his face tensed as he narrowed his eyes at the dog faunus.

Rohan didn't answered, not to his question nor his corporeal language. "I fought more with Lip-Lip"

Sun hardened expression disappeared "Lip-Lip?" he rose an eyebrow.

* * *

"Five years ago when the former leader of White Fang relinquished and the first attacks of the organization were beginning, there wasn't enough evidence and proof that linked it to the once peaceful organization, even though the public and the police force clearly knew who was. A few weeks later former polices officers that had quitted their job and veterans from the war along with bigot aristocrats created Lip-Lip. A pro-human organization that constantly clash and thwarts the White Fang" Nairod explained to Ruby and Weiss.

"Never heard of them" Ruby said, surprised by the info.

"Me neither" Weiss confessed. If there was a group that fought against the White Fang

"I'm not surprised. They constantly fight, but it's a low intensity conflict and it didn't took long for it to be considered a criminal organization. It started as an armed self-defense group that hunted criminal faunus but then it started to get out of control, they begun to target faunus that though that had to do anything with the White Fang, then they started to kill every faunus indiscriminately and due their connections and ties with the security force, there wasn't practically any investigation regarding them. It turned to the point that if a faunus didn't wanted to be targeted, they had to join the White Fang"

"That's horrible!" Ruby said covering her mouth. Not being able to resort to someone, targeted for simply being a faunus. It was so sad.

"But how is that it turned to be considered a criminal organization?" Weiss asked.

"Not all humans liked them of course. Some within the group started to question their superiors. Its political sides with extremists they were well known as well. It was considered a criminal organization when they started to kill person that simply sympathized with faunus, however even then it was overlooked by the media and the police. But the last straw was when they broke into a wedding between a faunus and a human and attacked all the guests. The groom was the son of a member of a council and the bride, the daughter of a general"

"By Monty" Weiss said in disgust and revulsion clearly on her.

"Yeah, it was a mess, they hunted them they like animals and it was revealed that awarded officers and even a council member was in league with them. All their benefactors and associates cut ties with them immediately. It's supposed that most of them are currently in jail however some believe that high ranking members were able to escape and rebuild the organization again. It's said that they had resorted to more 'unconventional' methods to obtain money"

"They're horrible I see. But what does this has to do with Rohan and Blake?" Weiss asked.

Nairod and Janice looked each other before she draw out her scroll, she typed something and showed them a message. "This was send to me the same night that Rohan and Blake left"

_We know_

At the end there was a symbol of a tribal dog.

"What's that?" Ruby point at the pixelated figure.

"That's the symbol of Lip-Lip" Nairod confessed.

Both Ruby and Weiss eyes widened. "Then…"

"If what you told me is true. I believe that Blake left in an impulse and Rohan went after her to reconsider her decision. But I think that on their way back they encountered some members of Lip-Lip"

"You think they're in danger?" Ruby asked, alarmed.

"It's only a deduction. But you see, why we're so urgent to find them?" Nairod said "So, have you saw them?" it all lead to this question.

"No, we're sorry" Ruby replied, shaking her head.

"Great. This was a waste of time" Nairod said before turning his back and continue to search for the half of his team.

Nonetheless to say Weiss was not amused. "Nairod wait" Janice called for him but it was futile, she turned to see the other two girls "Um, if we see Blake will give you a call"

Ruby nodded "Yeah, will do the same if we see Rohan or Noire"

Janice smiled and went after her partner "Janice wait!" the voice of Weiss stopped her.

She was scratching her arm and looked ashamed "I'm sorry about what I said"

With all of what had happened she didn't remember what she had done but still she received her apology "No worries" she said as she waved her hand. She run after Nairod that was a block ahead. Once she catch him up she asked something.

"You know more of Lip-Lip than me" Janice said "And I was a member of it" her voice never lost that cheerful tone of hers.

"Well there's a reason for it" he answered without looking her.

"And what's that?" she asked, his response made her stop.

"My family is a sponsor of Lip-Lip"

* * *

"These Lip-Lip fellas sounds, like a nasty bunch" Sun said, after hearing side of the story of Rohan.

"Two sides of the same coin. Trust me" Rohan added. Lip-Lip was bad, yes, but the White Fang was no better. Something in his voice made Sun realize that he was talking out of personal experience.

"Is that how you saw involved with them?" Noire asked.

He could answer that, but it would mean touching….sensitive subjects. Subjects that he'd only talked with Janice. It's not like he didn't trust them, it's just that it was…soon. Too soon. "Let's just say that I was in a moment of necessity and they were the only ones with open arms"

Noire noticed that despite the dry and curt way that he answered, the tone that he used meant a _later, _not a _I don't wana talk about it. _That's more that satisfying to the boy with a bandana in the eyes "Ok" Noire replied, settling the subject.

"So…" Sun said, looking at the presents at the table "Have you ever tell your friends about this?"

The death silence that he received was his answer. Blake closed her eyes, thinking in her team. Noire didn't said anything as well, whilst Rohan scratched his nape, uncomfortably "Jane know about mine and I about her, but I don't think that she knows of Noire"

"You assume well" Noire replied "I think that Nairod neither knows about yours, am I right?"

"At this point something tells me that he does"

"Instinct?"

"Instinct"

* * *

None of the members of team FVW(S) had say a word after leaving the 'house' of Song. None. Not when they leave the cave. Nor when they returned to the city. Not even when Yang said goodbye. None.

The three were at the docks, thinking of the events that had taken place at the Sanctuary. The last round of ships was entering at the docking bay and the sailors and fishers were already leaving, with the Vytal Tournament drawing close and receiving visitors from the other kingdoms they were allowed to leave earlier, to not disturb or give a foul appearances to the tourists. Fiver was leaning on the fence of the pier with his arms crossed while Nyx was sat over it, Hazel sat in a bench and was glancing at him occasionally, remembering the conversation they had on one of the many rooftops of Beacon.

The semblance of Nyx: **Psyche, **allowed him to manipulate souls, or at least what he'd said, Hazel should have guessed that talking to the dead would have been an extension of his powers, that's how they were able to chat with the brothers of Song. They didn't know what had happened in the hidden hill, it would be considered as necromancy, but they were sure that talking to _spirits, _wasn't inside the parameters of a normal semblance…

Abel and Set.

A boy with White snow hair and ruby eyes that had died when he was fourteen, and a girl of indigo hair and Green emerald shiny eyes that had ceased to live when she was nine.

But despite all, they obtained the information they needed. Song had been there the last night. He'd left _Requiem, _right there. It turned out that the guitar that was able to turn into a double axe it belonged to Abel, not Song, or how he called that time, Cain, had took the weapon when he struck down Abel. Nyx and the siblings refused to talk about the reason that drove Song to kill his own brother three years prior enrolling into Beacon, but it seemed that Abel himself didn't harbor ill feelings about that. When he left _Requiem, _Song took his original weapon.

They didn't knew the name that the azure eyed boy had given to the weapon, not even Nyx. He only remembered dimly that Song had stated that when he'd took the weapon, nothing would stop him.

"Nothing will stop him" Fiver asked, breaking the silence that had necked more than one hour ago. The answer that the little ghost had given them had riddled all this time. Only until now he was able to formulate the words, it was the…_way_ she'd said those words more than anything. Like if it was a fact.

"We know Fiver, we were there" Nyx replied "The hard disks that were on the mech that was in the Nuthanger Supply Base probably contained information about one of the persons in the list of Song. And If I had to guess, it would be a scientist"

"You're saying like if you had someone in mind" Hazel said.

"Aye, one, Nero Fnainer Geier. Head scientist in the development of mechas and weapons in Blackwing"

"You seem to know him" Hazel noted.

"My job is to know, baby" Nyx said, he didn't bother to hide the bitter taste that the name left in his mouth.

"Then…where's Song?" Fiver asked, hoping to receive a clear answer this time.

"The real question here is, where's Nero? We find him, we find Song. And we've to do it before our teammate, and he's hours ahead of us"

"And if Song finds him first?" Fiver wondered outloud.

"Then we'll find him inmediantely" Nyx replied, shrugging as he got off of the fence of wood "We would only need to follow the screams and trails of blood"

* * *

"Then what do we do?" Sun asked, they just had left the café Sun had been very kind pf paying everything, it was evening right now, the sun was setting across the horizon giving the sky a beautiful canvas of orange, they were now walking for one of the less transited streets of the city of Vale, people was currently closing their shops or returning to their homes.

Home. The word made Rohan think of Janice. "I said we better return to Beacon" he suggested now that he'd thought of the subject. "But I don't think that's an option"

"Why?" Noire asked.

Rohan stopped walking and looked at him with quirk "Because you're not coming back till she resolve's what she's doing?" Rohan answered pointing at Blake.

Noire now stopped to walk as well, and turned to look at him. With looked at him meaning looking where he was. No one needed to see the eyes of Noire to notice the expression of confusion and bewilderment under his bandana.

"So? At the end she'll return, regardless of the result or if she wants, I don't see any reason for you to remain here against your will" He wasn't going to allow the feline to take the easy path, if what Rohan had said was truth and the membership of the White Fang was a permanent one, then that mean that they would come for her. Sooner or later.

It was her bait. Why wouldn't he wait for his prey like any other hunter?

"What?" the redhead almost shrieked the word "You're telling me that I could've returned to Beacon these last few days?"

"…I'm…quite surprised that you didn't do it actually" Noire admitted.

"Because you pointed at me with your grenade launcher!"

"I was pointing at her" Noire signaled with his thumb at Blake who seemed to be discussing something with Sun.

"You said we needed to talk" Rohan excused.

"We _needed _to talk" Noire clarified.

"I haven't return to the dorms because I thought that at the first chance you saw that I ran away you would either stab me or shoot me!" Not necessarily in that order. Or both.

"Nonsense. We're Friends" Noire replied as it was nothing. He turned around and continued to follow the other two faunus, thinking that the matter with his partner had been settled.

The simple statement that dark skinned male had said to him had stopped Rohan in his tracks. It had been awhile since someone had called it that way by someone. Maybe acquaintances, maybe associates, maybe allies. But not friends; not at least in these past two years. Hell, he didn't even know if he ever had to begin with. He just stood there, without saying a word. Right now the only thing that was crossing his mind was how worried did Janice was, or the stern lecture that was waiting for him.

And it would need to wait a little longer perhaps.

He was a little enticed of what was holding Blake back, besides if he returned first all fault will fall on him. Also he couldn't leave a friend hanging isn't? With that in mind he quickly catch up with them. "Seems there's a plan" Rohan remarked when she saw Blake nodding.

"Yes, the docks" she replied.

* * *

For some reason the streets were deserted, almost, excepting an occasionally passerby or vehicle that went through the streets and by a long time gap, it was like if someone had told them to lock themselves up in their houses. The search for Blake had been unfruitful, there were no signs of her and at this point they were considering looking for the faunus in a nook and cranny. The small victory that they had archived is that the teams FVWS and NDJR would keep an eye open for the cat girl and would call them ASAP. Yang avouched that she didn't found anything in the 'house' of Song, and seemed a little skeptical to share any detail or dwell on the subject, since they were at it, declaring that they would hardly believe her.

When she said that included ghosts Ruby was more than happy to not inquire anymore.

She was so skittish that when her new 'friend' Penny creped them, she jumped to the top of a lamp post. Weiss and Yang ditched her at the first chance they had. After all she was the one that had called her friend when the rest of the team had _clearly_ said no.

The dragoness focused in keep calling for her partner whilst the heiress followed two steps behind, still at odds with the situation.

"Blake! Come on, let's just talk about this!"

"We've been doing the exact same thing for exactly six hours" Weiss complained.

"'We'? You haven't done a thing" Yang turned at her, perplexed.

"I refuse to do such degrading act as holler through the entire city. Honestly I'm amazed that you and your sister haven't become aphonics yet" Weiss replied, crossing her arms.

"Hey, you and Ruby were the ones that didn't came up with something while I was away" the blonde girl refuted.

"And you deny to tell us what did you went to do with the team of that scoundrel"

"For the last time! It didn't-" Yang was going the retort, but she refused to finish her sentence realizing that it would be more productive to argue with a wall rather than try to convince Weiss "You know what? Ask Hazel and the rest. I don't have time for this"

Yang was giving the back at Weiss all this time, so when she turned around and saw that the white haired girl had a satisfactory smile pasted on her face, raising an eyebrow she veered to see the origin of grin. Like if they have been summoned, passing the street were the Watership siblings.

"Perfect. Just at the nick of time" Weiss said, passing Yang.

"You mean, at the _nyx _of time" the other punned, outlining now her, a smirk, erasing the smile of the heiress.

Hazel and Fiver were surprised when they saw the other two partners, but greeted them nonetheless "Hey girls, what's up?"

"We were talking of you just now. Could you be so kind to tell me what happened in the residence of your partner?" Weiss asked.

Fiver scratched his cheek, uncertain. "The short version? Ghosts" he resumed. It was the best he could explain with the small time and fewest words.

The expression of Weiss froze for a few seconds, like if she just became statue made of pure ice and tried her best not to break into smithereens; her face transformed into a scowl and bumped angrily at him, passing him as she grumbled something.

"D-Did I say something bad?" Fiver asked, bewildered.

Yang tried her best to not laugh, covering her mouth with one of her hands, and failing miserably "No. You did well" Yang said few seconds later, after giggling.

The two duos started to walk together, with Weiss at helm, continuing mumbling intangible things; clearly grouchy. "And how is your search going?" Fiver asked trying to make talk.

"Well, we've been searching for a few hours now, but we've found nothing. But saying _we _would be an exaggeration" Yang spoofed, referring to Weiss. She huffed.

"And you? Have better luck?"

"Ehm…" Fiver stuttered, truth to be told, he wasn't sure. They haven't found him, granted, but it's not like they knew where _not _to look. In the same dream where he'd saw Song died, he also saw the location where he was, problem is, that like any other dream, it was pretty ambiguous. In his dream Song was _in a dark place where black, white and red lights danced to an unison rhythm with shadows of different colors. The site was surrounded of white trees and pillars of crystals; whilst red leaves fell as drops of rain all over the place._

Of course, it _had _to be encrypted. The dream could mean anything, and none of the members knew where to look. So they decided to take a shot in the dark and search for the more literal place, which was searching for white trees, with red leaves and they assumed that a 'dark place' was the night. Needless to say they found zilch.

"We are looking for a place with lights" Fiver answered, and just as his words left his mouth he realized how stupid and unspecific were, and by the look of the others, he knew that they knew it too. "Eh, I mean, a place with black and white lights…and…where you can dance?"

The face of Yang was like if she just put two and two together.

"You know the place" Hazel said. It wasn't a question.

"It does sounds a bell, yes, but I don't see a reason why Song would go there" especially considering, that he was trying to kill someone.

"Show us"

* * *

If there was something that Rohan Rosso hated more than anything, was besides clowns and minstrels was waiting.

The _fucking _waiting.

Maybe it was the animal inside him, maybe was nagging feeling that he needed to return to Beacon or maybe was the feeling that he probably would fight members of the White Fang. A thing that he thought would leave long way back. Whatsoever was the reason it truly matter naught, because at the end independently of the cause the result would be the same.

He would have to wait.

And he loathed waiting. He already said that, right?

Janice always said it to him, and she wasn't the only one, he was too reckless, overbold and impetuous. A hot headed cunt, as Nairod would describe him. But he never saw anything bad on it, he saw what needed to be done and he did it immediately, he didn't found any reason to beat around the bush or sugarcoat things, he acted. If he intended to do something he did it, no matter the obstacles. He didn't run in circles like a dog chasing his tail, as much ironic that sounded.

And that was the problem.

He knew flaws, and yet refused to do anything to amend them, and that frustrated him with himself more than he would be ever able to express.

Those same defects had helped him various times and solve problems that could have gone out of control. But it also had brought pain and misery, and most of it not only to him.

But it also had brought Janice to his life. And ruminating, back then he judged her wrong, and several times, and all because of his exalted personality. That in the past was his hubris.

He also had judged Nairod wrong, at first he didn't look like any other sleazy snobbish prick that toyed with the people like toilet paper and could get away with it. When he first met him, he seemed like the type that would belong to Lip-Lip, and even if he wasn't, he swore to himself that he would do his best to avoid him. Ninety minutes later, he invited them to eat. He squandered the money like if it magically appeared out of his ass. But even that was wrong, that was just the way he looked and acted, he'd money, yes, he wasted on inane things, yes, but he despise it; he could feel his loathe every time he touched the liens. Years of being a faunus had granted him that ability, he seemed tizzy to get rid of it actually. He ate the most humble meals but leaved generous tips to the waitress, he repaired his weapons, armor and clothes with any scrap of material that he could get his hands on it. The guy was a goddamn genius.

And just when he though that the guy was a lothario bedding anything that has a skirt and a hole, and then this Velvet girl appears out of the blue, and he suddenly acts like he'd a chastity belt on his dick. But the jewel in the crown? She was a _faunus, _granted, he could not judge, he didn't had any right nor any bias, it would be hypocritical, truly, _but _with his appearance, and that he hailed from the upscale Vale the last thing that crossed his mind was that he would be dating a girl faunus, especially one that was respectable and quiet, almost timid. Totally opposite to what Nairod is, when he introduced her to them his jaw almost hit the ground. He was genuinely surprised, which apparently, made him look like a bigot.

Which he _clearly _wasn't.

He'd also proven been a good leader, his strategies and smarts have been helpful in bringing the team together; making homework and essay's together have helped them to pick-up things faster that usually it would take it longer to comprehend, and slowly they built confidence in their individual abilities and in each other. Whilst he acted without thinking, Janice thinks but does not act and Noire just limited to 'watch'; Nairod did the three of them, or at least knew how to act according to the situation.

In the Nuthanger base, when they found the soldiers he didn't patch them completely because he felt something was off, but when he heard that Velvet was in distress he rushed inside without a second though, but kept his cool when they took her as a hostage.

He will never admit it, at least aloud, but he considered him a good leader.

And a good friend too.

Rohan sighed, tired. _This _is why he hated waiting, he started to think in unnecessary things.

And he'd been scarcely four hours in the roof.

Maybe it was his feral blood.

He exhaled again, usually he would want that this prolongation would reach an end soon, but that would mean that the White Fang would need to show up —a thing for which he, wasn't trifled at all— and given that what was desired was the opposite, that mean that they would stay here for a while. He sighed once again; this was going to be a long night.

"You're gonna run out breath if you keep that up" Blake said, he was lying on her stomach.

"Fuck you. I'm not a nocturnal as you" Rohan retorted, unlike her he was lying face up with his hands behind his head, like if he was sunbathing. He could notice that Blake had experience doing this kind of jobs. I his case, they only called him when they wanted to break some bones "I'm kinda wondering how's that your tits doesn't hurt you yet"

"Smooth as sandpaper, bro" Noire quipped; he was squatting in contrast of the two faunus, observing the shipment, despite having a bandana on his eyes.

"Just wondering" The idea was uncomplicated, a simple stakeout, they were on the top of a warehouse that was on the cargo dock, the place had several warehouses and container and gantry cranes to load and unload intermodal containers; many of them were now heaped ready for its transportation to wherever its destination was, a good part of them had the logo of a snowflake, the trademark of Schenne Dust Company. Being in a rooftop it had not being their first choice; they had though on using one of the many tall cranes as a watchtower, but they wanted a quick exit in case that things turned dicey but at the same time a place where they could watch any movement, hence the rooftop of the tallest warehouse they could find.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Sun asked, landing next to Blake with a bunch of apples on his arms.

"I wish" Rohan grumbled.

"Not really, they offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there" Blake said without averting her eyes of the cargo.

"Cool. I stole some food. Want some?" Sun asked, stretching an apple to Blake. Rohan took his offer and Sun threw him one which he cached without looking.

"Do you always break the law without a second though?" Blake and Noire asked at the same time, it almost felt like they practiced. None of them glanced at each other.

"Didn't both of you break the law in daily basis?" Sun deadpanned; receiving a glare from Blake and an unexpressive one from Noire.

"Ok, too soon" That was the last conversation of the stakeout. A gust of air along with the deafening sound of engines enveloped the four that were on the rooftop. It was a Bulleye, the searchlights that had on the lower sides of its radome moved looking for a landing zone, overflying the containers and cranes to finally land near one the warehouses. The hatch of the airship opened and several figures with similar clothes and different masks walked out of it.

"Oh no" Blake muttered.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Aye, it's them" Rohan confirmed, his voice had steeled, like if he was expecting this. Unlike Blake, that didn't seem sad, but disappointed, like a mother seeing his child.

"You really didn't though they were behind it, did you?" Sun questioned, looking at her.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right" she said disappointed once again.

At seeing her, Noire felt a struck in his chest. When he lost his eyesight, years passed before he could ever see again with his semblance and his aura, but in some twisted way he could see better the nature of the people, that he could ever have saw with his normal eyes. Sweet words but a twisted smile in its heart, a fiery glare but with no fire, crooked, depraved, placing a smile on its lips but never with a happy expression.

For years he'd hated this girl, loathing her, thinking that she was a mere pawn that did what she was told without questioning, a mindless drone with no will, a fanatic. But seeing her after all this time, believing that she was infiltrating to Beacon to do some misdeed for his organization, but when he confronted her he didn't saw any ill intention, only regret and dismay. Blake could have left the White Fang, but she couldn't abandon them. She was an idealist, the fact of seeing an organization in which she'd believe it to stoop this low, broke her heart.

And worse thing? He'd saw it too. The first time she spoke with her, no, maybe even the _first _time he ever saw her, before she struck him, remembering the her expression of fright and disgrace. But he didn't care about that, not at all, he kept antagonizing her, kept lying to himself, repeating over and over again that he'd saw bad, that she was the enemy, she and the White Fang. But then Rohan ended forming part of the same, _his partner, _the one he'd left him his back several times, and even then he _refused _to believe it. Despite all evidence that were before him.

His father once told him that there was no worse blind man that one that refused to see the truth, even when it's in front of him.

But accepting that, it would signify that all his hatred had been for naught. And that would be blow to him, all this time he'd focused on her, not in the guy with red hair and the katana or the other masked people that were on the boat not even his boss even, only in her. In the only thing that _had _a face, everything else was redundant. That was the only thing that he clung to get up in the morning, if that disappeared he didn't know how he would do it to raise again. But refusing **_this_** wasn't an option anymore; this was something he could not deny. As much as it hurt him as—because it hurt him, a lot— he would have to swallow his hate and accept that she, herself wasn't wrong. Maybe the White Fang, yes, but not her.

Sometimes, one had to accept that he was wrong. Yeah, it would destroy him tomorrow, but 'tomorrow' wasn't yet here.

Blake felt a hand on her shoulder and seeing that it was Noire, she couldn't help to be surprised, there was no more hostility inn him, but it was obvious on the pandemonium within him. It was a 'no more beef with you' face. She smiled, but her visage didn't contorted sadness anymore. She felt lighter somehow, and nodded slightly; at least something good came out of all of this.

Sun that was looking…at whatever was happening between them, was looking at them without mirth, instead he focused his attention on the remainder faunus, and noticed that he was at the operation with a strong intensity and a carefully scrutiny. "Something's wrong, pal?" Sun asked.

"There's a lot of firepower here" Rohan commented. There were a minimum of two dozens of members with weapons and full armor. And he was damn sure that there were more inside the ship.

"You're right" Blake chimed, noting the observation of the redhead. Usually the attires of the members consisted of black sleeveless t-shirts with a hood and a white vest with golden buttons, accompanied with grey or pale brown pants. Indeed there were some members with the same attire, but there were some members with bulletproof vests, shoulder and knee pads along with greaves. There was one in particular that had a heavy armor; it looked like he'd been covered in various sheets and had a minigun. There were also few of them who had a lighter attire of a normal goon, but Blake knew that it wasn't like that. They had a light armor that allowed them a maximum flexibility. They were assassins.

"Is that bad?" Noire inquired. The question itself almost makes Blake snort.

"There are no watchmen or guards. Why does it look then like they're going to war" Rohan explained.

"Hey, what's the holdup?" a miffed voice came from the aircraft, of the same a man exited. He'd a white suit, black pants and a bowler hat and gloves of the same color. He'd orange slanted hair that covered his right eye and a cane. Most of the trainees recognized him; he'd been announced in the news. It was Roman Torchwick. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Rohan and Blake frowned immediately "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that" Blake stated as she drew _Gambol Shroud, _surprising everyone, and even more when she jumped out of the roof.

Noire tried to reach for her but ended grabbing the air where she was "Hye, What are you doing?!" Sun called for her, but she ignored any call for her or any exclamation of surprise.

They saw how Blake hid behind a pile of shipping containers, as the criminal of Clockwork orange reproached a grunt of the White Fang that had a cable on his hands "No idiot, this isn't a leash" he then feel the metal against his throat "What the- Oh for fu-" Roman didn't seem impressed when he saw Blake.

"Nobody moves!" Blake ordered. But as expected, the soldiers didn't give a damn and surrounded her with weapons in hand.

"Whoa, take it easy there little lady" Roman said conceited. As the goons draw closer she suddenly undid her bow, revealing her feline ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake questioned the members, though it sounded more like a plea. Nobody answered be lowered their weapons, unsure.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?" Blake growled, but Roman didn't seem intimidated at all.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" The orange haired criminal explained without losing his composure, the ninja pressed her weapon closer to his neck.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation" Blare ordered. Suddenly the wind around them arise strongly, making her black hair flutter freely, the sounds of engines roared deafening and numbing her senses.

"I wouldn't exactly call it, little" Roman said, looking up, Blake followed his gaze. Up, between the container and gantry cranes of the docks, two Bullheads appeared suddenly, and were positioning right above them, ready to land. The night sky, that was tranquil to the people of the surroundings was suddenly illuminated and disturbed when one of the aircrafts exploded, surprising everyone that was on the docks, they saw how the aircraft that had flames on one of its engines tried to maneuver the best it could just to crash with one of the cranes, to explode almost immediately. The expression of Blake and other faunus was one of horror, including some of their companions, but to Rohan and Roman it was one of shock, just to turn into a scowl of ire and frustration, unknown to them, they both said the same word at the exactly same time "Shit!"

Nobody knew who was the one that screamed; but among the sound of flames and the crisping metal, one word could be heard clearly as the day **"LIP-LIP!"**

From the sides of the warehouses, a caravan of SUV's appeared and from them several humans, both female and male, descended. Wearing nothing but civil clothes, but with advanced weapons and tactical vests, the kind of vest that had several bags for ammo in the front, and bullet proof at the rear. It didn't took long to the Lip-Lip members to open fire on the White Fang members, killing the several of the ones that weren't fast enough to react.

The faunus responded aggression with aggression, returning the fire that were receiving. The bigger of them, the one that carried the minigun, was in the middle of all the action, bullets literally rained when he started to shoot with extreme prejudice at the humans, making one of the cars explode and burning and throwing through the airs the poor sods that had the misfortune of being close. The Lip-Lip members decided to focus on him, taking out a lot of heat to the ones that weren't fully armored as him, the impacts that he received weren't critics thanks to the same. Several of the members of Lip-Lip collapsed, when turning around they could barely catch the glimpse of a shadow. Their throats were cut, and had several lacerations in vital points; the assassins of the White Fang moved and attacked wisely, their armor though light it offered movement and agility not protection, the ones who were haughty or didn't had the patience laid death on the floor.

The Bullhead that hasn't been destroyed, could neither land, retreat or support its faunic allies on land. One of its same model appeared but it wasn't theirs. This was completely pitch black with a white logo of a tribal dog at both sides. Whatever frequency they were speaking or if they were speaking at all ended in both ships opening fire on each other. From both ships more troops descended, from the one of the White Fang the goons jumped landing on their feet. From the Lip-Lip side they rappelled from it, quick and efficiently.

The place had turned into a battlefield, mayhem and death serving in both sides, and Blake was in the middle of it. For some reason the words of Rohan echoed in her mind _"Why does it look that they're going to war?" _Just then, he remembered her friends.

Roman couldn't stay there, he took advantage of the situation and pointed his cane at the feet of Blake, and pulled and hidden trigger, creating an explosion and sending her far.

At the distance, the sounds of gunshot and explosion called the attention of the remaining members of Team NDJR. And a certain red hooded girl, as well. When she turned around she saw a pillar of black smoke rising through the night.

* * *

Before the sounds of battle in the docks reached the ears of the city, Fiver and Hazel were in a club, more like _the _club, whatever had been its name before had been destroyed or were changing it. The place was after a bridge, the exterior seemed more like an townhouse made of brownstone and the frontal pavement seemed more like a small courtyard due the distance that was between the building and the street. They were broken glasses and new windows, and at the entrance they were several building materials, it seemed that the place was in under reshuffle.

"Is this the place?" Hazel asked, her hands on her waist. It was already night, and on small time the curfew would begin. Both teams had resigned all hope of returning in time to their dorms, so they only had to prepare themselves for the reprimand of Miss Goodwitch.

"Yeap" Yang nodded. "Neat place, huh?" she seemed unusually pleased with something.

"Yeah, kosher" Weiss replied for Hazel.

The sudden sound of glass breaking almost make Fiver and Weiss scream. From the second floor among the shard of crystals a man with white shirt, black vest and matching pants fell to the sidewalk face down, with a snarl he wheel accommodating himself face up, but not getting up. Fiver immediately ran to his side to see if he was ok.

"You ok?" the blonde kid asked to the man. He had a thin Hollywood barb and a red tie. The man didn't immediately answer and he only takes one arm to his face, covering his eyes in frustration.

"Hey, Junior" Yang greeted him. Fiver heard him mutter something among the lines 'Son of a bitch' before sitting on the floor. One arm resting on his knee.

"Blondie. Monty, not you too" he greeted, albeit, reluctantly.

"Is that how you receive someone?" Yang narrowed her eyes. Her lilac orbs flicking to red momentarily. The man that was introduced as Junior closed his legs sticking to his chest.

"No, sir" he replied, making himself small. No one said anything, Fiver and Hazel glanced at Weiss with a puzzled expression, but she was just as lost as them.

"I see your fixing the place" Yang quipped, seeing the materials that were next to the entrance.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way" the man with beard added.

"Well, I didn't did that" she signaled to the new broken window "So, any other girl can come in and wreak the place? I don't feel so especial now" her pose akimbo. Both hands on her hips, bowed outward.

"It wasn't a girl" Junior rebutted as he stood up, shaking any remnants of glass that he'd on him.

"Well, if you swing that way" Yang quipped.

He didn't replied to her innuendo, but he sounded and looked irritated and upset "It was this blonde punk and his stupid entourage, human, faunus and even robots" by the face of Yang, she was ready to say something but he didn't gave her time to say something "He wanted to rent the club for the night, I told him that it was closed, he tells me that he'd drink in worse places, I keep telling him no, but then Pa calls me and tell me to attend this guy even when I'm remodeling this place. 'There are no gonna be trouble son, relax, this guys have dough and I'm friend with his father, be good with them' so I let them in, some of them dance, some of them drink but him just sits in the corner with a girl in each arm. Then _this **other **punk _comes out of the blue and starts attacking everything and everyone. Destroying the fricking place! But what riles me is that the blonde kid tells his robot and pets to attack me and my men, we fight back and next thing I know I'm the street with all my new place destroyed!"

Fiver didn't bother to hear the rest of the conversation; he didn't even actually hear half of it. He'd looked at the entrance and didn't knew why, but there was something that enticed him, something that called him to the interior with morbid and dark magnetism. He didn't like it, hell, he was scared, he knew that whatever was at the end of it wasn't going to be good. First he strolled to the entrance; he later picked up the pace, climbing the stairs normally and almost jumping the final echelon, he then started to jog and before he realized he was running across the long hallway. With each step his fear grew stronger, like a bucket of water that was being filled by drops and was ready to spill all over. Yet, his steps didn't waver nor his pace decreased, not when his sister called for him, not even when he heard the familiar sounds of metal clashing against each other or the sounds of gun being fired.

When he reached the end, and before he opened the sliding doors, for a second, just for a second, all sounds of battle ceased, like if all of them had been silenced at once. When he opened the doors the sound returned, but it wasn't one of battle, it was the sound of flesh being ripepd. A grisly and horrific sight meet Fiver, thousands of spears pierced the flesh of Song. His heart, his lungs, his throat, nothing was unscratched. Lifting him from the floor, the spears reached the ceiling of the club, crystal was sparse everywhere just as people and robotic limps. Song struggled, he attempted to, but it was impossible, all energy leaved his body and then it fell limply, his azure eyes stopped to shone, were devour of all life.

And then, impaled, Song died.

Fiver limited himself to fall on his knees; he stared at the body of his partner and friend. Silent tears streaming down his face. He didn't saw anything or anyone, to him all was him and the now dead body of Song. He cursed himself and his weakness.

He'd had been powerless. Again.

He couldn't stop it. Again.

Because of him, someone died. Again.

Again. Again. Again and again. He realized now. It was impossible to escape destiny.

He didn't react or shuddered when an order came from the interior "Kill him as well"

* * *

**Sneak peek:**

"'Sup, Hound, or shall I call you bitch now?" the mysterious man said in disdain. He'd an armor between light and medium, shoulder armors connected in the middle, forearm and shin guard armor with the same design and a bullet proof vest as well, Rohan knew that outfit, it was a special attire granted to exceptional members of the White Fang. A familiar weapon strapped at his back. A mask that covered the upper half of his face, and the lower part was covered in a black material similar to one of a helmet, red markings were in the upper part resembled that of claws.

"Conway" Rohan repeated the name in a lower, quiet tone.

"Who's he Rohan?" Noire asked.

"Is that the name you're using now, Clancy? The name of that stupid tale?"

He didn't yield at the taunt, his ire building slowly within him "Now, he's just another fanatic extremist killer" he answered at Noire. The reply made the arms and fist of the other to tremble "Years ago, I would had the pride of call it, my brother"

* * *

**Wahhhh, finished. Hey guys! **

**I swear there's a reason for this delay, you see I lend my USB before vacations but they forgot to return it to me. And I had half of the job done. **

**And I was lazy enough to not wanting to start over again. **

**This was supposed to be a longer chapter but I wanted to update something, besides it's was too long to read it in one go so I'm updating this now and the second part later. Here we got the background of Noire (at least a part of it) and slightly from Nairod and Janice. And who was Lip-Lip,? Lip-Lip was the dog that bullied White Fang throughout his puppyhood and encouraged the other dogs to attack him in the book.**

**Action in next chapter, and will receive edition later. I'm in school right now and have class right now. I'm six minute late and I'm still writing.**

**If you see any grammar mistake or any opinion, please let me know.**


	24. SORRY!

**This is a lemon. Explanation below. **

* * *

Puffs and slurps echoed through the walls, with the light of fragmented moon of Renmant lighting the room. It was starting to nightfall, her teammates would be here soon, but none of them wanted to reach an end, not yet anyway. Not so soon.

* * *

It started as always, a study session, swotting or cram as he liked to call it, Velvet didn't know why did she even bothered to keep calling it like that, well, in their defense they _did _study, even though it was shortly. She _never _felt guilt that they had sex, not even an iota. What it usually caused some friction between them was the place and time: The library, the janitorial closet, the changing rooms just to name a few, all of them in school hours. She didn't know if it was something in her or he simply was overly lecherous. Regardless, every time she said to herself that she was going to draw the line; that this was the last time that it happened, and she did it. Once. Unfortunately for her he understood it _too _well; she was actually contented with that little victory of hers…at first. Nothing happened the next day, or the next day, or the _next_ day, Nor the next three _fudging _weeks. Nothing, Nor a caress, nor a stroke, not even a friking kiss, a _real _kiss.

_Nothing._

He didn't touch her for exactly twenty-seven days, fifteen hours, fifty two minutes and nine seconds. She didn't know how he managed retain his sanity all that time, but she almost went mad. She started to do…things, lewd things. It reached the point that she _tried _to seduce him. Yes, her.

She threw herself at him

_She tripped 'accidentally' with an inexistent crack on the floor, and he managed to catch her, landing on his arms; she made sure that she rubbed all of her body in him "Sorry" she said, making the cutest expression that she could muster._

_He simply smiled "No worries" gave him a slight kiss on the forehead and kept walking._

She suggested stuff.

_"__We're gonna be a wee late so could you please tell Nairod that I'm not going to be able to go with him to the armory shop?" the girl with blue hair clapped her hands together and was bowing her head in shame in front of Velvet; she knew the girl it was her partner, Janice._

_"__M-Me?" she asked rather surprised. She was going to her room when she appeared in front of her and asked her what she just did._

_"__Yeah, he and Ruby were going to accompany me to the armory shop in Vale to see if I could find improvements for my weapon, but I was supposed to go with my boyfriend to see The Galactic Wayfarer early this day but we couldn't find any tickets and he and I have been itching to see this movie so we're going to other function that I'd appointed to see me with them. Our other teammate is going to meet with another teammate of the team of Ruby, but I left my scroll in my room and the one of my boyfriend isn't working quite well" she said all of this with an apologetic smile._

_"__I-I see" she replied, and an idea crossed her mind, then smiled "I see! Yeah, I'll tell him" this could be a chance!_

_The other girl hugged her "Oh Thank you! Thank you so much Velvet!" she then whispered something to her "There are condoms in the drawer"_

_She was wearing her normal uniform but with slight alterations, she wasn't wearing her jacket nor her vest or the ribbon. Had unbuttoned the first top buttons of her shirt, showing cleavage and had picked up a few centimeters of her skirt making it shorter besides she wasn't wearing stockings; and as a bonus she'd made her hair into a ponytail and wore her best perfume. One her way to his room three or four guys stared at her, so she knew that she'd made a good work._

_It was the afternoon of a Thursday when she was about to knock the door. About, because the door opened before she could touch it. It was Nairod who was ready to leave, he seemed surprise because of her presence. She told him the message that Janice entrusted her._

_"__I see, shame" he scratched the back of his head "Wanna come in?"_

_"__Yes!" she didn't actually intend that to be said outloud, at least not with that much glee. She entered and sat in a provocative way in his bed. "So, uh, we're alone"_

_"__Yep"_

_"__For a few hours?"_

_"__Tops"_

_"__So, you want do something?" she asked in a sultry voice._

_"__Wanna play Shadow Ninjas?" he asked as he held his Scroll in the control mode. She almost face palmed in the spot. But didn't gave up, as he played, she bended to pick a few pencils and clothes making sure that she saw her bare legs and thighs, scratched his forehead showing him a bit of the goods and hugged him from behind, rubbing her body against his broad back, she even kissed his nape and nibbled his ear._

_But all of them were futile results. _

Hell, she even managed to convince Coco to help her choose some lingerie.

_She cited him to meet her in the room to show him her new underwear, if this didn't work, she didn't know what it would. She told him that she needed help with one of her early classes. The professor had cancelled that class so they had two free hours. Well in reality she'd two free hours, he only had one. She didn't like that Nairod missed his classes because of he or for her, but in her defense they had been three weeks without sex._

_She heard a knock on her door. She was changing in their bathroom so she couldn't attend it "Who is it?" She asked behind the doors._

_"__Me" A voice familiar responded._

_"__Come in, is open"_

_She heard the door opening and the sound of steps getting closer, she was hopeful that he would enter in the bathroom and would join her, or at least to open the door and see what she was wearing. But he stood at outside of the door. "Are you changing?" he asked._

_"__Y-Yes, I'll be outside in a second"_

_"__Ok" he replied. A few seconds passed before he asked something else "And your teammates?"_

_"__They left early for training" she answered. In reality she begged Coco to take the two boys for a few hours, she acquiesced, albeit, unwilling. She opened the door and revealed her skimpy attire to him "So, What do you think?" It was a set of black bra and panties with a flower patterns on top and suspender and garter belt accompanied of dark transparent stockings. Even Coco couldn't believe that she could see like that._

_You know what he said? "You look cute on it"_

_Cute._

**_Cute._**

_She looked __**cute**__ in sexy underwear. Other day, in any other moment she would have take that as a compliment but not when she was trying to seduce him. Maybe it was the buildup frustration or maybe was the fact that he playing fool. But she slapped him, hard, and left the room enraged…only to return seconds later with her face red. She entered to the bathroom again and began to change._

_"__So, you still want help with-"_

_"__NO!"_

On the bright side though, she was so frustrated that she blew off steam with that team of first years that picked on her and didn't bother her anymore. One day he sent her a message telling her that he'd the room for himself. She didn't put any underwear and threw herself at him before he could say something. They didn't leave the room for all the weekend. Monty knows where his teammates sleeped those days.

That had been exactly a week ago. She'd been sent to a mission and returned yesterday, and had a lot of catch up to do and he offered to help her, because despite she being the senior he was smarter than her; probably in the theoretical part he was already a hunter. The same routine, the same methodic procedure that he did to drive her nuts and made her succumb. She was sited in front of her desk, several sheets of paper and notebooks on it, he was behind her, resting her hands on the backrest of her wood chair.

"Now you have to substitute X with the result that obtained in the previous operation" he explained in one of the papers.

"I-I see"

She'd ten pages of mathematical ecuations, three essays, and a report of history. Originally it was twenty sheets but when he came, it was drastically reduced. They'd been in the room for an hour and a half doing nothing but homework, that didn't upset her, the thing was that he started to rub her shoulders, and then he sniffed her neck from behind. She knew where this was going."Na-Nairod"

"Mhm?" he said traveling his nose across her nape.

"I _really _need to finish my homework"

"I'm not grabbing your hands, love" he replied.

"Yeah but-" he nibbled her ear and she did her beast to not yelp "I-I can't concentrate if you-Ah!" she cried when she felt his hand on one of her breast, the other hand was unbuttoning her jacket. He kneaded her breast with such firmness and gentleness that she couldn't help but moan. His finger rub around her now erected nipple and now he'd already unbuttoned totally her jacket, she wasn't wearing her vest so he proceeded to unbutton her shirt as he kissed her neck. Light peeks made their way to her shoulder and returned to her ear.

Resistance is futile. Is what she'd learned with him, when he decided to do something or had a goal in mind, he did it, no matter what. She wasn't against doing it, but she'd to say something at least, something to get off her chest.

"It's not fair" she said in a childish way, but some sadness and disappointment lingered in her tones, enough to her.

"Huh?" he asked, alarmed. Did he do something that upset her?

"You can do this and immediately works but if I try it doesn't happens anything" it was more of a tantrum than a complain actually. Tears of frustration build up in the corner of her eyes as she pouted.

"Wait, is this because of the dry month?" he asked.

She pouted but nodded nonetheless. "My, that's tosh Vel"

"Pardon?"

"Bollocks I said. You really think that I didn't lost my head all that time? _Me?_"

"Huh?" It was the only thing he could say before he kissed her, automatically both tongues started to fight for dominance, entwining, the wet sound of their mouths were quickly the only one thing in the room, the necessity of air became first a problem and a necessity they separated, she gasped for air leaving a slight bridge of saliva "I'd to spent a couple of daily hours to release myself"

She kissed her neck more, biting her slightly, leaving marks on her territory "And then you keep teasing me" he looking at her eye to eye, their foreheads pressing again each other, their noses brushing, her lips barely inches apart, their breaths amalgamating in one. He unbuttoned her shirt with more force "I had to bite the inside of my cheek, dig my nails into my hands, just to Not. Do. Something" he finally unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her underwear. "Blind me" he said with a devilish smile. It was the same lingerie that she wore the other day. Just to be sure he lifted her skirt and indeed it was "Naughty girl, aren't you?"

"I-" she said blushing.

"It's ok, I like it, you look seductive" he said what he wanted to say back then, as he keep kissing his neck, he bit one of the straps of the brassier and made it aside, leaving her shoulder bare, he made sure to leave his mark. The words made Velvet feel tizzy, elated. "I-I'm happy but we must consider the time and-"

"I know" he replied, as he took off her skirt. How was he able while she was sat? Doesn't know nor does care. "I'll try to be more careful, It's just that I can help it, the way you walk, the way you stand, the way you smile, your voice, your eyes, your cute bunny ears, the feeling of your skin of your hair, everything of you drives me nuts Velvet, barely, that I'm barely contain myself. I love you"

Her heart skipped with each word he said, the butterflies flying freely in her stomach "As-as long it's only me-"

"Always" he almost took that as an offense.

"Then its fine" she said, grabbing the back of his hair and making him kiss her. She stood up from the chair, not breaking up the kiss; that was unconceivable, her small mouth opened and each tongue slide in each other's mouth, exploring, making sure to leave no place uncharted. Sometimes he thought that their lips had live on their own, they both were trying to pull away, they needed to breath, the small air that they obtained from their Izegrosi (French) kiss was insufficient now, but their lips refused to separate, and if they detached it would hurt. After a brief struggle she pushed him, gasping for oxygen. He needed air too, but tasting her skin was more important, he licked her neck pushing her against the desk, the chair fell with a loaf thud, like announcing a celebration of a banquet, he threw everything that was in the desk, books, sheets, notebooks, everything. She didn't seem to mind, she grabbed her butt, and her hands went lower to her thighs and pick her up to the wooden furniture.

Velvet didn't stood idle either, she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his well-toned body, but she couldn't take it off of him, it took her a while to release that was because she didn't removed his tie first. She tried to continue to undress his lower part but she couldn't, he pushed her and found herself lying on the desk. She noticed that his face was in distraught "Wh-what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"The lingerie" he simply stated. He couldn't remove her panties without stopping and undone the straps that held the garter belt. She giggled, and he saw at side embarrassed, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She undid the straps and he removed her underwear with haste, only her underwear thou, he didn't took off the suspender and garter belt. "Due that we're not going to be able to do it outside, forgive me if I relinquish today!"

"I-I never said that!" she said appalled. Nairod raised an eyebrow.

"I-I just say that we need to consider the time and place, not that we couldn't do it outside…"

"Kinky"

"It's not that-!" she is interrupted when she feels his erection inside her, a smile plastered in his face, enjoying how her expression drowned in pleasure. "Nairod!" she called for him instinctively, like an automatic response, she didn't even noticed when he removed his pants. He moved and picked up a pace immediately, thrusting inside and out with fervor, he grunted, her insides squishing his member delightfully. "You have a cute voice have I ever tell you that?" he said as he kissed her neck.

Like if he defied him, she buckled her lips, not wanting any sound to be heard from her. He took that as a challenge, and thrusts harder and faster, making sure to go all way inside her. The brown eyes of Velvet widened in surprise, the only thing she can do is bite the lower part of her lip and release muffled squeaks. It was a bad decision; soon both of them are close to a release. "I'm doing it inside" he whispered to her in her ears. She is grabbing his head with one and the other is on his back, scraping his flesh, he doesn't mind either, everything that comes from her is always welcome. Velvet nodded fervently, she couldn't open her mouth, if she did she would lost.

The thought broke his resilience, and just like a dam, it flooded him. The pleasure overcame him and he came before her, much to his shame and dismay. His thick fluid was shooting inside her, pouring everything into her womb. The warm sensation within her was familiar and with a barely suppressed squeal she threw herself at the ecstasy, blood rushing to her head and making everything dizzy, her walls compressed against him, sucking everything from his organ. Tears breaming from the action, she exhaled deeply from the liberation. A satisfied smile appeared in her lips.

A slight glare appeared in his face as he rested on her breast, it was red, and not from the sex, it was of humiliation, _'What a sore loser' _she thought. And decided to taunt him a little, she stuck out her tongue in a childish way. He didn't took it well.

She soon remembered the lesson that he'd taught her.

Resistance is futile.

He picked her up, grabbing her from her thighs. The sudden change made her hug him as well to not fall. He carry her to the bed and laid her with gentleness, his actions were opposite at what his expression was. A clear arrogant amused smile, like if he knew something that she didn't, it both bothered her and scared her. He brought his face closer as he penetrated her once again, his arousal haven't wavered at all, he quickly picked up a pace; she of course contained her voice, his movements were more energetic, his thrust more deep and powerful, the bed started to shake from the carnal activity, her mental force was starting to get weaker from it, but she knew that this wasn't all, he was patient but not with this kind of things. Her thoughts were proved right; Nairod did something that took her by surprise, he brushed with one of his finger a small pellet that was near her entrance.

She squealed, a moan leaving her mouth. She covered her mouth with her two hands immediately. She saw him display a broad smile. With two hands still covering her mouth she shook her head rapidly.

If his movements were energetic before they were now passionate, the bed creaked, put to test to a force that it could barely stand. He moved smoothly his finger on her clitoris, stimulating her beyond existence. Her eyes were shut, her hands holding tightly to her mouth, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. It was too much, the pleasure was simply too overwhelming, her head was hazy, but she needed to retain her sanity, at least a glimpse of it. The moans were muffled but they could clearly be heard, they were barely surprised. His forehead was pressing against her, whispering both sweet and dirty things to her.

It didn't took much to bring her over the edge, he could feel her "You're cumming?"

She nodded furiously, she looked guilty of feeling this good, it almost made him feel bad. Almost. "You want me to forgive you?"

She nodded again.

"Ok, I forgive you" he said but didn't slow a bit, nor stopped using his hand. "And to prove you that I'm magnanimous, I'll give you a reward, so let me see you. Let me see your lewd expression. You naughty, dirty bunny girl" he said, and she whimpered. He grabbed her hands releasing her hands from her mouth and with a powerful thrust, she came, and broke like a dam. Her back arched, her hips started to shake, and a sweet liquid sprouted from her crevice. Initially she could contain her ecstasy but at the end it crumbled and screamed. He worried for a second that she would end aphonic, and her body fell limply, gasping for air in the bed.

He should call it a day, but he didn't want to. He grabbed her waist and turned her face down, she could barely muster a plea. "Stick out your butt, love" he ordered.

Though trembling she obeyed him, her ass twitching, still sensible and tired from the previous orgasm. He kissed her back, and his kisses climbed through her neck to her ear. He nibbled it. "Good girl" he whispered, and good girls needed to be rewarded. He entered once again in her. She didn't contained her moans now, she repeated her name over and over again. She'd learned her lesson. She couldn't think of anything, if her mind was hazy at the before now it was pure blank. But before she lost it she said something.

"My-my homework" she mustered between gasping and ragging breaths.

"You can skive off your classes"

"You're right I can" she didn't bother on thinking on anything else. The world was irrelevant now.

* * *

Coco opened the door, exhausted, doing homework and filling a report all day wasn't her idea of fun. The only thing she wanted to do right now was sleep, the idea to changing into her pajamas was so not happening. The bedroom was unusually neat considering who was supposed to be here before, no bed undone, papers in place. Nothing out of the ordinary, only Velvet writing in her desk, and his so called boyfriend at her side.

"I get it now" she said happily.

"Good. Now let's call it a day shall we?" he answered, stretching in the chair that he was sat "Oh, hello to you"

"Coco!" Velvet saluted her teammate.

"Hey" she greeted weakly, she didn't had energy to deal with that guy. "I'm gonna go to sleep so please show yourself the way out, would you?" she said as she threw her handbag in her desk.

"Coco!" Velvet exclaimed.

"It's okay, I was going to leave anyway and besides It's late" he stood up and tried to kiss her, but two fingers from her on his lips stopped him.

"I'll accompany you part of the way. I want some coffee" she said putting her jacket. It was cold outside "I'll be back soon" Velvet said before exiting rather fast.

"Yeap" the leader replied, as she took off her sunglasses and her beret. She could swear that she saw the legs of Velvet shaking, but she must have saw things. Without a second thought she sat in her bed. She was lying in a comfortable position ready for well-deserved slumber, when the bed crashed down. The footboard and headboard of her bead succumbed to the force of her weight with a mighty 'thud'. Coco didn't moved, she stood silently in her now destroyed bed for a few seconds. However she did scream something.

**"VELVET SCARLATINA!"**

* * *

**This isn't the chapter, sorry, but I've been itching to write a lemon for a while so, yeah. I'll finish Bloody Dog soon worry not. But since I returned from my travelI had to pick up the pace in a few things. If you're interested this chapter takes place before the events on the docks, the ones that are happening right now.**

**Since we don't know if there's a name in Remnant for french kisses, I'll call them, Izegrosi, from a fictional city that I'm planning to use later; Izegros.**

**I wrote this chapter in English, and I mean that I didn't transcribed it from Spanish to English, I did it all in English. How did it end up? If you see any grammar mistake, please tell me. **


	25. Black and White

For a hundredth time through the night Coco saw Velvet check her Scroll just to sigh melancholically again, the bunny girl was lying in her bed with one leg bended and holding her device in front of her, in the air. The intervals from where she checked constantly her Scroll became shorter as the night passed; in contrast her concerned expression was more evident. Coco watched this from her desk, she was doing her homework but the crestfallen expression of her teammate kept distracting her from her duties to not say that it was also worrying her.

Coco always thought that Velvet was a sweet girl and a really great friend but sometimes she was too meek and timid for her own good, so she barely interacted with other persons outside of them, and that in their line of work could be dangerous. That's why she and her team constantly encouraged her to meet new people and make new friends, a thing that she reluctantly acceded, but acceded nonetheless. Their hope was that she would make new friends and acquaintances and maybe, _just maybe _—and with their approval of course— she would get a boyfriend. She was cute and kindhearted, and she had saw catching the eye of one of two boys.

But apparently she'd other things in mind. Because she skipped the first two steps and went straight to money. It wasn't the fact that Velvet had a boyfriend, and a good looking, truly it wasn't, the problem was with whom. It took her by surprise, she'd saw her making out with _that _guy, and after the Nuthanger mission, she formally introduced to them as her, _ahem, _boyfriend.

Needless to say their teammates were not amused. Mainly because of his fame. So this guy apparently bangs half of Beacon female population in the first months and then she starts seeing Velvet and suddenly his a goody-goody? A philanderer with a reputation like his, with a shy girl like Vel? Yeah, fat chance, things could only end up bad and they didn't like the idea of seeing her hurt.

They tried to tell her, several times, but she always shrugged off their comments or defended him. It was only a matter of time, so they decided that they were going to help her by not helping her, they could follow him and take evidence and show it to Velvet, it would break her heart and make realize that she was being deceived, and they could do it, but the main reason they didn't follow this wasn't because it would take time or was going to be tiresome, they would always made time for her friend and had her back; it was mainly because Velver needed to mature, what mattered if in the end the result was going to be the same? It was better if she knew it by herself and grew up than by being protected by her friends and didn't progressed at all? Like an overly protective mother stopping the learning of her child.

She needed to fall, so she could learn how _not _to.

The only thing they could do was consoling her and be there for her.

And break his _fucking _face, of course.

Today, this seemed like the fateful. Yatsu and Fox told her that they saw him going to the city with his partner. A really pretty girl. The two of them. Alone. They had bought her; her favorite ice cream that was now stored in the mini-fridge that was on the corner and had tissues ready for the dam to broke. Their other teammates were waiting for his future ex ready to receive him with warm welcome. "He hasn't answered?" Coco asked.

Velvet checked her Scroll "No" she answered with a crestfallen expression.

"Didn't he say that he'll call you?"

"Yeah, something must've happened, that's why I'm worried" the faunus girl answered.

"Weird" Coco said with a tone that Velvet knew too well.

"Coco. No." she admonished.

"Come on Vel. Seriously? You're gonna defend him, now?" Coco said conceited as she raised a brow.

Velvet rubbed her eyelids. "I'm not in the mood"

"Right. And who fault is that again?" the leader retorted.

The faunus girl pursed her lips "I just don't want to argue"

"He was supposed to call you isn't? Do you even know where he is?" Coco asked as she crossed her legs in her seat.

Velvet sighed in defeat. "In the city, looking for his friend"

"With a girl"

"Partner. And she has a boyfriend"

"Let me guess. He told you that?"

Velvet didn't answer, she remained silent and checked again her device seeing if there was a notification, but there was none. She settled in a more comfortable position, her body sideways with her head resting in her pillow, and an arm under the same. "Vel, please, I just don't want to see you hurt" Coco said as she stood up, it almost sounded that she was imploring "Fox and Yatsu saw him take an airship to the city holding hands, what does that sounds to you?" she stopped talking, the expression of her teammate halted her. It was an expression that she'd never seen before. It wasn't one of ire, or of shocked. It was an amused smile but without mirth, despondent will be more accurate. Like if she knew something that the rest didn't know; a little secret. She knew that the reason of that expression wasn't because of Nairod, it was because of her, her leader. And that made her feel stupidly guilty. It was no different of telling a kid that wanted to be a hunter that he wasn't going to be a hunter.

"Everyone thinks the worst of him at first" she said doleful, her eyes looking at the distance. At a memory "Even me" she admitted ashamed, remembering the first time she meet him. "And I don't know why" it was one of her biggest confession and made her feel like the worst being of the world.

Coco was about to speak when a small flare appeared at their window, followed for the barely audible sound of an explosion that ebbed as it traveled farther away. One of the perks of their room was the view, all Vale could be appreciated from their window, or at least for the lucky ones that their room pointed at the right direction. Coco and no few students saw at the distance a smidgen of orange, yellow and red ember at the wharf, the light shone brightly between the blackness of the smoke and the natural dark clouds of the night that seemed like the final light of the dusk that blazed resplendently a last time before fading into the oblivion. Students were gathering at the skyports and courtyard, Scrolls in hand, filming all, other saw the landscape from the cosines of their room, herself included. Velvet joined her at the window. "What in the dust?"

For some reason an eerie fear seized Velvet. She selected one of the contacts from her Scroll. "Please pick up" she didn't know that she was repeating the same thing until Coco told her.

Luckily she didn't need to call him twice _"Hello?" _

"Tell me that wasn't you Nairod" Velvet said with a firm voice. The worrisome expression that she'd before it seemed like a joke now.

_"__What? What are you tal-"_

"**Don't** play coy, Nairod. The wharf, was that you?!" she raised her voice to a point that made Coco back away.

_"__No" _even though he said that various 'Bang' and other explosive sounds could be heard right away.

"Are those _gunshots?!" _Velvet jolted indignant.

_"__Eh…no?"_

**"****Nairod Aldrich Rosswick Gray!" **she said enraged.

_"__I swear Vel, it wasn't me! I just arrived here and-" _he groaned after he finished his sentence.

"YOU ARE **THERE?!**" Velvet rushed to the window. Seeing the docks at the distance like if she could see him from her window. A loud and deep impact came from her Scroll, so loud that made Velvet cringe in pain.

_"__Nairod for Monty's sake, help me with these bigots!" _a voice came from the other line, she knew who it was. It was her partner. The sound of the buzz against wind resistance confirmed her theory, arrows were being shot.

_"__I'll bring you up to speed fat, ok?. The White Fang and Lip-Lip are fighting in the wharf for some bloody reason and my friends are in the middle of it. I'll see you tomorrow in the morning and tell you everything, ok? I love you"_

A myriad of doubts and questions plagued her head, but she knew he would hang up before she could ask something, so she didn't ask, she just made sure that she needed to make something clear "We need to talk!" it was the last thing she said before the sound of the hung up line filled the room.

"Velvet?" Coco called for her. But she didn't answer; she brought her Scroll to her chest and saw the landscape once again. Among that pyre of scorching inferno, it was Nairod. She could only hope for the best now.

That however did not reassure her at all.

* * *

The scene unfolding before their eyes was one of pure chaos; the two airships had completed their objective: Each vessel shoot down the other. However they did at the same time; one of the airships made collision with one of the cranes and crashed squarely in one of the ships that had the misfortune of being locked in docks and started to burn the whole watercraft whilst the other fell and exploded in one of the warehouses. The chauvinists however didn't seem to care at all as they kept shooting at each other.

This was turning dangerous, if one the explosions or if the fire reached the freights of Schnne Dust Company, the damn _dust, _if bad came to worst, it would form a crater in the city and everyone in the docks or _near _them would die. And the hunters-in-training knew what that would bring clawing to the city. They had to stop the fire, and/or leave the place immediately, before either the police or the military arrived, firemen could probably arrive at the scene as well but they didn't though that it was going to happen at any time soon until the situation was quelled.

"We need to move" Noire suggested. They were in a safe position but that could change at any moment.

"What about the fire? Or Blake?" Rohan asked. None of them wanted to stay here, Rohan was a known enemy of Lip-Lip and they had contacts in the police, besides Noire had basically escaped prison, if they were arrested by the VPD…

But they couldn't either turn the blind eye here.

"Do you see Sun here?" Noire asked.

When Rohan turned to see the place where Sun was supposed to be but instead there was a small heap of apples "Where the- Oh hell no. Did he went at for Blake?" was he in such a trance that he didn't noticed him?

"I believe so. I don't think anything bad would come out of that. Let's leave Blake safety at him and let us focus on the fire" Noire said as he crouched down, both tips of his index fingers in the ground.

"Hmm. Do you think the Schnne's would mind if we 'borrow' a bit of Dust?" Rohan said as he rubbed his chin.

"What do you have in mind?" Noire inquired. He was trying to determine how many enemies were, and pinpoint Blake and Sun.

"Ice or Water dust should do the trick, don't you think?" Rohan said as he rubbed his chin.

"There at least three dozens of intermodal containers, you want us to open them each one?" Noire asked in disbelief.

"Huh" he'd a point, as always. It wasn't that Noire was a pessimist, it just that he always saw the flaws in plans that could be fatal. "Shouldn't be a list here or a document that shows the goods of the cargo? Or something like that?"

"A manifest? It should be, to the foreman or an overseer, maybe even to a carrier. Feasible"

"It's settled then" Rohan said as he stood up. "Let's put the fire out and then we skedaddle out of here" Rohan.

"Indeed" Noire replied.

"But still, shouldn't we know where those two are?" Rohan stated, they couldn't leave them as well, though they doubted that they would have the same problem as them if they were caught by the fuzz.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?" Noire said in rejoinder. Finally he found among the hostile auras there were two, no three, that stood up. One orange, other purple and other yellow. There were after each other, if he'd to guess Torchwick was in the run, and Blake and Sun were after him. "Found the- wait a minute" there was another aura, it was hostile, but his aura was entwined with another thing, denial, shock, betrayal, ire…and slight trepidation.

And it was right behind them.

He didn't need to scream or tell Rohan. He was already facing the intruder.

"'Sup, Hound, or shall I call you bitch now?" the mysterious man said in disdain. He'd an armor between light and medium, shoulder armors connected in the middle, forearm and shin guard armor with the same design and a bullet proof vest as well, Rohan knew that outfit, it was a special attire granted to exceptional members of the White Fang. A familiar weapon strapped at his back. A mask that covered the upper half of his face, and the lower part was covered in a black material similar to one of a helmet, red markings were in the upper part resembled that of claws.

"Conway" Rohan repeated the name in a lower, quiet tone.

"Who's he Rohan?" Noire asked.

"Is that the name you're using now, Rufus? The name of that stupid tale?" the intruder interrupted, aired.

Rohan didn't yield at the taunt, his own ire building slowly within him "Now, he's just another fanatic extremist killer" he answered at Noire. The reply made the arms and fist of the other to tremble in rage "Years ago, I would had the pride of call it, my brother"

* * *

Fiver was yanked at side crashing with a table; his mind still in a stupor, like if his own world had been paused or everything was so surreal. The place where he previously was, it was now occupied by her sister, her sabre, clashing with two blades of two androids. The robot had humanoid appearance, with a pair of arms and legs and the size of an average human, clad in an armor of rust, black and red with a thin midsection that was basically a tube connected to a bulky chest at the upper part and in the lower part to a broad groin. The said tube could rotate at both ends but it could not move at side for the same thick parts. The joints, that connected the limbs of the android were made of cables, flexible tubes, metal bellows, compensators and other myriad of materials were covered by its armor. On one arm it had a hand with blade that resembled a large and thick needle, and in the other instead of an arm it had a mini-turret. Its head and face was more like an esque smooth mask helmet that had a silver holographic image of a skull.

The sabre of Hazel was fighting dominance over the two blades of the robots; it was hard to fight against mechanic force, by a large margin. But Hazel managed to fend them off thanks to her aura. Pushed back the image of skull that was on his face was replaced for an exclamation mark momentarily, to be replaced by a skull again. The droids launched again at Hazel, one of them swung its blade and the other was going to strike in the opening, she spun and crouched on the spot and slashed at the droid who had attacked, the other had thought that she will leave herself open but it passed above her but tried to attack nonetheless. It sent a knee to her, but she managed to block it with her forearm and pulled it to the ground.

She did a backflip and landed on top of the neck of the droid that she brought down, breaking it, avoiding the hailstorm of bullets that the others robots fired at her, her aura muffling the shoots that she couldn't avoid. She did a backflip again, this time sending the machine to its shooters, knocking down a couple of them. She deflected most of the bullets that were firing at her with her saber as she dashed and jumped behind a counter, the bullets hitting the counter and the bottles that were in the shelves, shards of glasses and liquor rained on her as the bottles exploded. She sheathed her saber on the scabbard and _Guardian Thorn _transformed on her gun form.

She then noticed a pair of twins that were next to her, she changed her position, leaning her back just below the shelves to both see them better and see if any hostiles approached. She saw the twins; white and red being her primary colors, they were pretty beat up too as well. Bruises and burns covered parts of her body, however her faces were almost pristine, untouchables. At most a scratch was on her countenance. The two of them had pale green eyes, strapless dresses, black straight hair, though in different lengths.

The one that was on the left wore heavy cyan makeup that highlighted her eyes and her hair was long. A white dress with a plushy scarf around her neck with red and white feathers attached to her left, a flower hairpin, white gloves and a belt adorned with chains. Hazel noticed the bladed heels that were at the end of her high boots, there was a small armor at the front attached to the ankle; it also had chains that were probably a simple decoration. _"Probably her weapons" _Hazel thought.

The other twin, in contrast to her sister wore red and had short hair with heavy red makeup on her eyes. White and red feathers on her left ear, and a black fur hanging off her shoulders held by a front grey chain and red gloves that held a large black and red curved claws pressed closely together, they were probably of the size of the forearm of its user, and had spikes on the knuckles of the claws. Hazel didn't have to be rocket scientist to guess what those were. _"Bodyguards? They don't seem the type"_

"Want to take a picture? It'll last longer" The girl in the white dress said, feeling uncomfortable at being scrutinized by the newcomer. Her tone was somehow snobbish.

"Just wondering why're you hiding here" Hazel admitted, she'd noticed how the others girls had been watching her as well.

"We're not _hiding, _we're tactically advancing towards a definitive victory!" The girl in red replied, very defensive, holding a finger in the air, explaining the vital difference.

_"__Hubris" _Hazel though "Uh-huh "she conceded, but in a childish way. Like an adult talking to a kid.

The other noticed this, and glared at her. "Say…" the girl in white started "Have you saw a guy with-" she didn't finished. Hazel rose from her place and shoot down hastily at three automations that were approaching and other robots that were on the back, taking out seven in total. She took cover before they started to shoot again.

"What?!" Hazel asked between all the gunfire.

"HAVE YOU SEEN A GUY WITH A BEARD AND A BLACK VEST?!" she finished. Her twin was covering her ears.

"On the street! He's-" Hazel was cut off, a bullet bounced hitting something behind the counter "HE'S FINE!" she screamed among the hail of bullets.

"Told you!" the girl in red admonished her sister.

The gunfire subsided eventually. "YOU DEAD YET, BITCH?!" some male voice called.

In answer Hazel threw an uncut red crystal and shoot at it. It created an explosion blowing up some robots. They started to shoot again. Despite have taking out at least a dozen of them they were still plenty of mechs in the club, to not mention that she'd spotted a few persons in the room, she was still in disadvantage. She was about to ask what had happened when she remembered that she hasn't introduced yet. "Hazel Watership" she said to the girls.

"Melanie" the girl in white replied.

"Miltia" the girl in red greeted.

"Pleasure. What happened here?" Hazel asked before returning fire. She knew she hit something, but not if she took it out.

"Well…" Miltia started as she hummed something, trying to recall the events. The twins were awfully calm about this entire ordeal. But she couldn't talk, her team had become her too blasé too care.

_Her team_

She glanced cheerless at the impaled body of Song. She didn't know what would happen know. To both its team and their members, they had done her best, but unfortunately it hasn't been enough. She didn't know what was happening in the head of her brother, but seeing how he was in such a daze she guessed that it wasn't good. Nyx, with his carefree attitude made hard for her to know how he would react.

And her?

She didn't want him death, yet why she felt relieved? Why would the death of someone grant her so much peace and ease?

She felt disgusted with herself.

"Me and Miltia were merely overseeing the renovations when someone knocked the front door. Junior answered with few men to tell them to bother someone else, but instead we ended up attending them, I dunno why. They asked for the drinks that were behind the counter and started to play their shoddy music in the mixer-"

"And it was new" Miltia condoned, as she clutched her legs together sitting in a quasi-fetal position; remembering the horrible sounds that they classified as music.

"-they got tipsy pretty fast, and tried to make moves on _me_ and my _sister" _Melanie said icky.

"Such gall" her twin said with the same revulsion.

"I was about to slap one of them when _that _guy-" she signaled to the impaled Song, she didn't like how she nonchalantly referred to Song, she was surprised of how upset it was for it actually "-fell from one of the air vents and started to whack everyone"

"He was rather sexy, actually" Miltia added. "What a waste"

"Song. His name was Song" Hazel spoke up. It wasn't a merely 'he'.

"Friend of yours?" the girl in red asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Teammate" she revealed before she could stop.

"So, Beacon, huh? You don't seem pretty shaken"

"I suppose" she granted. But to her, she was actually amazed that she'd lost her composure for a second. She didn't want her brother being with a partner that probably had part of the "soul" of a grimm, but she didn't wanted him death either, but thinking it better, how was exactly going to keep him away from Fiver? Telling his brother about all would make small difference. Requesting the headmaster if they could change partners? Could she ask for a change of team or something like that? She did it before after the initiation and it didn't work, and even if he abided he would need reasons, and without sounding like a mad woman, there were nothing but feeble hopes. At most, he would accede at changing partners, and that would hardly make a difference, the missions would still be carried in team, the constant risk always present.

What could she ever do? What did she ever hoped to accomplish?

"I thought that hunters were supposed to be close as lip and teeth?" the question of Miltia took her out her trance.

"Mhm" she simply replied. The simplicity of her answers brought more questions to the twins than answers.

They weren't close; Hazel has never been close with anyone except with her brother, she'd always ensured the safety of his remaining family as top priority, and in her opinion she could have done a better job. The proof of it was something that wasn't there now, their non-existent bunny ears that were previously on top if her head.

_"__Fuck" _she though. It was like playing a movie and no being able to stop the film, the control simple broke. If she ever remembered something of _those _days, even the slightest detail or memory, she was dammed to recount the whole fucking thing.

Luckily she was in the middle of a gunshot, which didn't stop the memories but it made easier to ignore them, very similar like a numbing, if she couldn't stop the movie at best she could choose to not watch it, she was crouching now, hoping that a small window would show and she could make it count.

After escaping from Sandleford they ended joining the White Fang, they didn't force them to join them, but they were the only ones near, and they were with them, back them anyway, the change of leadership came later and well—liquor got in her eyes, a beer that was on the counter, she should be thankful that it was only alcohol and not shards of crystals. After they were saved by the Commander Cadium she offered a teddy bear, with Fiver sleeping on her lap, the anesthetics and medicine that the —back then— private Ivory had given them had made effect on him sooner than her. Both of her heads covered in bandages, stained in dry blood, she had other thing with her at difference of him. A blanket made of cotton that they used to cover the fallen soldiers, a blanket that covered her ragged clothes; she was trying to not think on the several hands that had tear her twill shirt, and her pants, when the Commander Cadium offered a teddy bear, she replied that she wanted a gun.

They helped her, to her and her brother, she received psychological treatment and shelter, during her sessions she reminded the doctor several time that they never raped her, it wasn't a Stockholm symptom or that she tried to _justify _them; that she tried to return in any kind of the bonhomie that they showed back when they were escaping from a massacre. Oh no. That died the day that they cut the ears of her and her brother for refusing to kill a human family. She didn't owe them shit. It was merely that the Commander Cadium broke into the place before they did something. She'd been victim of sexual assault, but she'd never been raped, they were about to, but it never happened. That didn't excuse them of the deed, it actually made it worse.

Her experiences had made her reclusive, event then there were things that one couldn't do without trusting or open herself to someone, fighting in near death situations was one of them. She was cooperative with the authorities, in exchange she was granted immunity and protection. She joined after a…incident with assassins and, surprisingly, she quickly fit in, as she said, they were things that one couldn't do without trusting on someone, her unit had her back in missions and she replied in the same kind. There were also guys that tried to 'broke' her shell, her heart of ice as the guys in her unit used to joke; the only thing that ended broke was their testes.

She would need to be a shell shocked veteran to not open with anyone else, she was only eighteen, with a life ahead, her experiences in the army, their former teammates didn't betray her like the scum of the White Fang nor died with Sandleford. They were there. Beacon was similar, the initiation were they had to rely in each other, the rooms, the classes that they shared, very similar, she didn't socialize at first, but the insistence of Fiver and the constant stalking or 'wooing' of Nyx made it hard. Spending half of the day daily with the same people made hard to not form any sympathy; the system was designed that way. Besides Song had been the one that at least had respected her space and privacy.

So, yeah, despite not wanting him near Fiver, or to be a potential danger she'd to admit that she'd at least a modicum of sympathy for Song.

Just a little.

"Sorry, I guess" she whispered. She said more to herself than for him.

The twin only saw her lips move. "What?!" Miltia asked. The bullets had not stopped, not even for a second. How much ammo did those things had?

"That that doesn't explain why you're hiding here!" Hazel asked as she cleaned the alcohol off her face.

"We're not hiding!" Miltia clarified annoyed, covering her ears with her hands.

"IF I WERE YOU I WOULD SLIT MY THROAT AND WRISTS, BITCHES!"

"Because of him" Melanie pointed out the male voice that spoke up, answering the question of Hazel "After your…friend started to wreak havoc into the place, that guy said that we have seen too much and wanted us out of the picture. How cute, he must've thought that we were two fragile flowers"

"Our goons were quickly overwhelmed by the mechas and the other guys in the place" Miltia added.

"Weren't they drunk?" Hazel pointed out.

"That's what it seemed to us. I'll say that both sides were surprised" Melanie answered. For every ten words that the girl in white said her twin said just one. Hazel would have considerate adorable if it was in better circumstances.

"And where did the robots came out?" Hazel questioned, did they let them in with them? She doubted that they walked in with four dozen of armed androids.

"They were outside in a moving truck, if I recall. When the fuss started the guy with colorful language tipped something on his Scroll and the mechs were here in a trice. The problem are the Gold and silver ones" Miltia responded. Indeed, she'd saw them when she was dashing. Instead of the rusty and black armor that the other robots had there were two that had a different color. "And for the record, we were waiting for a distraction"

"But the distraction came to us" Melanie adjoined.

"Do you have a plan or something?" Hazel quirked an eyebrow. If they were waiting for something to happen they must had a plan, right?

"In fact we did!" she replied proudly.

"…and?"

"We…uh, were going to…leave…" she said the last part reluctant.

She couldn't blame them "Sounds like a good plan" she meant that, there was a difference between a lost battle and a battle that you couldn't won. There were times when you'd to escape or know when to retreat. Besides with their objective failed, there was no reason to linger here anymore "How you were planning to do that?"

"There's a hidden door next to the DJ's stands" Miltia pointed out. The mixer was on a second floor, the only people that could enter there were Junior and the twins not to mention that only them knew that it was there. "It has a palm scanner hidden right next to it, only three of us know that exists. A countermeasure in case that something like this happened"

"But since, Junior is already outside…" Melanie added.

"Then you can escape without trouble" Hazel finished for her.

"We're _not _escaping!" Millia clarified.

"I'LL TURN YOU INTO SOUP AND MAKE CHEAP COLLARS WITH YOUR TEETHS!"

"Monty, has he been like this all this time?" his screams could be heard despite the rain of bullets.

"Oh yeah" "Definitely"

"At first he didn't know we were here, so he started to scream at the whole place" Melanie explained.

"What? Wait, how long have you been here?" Hazel inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Thirty-eight minutes" Millia answered.

"And he didn't though of searching behind the counter?" It was the most logical place and stupid place to search. And those mechs seemed pretty expensive, weren't they supposed to search heat marks?

"I'M GONNA MESS YOUR SHIT SO HARD THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ENVY OF ALL THE INDUSTRY OF MODERN ART!"

"Ok, that's bordering with the ridiculous!" Miltia pointed out to nowhere in particular.

"I don't think he's a clever man" Melanie, replied.

"YOU ARE DEAD, BITCHES! YOU HEARD?! DEADER THAN DEAD!"

"Charming" Hazel said.

"But now we don't know when our next distraction is happening"

And then Hazel noticed something, among the shards, shrapnel and splinters it was the feather of a crow. "I don't think you're gonna have to wait too much"

* * *

Despite the pandemonium occurring below everything was calm on the rooftop, at least for Rohan and his so called brother, for both of them everything had stopped, sounds, color and time. Even reality itself.

The calm before the storm was what Rohan though, if the calm had been the last days then how the hell the storm would be. He should've though about all this, he really should, but he didn't, how much were odds? One in one-hundred? One in thousand? It was too coincidental, so he didn't bother to dwell in those impossible thoughts. He didn't like overcomplicated stuff.

He really should have thought of it.

"Noire, go ahead, without me. I'll wrap up thinks here and meet you later"

"What a discerning idea. Send the blind man to search for the papers. As useful as a hammer of crystal"

"Noire…"

"I know. I know, treat with care. This guy is not someone to trifle with, I don't need my eyes to know that" the dark skinned male warned before jumping down. Rohan was thankful that he didn't pry anything on Conway.

"You meddle with humans now? You have stoop too low Rufus" the other one said in upbraid.

"What do you want, Conway?"

"Me? I want freedom! To fulfill a dream, a world where the faunus can walk freely the streets as free men and women without feeling the shackles of oppression!"

"Ugh, Monty, you still saying that?"

"You used to believe in that!" the blonde faunus removed his upper half mask, revealing his angular face with blonde hair and pair of fur wolf ears perked above all his mane, red eyes looking at him fiercely. He was sure as hell that he was growling beneath the lower half mask.

"Flash news, I didn't, I never did. And even if I did, it didn't stop you from trying to kill me" It wasn't for lack of trying "Speaking of which is Sienna or somebody else with you? I don't want more surprises" he said as he started to walk at the right, prompting the other to walk at the opposite side, they soon were walking in circle as the rest of the place burned. Each one following the movements of the other, making sure that nothing escaped a thing of the other.

"Why? Feeling the guilty crawling on your back?"

Rohan laughed outloud, riling Conway more. "I'll take that as a no. Tough luck for you"

"I don't need them to finish the job, Rufus" he declared.

"Yes, yes you do. None of you can fight me alone. That's why you made me fight the Warg alone and then you ambushed me. And even like that you couldn't kill me" One of the perks of his semblances is that made him almost nigh invincible. He still remembers clearly how they appeared from the shadows after he killed the giant wolf grimm. "Hey tell me something, what happened to Sienna?" he couldn't help but wonder.

"Hmph, you lost the right to talk of her, you dick" the blonde said in disdain, pointing a finger at him.

"I only want to know what happened to her" he answered scratching his head. After all it was his fiancé.

Conway sighed exasperated "I was betrothed to her"

"I see. It makes sense I suppose, you liked her since we were kids. I bet you _begged _to the old man for that to happen. Congratulations, do you also want the crumbs of the cake that I ate hours ago?" Conway dashed at him, with his weapon in hand. But Rohan had already draw _Ronin _and _Pariah _his brass knuckles blades.

Just like he'd done thousands of times when he was sparring with him in the past, he stopped the edge of his weapon, a blade that wasn't long enough to be considered a sword but neither short enough to be considered a knife.

_"__So easy" _Rohan though "It's been a year and a half, Con. I know that trick, show me something new"

"How 'bout this?" he pressed a button of his weapon.

The last thing he knew is that he was sent meters away, his body weirdly numb and convulsed collapsed after a few seconds, he knew that feeling. He experienced that in the Nuthanger Base, it was an electric current, it was weaker in comparison to the one that knocked him, but it was still strong. He kip-up and saw that the cutting tool emitted electricity that flowed from the guard to the tip of the blade, the current sounding louder than a stun gun.

"Ok, that's new"

* * *

"Ok, whores, this ends now! Come out of there, or I'll slit this boys throat!" the guy with blonde hair and green eyes screamed at the counter bar. He was wearing a stripped black suit with a purple and blue tie. The guy held a knife next to the neck of Fiver, hovering dangerously by a few inches.

"Who's that?" Miltia asked, using a shard of a bottle to see the reflection of what was happening.

"I dunno?" Melanie said leaning at her sister to the image that was on the crystal.

"My brother" Hazel answered using the same method that the twins.

Melanie clicked her tongue "Tough luck" she said uncaring.

Two words were enough to know that they cared little if her brother lived or died in that moment. "I guess"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR? ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF THERE OR I KILL THIS BOY!"

"Go to your so called exit as soon as I jump" she whispered to them "GO AHEAD!" she screamed. The reply took off guard not only the twins but to Nero as well, and all his companions.

"Huh? What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said go ahead!"

"I'm really gonna do it!"

"I know you will, that's why I'm telling you" she was scared of how easy the words left her mouth and how serene was her expression, to not said her heartbeat; she was completely calm. But her mind was screaming; she was playing a dangerous card here.

Nero Fnainer Geier exchanged view with his entourage, the golden and silver mechs that were at both of his sides tilted their heads with holographic interrogations marks on its helmet face. Claret, his personal assistant shrugged and the others gave him a blank expression, none of them expecting this answer. "Well, that was out of my equations!" he said before he drove the knife down. Blood spurt, tainting the face of both hostage and captor, just as their clothes and all around them; robots, floor, people, none of them was left unscathed by the crimson fluid.

Nero let go the limply body of Fiver as his arms fell off, severed cleanly with a weapon. Nyx managed to catch the body of Fiver before this hit the ground, and threw him at Hazel who'd jumped out of the counterbar along with a pair of twins whom he'd never seen before.

One of the twins had blades attached to the heels, the girl send a spinning kick at the golden robot that instead of arms had two scythe blades. The kick of the blade took off guard the mecha, slicing a good part of its throat, sparks erupted from the same, but it didn't fall. An exclamation mark that was on the helmet was replaced with one of an angry skull. Surprise was evident on the face of Melanie as the robot swung one of its arms, she managed to duck the attack and able to counterattack with a hook kick. The tube that connected the chest was made so the robot could made a full spin on both the lower and upper parts, so the mech didn't had to stop to swung his blades again, using the momentum his upperpart started to spin like a circular saw. Melanie managed to do a back handspring kicking one of the blades stopping the momentum and making the automation lose its balance.

Her twin had a better luck causing a better first hit, marks of claws were left on the helmet mask a she slashed it, the holographic face started to flicker, disappearing and appearing in flashes. The attack of Miltia also reached to hit the chest, gashing and exposing a good deal of cables and circuits that just like the other mech started to burst with sparks. Unlike the other robot this was silver and it didn't had bladed arms but legs bowed backwards with blades attached to it along with stilts loaded with elastic like-springs , it resembled like powerisers. She jumped and stood hanging upside down with one hand resting one the head of the mecha and with her free arm she slashed the arm that had miniturret attached to it. It didn't severed the robotic limb, but put the mini-turret out of commission, she leapt into the air using the hand that'd on the head of the mech and landed gracefully, before striking another two automations. She wasn't thinking of fighting them, she was thinking of escaping.

_"I am not escaping!" _she'd to remind herself. She whistled to her sister as she dispatched another mecha.

Melanie dashed at it, and jumped over the golden robot as this swung his arm-blades once again. As she dive down she landed a knee kick on top of the head of one mech and managed to slice it in half. She kicked a few other mechs before following her sister.

If it wasn't because Hazel saw the arms of the guy she would have thought that all that blood belonged to Fiver. She catched his brother, and her heart almost left her chest, she'd ponder why Fiver hasn't do anything all this time, or why he didn't fought back or said something. At first she thought that he was in shock or even that he fell unconscious.

And maybe he was, she didn't know; this was the first time she'd saw her brother like this.

His eyes weren't closed, they were open, but instead of finding his hazel eyes full of life, he found two white, empty orbs. If he was in shock or knocked out, she would know what to do, she'd done it before. But this was new, however she couldn't dwell, not here, not in this bedlam, she'd him on her arms; that was enough, at least for now. She could think of something later.

She clutched him and dashed for the hidden door that the twins had mentioned. But in her way a girl appeared on her way, pinkish-white hair commend in a bun and mint green eyes, she was wearing a suit that emphasized her feminine curves. She'd a cigarette on her mouth, the end of the rod lit and she exhaled the smoke, she waved one of her hands and in a swift swipe, bullets of smoke were shot. Fortunately Hazel had _Guardian Thorn _in her saber form so she was able to block few of the bullets, however she received a hit in the shoulder, the attack made her feel like if she'd been sting by a something pointing but thick.

She noticed that the girl was moving her hand again, but then she jumped backwards, a slash getting between them. Both turned quickly and saw that Nyx had _Geri _in its nodachi form, the blade of roughly a meter was aiming at the girl with mint green eyes as the hooded boy flicked his visions between the girl and Nero.

"Hello~ Side minor characters!" Nyx greeted both of them. For an instant he looked at Hazel and gave her a wink. _"I got this" _that's what he made her understood. She really wanted to help, but with Fiver in this condition, she would only get in the way. The best she could do now, would be take Fiver to Weiss or Yang and return to assist him. He couldn't escape with them, they would only follow them. She needed to hold them back and give them time to escape, but seeing how Song had fared…

She pursed her lips. Nyx had helped them. She trusted that she would save her brother before this Nero guy struck. She gave her a window so she and Fiver could escape. And what she'd done? Wishing the dead of his friend? Feeling relieved? Not even managing in time to at least _seeing _him go.

Yet, there he was, saving her hide once again.

This was teamwork. Trusting your life and the life of others and the ones you care to another person entirely; always looking for each other. She couldn't think of something to say, and even if she did she doubted that words would left her mouth. So she turned away, and ran towards the twins.

"You fuckity fucking fuck fuck! That was my good arm, you little shit!" Nero roared.

"Oh, don't be a baby, arms grow back!" Nyx quipped.

"Claret, go after the girls, bring me their heads!" Nero ordered to the girl with pinkish-white hair.

"Understood" she took a deep breath "Units S-079 and G-069! Follow protocol Papa Romeo-Level 2!" the order made the hologram on their helmet-mask face first as an exclamation mark to transform into a shield. The two units despise being almost completely neutralized, appeared next to Nero in a trice.

The palm scanner was well hidden, Hazel expected to find a palm scanner attached to the wall, but there was no such a thing, even when Melanie approached the wall she expected for the device for pop out of the same, but she simply put her hand on the wall and a rectangle flashed around her palm. Blue circles slowly surrounded the tip of her fingers and flashed to green with an access granted sound that reverberated and opened an automatic door that was right next to it.

"Miltia!" the girl dressed in white called for her twin.

A few droids came after them but Miltia them with swipes from their weapons. Hazel sheathed her saber in the scabbard, transforming _Guardian Thorn _in her weapon form, she shot rounds at the mechas as she retreated and threw her brother towards the door. Hazel however threw him at the same time that the girl in red was crossing the door; that had not been an accident; Hazel did it on purpose in case the twins decided to ditch them. That was the salvation of Miltia as the place where she previously was, was pierced by a stake of smoke. Turning around she saw the girl with the cigarette in the air and preparing to launch another stake, Hazel opened fire on her. The spike that was ready to be launch lose its form once the bullets hit its master; Claret waved her hand in a crescent movement, making a sort of shield that protect her from most of the bullets.

"Tsk" Hazel articulated with her mouth. So she could not manipulate only the smoke and its quantity but also its form and be able to solidify it. _"So those stakes must being her doing" _she though as she saw the long stakes that had impaled Song. Gritting her teeth, she fired her weapon again at her and the other girl used her free hand to grab the bullets. Hazel took close attention to the small pink ripple that appeared on her palm.

_"Aura" _Hazel analyzed. She saw how the girl closed her fist with her free hand, but the crescent shield remaining intact. That only leaved one option "Watch out!" she screamed to the twin.

Miltia saw how the smoke stake morphed losing his straight form and became a small ball of smoke before sending needles-like projectiles at her. The girl was able to swing her arms at the opposite direction of each one, smashing the attack with her claws. The shards of the cracked smoke that had become like ores of ivory fell on the head of the boy with gunslinger hat.

The first thing that came during the hypnopompic state of Fiver were the sounds of something that resembled a battlefield that was taking place from somewhere afar; gunshots, blades clashing, the shattering of crystals and curses from someone really irate. After he opened his eyes, the sounds became louder. He shut his eyes closed from the sudden exposition of sounds and light, he tried to stand up, but was only able to sit, there was something on him, and was forced to open his eyes even if all his body and senses screamed otherwise.

For a split of second he'd forgot everything, Song, the club, the dead siblings, everything; and though that he was sleeping on his bed in Beacon and was having some sort of sleep paralysis. Boy, he wished that had been the case. The first thing his eyes meet was a girl with rosy white skin dressed in a red strapless dress and black flur hanging on her back. He was focusing mainly on her pale green eyes, primarily because…she was inches from her face. Scratch that, their foreheads and noses were actually touching. While he blushed directly fiercely from the closeness, she remained mostly unflappable, mostly, a glimmer of red leaked through her cheeks.

"How do I close this?" Both teens snapped to the girl with the white beret, she was shooting a few more rounds to the outside from what it would be considered a frame door.

"Button" Miltia signaled with her left claw. The holographic display of a button appeared on the wall, emerging from blue neon lights of the same; despite being a 3D image, when Hazel punched the button she could felt it as it was there.

The doors closed instantly before being pierced by stakes. "Persistent" Hazel muttered and turned her attention to the duo. "I should have assumed that your hormones would've been enough to wake you up"

Fiver face turned red again, whilst the other stood up rather indifferently and strutted away, with her face high "Whatever" unknown to both Watership siblings when Miltia walked upstairs, she headed to the corner of the room, and crouched in shame with her hands on her now flushed face "Miltia, what're you doing? What happened? Help me open the hatch!"

_"For a second I thought it was Ruby" _Fiver though as she watched the twin go, focusing on the movement of her hips.

Hazel cleared her throat, and Fiver turned to see her to find her with her arms crossed, an amused smile and a quirked eyebrow. He wagged his arms "I-I wasn't, ah, I was ju-just- uh" but instead he received a hug from her. The sudden affection caught him off guard, but he returned it nonetheless.

"You okay?" she said as she kept her arms on his shoulders.

"I-yeah, just-" he said as he passed his hand through his hair, his hat falling behind him and hanging from his neck. Then everything hit him "Song! What happened to him?!"

Hazel didn't said a thing, but her expression was the answer of Fiver. He quickly ran upstairs and Hazel followed after him. It was a white room, a pristine office, with a mere desk and three chairs; one behind the furniture, and two in the front. There was a painting on the wall and vertical ladder right next to the desk, with a hatch at the end, which the twins were trying to open. He ignored the twins and headed to the large window that was at the opposite side of the ladder, which had to be a one way mirror, because she remembered clearly not seeing a window in the club .

The whole place could be appreciated from the room, right now the sounds of the fight outside were muffled but what stood out more wasn't the battle itself. "Song…" Fiver whispered as he watched the flabby body, stakes through his body that even pierced the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Fiver, we arrived too late…" Hazel said with a hand in the shoulder of his brother.

"Song…"

"Fiver, we-" her words died in her throat. She didn't know what found more aghast, the fact that she couldn't detach her brother from the window or the fact that the body of Song gasped for air, and started wriggle.

Both set of sibling stopped in their tracks as the saw the azure eyed boy, broke free both his arms and legs, and grasped the stake that pierced his chest directly, till it cracked and broke in thousands of pieces, and crawled to a sword.

An exaggerated two-handed sword with a large blade with a black diagram that exented through the middle of the blade, from the beginning of the fuller till the end of the central ridge and the point of the blade. It had an also long hilt wrapped in a black material that resembled more handlebars of a motorcycle and an equally long handguard. One could only need to see the sword once to now that only a person with inhuman strength could lift it, let alone brandish it.

But Song, not only retrieved it from the ground, he raised high with one hand and _twirled _before sinking on the floor. He twisted the bars of the handles, and the blade split in two lengthwise wide and thin halves. The edges locked apart, till they touched the end of each cross-guard, the black diagram had spread as well, being the only thing that connected both bisected blades making a complex inner portion visible, showing that the diagram had not only an aesthetic purpose. Song grabbed with both hands the large hilt and raised it once more, an azure light surrounded the boy but a gleam appeared in the sword as if this had come to life. The gleam became a twinkle, and the twinkles into bolts, and suddenly there was a lightning in the blade.

With his teeth gritted, Song swung his blade, and an azure light covered the whole place. It was lucky that the room was soundproof and that was well protected and that Song directed his attack at the opposite direction in which they were. Otherwise they would have been caught in the explosion that destroyed the whole building.

* * *

Both blades meet each other again. _Pariah _and_ Ronin _clashed with _Vajra, _the name of the electrical blade of Conway. The weapon of the blonde faunus had become a pain in the ass for Rohan, every time he parried the attacks of Conway, it send an electrical discharge through his body, sending him away or shaking wildly, which forced him to dodge the attacks of Conway. Rohan brought up his forearms to protecting himself from a horizontal slash, but the electricity made his arms shake uncontrollably, luckily he grasped tightly his bladed knuckles so he didn't drop them.

Rohan changed _Pariah _and _Ronin, _in their gun forms, the two bladed knuckles became two mauser c96 and opened fire on Conway. The other zigzagged avoiding the shots, closing the distance between them, once he was close enough he lunged _Vajra_; Rohan stepped aside but the other twisted the blade and swung it. The redhead did a back flip and shoot again midair before landing on his feet. Conway either reflected or dodged the projectiles and dashed forward, repeating the same process.

This wasn't working, he was only evading and running, every attack he launched, was blocked and forced to move, if he took this to close quarters Conway only needed to make contact once and he would be launched thanks to the electrical current on his weapon, _Vajra;_ his aura was barely able to do something, the safest plan would be to keep his distance and hope that one of the bullet would hit him…or use his semblance.

No, those weren't available options, his semblance could end the battle swiftly, but it could hurt everyone nearby, Noire, Blake, Sun and if things got worse, any nearby civilians or police officer that would arrive soon. But he could neither turn this into a long fight, if he wanted to end this, he needed to take him out, and the only way he could do that was hand-to-hand; he needed to land one definitive hit or destroy his weapon _or _disarm him.

He put _Ronin _away, and took a fight stance, with _Pariah _in its gun form.

Conway looked at him in disbelief "Wait…you…you're gonna try to _disarm _me?!"

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe you can go fuck yourself" he waved his hand towards him "Come"

.

Meanwhile, Nairod and Janice were around the corner of one of the warehouses, squatting with their weapons in hand. Bullets flew across the place, in different sizes and in all directions, the flames engulfing one the ships docked there and the farther side of the wharf. Both airships had fell down, one crashing flatly on the ship that was burning right now and was about to sink and the other exploded in the air and its shell crashed on one the warehouse. Most of the men of the White Fang we're dying or dead, they had the numbers, but Lip-Lip focused on quality over quantity, and it was paying off.

The two trainees turned around, when they heard something cracking behind them, only to meet with other fellows hunters. Blake, Sun were just as surprised as them.

"Nairod, Janice? What're you doing?" Blake questioned, obviously surprised by the meet.

"We could ask you the same thing" Nairod said referring to Blake and Sun.

"We were after Torchwick when-"

"Torchwick?" Janice asked. Both she and her leader standing up.

"He's working with the White Fang" Sun explained.

"Uh-huh, and then?" Nairod urged to continue, not wanting to get sidetracked.

"We lost track of him when…the guy with the bandana in his eyes, told us that you were here"

"Noire?"

"Yes?" a familiar voice asked right behind Blake and Sun who jumped, startled. He was standing in all his might, wearing his usual dark blue cloak; with his weapon _Sanglant Vindicta _on his right hand and strangling a faunus with the uniform of the White Fang with his left hand.

"Hey, mate" Nairod greeted him.

"'sup" he responded as he dropped the faunus. His weapon in his pickaxe-like mode.

"How did you find us, did you used your aura thingy?" Janice questioned.

"Not exactly" Noire replied.

"Then how?"

"You left a trail of carnage that a blind man could have followed!" Blake exclaimed, pointing at the bodies lying on the ground. Wherever they were dead or unconscious it mattered little at moment.

"Ok, now that's dramatic" the ashen hair boy said.

"I, uh, actually did" when he stumbled at the bodies he only needed to follow at the opposite direction in which they were pointing.

"Where's Rohan?" Janice asked, walking up to Noire; dismay seeping through her voice. Noire grabbed her and threw himself to the ground; bullets hit the place where they were. Blake, Sun and Nairod did the same, projectiles bounced from the walls and the ground.

"On top of a warehouse, fighting…someone" Noire said as he stood up, he used his aura to locate Rohan, and indeed he was where he'd been.

"Perfect! Let's go get him and then leave this place" Sun said, and the rest seemed to agree.

"Can't do. Not with that fire, if it reaches the intermodal containers, the whole area could disappear"

"And what do you want us to do? We're huntsmen-"

"And huntresses!" Janice added.

"Not firemen! How do you expect us to put out the fire?" He said exasperated, with his arms on the air.

"There must be some ice or aqua dust in one of those containers. There must some kind of manifesto here along with the proper clearance in one of the foreman office" Noire explained, as he looked to Nairod.

"Right. Blake, Sun, got get that manifesto and use as much dust as you can. I don't think the ice queen will care if we use part of her cargo to save her remaining cargo. Me, Janice and Noire will go for puppy and rendezvous with you later"

"Got it" Blake nodded as she leaved the place, leaving Sun behind.

"Where you- Blake, wait!" Sun ran after her.

"Come on, let's go for our puppy" Nairod said as his teammates followed him.

.

_"This is one of the most stupid ideas I ever had" _Rohan though. It wasn't brilliant, or smart, but it could work. Maybe, if he didn't died or passed out before he could do it.

He shot and dodged, Rohan only fired his weapon when he was sure that he was out of the reach of Conway, if not he held his arms close to his body with the guard up, similar to a boxer. The blonde wasn't taking any risks now, he was wielding _Vadja _with the current in the blade; even though he evaded the sword, he could felt electricity flowing through the air, making his air bristle. Time ago he could've dodged the blade, stop it or disarm him and hit him with the stock in the nape and ending this once and for all. But now it was harder, he was faster, better, even he didn't wanted to acknowledge he'd to admit that he'd grew stronger.

Instead of a feeling of proud that would have rose within him time ago he felt ire, both with him and with Conway. What has he'd done this time, he was out of shape, his fangs had become dull, it seems that he'll have to sharp them.

_"This'll serve as training, it will be good for a change" _he thought. As the blonde came with a diagonal slash Rohan stopped it with the palm of his free hand stopping the upcoming attack. Surprise was evident in the emerald eyes of Conway. Just because he had lost his touch, it didn't mean that Conway was stronger now. _"Don't get cocky you punk ass bitch" _

Rohan send a punch to his ribs, but Conway block it with his own free forearm, he then twirled the blade and tried to stab him; the redhead evaded the piercing cut and put distance between then and fired _Pariah. _Conway fended off the shots with his blade and dashed to Rohan, he was once again surprised when the other rushed to him instead of putting distance as he'd been doing. The redhead pointed at the head and shoot, Conway was barely able to duck it, when a back fist was coming to his face. This time it was him who was forced to back away.

He was landing from a back flip when Rohan was already aiming at his head at point-blank-range. Conway tilted his head, when the other pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun, deafened his right ear. He swung his sword but Rohan kicked the pommel stopping it, gritting his teeth Conway sent a left hook that Rohan blocked easily with the back of his palm and received an elbow in his cheek followed by a headbutt to the bridge of his nose, that made him stumble back, and Rohan wasted no time to kick him in the chest, sending him away.

The blonde wolf faunus was crouching, coughing from the blow to his solar plexus when Rohan was already in front of him, he blocked a upcoming punch with his forearm. When Rohan saw that, that didn't work he sent a knee to his face; Conway parried it with the back of his palm that was clenching the blade that it served as a support. The blonde was grabbing the sword with a reverse grip; he swung the blade upwards in crescent form trying to put distance between them. It didn't work as Rohan simply spun in the place and used the momentum to bash him in the temple with the stock of _Pariah_.

_"Fuck" _Conway though as he landed with his back on the floor and rolled a few more meters. The movements of Rohan had been sluggish at the start of the fight, he'd though that he'd grow weaker but he was becoming faster, daring, with each passing second, the hound was waking up. He needed to end him quickly.

Each of them looked directly at the eyes of the other. The crimson eyes of Conway meet the pink of Rohan. The redhead remembered how he'd walked aimlessly for weeks before to be found by the Meritage family, members of the White Fang, they took him in, treated him like one of them and gave them something that he always yearned deep in his heart; love. After years of being alone he finally had something that could be called a family. He left his old name behind and took a new one; theirs.

Rufus Meritage.

All that changed the day that they tried to kill him.

All because he fell in love with a human.

Never in his wildest dreams he would have thought that they will try to ice him. Maybe that he would become a persona no grata, or that they wouldn't speak to him anymore, or that they would deny him forever once he was gone. But not that they would send him to a suicide mission to prove his loyalty and that after complete the so called mission his family would emerge from the shadows and finish the job that the grimm had failed to do.

He was a kid in need of love and took it from the first persons that he crossed paths with, it didn't matter if it was scarce, he only wanted affection.

He was just as broken as the first day they came to this world.

He sniggered, enraging Conway somehow.

Both of them rushed at each other. Conway thrust _Vadjra _at Rohan. But he didn't dodge the steel, nor tried to ward it off. He took the attack directly. The blade pierced the side of Rohan, blood sprouting from the tip of the sword. Rohan grabbed the blade, stopping from going deeper and stared at Conway whom by instinct turned the blade on.

But the electricity didn't flow. Conway exchanged glances between the sword and Rohan to see why it wasn't working. When he saw _Pariah _transform from a gun to a brass knuckle he understood then. More like, he remembered. _Pariah and Ronin _were knucklebusters with a no-small blade at its sides; they were exactly identical, but the redhead always declared that he wore _Ronin _on his left hand and _Pariah _with his right hand. Though exactly similar, they had different abilities, _Pariah _could detonate at the impact kinetic explosions whilst _Ronin _could sent electric shocks at impact.

Electric shocks. Conway remembered the day he constructed _Pariah and Ronin, _the former wasn't still finished and every time he hit something it send minor shocks in her left hand. They gave him a pair of gloves made of insulate material, until he finished his weapons. Apparently he'd never throw the gloves away.

Conway was using aura, but it did little as Rohan jabbed him right in the cheek, the blade sinking deeply in the flesh. The blonde was thrown to the edge of the roof but no before bouncing in the floor like a rag doll.

Rohan turned off the electricity and removed the blade with a groan of pain. _"Why do I have the worsts ideas at first?" _it hurt but it didn't touch anything important. He tried to focus his aura on the place of the wound, luckily that would stop the bleeding till he can patch it up.

He walked to Conway. It was dangerous, he knew it, but he didn't care, it was a matter of pride, to gloat at him even he wasn't in his full senses. When he reached where he was he saw that he wasn't moving and his eyes were half-closed, but judging by the bleeding that came out of the gash on his cheek and the dust that shifted in front of his face meant that he was alive, but out of commission.

He was unconscious.

"You still got a way to go, kiddo. Better luck next time" he threw _Vadjra _right next to him and jumped out of the roof of the warehouse with a smirk on his face.

He still got it.

When he landed on his feet he was shocked when he received a hug. Shocked but not startled, he immediately recognized the smell. "Janice?" he asked.

She kissed him in response. "You ok?"

"Course I am. What are you doing here?" he said grabbing her face to see if she was hurt. The only thing that seemed to be hurt in her was reflected in her eyes. He'd worried her. He instantly felt guilty.

"You guys didn't return, so we came to look for you" she replied.

He furrowed his brow "We?"

"There you are, puppy!" just as he recognized the smell of Janice he recognized the smell of the person who just talked, to not say his annoying voice. He scowled at the sight of Nairod strolling to him with Noire at his side.

"I've told you _thousands _of times to not call me that!"

"Which case I've replied that which of my testes you wanted to kiss first"

Despite being in what it would be considered a fallout shelter —because "safe room" didn't did justice of how well protected the room was— they still heard and _felt_ the explosion that had just occurred in the lower levels. The equivalent of a missile had just exploded within the club and the room was almost as pristine as when they entered, except for a minor detail; the window of the room was cracked and pushed lightly inwards. No one knew what had happened; an azure flash blinded everyone momentarily before they heard the muffled roar of an explosion.

The twins were on the floor; Melanie was on top of Miltia who was face down, screaming curses. Fiver was scratching his eyes, being blinded by the flash and Hazel was 'sitting' on the floor, she'd tripped after being startled by the sudden cracking on the floor and the quake.

The hatch from the roof opened, surprising everyone. "There you are" a deep voice spoke up. Turning up, they saw a bearded man.

"Junior!" the twins said at unison.

"What are two doing?" Junior asked arching an eyebrow.

"We, uh, fell" Miltia said awkwardly.

"Hello!" Yang pooped out of the ceiling, startling the sisters.

"What is she doing here?!" Both twins said once again at unison.

"Long story. C'mon!" Junior said signaling with his hand.

The twins groaned in displeasure but they did as they were told, but there was a problem, the bars of the middle and upper part of the ladder had fell or were too far to reach on their own. "Give me a boost" Miltia demanded, and her twin nodded.

"Don't look up!" Miltia said looking at Fiver.

"You're talking to me? I can't see anything more far than my nose!" Fiver spoke up, looking at a wall. Melanie intertwined her hands and Miltia stepped on them and jumped and grabbed the edge of the hatch. Junior helped her to go up by grabbing her hand.

"Miltia, you're heavy!" her twin said wagging her hands.

"You're no feather either!" the girl in red retorted. The cheeks of Melanie turned as the coat of her sister. She jumped and just like Miltia and Junior grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Now, you two hazelnuts" Yang said extending her hand. Fiver followed the origin of the voice but walked towards the window again. Hazel had to lead him towards the hatch. She positioned with a primeval precision and grabbed the back of his pants.

"Hazel, what're you-" and then she launched him upwards. With a scream, Fiver soared skywards and landed unglamorously.

The military girl jumped, getting out the room nonchalantly.

"Buzzkill" Yang said, with her hands on her waits.

"Junior. You need to see this" Everyone heard Melanie spoke. The bearded man walked up to her, and his jaw his the ground followed almost closely by his knees, when he saw the landscape before his eyes.

A more accurate expression would have been what he did not see.

The whole entrance –no, the whole front part- had disappeared completely, leaven only remains of what it was there. Half of the club had been blown to pieces; rods of still were visible from the destroyed, broken and mended in different ways, debris had heaped at the carcass of the club and its proximities were by no means clear of rubble.

"Ah, for the love of- come on!" Junior said exasperated, throwing his arms to the sky to fall to their sides again. He covered his face as he kept grumbling curses.

"I-I'm sure you can rebuild it again…" Fiver tried to console the man.

"She wracked the entire place the last time and this didn't happen!" Junior said as he pointed at Yang.

"Oh, yeah, the old times" Yang mused.

"That's it! No more blondes in the club!"

"At least nobody got hurt!"

"Except the men that were inside, you know…" Miltia said, after thinking for a while.

"Weren't some of our guys there?" Melanie added and her sister shrugged in response.

"Fuck damn it! Almost! I'd almost finished repairing it" Junior said kicking the same place over and over again, making a small crater.

"Weiss, you're awfully quiet" Hazel pointed put, ignoring the conversation of the twins and the older man.

"What makes you think that I have something to add to such inane conversation?"

"I'm not talking about them" Hazel pointed with her thumb "I'm talking about burning wharf at our backs? Aren't crates of dust of your company over there?"

"The intermodal containers of the Schnne Dust Company have many multi-layered dust barriers and thicker containers that most of the average crates. It can resist a fall from thousands of feet and it can be quite a task to open one without proper clearance. So I doubt that the dust is in danger or that it can be of danger for the people of the proximities. And even if it the possibility of open one was at stake I doubted that someone would be stupid enough to use a dust to put out a fire. Mostly because you will need a strong reagent to activate the quantity of dust that lies within"

* * *

"Ok, I got the clearance and which of the containers have the dust we need, let's go" Noire said to his team.

"Right. Let's go" Rohan nodded. Noire had brought them up to speed on their plan, and Janice seemed to agree but Nairod was adamant.

"Using dust to put out a fire doesn't sound like the most brilliant idea we ever had…" was his argument.

"Define 'good'" Janice said quoting with her fingers.

"Something that does not put our life's at risk?" he replied unsure.

"…we have those?"

"Yeah, we don't have good ideas, just bad and worst" Rohan added.

"Besides, you have any better ideas?" Noire asked.

The ashy haired man, scratched his head "Fair enough"

They tried to stay as low as possible as they ran across the battlefield, they had their aura up, but even so, a bullet still could kick like a mule if it hit them, but it was better than being death. "But still, we're gonna need something strong to activate the entire dust"

"'The entire dust'?"

"Within the intermodal container there are smaller crates that inside have a circuit that activates the Dust, making it useless if they are opened without the proper clearance or password. The Schenne's doesn't mess around about the security of their property"

"Wha- like a dye pack?" Janice asked quirking her eyebrows.

"Exactly. Except when we open it we're simply going to find useless icicles, charcoal or an explosion at worst, depending what kind of dust is inside"

"Are you sure?" Noire sounded incredulous.

"Positive"

"How do you know this?" Rohan inquired.

"Long story. The good thing, is that the security of the containers doesn't mess the Dust if the crate isn't forced, but that doesn't mean that the Dust remains inactive. The security of the cases is restricted to the same. It doesn't safeguard them from any overwhelming impact or a high fall, the case can break and the circuit would redeem worthless"

"In other words, instead of trying to force the lock, we are going to have to break the whole door"

"Precisely. But of course that runs the risk of activating the Dust but is better than nothing"

"But we have the clearance. So I doubt we need to destroy the containers or break the cases" Janice said.

"I think that clearance it's only for the intermodal containers, only Schnne employees must have proper clearance to open the crates. I mean, if a normal foreman unrelated to the company could open the crates just like that, then he could easily steal small amounts of Dust from the crates and sell them in the black market. Besides, when have thing go our way, love?"

The three members exchanged a brief glance among to see if one had a counter-argument; but there was only silent.

"Regardless we're gonna need something big to activate several raw Dust. At this point it shouldn't be ore now but still requires to being refined. Or what, did you guys planned to launch them into the fire just like that?"

"Not going to say that it didn't come to my mind" Rohan looked away, but not in embarrassment, more like thoughtful, a rare sight indeed. "I think I have something strong enough to activate the cases of Dust"

"If you say Dust I swear to god I'm gonna kick you in the bollocks" Nairod said with no mirth.

"Not exactly" he answered in the same kind.

"Rohan…" Janice said with concern.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be fine. With the the damage I 've taken will be enough I think, but just in case take cover" he reassured her. The interaction between them seemed to be that he was going to do something specifically and dangerously stupid and that it wasn't the first time that it happened.

"Are we missing something here?" Nairod said raising an eyebrow as he wagged his finger between the two.

"Do you have any recollection of seeing our semblances?" Janice asked.

"Err…" now that she mentioned, he recalled that in fact he'd never seen their semblances…and neither his to be fair. "No, I don't think so? Why?"

"Well you're going to. But is kind of risky and involves several questions, just follow my lead in this case, will you?" Janice said cagey.

"…ok, I'll bite. What is your move?" Nairod said crossing his arms.

"You three have to stay close to me. And when I say close I mean like at least a meter away from me at most in case things go south. Rohan needs to be in …where's a good place, Ro?"

"I estimate…near the ships will be more than enough" The redhead answered.

"Right, then we will go on the opposite direction. But first we must find first Blake and…whoever is with her too or she could be dragged into the crossfire if shots hit the fan"

"Crossfire?" Noire inquired.

"Long story" Rohan replied for her. The explanations brought more questions than answers, but they didn't press on. They seemed very serious about the subject. In any case they were going to found out soon.

"Ok, led the way" Nairod stepped aside, like if he was lending the pass.

"Ok, Noire you said that you found Blake, isn't?"

"Yes. They are near the containers chasing someone"

"Excellent, Rohan you go to the ships and we will push one of the containers. If we put our whole aura and our back into it without getting shot then we will throw one or two over the edge. Hopefully that will be enough" She explained her plan, rather concise.

"Hopefully I don't overdo do this time" Rohan commented; and somehow it didn't reassured both Nairod and Noire.

"Right. Then let's put an end to this heated battle, shan't we" Nairod said.

Needless to say his teammates were NOT amused.

* * *

**Flare, **was the name of the semblance of Song, it allowed him to augment his aura, strength, speed, reflexes etc. among others, it was basically a momentary boost of all his being, though it only lasted for a few seconds, and he couldn't use it twice in a row. As stronger the boost was, the shorter the time of wield it was; and more tired he felt. There was an occasion when he used **Flare **so strongly that he passed out after the swing.

Fortunately he could overcome that weakness with _Kyrie, _the name of his gigantic blade, technically known as Coaxial Auric Energized Zanbato (CAEZ), he'd said overcame, but better management would be a better description. _Kyrie _helped him to… drew the full potential of each time he used his semblance, squeezing every ounce of aura he could muster. Using his semblance with _Kyrie _saved a good chub of aura that he would have wasted away with any other weapon.

A good example that he could think of was in the initiation when he killed the Taricha that was going to attack Ruby along the Deathstalker. Back then he'd the weapon of Abel with him, _Requiem. _He'd used his semblance back then with the same quantity of power that he just used right now. The same attack with _Requiem _back was barely able to the grimm tadpole. But with the same output of energy in _Kyrie, _Song just destroyed half a building.

"Talking about overkill" Yang said with a hand over her lilac eyes, similar to a visor. Her eyes widened when the dust had settle and a figure emerged from it "Is…is that Song?" she asked unsure.

He still was in the same position that when he'd brandished his giant sword. Like if was frozen in time, because he wasn't moving. Even from this distance Yang could clearly see the black sclera and the bright red eyes as clear as the day. A heaved sigh left his chest and his shoulders sagged, he started to catch his breath, quick and hefty gasps entered and leaved his lungs from his mouth; after a while he tried to balance his breathing and closed his mouth and used his nose. His throat was dry, his chest burned with each puff, and his fingers were numb, not to mention that he was struggling to keep his balance.

Considering the conditions, he was good. He'd expected a worse backlash from not using _Kyrie _after two years. Like, losing all sensation in his arms and bleeding exaggeratedly.

"Well, crap. looks like you didn't faint. I was expecting you to pass out so I could drag your sorry ass and get out of here ASAP" a voice a few meters away from him spoke up.

"Shit, you were here? Didn't saw you" Song said surprised.

"Nor hear me either, apparently, because I practically wailed 'Holy shit. Holy shit. Song, hang on, I'm here, can't you hear me you mangled cockwomble?' At you"

"You're not death and you have all your limbs" Even though he'd said that it was clearly that he'd received a good deal of damage, blood fell from his right arm turning it crimson as well from some part in the top of his head, hiden in the hair. The red hot liquid fell till his chin and started to drip. "Don't be melodramatic"

"Man, you're such a douche" Nyx said as he cleaned the blood from his eyes and his forehead with his forearm.

"I didn't ask you to come for me or stay" Song retorted.

"You're right, you didn't, reason why I'd to come. _All _of us"

Song froze in the spot, and that's when he felt the presences nearby.

A flaming-burning flame full of energy. An cold ice surrounded by different and unique snowflakes. A mirage of snow and a rose. A giant and sturdy spirit similar to a bear. An all-seeing gentle eye that watched over him. And balanced but constant flow between cold and fire.

He knew most of this auras. Why were they here? Somehow he putted the pieces together.

"You…" Song pointed his finger at him, as if he wasn't expecting this, even from Nyx "You…told them" anger and betrayal built in his throat.

"They saw your siblings, Song"

_"You took them to **the** wellspring?" _Song forgot his wounds and walked towards him.

He'd to calm him down. In this state he was unstoppable if he started to fight, not to mention dangerous and unstable; but not mindless. He'd one shot. "They appeared in Beacon. To her. They warned her about this, and she came to me"

"Her?" Song stopped in his tracks, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yang" Nyx replied.

"What?" it was the last thing that Song could inquire.

The dust started to shift in an unnatural way, it began to swirl up in the air focusing in different focal points becoming bigger and bigger till the whirls made contact with each one forming a nine meters tall whirlwind, though it didn't carry any force it was clearly visible and ominous. The Funnel cloud became narrower till it reached the palm of the woman with the executive suit and pinkish-white hair; appearing of thin air.

Next to her, chunks of debris fell, pushed by the bronze and silver robots, in between, Nero emerged, his shirt, jacked and even a part from his pants from his elegant suit was torn apart, revealing his metallic arms and the bionic enchantments that were lying in his entire torso.

"If I had my two hands, I would clap" Nero declared, as he passed the androids.

Wow, last time he saw him, Nero only had three mechanical fingers on his right left hand and two bio-mechanical organs. "Man, you're a goddamn, Robo-Cop, now"

"You like them? Thanks to these babies, is that I was able to survive that explosion. Though you destroyed my favorite suit"

"You're no longer human" Song declared.

Nero laughed out loud. "Like you're one to talk" he scrutinized the two of them. They weren't in their best shape right now, but if they had proved something, it was that they were stubborn as hell. "So, you…" he pointed a finger at Song. "…you interrupted our celebration back there."

He moved his finger to Nyx "And you cut my only remaining human limb. And just for you to know it was my fap hand. I am not happy" His assistant Claret, pressed some buttons from her own Scroll and from the sky, like a small meteorite, a container with the appearance and shape similar to one of a coffin fell near them. From it a Gold robot appeared, very similar to its counterpart silver and bronze, but it didn't had any blades or turrets in its hands. But it neither looked like the standard android that Hazel had fought. "You're going to come with me. Either alive, in chunks of meat or near the death's door. Either way, I win. So which is gonna be?"

An eerie and tense silence aroused, as everyone exchanged views on each other. Both Song and Nyx looked at their enemies slowly and thoroughly before looking at each other and nodded at the same time. Then, both of them flipped at him.

"Thank Monty. I was actually hoping that you gave me a reason to see you bleed. Claret" Nero called to the girl.

"Understood" The pinkish-white haired girl, still had control "I'm going to seize them. After all, the director is still interested in the remaining remnant of the Cimmerian project and the original blueprint of the doctors Quetzal" Nero visibly frowned.

"I'm going to immobilize them by impaling their limbs avoiding any vital organ. Is this of your liking?" Claret added, and the face of Nero brightened immediately.

"Yeah, that's a win-win!"

_"Not for us, we get stabbed!" _Nyx screamed internally.

They were fucked up. Both literally and figuratively.

Despite that the assistant of Nero didn't appear to be using her semblance all this time they were discussing, both Song and Nyx knew it was all a ruse, for the simple fact that the cloud of smoke from the sky hadn't disappeared nor did the clouds of smoke from ruins. They were hefting their options; Song wounded heavily starting to get used to his old weapon and with him being caught in the explosion, they were an easy prey, they would have to get closer, but the assistant would not allow it.

They were about to dash at them when the smoke on the floor transformed on deadly and crooked spikes like a giant bush of thorns tried to catch them. Song swung _Requiem _to the thorns that tried to get closer, from the corner of his eye he saw a thorn of smoke tried to reach his leg, he was forced to move to avoid it, as another thorn tried to reach him from his blindside again, it went constantly forcing him to focus on the thorns in front of him as several tried to attack him from behind. Nyx was on the same boat, but worse because a thorn had caught him unaware from his right side. Another was about to get a hold on his leg when he teleported using his semblance which was about to deplete, if he was in Miss Goodwitch class his aura would be in red. Both knew that she wasn't actually trying to catch them, that would be to easy and a bonus if it worked, her original goal was separate them from each other, herding them as afar she could. Occasionally

Song and Nyx were touched by the thorns and forced to relocate. Then out of the blue the thorns stopped to move, but remained there. The energy above them made both Nyx and Song look upwards and noticed that the cloud had morphed differently; it now had spikes pointed at their position. So not only she was trying to separate them, but also preparing another card, this girl knew how to use her semblance. So either they were caught by the thorns or impaled by the stakes.

_"Basically choose your poison"_ Nyx though as he saw the expressions of both Nero and Claret. They were smiling sweetly as the spikes fell upon the two boys.

Nyx and Song were getting to ready to deflect as much as they could when a giant glyph with the form of a snowflake appeared above them, blocking the stakes of smokes. The smile of the two assailants disappeared as not only the attack was stopped but as unknown presences fell upon the two. Surprising not only Nero and Claret but Nyx and Song as well.

Claret had to leap at her right with a somersault as explosions fell in her previous location. Nero was protected by the silver and bronze androids as a barricade of missiles and shots of energy were shoot at him.

Taking a break, Song and Nyx were able to send their attacks as well breaking the formation that the girl with pinkish hair had.

"Friends of yours?" Yang asked as she reloaded _Ember Celica _and took a new stance. A tooth smile appeared on her face, standing next to Song.

"Oh, you know us. Making friends everywhere we go" Hazel deadpanned, drawing _Guardian Thorn._

"You guys are worse than Ruby you know" Weiss replied not amused by her current situation.

"You ok, fighting with us?" Fiver asked Junior and the twins.

"Can't talk for them, but I need to blow some steam off" Junior said with the vein in his forehead popping up.

"Same here" The twins said at unison; getting the club destroyed once was bad for business, but if it got destroyed twice and without consequences people would start to talk.

Nero wailed outloud "Ugh. You aura users are such a pain in my butthole" he said taking a stance to fight as well, a needle-blade appearing on his left arm. His company did the same as well.

"You would now about pain in the anus, isn't Nero?"

_Ok, he was definetely dead._

* * *

Everything was fucked up before the declarations of Nairod prove it to be horrendously truth; they regrouped with Blake and Sun and with the clearance that they had obtained they could only open the intermodal containers but not the crates that were within. When they forced one an explosion occurred within the crate, an explosion of cold occurred within and ice shed from the borders.

Seconds later several members of the White Fang appeared behind them leaded by Conway things just turned from bad to worse up to eleven. Rohan sighed tiredly, sometimes it would be easier to just snap his neck, and he'd had that though for years before this very moment.

They closed the doors before any bullet reached them, locking themselves in. The sound of the bullets bouncing against the metal didn't stopped. They seemed very determined to kill them.

"Perfect, now we're going to have to sit here until we get _cooked _to death by the fire" Sun sarcastically.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, I say that we have an hour of air at tops here" Noire reassured him.

"I'm not worrying about that, because if this sound doesn't stop I'm gonna kill myself!" Janice said covering her ears from the sound of the metal clashing.

"I should have killed him, when I had the chance…" Rohan said to no one in particularly. "Hey, what happened to Torchwick?" Rohan redirected his attention to Blake.

"He escaped" Both Blake and Sun replied at the unison.

"What now?" Noire left the question into the air. They couldn't use the Dust, they were trapped and either one thing or another was going to kill them.

"Hmmmm" Nairod mused, gaining the attention of everyone. His hand in his chin and he was looking contemplative at the floor. "I like golf"

They weren't even surprised.

"So, I wanted to call my team, but my scroll got destroyed. Anyone has yours intact?" Blake asked, her face calm and collected.

"No reception here" Noire replied.

"Ditto" Everyone minus Nairod chimed.

"What do I say Velvet?" in cue the ashy haired man asked to himself, a serious air covered his visage.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine, calm your tits" Rohan reassured him.

"Fine?! She said 'we need to talk', when in heavens had that mean good news? 'Hey honey, We need to talk, I wanna be better woman for you; I wanna fuck more and spent less money'"

"Ok, stop it" Rohan said, holding his hand out, in signal to stop.

"'Hey, we need to talk, I want to cook more and wear that lingerie you told me' Never"

"Seriously, stop" Blake this time urged him to shut up.

"Hey, we need-"

"NAIROD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE EITHER BY ASPHYXIA, BURNED OR SHOT, WHY AREN'T YOU WORRIED?!" Janice screamed not because she was desperate –which she was- but because she couldn't stand anymore the sound.

"Huh? Oh, right" Nairod looked at Rohan. "How strong is your semblance?"

"Wha-?"

"Cause, let's say I _threw _several open containers with several crates of dust to you, would you your semblance break through the containers and the crates?"

"Oh, ho, ho, yeah, definitely" the red haired bragged.

"Then let's get out of here"

"They still are shooting at us" Sun pointed out.

"I never say that we were opening the doors" Nairod replied.

.

Something strange started to happen from outside. Conway Meritage, saw how the intermodal container started to shake. The container where Rufus and his posse had entered was located near the edge at the top of a stack of the same, just about two containers at its right. Why did they specifically enter that one? He didn't know and didn't care. He was going to make sure that they didn't leave here alive. Rufus should've killed him when he'd the chance, instead he'd mercy. Bad mistake; his last mistake. He wouldn't even mention this to his father, or his mother or Adam or even Sienna. He would take this to his grave.

He just needed to make sure that this place didn't become his.

The shaking stopped. And suddenly a strange force smashed against the side of the container, pushing the other two making them tremble. The assailants exchanged view with each other trying to decipher what was happening when again the container smite at his side pushing harder the other two containers making one of them fall.

_"Oh no" _Conway though. He knew what they were trying to do. "Stop them!" he ordered. Unfortunately for him that order wasn't a specific one. One of his men charged at the side of the container and tried to push it, but it was crushed when this was pushed stronger from inside and clashed against the other which make him fall when they hit it inmediantely. It was obviously that inside they were gaining momentum and crashing against the side of the container. Hence and repeat. They could protect themselves with their aura and they did. There was a bulge at the side of the container, either the metal yielded or did the container.

But certainly, not them.

Truth to his word, they pushed it again and the container fell over the edge of the stack of large metal crates, and smashed to the floor with a loud crash bending the large metal container into a very open 'v'

**_"Fuck"_** Conway though with a gravely frustrated rage, the vein of his forehead ready to burst. But judging by the startled look of their comrades, his aura apparently spoke by itself.

.

"That was fun. Let's never do it again" Sun said pushing the crates in which he was buried.

"Beat you to it" Nairod spoke up, cleaning a bit of blood from his forehead.

Noire and Rohan were already pushing the crooked metal doors, with a loud creak the doors yielded and the hunters saw that they almost had no time. The fire had spread out too much; half of the wharf was burning so did the corpses of the fallen. Yet both the White Fang and Lip-Lip seemed determined to still kill each other. And there they were, the hunters, trying to put an end to this whole onslaught.

"Rohan" Nairod spoke to the pink haired faunus. "Where's the best place where you can use your semblance?"

After a few seconds of contemplation that feel like an eternity Rohan pointed in one direction "There"

"Oh, bollocks" Nairod couldn't help but curse his luck. The direction which Rohan had pointed was right in the _middle. _Like right on the middle of the firefight, in the eye of a storm of bullets "Oh well, try to stay alive until then" Nairod said as he patted his back.

"What and where are you going to do?" Janice spoke up as Nairod started to walk off in a completely another direction not heading even to the containers.

"You'll see love, you and the rest just keep an eye for both puppy and me and my brave companion" Nairod replied as he grabbed Sun from the collar of his shirt. "No pun intended" he said referring to Noire.

"Its…ok…"

"Wh- Who me?" It was all that Sun could say before Nairod literally dragged him.

"Yeah, not going alone and need someone that can climb and jump" Nairod brought up to speed "I'm borrowing it for a second" he said to Blake.

"Just go" Blake said to him and Sun seemed appalled by the consent.

"Seriously where are we going?!" Sun asked between worried and confused, passing all the containers. Getting away from the battle.

"I told you, I like golf, I'm just going for my club" the ashy man replied as he headed to one of the giant cranes.

Numbers weren't on their favor, both literally and theoretically. Nero knew that even with the Unit G-089 in perfect conditions and recently mod. S-079 and B-069 were damaged and their self-repairing functions could do so much; they weren't on their peak. Claret had used a good chunk of her aura and him itself had lost his right hand.

And yet still, he couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of beating the life out of them.

Plus it would serve as a test to see how much his gadgets could do against aura users.

_"Claret"_ he though and his assistant hear him clearly. The neuro-processor in her brain allowed him to listen him as if they were speaking. _"Looks like they plan to come in two. Try to finish quickly, you're the muscle among us. Fifty meters at your left there's a structural weakness in what remains of the building in both the second and first floor, if you destroy it, you can either bury them alive; if they survive the debris around would create a small crater in which you can finish them off with your spikes"_ she'd already prepared the ground before all the fight. The semblance of Claret, **Smokey Mirror** could manipulate the smoke but she couldn't create it. Reason why she always had a cigar on her mouth. Luckily for them, the dust of the debris and fire gave her a lot of ammo. They didn't had the numbers but certainly the ground was in their favor.

_"Do you understand?"_ he though again. From the corner of his eye he saw how she nodded slightly. _"Good, let them come first"_

And so they did.

Song and Yang went for Nero, Nyx and Hazel for Claret, Weiss and Melanie for the new golden robot and Miltia, Fiver and Junior at for the new monster of Frankenstein.

The final confrontation began.

* * *

**Haven't update something in a while, I've been working on my novel, with the settings, the characthers, the story etc, so I haven't been focusing on the story hard enough. Just posting the first part, so you can have an idea of what's going to happen next. Now that I ended a part of my side proyects I'll finish the second part soon enough.**

**Hopefully. XP**

**15-5-2016: Updated a second part. Almost there.**

**23-5-2016: Updated a third part. Still way to go.**

**15-7-2016: Oh god you're still here?**

**28-8-2016: I'm starting to believe that I'm never finishing this.**

**5-10-2016: Had this for a while, didn't remember why I didn't updated.**


	26. Set in motion

**Didn't intended to make this chapter, really, but the word count in the last chapter is 17, 727; too large if you ask me, actually the largest chapter I've written, and the fight had barely started. So, to make it more bearable for both, you and me. I have decided to make it in two parts.**

**And unfortunately, and very ashamed to say it; this isn't the full chapter…I could dwell in the reasons, but it would be too long, and I REALLY don't want to go through the New Year's Eve without updating the fic. The chapter will be finished between the first half of January though. More information at the end of the chapter**

**And yes, I know the POV's are kinda confusing here, they go from third person to a first-third point of view, but please bear it with me.**

* * *

Since he'd memory, Nero had always disliked things that didn't had an explanation or that it didn't had sense. He always hated those anomalies that fought back the natural order of the things or that belied with one another. Like religion or loopholes.

Or aura.

Aura users and their semblances were described often by the people as: Miracle-workers or thaumaturges. A life energy that gave specific abilities and powers with strengths and weakness that differed from person to person. From a scientific stand point-of-view it made no sense, just like how bees were able to fly with his chubby bodies, how did the life energy of someone allowed them to manipulate physical phenomena. It wasn't possible.

Yet, still happened.

Even Dust could be used in industry as an energy propellant, but it needed to be harnessed and refined in a specific process; it had its science.

But this aura thing? The manifestation of the soul? Where was the evidence? Where was to supposed to be? Then someone told him about the 21 grams that body loss when he died. So he started to search for it, first he cut out his left arm to see if it was there, when he didn't found it he cut his right leg, then he dared to open his own body, moving each organ to see if it was there.

Needless to say, he ended up in the hospital and with psychologists more than one occasion.

They diagnosed him with Body Integrity Identity Disorder (BIID) and some even dared with Apotemnophilia, it wasn't a paraphilia. It was merely curiosity.

Sick; twisted curiosity.

Then he did the second best thing that he could do. If he couldn't prove that existed, then he could defy those who believed in their use.

And he would use his own body for that.

* * *

The nine people dashed at the same time, and Claret used **Smoking Mirror, **launching stakes and creating thorns of smoke and dust to split them in three teams of two and one of three. Soon each team was fighting individually.

For not fighting together, Song and Yang were surprisingly in good synchrony much to the chagrin of Nero, he was parrying every jabbing that Yang threw at him and evading each swing of _Kyrie _merely by a hairs-breath. He manage to duck a punch to his face just to see the a giant zanbato heading from below, every time he managed to elude and attack and he wanted to take a shot the attack of the other was already on its way. He couldn't keep dancing this waltz like that, he needed to become a little more assertive. He jumped backwards putting as much distant as he could his mechanical legs serving as if he was using aura. Yang jumped with her fist in direction whilst Song leaped with his sword high. He didn't any intention to ward off any attack, instead he punched the ground as hard as he could and suddenly both the dragoness and the tiger were flying at the opposite way.

A shockwave of kinetic energy charged with electricity hit them as a giant maze, Yang managed to land on her feet whilst Song bounced twice before rolling on the floor and kneeling in one leg with his sword on the ground. Golden cylinders ejected from the shoulders of Nero emitting a steam, the dust that was within his body had overheated temporally and it needed to cooldown, it was way better than changing each Dust every-goddam-time. He didn't had his right hand, but his other robotic arm was intact.

"Claret!" one word, it was more than enough, smoke creped from the ground, climbing from his leg to his new crippled limb, the dust and smoke wriggling and twining around his arm before morphing and taking the shape of a curved blade. It wasn't a new arm, but it would suffice for now. From the corner of his eye he could see that Claret was doing way better than him.

She was actually keeping both Nkri and the girl with the beret at bay. Using her semblance she threw small stakes exploded in smaller stakes, if she wanted she could make them explode in needles if she wanted to do damage, but she wasn't and after a mere glimpse he saw the reason, after she threw two pairs of stakes at each of them and then jumping back to avoid the smaller stakes Nero saw that neither of them fall back , they pretended to, but they just jumped from side to side, wringing and closing the distance between them and Claret, step by step, lowly but steady and very subtle. Claret obviously saw through their little gimmick and was trying her best to lure them into the trap that he'd pointed out to her, throwing her stakes in a way where the only opening that they had was through her.

She threw a stake of smoke at Hazel, the other girl avoided the attack by stopping in her tracks instantly as the giant spike passed right in front of her face by mere centimeters, knowing what was going to happen, she bended backwards without removing her feet from the ground avoiding as two looking pickets flew in front of her face again, caressing her hair.

"You're a squirming one, aren't you?" Claret said peeved. Being able to manipulate the stakes too, she made sure that it exploded the direction to the other person as well as how many smaller stakes came from the same. Meaning that her attack hadn't finished, at the last second Hazel managed to see that a point sprout downwards from the stake, aimed at her. She put her palms against the ground arching her body and pushed her feet, making a flip backwards just in time when the spiky poles were launched at her position. The stakes that didn't hit Hazel were launched in the direction of Nyx who by itself had his hands full avoiding the giants thorns. Stems that resembled the ones of a rose with giant thorns full of spikes at its sides were following his trail like snakes. He twisted his body at his right side as one of the spikes flew and scratched his ear, if he'd his head more inclined upwards it would have pierced hit head. He would had jumped but he ran the risk that one of the thorns could catch him. He spun _Geri _in his hand, grabbing the katana backwards, using his sword to cut through the giant shanks of smoke. A giant stem with its tip in the form of a drill flung at him directly, Nyx avoided by stepping at side rapidly when he realized that it wasn't aimed at him but at Hazel. Transforming hastily _Geri _in her odachi form he cut cleanly the stalk, slowing it.

"Hazel!" Nyx called at her, she saw the incoming attack heading towards her, if it was faster she wouldn't be able to dodge it. However a better idea came to her mind, with _Guardian Thorn _in her saber form, she deflect the attack towards the girl with the suit.

Claret undid her attack instantly but being smoke and despite being able to control it, she couldn't dispel fast enough the small screen of smoke that formed in front of her. Neither fast enough when Nyx and Hazel appeared in front of her in the split of a second. Nyx didn't call her only for the incoming attack, using his semblance **Psyche **he appeared next to her grabbed her shoulder and teleported in front of Claret.

Both slashed with their swords at the girl who managed to save her life using shields of smoke barely in time. The attack of the duo launched her backwards into the trap that her master had informed her. Despite being able to drive them, she was now wounded; she'd a deep gash in the front of her left forearm and small cut that it didn't stop from bleeding in her thorax.

Done by two hunters-in-training.

"Looks like we pissed her off" Nyx said as she watched a deep scowl forming in her face.

"She can join the club" Hazel said matching her expression with her own dirty look.

* * *

"I had done my share of both stupid and crazy things. But this beats every one of them combined!" Sun screamed from below, his words barely audible from not only for the sounds of battle but from the wind too.

"Relax we're gonna make it" Match made sure his words didn't sound too glib as he climbed, yes climbing. The access through the stairs was blocked, so that pretty much settled the whole thing.

Almost fifty meters from the ground, they could see pretty much the whole bedlam that was unfolding. Putting aside the whole fight, half of the wharf was already in flames, and all exits had been blocked, even if they wanted to escape, there was no way out already. Despite their casualties the members of the White Fang and Lip-Lip were still fighting each other, they didn't care about the hell surrounding them or the fact that they managed to run out of ammo. They were now fighting each other with whatever was in fact and if they didn't, then with their bare fist.

They finally reached the top of the tower crane, Nairod offered a hand at the monkey boy, Sun could have easily out run him, but the point was not call any attention. He took it and the boy hoop him.

"Man, why do they keep fighting? What's to gain, even if one side manage to kill everyone, they would still die from the fire, don't they see it? Do they really hate each other _that _much?" Sun wondered outloud. In Vacuo it wasn't like this, there wasn't no such thing as racism, they didn't had that luxury. The barren and harsh land made impossible for them to develop any form of social pariahs. If you manage to survive and fight back, then you were welcome with open arms.

"Maybe, they there not even thinking anymore" Nairod said, trying to open the cabin of the crane.

"What do you mean?" Sun asked.

"Maybe they've lost themselves in the fight, maybe there not killing each other, but everything that they're seeing? I mean the two sides are attacking us anyway" Nairod said as he struggled with a bobby pin.

Sun checked on their little party, and indeed, he couldn't see much, but the girl with blue hair and the guys with the bandana on his eyes were warding off both White Fang and humans, Blake was there too and the guy with dog ears was going to the place he was supposed to go. Both humans and faunus were fighting back whatever came to attack them.

"That's the thing with sentience, Sun, was it? It makes us violent, If faunus didn't exist then humans would fight among themselves for the color of their skin, hair or eyes, if not, then by religion, or kingdoms and culture or whatever came to their mind. If humans didn't exist then faunus would fight among themselves for species; mammals, reptiles, avian, etc…ah there" Nairod said as he manage to opened the cabin, just as he felt something being threw at him, both him and Sun crashed at the other side of the cockpit.

Seeing what was that launching Sun, he only manage to see a red flow of electricity before feeling directly into his body along with his faunus companion before end up holding for his life from the latticed boom of the crane.

"The mistake of Rufus was thinking that I couldn't use my semblance, did he seriously though that I was fighting him seriously?" a voice spoke as he made his way to where he was. A boy around the age of Fiver with blonde hair and red eyes appeared in front of him. A surge of electricity of the same color of his eyes surrounded him.

Nairod could only say one thing.

"Who the bloody hell is Rufus and who the fuck are you, you wanker?"

* * *

Fiver and Weiss were having particularly a harder time with their respective opponents. The bulky robot that had been born from the fusion of the silver and bronze androids was now actually stronger. Each robot complementing the weakness of the other. The robot had made a metallic whip made from the surplus of the pieces that were deemed as unnecessary by the collective calculation of the amalgamated brain. And the new robot that arrived moments ago, was just as hassle as the other, because despite not having any sort of outlandish gadgets, it was still more fast and agile than Weiss and the girl in white, like a robot made specially to deal with in close quarter combatants.

Just like Claret the amalgamated android was keeping Fiver, Junior and Miltia at bay with its new mechanical whip; they haven't managed to get closer to it because of it. Without any words spoken, Fiver, Junior and Miltia came to the same realization: Attack at the same time. And they did as the three rushed at it at the same time. The unit that was identified now as Prototype Orthus SB-168 simply waved its whip.

Fiver ducked as a blur passed right above his head followed by a whizzing sound. For a whip made of mechanical parts it was quite fast, he saw the girl in red that was introduced as Miltia do a side flip avoiding the swipe and the older man being knocked at side as he tried to parry with his…bat? Fiver was pretty sure that he'd a bazooka a few seconds before.

Miltia landed gracefully after her flip before dashing forward to the android, Fiver however opted for leaping into the air with his swords aiming for a downward strike, the machine didn't dodge the attack instead twirled its torso using the momentum to swing its whip at him again. The only reason why he was managing to avoid the attack of the bulky robot was because he was using his semblance **Clairvoyance,** using it he could see the incoming attacks; unfortunately he couldn't dodge on midair, so he blocked the attack with his sword using his free forearm for support. The whip carried him launching him against one of the walls of the destroyed building, debris threatening to fall.

Miltia didn't made much progress, the robot thwarted her attack, a claw that was aimed at its head. The android parried it with its own bladed arm, metal and metal clashing, creating sparks as both blades slides against each other. Miltia used her other claw but not for attack but to push herself back, jumping backwards she avoided a kick from the robot with its bladed leg, cutting barely her red dress. The android pursue her intended to put her down for good. She kept jumping backwards, warding off and deflecting each slash of its attacker, alas barely.

Fiver transformed _Waning Seer _in its gun for, the green crystal doing a half turn and connecting with the metal that was connected to the hilt, and opened fire on the foot of the android, stopping it in dry, along with the cut that it was aiming to her deltoid. Just to be sure, Junior whom had recovered from the previous attack shot a myriad of missiles making sure to put more distance between Miltia and the amalgamated unit; two of the shot actually making contact with it. Holes and fractures formed in its body and they quickly disappeared as they appeared.

"Oh, come on…" Junior half cursed half whined, as he realized that the robot could repair itself.

.

Weiss and Melanie realized the immediate specialty of the golden robot. It didn't had bladed arms or legs, and certainly no mini-turrets, just two arms and two fairly normal legs, it resembled more the new models of Atlesian Knights that Weiss had saw on her home, after all the general and her father were close. However, after that the android kicked Weiss and jumped and avoided each attack of her glyphs, she and her new companion realized that it was made for Close-quarter-combats, probably used mainly to restraint and subdue people.

Weiss used _Myrtenaster, _rapping the forearm of the robot as this batted a high kick from Melanie before grabbing her ankle and tossing her at side. The twin flipped and landed with her hands, ending in a stance similar to one of a runner. Using both hands with her rapier, in the hilt and the blade, Weiss was barely able to block a series of rapid blows, at least most of them. A powerful sidekick launched her backwards along with all the air in her lungs.

As she landed on the hard floor the robot turned to Melanie; both the robot and the girl rose slowly and took stance. She didn't wait for it to attack, she rushed forward, and launched a butterfly kick, the android ducked and threw a roundhouse kick by itself, Melanie flexed her body in time, the leg of the robot passing inches in front of her face, she countered with an inside turning kick, the robot used its arms in the form of an 'X' to block the high assail, the hit landing between its forearms. At the same time, Melanie jumped with her free leg kicking the chest of the robot whilst the android aimed with a front kick, both attacks connected. The mechanical power of the android sent her farther than she imagined, luckily her aura muffled the damage, she'd hoped that her kick would have mauled it, but there was merely a scratch in its armor.

She was still on the ground as the robot leapt into the air before flipping and coming downwards with a hammer kick, she was thinking in rolling backwards before it hit her, but she was suddenly pushed at a tremendous speed, she saw a white glyph momentarily in the place where she was as the kick of the robot shattered the ground. She flipped in the air with a front summersault and took stance again.

Both Weiss and Melanie were at the opposite direction of each one, with the robot in the middle. It took stance again.

* * *

Nairod didn't know what did he do to make this boy to be so angry, but he looked pretty battered. A gash in his cheek accompanied with bruises and swellings in his face and by the look of it in his arms as well. Maybe he was one of the poor bastards that he'd beat before arriving here.

But who was this Rufus?

Oh, who cares.

"Any last words?" the boy with red eyes asked him as small red thunder generated on the palm on his hand and made his way to his sword; the current trembling and dancing around the blade. Oh boy, that looked really painful.

Nairod let go of the latticed boon much to the surprise of his assailant. The threads of _Lariat Intermission _wrapped around one of the lattices, Nairod swinging forth like if he was on a trapeze, he almost reached the other end of one of the lattices when he started to fall, the boy had saw his threads and cut them, fortunately for him at the last moment a pair of hands grabbed him and he hung teetered. Nairod couldn't but smile to his monkey companion, Sun, he'd his legs open wide from side to side in an almost split, his furry tail tightened to one of the metallic rods and by the look of his red face, the gritted teeth and the veins popping from his temple, clearly struggling and straining his crotch and his back.

"Don't drop me, Sun." Nairod warned, but it sounded more like a plea.

"I…won't…" he managed to grunt. A warcry and sound of electricity quickly changed his mind "Ok, I'm dropping you."

"Wait! Nononon-!"

Everything happened too fast and Nairod saw it in slow motion, one second Sun let go of him and was falling, and another one he saw his hair and tail shone brightly before two clones of light of the faunus boy grabbed him. He saw how the boy with red eyes ran towards them with his sword held above his head ready to strike down and how Sun knocked away with high side kick, kicking the pommel of the blade as this one was coming down. Almost in an instant Sun draw from his back what resembled lever-action shotguns linked with a golden chain near the end of the grip.

They didn't look like nunchakus but Sun use them as if they were, spinning the guns, Sun swung them at the blonde brat, barrels retracting from the grip, re-chambering another shot with the momentum of the swing. The boy unharmed could only take punishment, ducking and dodging as gunshot thundered around him, his ground unstable, and unlike the monkey boy he didn't had an appendage that helped to keep balance, all odds were with Sun. The footwork of the blond punk failed and Sun didn't waste the opportunity, swinging his nunchaku-shotgun at the face of the kid, the other could bring his hands to his face to cover at the hit. A small explosion detonated in front of the kids face following by a cracking noise and as the smoke dispelled, both hunters-in-training saw how a red flow of electricity flickered around the palm of his hand had stopped the dust bullets. The kid twisted his fingers and the projectiles of his hand returned to Sun, who jumped at side, the bullets passing in front of his face.

The clones of light of Sun didn't stood idle, the started to rock Nairod back and forth wobbly, if he didn't felt like in a trapeze, he surely was now, this continued for a while and then launched him upwards, landing on top of the upper lacings, feeling slightly dizzy. The punk kid called his sword back with that red electricity hich Nairod assumed had to be his semblance and joined him on the top. Sun transformed his nunchaku-shotuguns into a staff with the chains retracting till they connected and was ready to join them when Nairod called him. "Sun, wait!"

The monkey quirked an eyebrow "Can you activate the crane and straighten the crane as much as you can?"

"What? Because I'm a faunus you think I can cross cables? That's racist dude"

Did this even had cables? "Didn't you sneak in a boat and stole food?"

"That proves nothing! And doesn't answer my question!" Sun responded indignant.

"So you can't?"

"No, I can…I think…but not because I'm a faunus"

"But because you're from Vacuo?"

"That's…pretty understandable. Ok, I'll be right back" he said as he folded his guns and headed to the cabin.

"Sure, don't worry" he turned his head to the blonde kid. Nairod pooped and cracked his fingers. "I'm not going anywhere"

* * *

The secretary of the cybernetic guy that was fighting Song and Yang –if it could be called like that- was awfully persistent in keeping the distance from them. She was still throwing stakes and spikes of smoke that could explode in smaller stakes, but now she was varying things for a change, her attacks now morphing in smaller swords and what looked the heads of lances.

Hazel twirled and ducked her body at the same time dodging the small spikes from the soundless explosion of a bigger stake. She dared to advance straight to her rather than subtly as they had been doing now, luckily the small stakes didn't had _smaller _stakes so once she avoided the second attack, she was good. That however didn't stop the small swords of smoke heading her way. A dark blur passed right next to her, and she didn't have to divert her attention to know who it was. Black feathers scattered steps in front of her as Nyx appeared and diverted all the blades in other directions with his eastern long blade. He twisted the blade holding it at opposite direction of how it was supposed to be held, with the edgeless side of the blade in upwards. Catching a silent message she jumped on top the dull blade and Nyx boosted her into the air.

Blades and lances of smoke flew to her, heading too fast and too many for her to deflect all of them. Fortunately she didn't had to, all the blades swerving as they impacted with bullets, the sound of a gunshot that was not familiar with but that had not unheard of, even if was once or twice. The gun form of the weapon of Nyx kept shooting at the incoming projectiles, stopping each one with an impressive velocity.

Even though they were veered it didn't stop the smoke blades from soundlessly exploding and sending a much smaller stakes from driving to her. The previous assessment of Hazel proved wrong, she thought that once the smoke spikes exploded, they could no longer explode more, it had not happen before all this time…until now. A myriad of needles emerged as Nyx shot them, and unlike the others, these were harder to shot to not say, too many.

Hazel made herself smaller bringing her arms to her face and chest, like the guard of a boxer, and her legs to her stomach, all with the intention of protecting her vital and sensitive organs, _Guardian Thorn _in its saber form, held on top of her head, ready for anything. The needles pierced her skin, but didn't sink deep. She frowned, it hurt but it wasn't too bad, the pain was very tolerable; her aura healing kicking in instantly and making the itching and burning sensation fade almost instantly. It didn't do as much damage as she expected, at least not that she felt know, she shouldn't take things for granted, it probably was a last effort from the pinkette to cause as much damage as possible to her.

That or she was aiming to her eyes.

It didn't stop Hazel from swinging her sword as she landed; her attack however was thwarted by Claret, as the smoke that she exhaled from her cigar wriggled to her arms and transformed in gauntlets, warding off _Guardian Thorn._ The secretary pushed her back, his right gauntlet morphing in a curved blade. So she could fight in close quarters, huh?

Because all this time she'd been fighting from distance Hazel assumed that she could not fight in close fights; after a half minute of fighting, Hazel cursed herself for assuming things. She was being _dominated_. Rapid blows, too fast for her to parry, forced her to back down, a swept aimed at her legs, too fast for her to dodge but not to block, so she did, the smoke blade clashed with the steel of her saber, sadly she'd to focus on the attack to confirm it, diverting her attention she barely catch a glimpse of a gauntlet was traveling her way to her kisser in a hook punch.

She ducked only to see an uppercut knee making her way up, her reflects kicking in, using her hilt to as a shield from her knee, it blocked the attack but the force pushed the grip, making hit herself in the lips, her teeth hurting as well as making her nose bleed but better than nothing. She couldn't rest, a whizzing sound called her attention, the blade made of smoke was going to her sides; Hazel inclined _Guardian Thorn _entering in contact with other cutlass and had to use her whole aura to make sure it didn't went further when she only decreased the speed but didn't stop it nonetheless.

None of the blades yielded, but the Smoke girl had the momentum and the force, the blade suddenly becoming a blunt weapon as it sending the girl with the beret feet down against a pillar, making a crater in the concrete when she crashed with it. It didn't pursue her, and Hazel saw why when she fell in the ground. Nyx brandishing _Geri _in a katana, and made her realize that amongst the three fighting she was the weakest. Nyx blocked a thrust that would have chopped his head off, but didn't stop the punch that Claret drove into his solar plexus but the young man didn't flinch in the slightest, instead head-butting the secretary making her stagger backwards, it made Hazel think that he never intended to defend himself from the blow. The woman swung her blade to make sure that the teenager didn't come closer. Nyx never had the intended to, instead he went for the opposite, and choose to put more distance.

He send a swept aiming at her legs like she'd done with herself and when she fell back a few more steps he changed his katana into an odachi, a much larger blade, at the last second, that made the secretary still be within his range despite falling back. Nyx swung _Geri _downwards aiming at her shoulder that manage to parry with both her blade and gauntlet, cursing, she pushed the eastern black blade aside only to disappear when she lost contact with it. Nyx closed the distance with his semblance, **Psyche, **driving the hilt into her stomach and send an uppercut with the pommel of _Geri, _who was now in a wakizashi, a short blade. Nyx did not rest there, he spun in the spot and drove his elbow in her stomach, making sure that if wasn't short of air with the previous attack, she was now, and used his aura in an offensive capacity sending a shockwave of force propelling her away from him.

As she flew away, she transformed her gauntlet and her blade and fuse it them together forming a large double head spear and threw it at them. Nyx cocked his head avoiding easily the attack, and saw it closely as it passed right next to him, keeping an eye in case something sprouted in his direction but none happened, even Hazel manage to dodge effortlessly the throw using her hands to push herself from the ground jumping away from it; the spear hit with a mighty force destroying half of the pillar. It didn't hit anyone yet Nyx saw the shit-eating grin that formed in her visage.

"Nyx!" Hazel called. But it wasn't that what make him react. It was the sound of a loud crack what made him snap at her direction, the cracking in the pillar snapped and spread across of what little remained of the building, it finally yield, an avalanche of debris and rubble fell under them. Nyx tried to play with his luck seeing if he could cut through all his debris, didn't had time when Hazel grabbed his arm and dragged him away from it. He couldn't teleport them, because he switched places in front of her almost instantly at the same time as a lance pierced through his chest and sunk on her heart. Nyx did a better job protecting them by other two, one that his gut and another in his right leg. She couldn't scream his name; she barely had time to think when blood smeared the two as the force of the attack sent them backwards towards the debris.

As the barrage of wreckage fell upon them, Hazel saw the gargantuan cloud of smoke that had been hovering over the place all the time, sprout a plethora of drills and being launch at them, she couldn't see anything else, as she was buried, covering her in darkness, hearing barely an audible muffle before a sharp pain sprung upon her.

And then silence.

* * *

The blade didn't yield, even though Conway was putting all his weigh on the blade, he wasn't able to use all his force, the fight with Rufus had weakened him. The ashy haired man with heterochromia had his arms open wide, one high and the other low. From an outside perspective, it would seem that Nairod was being protected by an invisible force shield. A hunter or someone who had deal with aura user would have thought that he was using his aura to create the same. But the truth was far simpler, and Conway could see it. Dim rays of thin light shone in the darkness, threads so fine that the eye could barely see, unless you changed of angle and manage to catch a glimpse of reflection with the minimal light that it was. The blonde teenager was trying to cut them, but they weren't budging at all, making him think that the threads were imbued with aura. He used his semblance, **Raiko, **to at least electrocute him, but the other young man didn't even flinch. His frustration steadily rose as Nairod twisted his arms, pushing his sword off he clumsily staggered backwards, his counter never came to existence, as the heel of a show came downwards, conking him in his head. Falling, Conway wrenched in time one the lacing of the crane, had to use both of his hands when the crane started to move, slowly raising up, the blonde kid looked tetchy when he saw how effortlessly Nairod was keeping the balance on the lattices, arms crossed, spine slightly bended that erected has the crane moved upwards.

Conway climbed all the way up to him, the tower crane stood as tall as he could, inclined seventy five grades, no one could stand properly on the small platform that was on the lattice boom, instead it had to use the lacings of the crane as a support. But Nairod didn't seem to care about this, because he was busy typing something on his scroll.

The faunus kid growled. "You…"

"A moment please" the other replied as he held one finger up.

His scroll zapped with red electricity before going fritz, his eyes darted to the other kid in contempt, as if he had to deal with a child.

"You humans are all the same, always haughty, looking down on our brethren" he said between gritted teeth. "Take heed, human, you're no better than us!"

"Never said I was, but what makes you think that you're better?"

_"__Better?! _Even when your kin oppress us and treat us like shit you still have the nerve to ask? We don't want to be better! We just want to be free, to have a place where we don't have to fear and be afraid to speak our voices!"

"Wasn't Menagerie meant to be that?"

"The promise land that the kingdoms so gratefully _gave _us for our effort in _their _wars? Yeah, really appreciate it!" the sarcasm seeped through his voice. "We didn't require a place! We only wanted to be treated equally!"

"By killing?" Nairod raised an eyebrow.

"By fighting back! We did rallies, we had peace marches, we spoke, we tried to negotiate! But nothing worked with you, and by so to not be trampled anymore we have to rise up in arms!"

Nairod laugh aloud and Conway didn't took it too well. "You think this is funny?! The suffering, the harassing, the death of my people?!"

Nairod managed barely to subdue his laugh "I know, I know." He sniffed, trying to recover his breath "Look, I know that shit is super fucked up, and that there are two sides to every story, that faunus are not treated how they are supposed to be, and there are a hell of a lot of deep-seeded socio-political, history and even religious implications going on that fortunately for you, they can't properly be analyzed at this time but, listen carefully kiddo, honestly, you're going to have a hard time convincing me to feel sympathy for guys who decides that their only option in life is to run down a street and shot and stab civilians in the middle of the day while talking about freedom"

The words took the air out of the lungs of Conway "We _tried _everything! We grow _tired_ of being ignored and oppressed!"

"Oh, fuck away off kid, you're stealing dust, to sell it illegally and that's the best-case scenario…you sure you wanna hear the other?" Nairod replied.

Conway gritted his teeth "There was no _other _way." It wasn't meant to Nairod.

"Really? Take a look around you. Does this seem like the so called freedom you wanted?" he motioned with his head. He didn't complain, but he didn't need to, to know how things were. Buildings burning, blood everywhere, nothing but destruction and mayhem "There's always an option." Nairod said with a calm expression. Rohan had it. Blake had it. Sun had it.

Velvet had it.

Maybe that's why he was so upset about this whole thing. This punk dared to group Velvet with his same ilk.

He could have picked a more political approach, destroying the C.C.T., vandalism and social media, but no, instead he decide to kill civilians, try to blow off trains and ostracize other faunus.

"What did the so called Rufus did? Did he walk into a building and blew himself up?" he guessed, he didn't actually meet the guy, but for him to be so hateful about this guy, he must have deserted or betrayed the organization. "No, he leave, he left all that death behind because he didn't want to do anything with a group that would justify deaths of both faunus and humans in the search of a false freedom. Is there faunus oppression in Vacuo? No, they accept anyone who can survive. And Lip-Lip is the same, justifying genocide in the search of the so called peace. Because surprise, surprise, deep down, you and your kind –and by kind- I mean the White Fang and Lip-Lip are nothing but the same: mere killers."

**_"_****_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _** Conway lunged forwards, weapon in hand and very angry. Tomahawking his sword to Nairod, he caught the sword between his palms and sent a front kick into the gut of the kid, sending him where he previous was, he tossed the sword aside falling into the darkness.

What he did no expected was the kid hurtling at him, with such a violence and hatred that baffled him, a blow landed on his cheek, then a second on the another, he reacted with the third, bringing his forearm up to block a hook. The blonde kid was in his personal space, Nairod head-butted him, as the punk fell backwards he grabbed the arm of the ashy man dragging him into the boom sections, with how inclined was, not to mention the ground that was several feet away, the result, even with aura, would not be pretty. But apparently Conway did not care at all for it, he was grappling with him, refusing to undo his hold, bashing him with his free arm, he wasn't trying to get with him in the lattice where Nairod was, no, he was trying to drag him down with him, a smile from ear to ear in the wolf faunus boy.

_"__Wanker" _Nairod though. Was this his true quiddity? Of the White Fang, and he lumped all the faunus with theirs? Velvet?

The gall.

He changed tactics, hoping it would pay off, because the result would not be pretty. He let a violent punch struck his face, leaving the kid open, he lunged his own fist into the kid's trachea, driving all the air out of his lungs. His grip loose strength and relieve fell on him following by the teeth that sunk in his shoulder, Nairod didn't gave him the pleasure of screaming, limiting himself to bite his lip. Conway had also grasping his back right above his arm, and the hold on his arm had returned as well, Nairod could do little, punching the temple of the kids face, as he took it and put all his weight on one side. They were now wrestling, both struggling, one to fall and one to remain, however Nairod couldn't hold both of his weights, and his body yielded to the physics.

They fell within the runaway section, hitting the rods of steel, bouncing with each hit like ragged dolls; Conway was done with his grappling, sending clouts right and left as they fell. By this point Nairod was all feed-up with this kid for his whole life, he didn't care about winning or losing now, if the kid wanted to fell, then fine, he could kill himself. Alone. There was no way in hell he was dragging him with him.

He flicked a punch, diverting a blown aimed to his mouth and nose and clocked him in the space between his brows. Nairod extended his arm, sending his threads upwards, wrapping around a main cord of the boom, he stopped in prompt as he bounced, hitting the metal that would knock out or dislocated a person without aura. An extra weight easily felt at the end of his feet, before he could even thing, an acute pain ran across his leg, looking down, Conway had grabbed his feet and sunk a knife in his thigh.

What the fuck was his beef?

He hoped that he hadn't nicked the femoral, or else he would be in deep shit, the berserk kid was using his damn knife as climbing axe, grabbing his shirt and pulling himself up, Nairod punched him but the other ignored the blows, he took the knife out and tried to stab him in the chest, he gripping the hand that held the knife. It was then when he saw his eyes and caught the thoughts that dwelled within those red blood orbs.

Death and hate.

No parley, not a step back, unyielding, just murder towards whatever or whoever that laid in front of his eyes. And right now he was that who. The blade was aimed at his heart, and with the grip that kid had on his shoulder, the blade moved slowly, but steadily, he wasn't winning this. Nairod head-butted Conway as he let go of the threads, falling once again, rolling and bouncing in the metal, Nairod was able to twist his body and control part if his fall in time as Conway hit his nape in a lacing, releasing him, and just because he was pissed, he punched him in the face and pushed him off the lattice boom, Conway fell sloping crashing in the mast of the tower crane, denting the metal rods clearly unconscious, with his limbs hanging limply, resting in the stairs.

He didn't belay his threads in anything, but he didn't fell; something held him, two hands wrenched below his underarms.

"Ok, it's official, you're deranged." Sun spoke, with mild mirth on his voice.

"Guilty as charged." He quipped as the monkey faunus, help him.

"What happened to the other guy?"

"What are you talking about? He's right there." Nairod held his finger up towards the bended cords of metal, where Conway was.

Was, was exactly the right word for it. Instincts kicked in, Nairod pulled Sun from his shirt, a knife which he'd become too familiar in the last minutes, skimmed the neck of Sun, the eyes of the fanunus, widening as the whizzing sound of the blade passed right next to him. Nairod saw a knee flying towards Sun face, he reacted better than him using his forearm to parry. Sun reached his back for his weapons, the level-shotguns connected with each other forming a staff. He sent a thrust towards his chin, connecting with the flesh. Conway countered with his other leg, kicking them in midair, launching them with great force at the opposite of the crane runaway, at the ballast blocks.

Sun was in utter shock, no pun intended, he couldn't blame him, for him, one second was at the opposite side of the tower crane and in less than a blink he was at the other, and he didn't know why or how it did happened; but Nairod had an idea.

_"__Probably created parallel currents on both sides of his legs, similar to a railgun; we were the projectile. This kid…can use electricity." _What the hell was wrong with facing foes that could use electricity? And what was worse _"He knows how to use his semblance."_

"What the fuck is with this guy?!" Sun said in a more pitched voice that what he intended.

* * *

Yang liked to think that she was strong. Both physically and emotionally, she pretty much took care of Ruby when Summer died, and could lift tree trunks using barely aura, heck, she'd used cars as bowling balls! So maybe it was easy to understand how her confidence was wavering when she kept punching the metallic arm of the cyborg guy and know as well that she could be throwing socks at him because it would make no difference. The artificial limb didn't dent an iota, no matter of many blows she landed on it. She twisted her body dodging a riposte of the blade that was attached in the right arm of the man. In the place where his hand was supposed to be, a stump wrapped in cloth with a dark stain around it. He launched a front kick that she blocked with her gauntlets, it send her back nonetheless…

* * *

**Annnd this is so far as I got. Well, not really, there is more, but there are different sections of the chapter that I still have not gotten there. The next chapter will be the epilogue of the first part of Book of Memories. I will update the rest of the chapter in the next days. (Scratches head)**

**Wanted to update this before the Volume 4 started. Guess I failed.**

**I gotta be honest with you guys, I don't know where I'm going with this story, and before you think something wrongful let me explain it to you. I never intended to this story spam all the upcoming volumes of RWBY, at most, I'd planned to simply cover the first 3-4 volumes of RWBY. I mean I knew that shit was going to hit the fan soon in the third volume and was actually surprised of how many of the fandom were in shock that the story had taken this turn; and I was like WTF. Have you HEARD the songs? All the imminent death and dark eerie backgrounds of some characters that have been implied? But even me with my cynical attitude and dark humor did not expect that it was going to be hit THIS hard.**

**My original plan was –and this is the reason we have 2 teams- was that two members of each team (FVWS and NDJR) were going to be forced to left Beacon, cause of reasons. While the remaining members of each team were going to merge into one, and continue their studies and eventful misadventures, but at this point Book of memories was going to be a story that was meant to follow alternately the plot of RWBY (Because at this point I had assumed that the whole team RWBY had left Beacon) with the other team, the ones that had left Beacon making an occasionally appearance maybe or they sticking in the shadow with Ruby and her team. **

**But then BOOM Bitch! Beacon fall and Pyrrha's dies. Oh, yeah, spoilers! Sorry…**

**That pretty much fucks up my plans, and it sounds like I'm angry but no, I'm just confused. I know this is a fanfiction, but I want to stay as closely to the cannon as I can. Which had made me rethink the whole plot, don't misunderstand I planning to give this story a closure, but I want to give it a good closure. For the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** volume of RWBY I don't have too much problems, just minor changes, but the trick here is that those minor changes are going to be pivotal of how the story will develop.**

**Which bring us to the main topic. There are few possibly options:**

** A: As intended, Book of memories will cover the first 3 volumes, of RWBY and it will end. Instead a new story will begin with a new set of characters in a new location, with an eventful appearance of the remaining teams. Hint, hint, Remember Izegros?**

** B: It will follow canonically and teams FVWS and NDJR will go their own way with its own plotline and maybe crossing path with Ruby and the others. Maybe.**

** C: The story will expand through a few more volumes till I can give it a more satisfactory end. That means a team will follow either Ruby or go with its plotline following alternately RWBY, or something like that, I don't know, everything is sketchy in this option. And if I choose it will ruin any other valid option.**

** D: I'll have to change the whole plot, and Beacon will not fall thus allowing me to fit the story to my ends.**

** F: If see no end to the story or something I can't pull off, then much to my regret I'll have to cancel the story and make you a whole resume of what I've intended to do.**

**All those possibilities leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, but it will allow me to sleep in the night. Maybe it will be a combination of two options. Which is partially the reason why it took me so much to update this chapter, not only because it was long, but because I had to though on the long run.**

**Overwatch and Final Fantasy XV had nothing to do. Huh-uh, not at all.**

**But relax; these are mere possibilities for now.**

**I guess that we'll have to watch the 4****th**** Volume and see how it follows. **

**On the bright side Ruby isn't being paired with Weiss anymore, and instead is started to being paired with Jaune, which kinda puts me distraught, but I'm happy that she isn't a lesbian anymore, I was a Lancaster fan before this ship started but come on guys, the body of Pyrrha isn't even cold yet, no pun intended; as I say I want to stick as close to the canon as I can.**

**Funny thing, the technical name of the weapon of Song, ****_Kyrie, _****is a corruption of the word "Caes" which in Spanish means "You fall"**

**And of course, if you see any grammar mistake, or want to help me to improve, leave a review. If you hate or like any of the Original Characters in this story, or have any suggestion for me, please let me know it too and let me improve. **

**Once again I want to thank all those people that had been following me since I posted this story and the ones that had left a review, thank you for sticking with this story. I wish you nothing but best, may 2017 be witness where all your goals and dreams came to fruition.**

** —****Fasak**


End file.
